


The Pansy at My Feet

by Axia85



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Egyptology, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Public Nudity, Temporary Amnesia, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axia85/pseuds/Axia85
Summary: Dopo la morte di Vanessa Ives, a Ethan Chandler poco è rimasto da fare se non attendere l'inevitabile, in un modo o nell'altro fra incubi premonitori e ricordi dell'amata, ma quando a Londra giunge dall'Egitto una mummia in esposizione e nei cimiteri i cadaveri vengono depredati, gli avvenimenti che ne conseguono riporteranno insieme l'antica compagnia fino a che, uno dopo l'altro, i loro componenti si ritroveranno di fronte a un nemico conosciuto e ancora più agguerrito, ora che sta per riavere sia la sua vendetta sia la sua amata.In questa guerra senza quartiere, la bara di Vanessa Ives svanisce nel nulla.Tutti si metteranno sulle sue tracce e non si fermeranno fino a che il responsabile non avrà pagato. Un'ipotetica quarta stagione dello show.





	1. Capitolo I

 

Chapter I

 

 

 

 

 

 

None of us are heroes.

\- **Vanessa Ives** , “A Blade of Grass”

[ Penny Dreadful 3x04]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

L’aria era impregnata di putridume lì nei London Docks, odorava di urine e lerciume.

Un fetore intenso e penetrante come frutta guasta, un chiaro rimando alla sfioritura di tutte le cose.

Gli uomini brulicavano come formiche in quelle notti, anime perse alla ricerca di compagnia a poco prezzo, famelici per amplessi rapidi e violenti consumati in strade buie.

Ed era in quei miseri vicoli oscuri che l’odore di putrefazione gli rammentava l’incoscienza dell’uomo. Pensavano di essere al sicuro.

Pensavano, pestando a sangue una prostituta, di essere loro i veri predatori in cima alla catena alimentare, vestigia di un istinto andato perso nell’evoluzione che conservava tutta l’arroganza di chi ancora non conosce la vera paura.

Il lascivo odore della morte lo riportò sui suoi passi, facendogli scorrere le vie del porto di Londra in un carosello di immagini lascive, fra fumerie d’oppio e bordelli di terz’ordine.

Lì la morte puzzava ancora di più.

Lì tutto era inzuppato della sua divina fragranza.

Fu di fronte alla sua meta, un magazzino cadente del quartiere di Wapping, che sentì un irrefrenabile istinto farsi strada nelle sue membra pulsanti di sangue ancora caldo.

Esaltazione forse.

Non certo per il suo pasto appena compiuto.

Ma per l’odore di corpo appassito che proveniva da quell’ammasso di mattoni fatiscenti.

Un altro luogo buio e oscuro in una città che si era appena risvegliata dalla nebbia.

Rammentando quel fallimento provò il feroce desiderio di ridurre Londra in brandelli. Di farla a pezzi, facendo a strisce la pelle di ogni uomo, donna o bambino che osava respirare nel suo dominio.

Ah, la rovina.

Bruciava come l’opera del Dio Creatore sulla pelle eppure avrebbe desiderato il folgorante dolore del fuoco di un crocifisso piuttosto che ricordare quanto _lei_ gli mancasse.

Lei, che gli era stata strappata.

Sua amata, sua regina, sua compagna.

Così magnifica. Così letale.

La rivedeva, fra le braccia del lupo, esanime. Morta. Uccisa senza pietà.

Avrebbe devastato Londra e avrebbe affogato il _Lupus Dei_ nel sangue di quegli innocenti molto presto.

Da secoli e secoli certi sentimenti non propendevano a una tale portata in lui.

Amava lei tanto quanto odiava lui.

Ma ormai era tempo.

Varcò la soglia del magazzino, seguendo il ridondante frinire degli insetti che lo avevano invitato con la loro dolce melodia. Era nel posto giusto.

Gli bastò varcare il tappeto vivo di quelle creature come una roccia spezza la corsa dell’acqua, perché leste si spostavano al suo passaggio.

Dorati, nei toni del rame, della terracotta, nel giallo degli occhi di un gufo.

Ogni insetto creava una scaglia e insieme agli altri formava una corazza viva, di cui l’interno del magazzino era ricoperto.

\- E’ come nascere da un uovo dal guscio d’oro.-

Una figura lesta gli comparve a fianco, muovendo il braccio con un’esagerata teatralità a formare un arco di fronte a loro.

Non che apprezzasse gli attori, erano una razza spregevole, tuttavia la situazione richiedeva un certo tocco con gli eccessi.

\- Magnifico.- sussurrò il Dottor Sweet.

\- Sono lieto che vi piaccia, Maestro.-

Al suo respiro, centinaia di antenne d’insetto vibrarono all’unisono, provocando un tintinnio.

\- Confido che il viaggio sia stato confortevole.-

\- Tedioso Maestro.- sussurrò l’uomo con un’inflessione venata da un pesante accento. Indossava un fez rosso, di lana, rigido e di forma sollevata. La nappa che vi spioveva di lato era composta da lunghi crini neri di cavallo. L’uomo s’inginocchiò, prolungando il palmo affinché un insetto potesse arrampicarsi sulla sua mano aperta.

Fissò il coleottero, quindi aprì la bocca e lo inghiottì intero.

\- Questa città mi disgusta Maestro.- sibilò, contorcendo il viso antico in una smorfia. Ogni ruga che gli solcava le guance si tese, l’epidermide fastidiosamente sottile e secca alla vista.

\- Pazienza, amico mio. Pazienza. Per ciò che abbiamo in mente servirà ogni singola goccia del nostro autocontrollo. E tu otterrai finalmente quello che desideri.-

\- E voi con me. Ma come la mettiamo con i vostri vecchi nemici?-

Un sibilo rauco uscì dalle fauci del Dottor Sweet, che richiuse seccamente i denti facendo cozzare i canini affilati.

\- Questo non è un problema che ti riguarda. Degli altri puoi fare ciò che desideri ma l’americano è mio. E adesso se non ti dispiace, mostrami a che punto si trova la nostra opera d’arte.-

A un cenno de nuovo venuto l’incredibile massa viva che ricopriva le pareti del magazzino si mosse, onda dopo onda, un sincrono perfetto di creature che risalivano verso il soffitto, mostrando ciò che avevano celato fino a quel momento.

Cadaveri scarnificati. Decine e decine, uomini e donne, riversi al suolo con le ossa spolpate da quasi ogni tessuto. Le mascelle ancora spalancate nell’ultimo grido d’orrore.

E uno scheletro solitario. Morbidamente adagiato a terra , composto in una posa di placido riposo.

Quelle ossa erano talmente candide e levigate da apparire evanescenti nella notte, come la luna riflessa su uno specchio d’acqua.

Il suo cuore palpitava per quei fragili resti.

\- Quante ossa ancora?- domandò Sweet fremendo.

\- Una decina.-

\- Ti ricordo che manca una settimana alla luna piena. Voglio che tutto sia pronto ora che il _Lupus Dei_ è nella sua forma più debole.-

\- Tutto sarà come desiderate Maestro.-

\- Ricordati. Abbiamo entrambi tanto da perdere. E fin troppo da guadagnare.-

Sweet tornò sui suoi passi, omaggiandolo con un lieve cenno di assenso.

\- Tu riavrai la tua amata. Io la mia.-

\- Tutto va come previsto Maestro.-

\- Lo spero. Per il tuo bene, vecchio amico mio. Non possiamo più permetterci altre dilazioni. Questo eterno gioco con Dio Padre e mio fratello deve giungere al termine, perciò continua la tua opera. La prossima volta che ci rivedremo sarà di fronte al nemico. E alle spoglie di coloro che noi amiamo.-

\- Pensate che questa volta sarà diverso?-

\- Oh, lo sarà.-

Sweet aprì il pesante portone del magazzino, alzando lo sguardo verso la luna crescente.

Pallida, lattea.

Grandi nubi giungevano da ovest, pronte a ricoprirla.

\- Prima che lei ritorni da me, dovrò solo scuoiare un lupo. Sarà lui stesso a rendermi tutto più facile.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un’esile ragnatela umida faceva bella mostra di sé saldamente incastonata tra le foglie della pianta morente che la ospitava, giallognola e spiovente,  proprio come una sorta di giullare esausto collassato su se stesso.

Forse un po’ più di riguardo che non fosse compreso in un paio di uscite distratte dalla finestra sotto la pioggia incessante di Londra avrebbe potuto prevenire quell’infausta morte, e più per un meccanismo mentale innescato che per reale interesse Ethan Chandler afferrò il vaso per posarlo distrattamente sul davanzale.

Pochi secondi bastarono per infradiciare la pianta, inzuppandone terra e foglie, spazzando via quelle ormai talmente secche da non essere più ancorate al fusto.

La ragnatela invece come prevedibile finì squarciata da grossi goccioloni d’acqua e il ragno suo proprietario scelse quel momento per fuggire via, correndo lungo il davanzale per cercare un riparo.

_Riparo_.

Quale riparo poteva mai esserci in quella miserabile città?

Ethan richiuse la finestra ottenendo un po’ di silenzio, beandosi della quiete, lasciando che inondasse insieme al rimbombo della pioggia la piccola biblioteca ottagonale accanto allo studio di Malcolm.

Ma chi voleva prendere in giro, anche il silenzio era insopportabile.

Il ticchettio dell’acqua contro i vetri, la snervante assenza di suono che invadeva la dimora un tempo affastellata di grida, complotti, parole sussurrate a bassa voce e altre sibilate con tono rauco, come strappate di gola con un uncino.

Estremi che riempivano quella stanza di cose perse.

Estremi che facevano impazzire.

Si lasciò andare seduto affondando nella poltrona che non conservava più alcun profumo di lei, a un tavolo circolare solcato da una stella che non accoglieva più i suoi tarocchi.

Poteva ancora vederli.

Posti a costruire un arco perfetto da una mano esile, abile, che calcolava rischi e distanza.

Occhi celesti che conoscevano ogni inganno, ogni mistero di quelle carte.

Ne sentiva il peso nella tasca interna del panciotto. Vicino all’orologio regalatogli da un uomo che odiava e che lo aveva disprezzato a sua volta, fino al suo ultimo respiro.

Suo padre era morto ormai da otto mesi, lei da sette. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di quel tempo trascorso non avrebbe saputo descrivere altro che le pareti di Grandage Place.

Il pulviscolo nell’aria della mansione, dorato contro il lieve appanno che ingannava la retina. L’odore di quella biblioteca, quello della cera dei mobili.

La strada verso il cimitero, andata e ritorno.

Ma quei pesi nella sua tasca non accennavano a farsi più leggeri.

Quei tarocchi erano diventati una croce bollente che premevano per schiacciarlo, senza che riuscisse a liberarsene, a chiuderli in un cassetto e a dimenticarli.

Con uno sforzo estremo si rimise in piedi, premendosi il braccio destro bendato contro al torace e tornò nello studio, passando accanto alla parete che solo di recente era stata ricoperta dalle carte geografiche che un tempo l’avevano adornato.

La luce lì era migliore, se si poteva definire luce quella che entrava nelle case di quella cupa città.

Il giugno più pigro degli ultimi vent’anni, era stato definito dai giornali.

Ma quel 1893 sembrava acqua pura di cascata in confronto al clima dell’anno precedente.

Scostò due fucili, adagiati mollemente di traverso sulla scrivania e vi si sedette, controllando la posta, come di consueto, annaspando in una pila di carta pretenziosa che il padrone di casa aveva elegantemente ignorato nelle ultime settimane.

Mansioni come quella erano solo una delle tante che gli avevano permesso di tenersi a galla negli ultimi mesi, perché nel tedio della ripetitività degli affari dei Murray aveva riscoperto come far passare le ore diurne senza affogarle nell’alcol.

Fare finta di occuparsi di qualcosa era utile se si voleva evitare la gente, per non parlare degli sguardi dei più sospettosi.

La notte invece, tentare di non desiderare di annegare nel proprio sangue era una sfida completamente diversa.

\- Mi chiedevo dove fossi.-

Ethan non levò neanche lo sguardo dalle carte, sollevando l’ennesimo pomposo invito a cui tentava di fuggire da circa due mesi.

Sir Malcolm raggiunse la finestra, sistemandosi il colletto della giacca e specchiandosi nel riflesso sui vetri.

\- Hai dormito?-

Ethan levò il cartoncino filigranato che teneva fra le dita.

\- Mr. Lyle l’ha rifatto.-

\- E’ un uomo persistente.-

\- Ho già disdetto due volte.-

Sir Malcolm trovò la cosa buffa – Una persistenza ricambiata.-

\- Non mi interessa un’uscita mondana col pretesto dell’egittologia.-

\- Ma ti ha invitato espressamente.-

Ethan allora arcuò un sopracciglio, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della poltrona.

\- Di cosa si tratta davvero?-

\- Il biglietto non dà spiegazioni esaustive?-

L’americano gettò il pomposo cartoncino sulla scrivania, dando tempo a Sir Malcolm di estrarre una lente monoculare dalla tasca della giacca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ La Dama _ _ di Karnak _

 

 

Il British Museum è lieto di invitare la S.V. Sir Malcolm Murray e accompagnatore, Mr Ethan Chandler,  all’esposizione **“La Dama di Karnak”** che si terrà giovedì 29 giugno al Dipartimento Antico Egitto, sala IV.

 

Interverranno:

 

_E.A. Wallis Budge_ direttore della Fondazione Egypt Exploration.

_Mr Ferdinand Lyle_ , egittologo Capo nel Dipartimento Inglese di stanza al Museo Egizio del Cairo.

_Mr Hapus Shawqi_ , egittologo Capo della spedizione a Karnak, Luxor.

_Sir Marcel Dourgnon_ , storico della XII Dinastia e curatore della mostra.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- E’ lo stesso poche settimane fa, ciò di cui ci aveva parlato nella sua precedente lettera.- commentò l’uomo posando l’invito – Si tratta solo di una mostra. È un pretesto per rivederci.-

\- Mi serve solo che la gente capisca un no come risposta.-

I penetranti occhi grigi di Sir Murray non accennarono a staccarsi da lui, mentre con dita lente e precise puliva il monocolo.

Forse pensava che tirandola per le lunghe e usando quell’espressione da colono bianco Ethan avrebbe ceduto. E in passato avrebbe potuto funzionare, durante le loro prime avventure.

Ma il passato ormai era morto e sepolto.

\- Gli farò sapere che parteciperemo con piacere.-

Ethan serrò i denti, riprendendo ostinatamente a frugare tra la posta.

\- Ci farà bene prendere aria e il British Museum ha ampiamente pubblicizzato questa mostra. Le mummie femmina sono rare. Inoltre, se non ci presentiamo sarà lui a farlo, invadendo il tuo prezioso spazio.-

\- Vedo che le mie parole vi sono state molto chiare.-

\- Chiamerò il sarto, ti servono abiti nuovi.-

\- Non desidero altri indumenti.-

\- Forse la dottoressa Seward sarebbe disposta ad accompagnarci.-

\- Ma certo, niente di meglio di una newyorkese con una laurea in psichiatria per allietare una serata a cui non voglio partecipare.-

\- Convocherò il mio sarto per l’ora del the, fatti trovare pronto.-

\- Siete pallido oggi.-

L’uomo girò su se stesso, replicando l’occhiata imperiosa di prima che di nuovo non funzionò.

\- Dormo perfettamente.-

\- Malcolm, se non iniziate a riposarvi come si deve la prossima volta sotto i ferri del buon dottore ci finirete voi, non io.-

La tattica funzionò, tutta l’attenzione di Sir Murray passò da quella ridicola diatriba al suo braccio.

\- Spero sia l’ultima volta che il dottore è obbligato a metterti i punti. Come procedono i lavori?-

Ethan gli porse un paio di carte da firmare, indicandogli il punto.

\- Procedono. Gli uomini che avete assoldato hanno rinforzato le sbarre. Un’altra settimana massimo.-

\- In tempo per la luna piena. Sei sicuro che non ti ferirai anche questa volta?-

\- Sarebbero state più utili delle pareti imbottite. Ma per tenere un animale in gabbia un po’ di acciaio è necessario.-

\- Ethan…-

La porta di casa scelse quel momento per spalancarsi, lasciando filtrare l’umidità appiccicosa della pioggia e il dottor Frankenstein, che scosse il suo impermeabile ottenendo solo di schizzare acqua ovunque.

\- Parli del diavolo.-

Sir Murray salutò il nuovo venuto, precedendo ogni sua tiritera.

\- Ho preso le vostre medicine in orario e mi sento bene.-

Victor entrò nel salone e scrutò entrambi com’era solito fare da qualche tempo a quella parte.

Restando in tema, come un dottore di fronte a due pazienti terminali, senza capacitarsi di come ostinatamente cercassero di crepargli fra le braccia.

Dannatamente frustrante per il piccolo dandy esangue.

\- Signori, buon giorno.-

\- Doc.- l’apostrofò Ethan – Hai ricevuto anche tu l’invito di Sir Lyle?-

\- Oh, certo.- rispose l’altro soprappensiero - Una donna mummificata da Luxor se non ricordo male. L’hanno scovata l’inverno scorso, dico bene?-

\- Così pare. Sembra che fosse un’indovina del faraone.- commentò Sir Malcolm, lasciando che il dottore gli prendesse il polso per controllare i battiti – Allora? Ho passato i vostri esami?-

\- Stavate uscendo?-

\- Sì, per favore.- bofonchiò Ethan in sottofondo.

\- Ho un appuntamento con il mio legale. E il mio sarto verrà qui per l’ora del the per occuparsi del nostro signor Chandler.-

\- Ho già detto che non vengo.-

Murray proseguì come se non avesse parlato – E voi Victor? Come mai qui a quest’ora? Sembrate esausto.-

\- E’ perché non ho dormito. Ecco, guardate con i vostri occhi.-

Da ripiegato sotto al suo impermeabile per conservarlo dalle intemperie, l’Evening Standard rimandò un titolone a caratteri cubitali che riprendeva, se possibile, il terrore dei primi tempi dopo La Grande Nebbia, o almeno così la stampa aveva rinominato la piaga che aveva flagellato il paese per alcuni mesi.

\- Predatori di tombe?- riecheggiò la scettica voce di Ethan.

\- A Kensal Green Cemetery?- domandò Sir Murray tornando sui suoi passi.

\- E a Brompton stanotte. Dieci giorni fa Highgate.- l’informò il dottore, sedendosi di fronte alla scrivania con il peso di un’altra notte in bianco sulle spalle – Decine e decine di tombe razziate.-

\- Scotland Yard avrà qualcosa da fare fino all’inverno allora, a meno che non ricompaia Jack.-

\- Ethan, ho passato dal tramonto di ieri all’alba di stamattina immerso nella melma di Kensal fino alle rotule. Non si tratta di predatori di tombe. Sono stati colpiti i campi dei non battezzati. I senza nome. Se fossero ladri si sarebbero gettati sulle cappelle signorili come mosche su una carcassa, ma loculi e tombe interrate sono stati presi di mira senza il minimo raziocinio.-

\- Saranno briganti idioti.-

Murray gli scoccò un’occhiata annoiata, tornando a leggere l’articolo.

\- Dottore, da quanto avete detto che va avanti questa situazione?-

\- Che io sappia da febbraio, ma le autorità si sono fatte avanti con gli uffici sanitari solo recentemente. Io svolgo ricerca eppure i miei superiori sono stati obbligati a coinvolgermi. Le ossa sparse erano in tale quantità che sono state impiegate perfino le infermiere.-

\- Ossa?-

\- Hanno dissacrato i corpi?-

\- Ecco la questione interessante.- fece Frankenstein facendo un cenno negativo col capo quando Sir Malcolm accennò a versargli un brandy – I gioielli, i vestiti e gli orologi dei defunti appartenenti dell’alta società non sono stati toccati.-

\- E?-

Ethan sollevò gli occhi dalla posta.

Dannazione. Se lo sentiva che non avrebbe dovuto alzarsi dal letto.

\- Ogni cadavere toccato dai predatori manca di un osso.-

\- Un osso?-

\- Uno solo. Che sia una falange di un dito della mano o una singola vertebra. A ogni cadavere, tutti femminili di età variabile dai pochi mesi ai cinquant’anni, manca un osso. Ci sono volute settimane perché i becchini se ne accorgessero.-

\- Chi diavolo colleziona ossa?- borbottò Sir Malcolm stranito – Che follia è mai questa? In Africa ho visto cose simili, ma qui a Londra? No, deve essere un qualche collezionista privato con un macabro senso dell’arredamento.-

\- Pensate che le usi per riarredare casa?- ironizzò Victor.

\- Non ne siate tanto sorpreso caro dottore.-

\- Sir Malcolm, con il dovuto rispetto, comprendo le teste di antilope impagliate. E le zanne appese al caminetto. Ma ossa umane? E comunque c’è un altro aspetto inquietante in questa vicenda.-

\- Oh finalmente, corpi smembrati non ci erano sufficienti.- replicò Ethan con una vena di acidità nel tono.

Noncurante, Frankenstein sembrò soddisfatto nel poterli stupire ancora di più.

\- Le tombe sono saltate in aria.-

\- Ladri con polvere da sparo e un fiammifero, mi venisse un colpo…-

\- Dall’interno, Ethan.-

Questa volta neanche l’americano ebbe una rapida risposta.

Tutta la posta era stata completamente messa in ombra.

\- E non parlo di pochi centimetri di terra esplosa. Parlo di voragini di almeno tre metri.- continuò il dottore – Un mio collega ha un fratello con una laurea in chimica. L’ha portato sul campo stamattina. Con miccia e esplosivi può provare un’esplosione che giunga al massimo a un metro e mezzo. Non abbastanza potente da arrivare ai tre metri standard in cui si adagiano le bare.-

\- Quindi abbiamo a che fare con un collezionista d’ossa umane che gira per Londra e che, apparentemente a casaccio, riesce a far implodere parecchi metri di terra.-

\- E i loculi in marmo.- confermò il giovane medico rivolto a Sir Malcolm – Che ne pensate?-

\- Ne pensa che deve andare.- sibilò Ethan interrompendoli – Malcolm, il vostro appuntamento.-

\- Maledizione.- bofonchiò l’uomo guardando il pendolo alla parete – Dottore, sono terribilmente spiacente ma dobbiamo rimandare.-

\- Non ditelo neanche. Era solo un proposta.-

\- Perché non vi fermate a pranzo? Ethan gradirebbe.-

\- Ethan è qui presente.- sibilò lugubremente il diretto interessato, ormai stanco di quella messa in scena – Andate Malcolm, io e il dottore abbiamo la nostra seduta quotidiana.-

Cacciarlo fuori da Grandage Place necessitò di più sollecitazioni di quanto fosse possibile immaginare, ma alla fine i due giovani rimasero soli con ben poca gioia da parte di Chandler che per continuare nella sua opera omertosa riprese il suo lavoro fra le scartoffie.

\- Il braccio?- gli chiese Frankenstein senza tanti preamboli, aprendo la sua borsa medica.

\- Sopravvivo.-

Non scoraggiato, richiese – I punti?-

\- Non sono saltati.-

\- Mostrami.-

Con estrema fatica, dolorante e ostinato nel fare finta di niente, Ethan tolse il braccio dalla benda e lo lasciò nella abili mani del dottore, riprendendo a scartabellare.

Ciò che vide dovette zittire gran parte delle sue lezioni sull’importanza della bendatura stretta, perché stavolta non ci furono altre lagnanze sulle condizioni della ferita che, ancora arrossata e fragile, spiccava dall’interno del gomito fino quasi all’interno della spalla.

\- Meglio di quanto pensassi. Ma fra una settimana potrebbe essere un problema.-

\- Fra una settimana ci penseremo.-

\- Devo ricordarti di quanto sei rimasto a letto dopo tutto il sangue che hai perso?-

\- No Doc, me lo ricordo.-

Victor scosse il capo, tornando a sedersi di fronte alla scrivania.

\- Forse… forse potrei sedarti.-

Ethan sogghignò, il naso affondato in un acquisto di proprietà nel Sussex.

\- E potrei mettermi fuori dalle sbarre. Controllarti.-

Non ne avevano mai parlato prima. E neanche con Malcolm, che tuttavia ne era venuto a conoscenza solo perché Kaetenay, il diavolo se lo prendesse, prima di partire per uno dei suoi viaggi aveva  creduto fosse necessario che Sir Murray ne fosse al corrente.

Peccato non essere cosciente durante la luna piena, avrebbe pagato per vedere le loro espressioni mentre mutava.

\- Doc, non credo che sia una buona idea.-

\- Dico solo che sei stato fortunato. Potevi morire dissanguato e non abbiamo la certezza che quella gabbia...- un lampo d’imbarazzo attraversò gli occhi pesti del giovane medico, prima di correggersi -…che le sbarre non possano ferirti. Ethan, è una cosa seria.-

\- Lo so. Ma ho preso le dovute precauzioni.-

\- Nello stato in cui sei non ti accorgeresti neanche se ti sparassero.-

\- Accidenti, vuoi proprio vedermi in azione, vero?-

\- Vorrei evitare di andare al funerale di un altro amico.- fu finalmente la brusca risposta, che mise a tacere l’americano.

Il dottore si alzò di scatto, nervoso, raggiungendo la finestra per spiare fuori oltre la spessa cortina della pioggia.

Una sagoma nera era appostata dall’altra parte della strada.

Una sagoma che Victor conosceva bene.

A occhi sbarrati vide il suo primo nato alzare il bavero del giaccone e filare via, sparendo al passaggio di una carrozza.

Perché era lì?

Era tornato per lui? Voleva un’altra compagna?

\- Cosa intendi fare con le tombe?-

Scosso dalla domanda dell’amico, nascose la mano tremante nella tasca della giacca e rizzò le spalle.

\- Continuerò a indagare. Avvenimenti del genere non si fermano di colpo e secondo la logica, per me ce ne saranno altri.-

\- In che senso?-

\- Beh, io e i miei colleghi abbiamo contato le ossa scomparse. Se non ci siamo sbagliati quelle portate via dai predatori sono in tutto centonovant’otto.  Lo scheletro umano adulto presenta duecentosei ossa legate tra loro dalle articolazioni. Quindi…-

\- Quindi pensi che questo collezionista stia costruendo uno scheletro con le ossa dei cimiteri?- lo precedette Ethan allibito.

\- E’ un’ipotesi come un’altra ma le parti mancanti mi hanno fatto riflettere.-

\- Ecco perché pensi che ci siano ancora dei colpi da fare.-

\- Già. E ora se vuoi scusarmi devo tornare al mio appartamento per un cambio d’abiti asciutti, poi tornerò a Kensal Cemetery per gli ultimi dettagli.-

Infilandosi l’impermeabile ancora gocciolante, Frankenstein tirò un lungo sospiro.

\- Potresti venire con me.-

\- Potrei.-

\- Ma non verrai.-

La mascella di Ethan si contrasse.

\- Se la cosa si fa seria ti accompagnerò.-

\- Quando?- spinse il dottore.

\- Quando?-

\- Sì, quando. Domani ti sembra un appuntamento accettabile? Sfuggiresti anche alla Seward.-

Seppe di aver vinto al flebile sorriso sul volto tirato dell’amico.

Scappare alla psichiatra che un tempo aveva avuto in cura Miss Ives con delle scuse accettabili era divenuto motivo di giubilo per Ethan che nel bene e nel male finì, suo malgrado, per accettare quell’invito macabro.

Scordandosi della fossa in cui avevano seppellito Vanessa Ives, forse avrebbero potuto far finta di essere ancora li stessi dei vecchi tempi.

 

 

 

 

 

Il cocchiere era in ansia, scalpitava più del suo recalcitrante cavallo e non erano i soli.

Lily osservò con la coda dell’occhio il gran numero di uomini e donne che scivolavano lungo i pendii del cimitero guardandosi continuamente alle spalle, come se un demone infernale potesse arrampicarsi su per la fossa di una delle tombe e saltare fuori per agguantarli.

Sorrise nascosta dal velo nero, china ad estirpare alcune erbacce che crescevano sulla tomba di Sarah.

Fortunatamente il tempo era cambiato, rendendo tutto umido e zuppo e impedendo anche alle pettegole più velenose di passare troppo tempo a puntarle il dito contro.

Non che ormai non vi fosse abituata.

Passare da perfetta sconosciuta a Viscontessa di Hereford in due mesi era stato oltraggioso, ma quando Robert era morto una decina di giorni prima durante un incidente di caccia lasciandola vedova e ricca, le malelingue non si erano più trattenute e una diga si era aperta, travolgendola.

Se fosse stata di un’altra pasta avrebbe potuto rannicchiarsi a terra e guaire come un cane zoppo.

Si rimise ritta, posando un tenero mazzolino di campanelle sulla lapide.

\- Non sono granché, lo so.- mormorò a bassa voce – Ma il giardino è in fiore e domani le gerbere saranno sbocciate. Ti porterò quelle. So che le adoreresti. Anche Robert le amava.- Lily sorrise portandosi la mano alle labbra – Anche se temo che avrebbe gradito molto meno la nostra storia, piccola mia.-

Salutò Sarah, dandole appuntamento per il giorno successivo, e s’incamminò lungo il sentiero spazzato dal vento dove il cocchiere perseverava nella sua impresa di rendersi ridicolo.

Di una cosa però doveva dargli atto.

Si stava adeguando al clima generale. Tutti erano nervosi.

I teorici del macabro avevano inneggiato alla stregoneria.

A un altro assassino, quando l’ombra di Jack vagava ancora per Londra come un cupo corvo affamato.

E la presenza della polizia non facilitava le cose.

Uomini in divisa, semplici guardie spaurite, la squadra forense così facile da scovare in mezzo agli ispettori, ben più boriosi dei miseri dipendenti statali nei loro abiti a poco prezzo.

Uno di questi attirò la sua attenzione.

\- Victor.-

Lo stesso sguardo alienato, più attento all’inavvicinabile che alla realtà e le chiazze rossastre sotto alle palpebre inferiori. La camicia perennemente sgualcita, i capelli scarmigliati.

\- Lily.-

Disse il suo nome in un sussurro, balbettando la prima sillaba prima di concludere con un gemito strozzato.

Una piccola parte di lei gioì nel vederlo indietreggiare.

\- Buona sera Victor.-

Il dottore deglutì, allargando le spalle minute nel vano tentativo tutto maschile di apparire più imponente.

\- Buona sera.- sussurrò a fatica, guardandosi attorno – Cosa ci fai qui?-

Dicendolo i suoi occhi lattiginosi si puntarono sulle lapidi alle loro spalle, quelle più piccole. Più malandate.

Un lampo di lucidità gli fece rimangiare la domanda, che cancellò con un secco cenno del capo.

\- Ti trovo bene.-

Quanta formalità, pensò fra sé Lily.

Ma in fondo perché sprecare del tempo con le vecchie conoscenze?

Perché razzolare in un passato sepolto?

\- Ho letto che ti sei sposata. E…condoglianze.-

Il solito Victor. Incapace in ogni contesto sociale, con la sua imbarazzante patetica balbuzie.

\- Non pensavo leggessi le pagine di pettegolezzo.- rispose lei soavemente.

\- E’ stato un caso, a dire il vero.-

\- Dì piuttosto che è stato uno scandalo.-

\- Anche.- concesse, sempre più in imbarazzo – Mi…dispiace per tuo marito.-

\- Il Visconte era un uomo gentile.- gli rivelò con tono neutro – Un uomo ordinario.-

\- Ma non sei venuta per lui.-

\- No, certo che no.- replicò Lily con un sorriso freddo – La famiglia di Robert l’ha fatto seppellire nella cappella di famiglia nel Devon. Sono qui per…-

Frankenstein la precedette.

\- _Sarah_.-

Rammentava ciò che gli aveva rivelato nel loro ultimo catartico addio. Avrebbe potuto trovarlo toccante se non avesse conosciuto gli angoli più bui delle psiche di quell’uomo.

Stavolta però, riuscì a sorprenderla.

\- Se posso chiedere…vieni qui spesso?-

Lily arcuò un delicato sopracciglio scuro.

\- Tre, quattro volte a settimana.-

\- E se non sono indiscreto, hai mai notato qualcuno di sospetto da queste parti?-

\- Sospetto?-

\- Sì. Persone che non avevi mai visto prima. Immagino che da assidua frequentatrice tu conosca gli abitudinari del cimitero.-

Una risata bassa le salì in gola.

\- Mi stai chiedendo se ho visto demoni con corna e coda aggirarsi fra le tombe?-

Lui tossicchiò, arrossendo per il suo divertimento.

\- Ovviamente no. Mi domandavo solo se…-

\- Victor, che sta succedendo?-

\- Avrai letto dei predatori, presumo.-

\- Certo, sono su ogni testata della città.- rispose lei, incamminandosi verso la carrozza, sentendolo incespicare per raggiungerla – Sei coinvolto?-

\- Faccio parte dei medici che recuperano i resti.-

\- Certe cose non cambiano mai.- sentenziò, lanciandogli una lunga occhiata di sbieco.

\- Non in quel senso, Lily.-

\- Lo immagino.-

\- Lily.-

\- Ripetere la parodia di nome che mi hai affibbiato non cambierà le cose, Victor.- sibilò improvvisamente, un piede sulla scaletta, la mano artigliata sullo sportello. Occhi negli occhi, si avvicinò a un centimetro dal viso tremante del giovane dottore.

\- Che cosa vuoi davvero?- sussurrò fra i denti, minacciosa.

\- Ti prego.- le disse – Voglio solo sapere se hai notato qualcosa d’insolito.-

\- Se alludi allo stregone con il copricapo rosso non l’ho mai visto. Pensavo che un empirista quale sei tu disprezzasse questo genere di favolette buone solo per una penny dreadful.-

\- Lo stregone dal copricapo rosso?- ribatté sbattendo le ciglia – Quale stregone?-

\- Non lo sai? È il pettegolezzo che circola. Nei cimiteri è stato avvistato un uomo orientale o africano, un negro.- gli spiegò salace – Secondo i creduloni è uno stregone che cerca cimeli. Si è già sparsa la voce dopo  furti a Highgate, dicono che sia stato lui a uccidere un becchino e a prendergli il fegato. Non hai notato come le guardie ai cancelli sono nervose?-

Rimase a guardare come quell’informazione venisse assorbita dal cervello malato del dottore, stupendosi non poco di come neanche avesse tentato di deriderla per quella che, secondo uno scienziato, avrebbe dovuto trattarsi di pura fantasia.

Lily si trovò a chiedersi se le droghe avessero finalmente preso il pieno controllo di Frankenstein.

Infastidita da lui e da quella perdita di tempo salì in carrozza, accomodandosi sul sedile ormai del tutto annoiata da quell’incontro.

\- Sono sciocchezze, Victor.-

Le richiuse lo sportello con galanteria, l’espressione vacua di chi è ancora sommerso dai propri pensieri.

Tipico.

\- Lascia perdere.- gli consigliò – Chiunque sia forse possiede un mostro dentro di sé ben più feroce dei nostri. Ci hai mai pensato?- e senza attendere una sua risposta ordinò al cocchiere di riportarla a casa.

Non lo salutò.

Si erano già detti addio molto tempo prima.

Quella in fondo poteva essere catalogata come una semplice svista della vita.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I vetri tremavano a causa di un tuono piuttosto forte quando Ethan, seguendo il riverbero del fuoco attraverso il corridoio buio, intravide una lama di luce che filtrava tra la porta e lo stipite del salotto ottagonale.

Un lampo silenzioso a dispetto della tempesta si ramificò in cielo, sparendo in una frazione di secondo.

Il battente era socchiuso, cigolante.

Lo aprì piano e la prima sensazione che lo colpì fu quella dell’aria calda che gli carezzò il viso.

Pensò di aver lasciato una finestra aperta ma quel soffio tiepido così intenso veleggiava nella piccola stanza rimbalzando fra le librerie. Il lampadario traballò quanto i vetri all’ennesimo tuono.

Gli stipiti erano chiusi.

Il caminetto scoppiettava, era bollente e invitante ma qualcosa non andava.

Non ricordava di averlo acceso né che le fiamme avessero quella particolare sfumatura opaca, così poco intensa. Così finta.

Si volse e lei era lì.

Seduta dove si erano visti al loro terzo incontro, stesso sorriso enigmatico, stessi occhi penetranti che non regalavano niente.

Ma i capelli erano sciolti.

E indossava l’abito con cui si erano detti addio.

L’abito nero che le aveva messo indosso senza volere l’aiuto di Sir Malcolm o del dottore, l’abito a cui aveva chiuso ogni bottone, sotto al quale aveva stretto il corsetto per poi ridere, fra le lacrime, della stupidità di quell’azione.

Lei odiava i corsetti.

Come detestava i guanti lunghi di raso, perché le impedivano i movimenti.

\- Vanessa.-

Il suo sorriso non vacillò, anzi. Si distese prima che si portasse un dito affusolato sulle labbra.

Gli chiese silenzio.

Un altro lampo, stavolta abbagliante che qualche misero secondo illuminò le parti in ombra del salotto.

Socchiuse gli occhi Ethan, inspirando a fondo. Pregò di svegliarsi. Di morire.

Pregò che finisse. Non importava come.

_Credete che esista un mondo a metà fra ciò che vediamo e ciò di cui abbiamo paura, Mr Chadler? Un luogo nelle ombre difficile da vedere ma che possiamo avvertire nel profondo di noi? Ci credete?_

Proprio in quel luogo lei gli aveva posto quella precisa domanda.

Era lì che si trovava ora. Nel crocevia.

\- Fammi svegliare.- ordinò.

Riaprì gli occhi e gli insetti che il lampo aveva illuminato, intenti a divorarle il viso erano svaniti.

Ma poteva ancora sentirli. Udiva le loro zampette ticchettare sul pavimento, le ali di quelli che le possedevano frullare sopra le loro teste.

Il suo bel volto era di nuovo quello di sempre. Pallido. Cesellato. Una bugia.

Vanessa allora si tolse il dito dalla bocca e con estrema delicatezza strisciò la mano sul tavolo, coprendo qualcosa al dì sotto.

Una carta.

I suoi tarocchi.

_Guardatemi negli occhi. Credete_.

Senza farselo chiedere Ethan usò le proprie falangi intorpidite per girare il tarocco, trovandovi un enorme ragno stilizzato sopra una donna i cui capelli le nascondevano il volto.

**La Torre**.

\- Scappa Ethan.-

Rialzò gli scatto la testa, vedendo che il sorriso di Vanessa era scomparso.

Occhi freddi e ostinati ora lo fissavano, inchiodandolo come un proiettile in pieno petto mentre la carta veniva rimpiazzata da qualcosa di piccolo e luccicante, qualcosa di vivo.

Un grosso insetto panciuto simile a uno scarabeo  stazionava fra di loro, sbattendo le elitre sclerificate con intento. Le ali posteriori erano scure, mentre la corazza sembrava catturare la luce del fuoco, rubandogli colori dell’oro e dell’arancione.

Qualcosa in lui gl’impose di seguire il suo consiglio.

Non doveva stare lì.

Doveva andarsene.

\- Ethan!-

Tutto si svolse in un battito di ciglia: Vanessa lo sorprese mettendosi a gridare, rovesciando il tavolo che si frantumò in mille pezzi, ogni pezzo di legno un insetto pronto a marciare su di lui.

Le sue urla più forti, sempre più forti.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, gemendo, il braccio che gli bruciava stretto al torace con le unghie che gli si erano conficcate in profondità nel deltoide tanto da lagnare cinque segni rossi sul candore della camicia.

Incurante dei crampi si mise a sedere, inspirando a fondo per cercare di cavalcare l’onda dell’adrenalina.

Vanessa.

Era la prima volta che la sognava dalla sua morte.

Quanto aveva desiderato rivederla, anche se per pochi brevi istanti, eppure quello che aveva vissuto non gli aveva messo il cuore in pace. La dottoressa Seward avrebbe ricevuto un altro amaro disappunto, temette, alzandosi dal materasso nuovo dopo aver inzuppato di sangue il precedente a causa delle sue ferite.

Camminò scalzo sul pavimento e raggiunse lo scrittoio, dove sotto chiave l’orologio di suo padre e i tarocchi riposavano.

La Torre.

Come uno stupido, negli anni in cui si erano conosciuti non aveva mai domandato a Vanessa d’insegnargli il significato delle sue carte, accontentandosi delle rare volte in cui gli faceva l’onore di renderlo partecipe a una lettura.

Richiuse lo scrittoio e sentì i rintocchi in lontananza. Le tre del mattino.

Con il sonno ormai sfuggito cedette al richiamo delle sue passeggiate notturne, vestendosi lentamente e maledicendo il suo corpo che da qualche tempo a quella parte aveva deciso di disertarlo.

Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo ora.

Scese le grandi scale della casa, lasciò un biglietto a Sir Malcolm che sicuramente sarebbe tornato in tempo per far sparire, prima dell’alba fuori di dubbio, e con cautela aprì il battente di metallo di Grandage, carezzando con dita gentili lo scorpione insanguinato che andava svanendo, dipinto lì a protezione.

E uscì.

I passi lo portarono dove lo portavano sempre.

Una strada scolpita nel suo spirito più che nella mente.

Non usò una carrozza, cinque miglia a piedi erano ciò che gli serviva per schiarirsi le idee e dopo aver attraversato il ponte a Vauxhall i suoi pensieri erano meno confusi, più limpidi.

Tanto chiari da poter ammettere che la Seward aveva ragione. Stava peggiorando.

Non tanto da buttarsi nel Tamigi.

Non ancora, avrebbe detto la dottoressa.

Gl’importava?

La sua famiglia era sparita. Ucciso suo padre, fatti a pezzi sua madre, Jared e Mary dai pellerossa.

Sir Malcolm prima o poi se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, così come Kaetenay i cui occhi inquisitori non lo abbandonavano, Ethan temeva, nemmeno durante il poco sonno che lo graziava.

Prima o poi il vecchio sarebbe tornato. Gli sarebbe bastato spiargli nell’anima per capire i suoi propositi o meglio, la sua assoluta mancanza d’interesse a continuare a vivere in quella maniera.

La morte di Brona era stata pesante.

Quella di Vanessa gli aveva tolto tutto.

Quell’incubo per quanto raccapricciante forse era solo foriero della facilità con cui avrebbe potuto chiudere il sipario su quella vita impregnata di sangue che aveva costruito.

Superò Brixton incontrando le prostitute che ormai lo riconoscevano e giunse a West Norwood mentre un Lampedée arrampicato sulla sua fedele scala stava manipolando i nuovi lampioni a gas proprio di fronte al cimitero.

Senza fare caso all’orario insolito, solitamente comparivano all’alba, Ethan s’intrufolò fra le mura di pietra al cambio dei guardiani che avveniva sempre preciso come un orologio.

Le calle che aveva portato l’ultima volta erano nel pieno della fioritura. Accanto rose, forse troppe, forse eccessive, ma candidi i boccioli scelti da Sir Malcolm.

Inginocchiarsi di fronte alla sua lapide nei mesi era stato l’unico modo per ricordare che fosse accaduto davvero.

Per non dimenticare che era stato lui a premere il grilletto.

Vanessa a supplicarlo.

Vanessa che aveva ottenuto di morire, liberandosi dalla sua maledizione e lui lì, con le ginocchia nella terra bruna alla quattro del mattino, a vivere.

A vivere una vita che non voleva.

Si levò il cappello e lo gettò di lato senza prestarvi attenzione, sedendosi mollemente sull’erba.

\- Ti ho sognata.-

Estrasse dalla tasca del cappotto un portasigarette, estraendone una.

\- Ho visto i tuoi tarocchi. Li porto con me. Sempre. Ora fumo addirittura il tuo oppio.- bofonchiò, sbuffando fuori una nube odorosa a rimarcare quell’affermazione – Sarei dovuto venire prima. Ma gli incubi peggiorano. Non credo di avere ancora molto tempo e fra una settimana sarà luna piena. Penso che potrei fare del male a Sir Malcolm. O al dottore. Penso che non capiscano davvero cosa potrei fare. Kaetenay continuava a ripetermi che è il mio fardello e il mio orgoglio, ma perché dovrei dare retta alle parole di un altro pazzo che non ha più niente? Gli ho ammazzato la famiglia e si è vendicato una volta, perché dovrei pensare che questa non sia un altro dei suoi elaborati sadistici piani?-

Con stizza si rimise in piedi, imprecando fra i denti.

\- Perché dovrei sopportare ancora? Il fuoco e fuoco, prima o dopo non cambierà nulla…- dicendolo infilò la mano sinistra nell’interno della giacca, estraendo la pistola con una tale velocità e piroettando su se stesso da strappare un respiro strozzato all’uomo che gli era arrivato a pochi passi.

Fece scattare il grilletto.

\- Prima o dopo, sir?- domandò muovendo un passo verso il corpulento uomo in nero, col bavero alzato fino al naso, che lo fissava a occhi sbarrati.

Occhi di un allarmante color oro.

Questo alzò entrambe le mani, lentamente.

\- Cosa volete? Non ho soldi con me.- fece Ethan con tono colloquiale.

\- Non voglio derubarvi.-

\- Ma qualcosa desiderate sicuramente. O non mi spiereste da settimane.-

L’imperscrutabile espressione dello sconosciuto si tinse di sorpresa. Le cicatrici sul capo che aveva solo intravisto dalle finestre del salone ora, così da vicino, apparivano enormi.

\- Non pensavate certo di spiare Grandage Place e che io non me ne accorgessi, vero? Allora?- lo incalzò l’americano – Chi siete? E cosa andate cercando? Se aveste voluto derubare la casa sareste potuto entrare durante le mie passeggiate notturne, eppure eccovi qui. Mi avete seguito. Quindi volete me. E non mi sembrate un Marshall, accento e pallore mi dicono che siete di queste parti, perciò deduco che la polizia del Nuovo Messico abbia finalmente smesso di darmi la caccia. Avete dieci secondi per parlare e dirmi che cosa volete. Uno…-

\- Il mio nome è John Clare.-

Un singolo muscolo della fronte di Ethan si contrasse.

\- Vi sembrerà inopportuno, ma io conoscevo Miss Ives.-

\- Seguire un uomo al cimitero in piena notte e fargli un’imboscata di fronte alla tomba di una donna? No, perché dovrebbe essere inopportuno?-

\- Col dovuto rispetto, non sono io a passare metà delle suddette notti qui, ubriaco o inebriato dall’oppio sulla tomba di un’amica.-

Quella lieve pungolata arrogante gli fece alzare il tiro della pistola, quel tanto che bastava per fissare il suo opponente negli occhi.

Di un incarnato praticamente esangue l’uomo mantenne la sua posizione, i piedi ben piantati a terra.

Era di grossa mole e se non ci si lasciava incantare dai modi cortesi, quasi poteva percepire l’ostinazione e la placida sicurezza che egli emanava.

Con il braccio in quelle condizioni non avrebbe mai potuto sperare di atterrarlo. E sparare, no, quella non era più una soluzione.

Fu nel mentre di quegli arrovellamenti macchinosi che sotto vento udì di nuovo quello strano frullio d’ali che l’avevano portato nell’incubo. Ben presto divenne un insopportabile ronzio e accadde con tale velocità da lasciare lui e il suo nuovo conoscente in preda allo sbigottimento, perché qualcosa iniziò a muoversi a terra nell’erba alta.

Erano a decine.

Grossi coleotteri che potevano stare nel palmo della mano, dei colori dell’oro e della terracotta.

E stavano avanzando.

Gli stessi che aveva visto in sogno.

Gli stessi da cui Vanessa gli aveva gridato di fuggire.

\- Mr Clare?-

L’uomo gli fu a fianco, guardandosi attorno freneticamente mentre venivano accerchiati.

\- Credo che dovremmo correre.-

\- Ce ne sono troppi.-

\- Schiacciateli.-

\- Fermo, aspettate…là.- Clare lo afferrò per il braccio sinistro, indicandogli un’ombra a una decina di metri da loro – Guardate.-

Dopo i riti Apache, dopo Miss Poole e i suoi malefici nel deserto del New Mexico, Ethan aveva creduto ingenuamente di aver visto tutto.

Si sbagliava.

Chiunque fosse l’uomo indossava un copricapo di lana carminio e le sue mani, lunghe e nodose, compivano grandi archi di fronte a sé, spingendo a ondate gli insetti verso di loro.

Non ci si poteva sbagliare.

A ogni suo gesto come un’onda che s’increspava in un placido laghetto gl’insetti si muovevano attorno a loro non come esseri singoli. Come un unico grande corpo.

E qualunque cosa stesse blaterando era in lingua di origini arabe o comunque egiziana.

Parlava, parlava.

Sembrava una cantilena.

Più si avvicinavano più Ethan ne diventava consapevole.

Poteva essere finita. Poteva essere quello il momento. Lì, in quel preciso sacro istante sulla tomba di Vanessa Ives.

E in un pestifero angolo della sua coscienza, ripensò alla carta della Torre.

Avrebbe davvero dovuto imparare a leggere i tarocchi.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo II

Chapter II

 

 

 

 

 

 

Do you know what this room holds? They call it _Memento Mori_. Tokens of death. The story goes that there was an ancient Roman general returning from victory with the spoils of battle piled high in his chariots. He thrust out his chest as a sign on invincibility. A slave saw this and threw an old bone at his feet and said “ _Remember. Death comes to us all_ ”. So it became a custom in Rome that a slave stand on the chariot behind every general returning, holding a skull and whispering into his ears: Respice poste! Hominem te esse memento, memento mori. Look behind you, remember that you are a man, remember that you will die.

\- **Evelyn Poole** “Memento Mori”

[Penny Dreadful 2x01]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

L’incessante bussare al suo umile uscio da piacevole sottofondo di un sonno dettato dallo stremo delle forze si tramutò rapidamente nel più che riconoscibile tocco, ben poco propenso alla pazienza, di un vecchio amico.

Un vecchio amico che Victor non poteva permettersi di lasciare fuori dalla porta.

Con appena quattro ore di riposo sulla schiena rotolò di fianco avvertendo ogni muscolo del suo corpo protestare vivacemente e gli occhi bruciare a tal punto d’avvertire la sensazione di esserne pieni di sabbia.

Afferrando la vestaglia si poggiò allo stipite non tentando nemmeno di imporsi un minimo di compostezza esteriore. Le lunghe notti in bianco ormai stavano minando le sue ultime energie.

Henry Jekyll non gli risparmiò la sua disapprovazione, non che a Victor interessasse squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi. Non a quell’ora del mattino che, se la luce non lo ingannava, doveva essere appena agli inizi.

– Immagino che ci sia una ragione per battere alla mia porta come se il diavolo ti fosse alle costole.-

\- Salve vecchio amico.-

Victor si scostò per farlo accomodare – Lord Hyde.-

Henry esibì una leggera smorfia di malcontento o forse se l’era solo immaginata, perché ora il suo antico compagno reietto, un tempo sua anima affine laddove la comunità scientifica li aveva entrambi bollati come falliti, entrò nella sua lercia dimora marciando negli indumenti più costosi, fasciato nei tessuti più ricercati.

Ora finalmente il suo portamento altero combaciava con l’aspetto esteriore.

O forse il mostro si era camuffato con tanta convinzione da essersi convinto di essere umano.

\- Cosa ti porta qui, Henry?-

\- Hai un aspetto tremendo, amico mio.-

Frankenstein sorrise, riaccendendo il calore del fuoco per posarvi accanto il bollitore.

\- Fai di nuovo uso, Victor?-

\- Al contrario. Ciò che vedi è il risultato di duro lavoro.- dicendolo agitò le mani in aria, mostrandogli le unghie ancora striate dalla terra e dal fango – Vero lavoro da patologo sul campo.-

\- Gli incidenti ai cimiteri?- l’incredulità nella voce dell’ospite era palpabile – Di certo scherzi.-

\- Affatto. La situazione è degenerata a tal punto che Scotland Yard sta dando il tormento ai miei superiori per ricevere un qualche indizio forense mentre loro si mordono la coda come cani rabbiosi. Niente latte solo limone, corretto?-

\- Sì, esatto.-

\- Ma tu non sarai venuto qui a quest’ora del mattino per inquisirmi su questo, dico bene? Che succede Henry?-

La ricchezza poteva compiere strani effetti sulla mente delle persone. Non aveva mai fatto parto della grande nobiltà ma la famiglia Frankenstein aveva fatto parte, un tempo durante la sua infanzia, della media alta borghesia. Rammentava le stanze sfarzose della sua casa natale, non paragonabili a Grandage Place certo, e i pasti caldi, ricchi e saporiti serviti da camerieri impettiti.

Rammentava ciò che il denaro donava nelle gelide notti in cui gli spifferi filtravano nella sua triste stamberga.

Henry non aveva mai celebrato il denaro di per sé. Non era mai stata l’avidità ad attirarlo, mai quanto il bieco desiderio di vendetta verso suo padre e il prestigio che il suo titolo gli avrebbero potuto dare. Ora aveva entrambi. Il prestigio, il patrimonio del defunto Lord Hyde. I suoi molti averi.

Ma la sua pelle restava quella di un mulatto, figlio di un’indiana che suo padre aveva usato per il suo piacere e poi dimenticato e infine disprezzato. Il suo aspetto esteriore probabilmente avrebbe sempre combaciato con la sua belva interiore.

\- Sono venuto a trovarti per proporti un’offerta di lavoro.-

Jekyll prese a girare il cucchiaio nella grezza tazza a cui un tempo era abituato, fedele compagna delle loro notti in bianco chini sul lavoro.

\- Il patrimonio ormai è in mano mia da alcuni mesi. Tutto si è assestato.-

\- E i suoi eredi legittimi?-

\- Me ne sono occupato.-

Frankenstein non indagò oltre, preferendo osservare la cura con cui l’amico fissava ostinatamente la sua bevanda fumante.

\- Così ora posso permettermi di ampliare i miei studi. Ho più fondi di quanti me ne servano, ho convinto l’Accademia ad accogliermi quindi in quale altro modo posso mettere il mio denaro al servizio della scienza?-

\- Sostenendo la mia ricerca?-

\- Ci capiamo come sempre.-

\- Henry, credevo di essere stato chiaro l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti.-

\- L’ultima volta eri compromesso emotivamente. Lily, quella donna, ti ha reso debole. Ho sperato che in tutto questo tempo tu fossi rinsavito.-

\- Riguardo a Lily sì. Ma sfortunatamente, la mia ricerca è in una fase di stallo.-

Le uniche due emozioni che Henry Jekyll non aveva mai saputo mascherare a sufficienza. Eccole. Lì dipinte sul suo volto. La frustrazione. E la collera.

\- Quindi ti sei arreso.-

\- Henry, al momento ho impegni più gravosi di quanto tu possa comprendere e…-

\- Quali?- lo interruppe l’altro posando seccamente la tazza sul tavolo – Vivere come un pezzente di strada? Iniettarti cocaina fino a svenire? O sguazzare nel fango alla ricerca di ossa scartate dai predoni?-

\- Henry, perché sei qui veramente?-

Il giovane uomo si alzò, sempre più infastidito, ma lasciando finalmente trasparire una qualche parvenza di realtà. Fare i conti con l’essere l’erede illegittimo di Lord Hyde doveva essere stata dura. Essere un bastardo e mulatto in una famiglia del genere probabilmente aveva assestato un violento colpo alla sua sfera emotiva.

\- Victor, io…-

Passi poderosi e strilli acuti interruppero improvvisamente il silenzio della mattina, invadendo le scale pericolanti del palazzo e di prepotenza anche la loro strenua conversazione. Neanche un secondo dopo la porta del suo appartamento si spalancò di botto, rivelando Ethan, ansimante, occhi sbarrati e abiti laceri.

\- Cosa diavolo…-

\- Oh, sei sveglio. Dottore, devi venire con me!-

Victor venne letteralmente tirato in piedi e afferrato per le braccia, dandogli modo di sentire quasi l’adrenalina scorrere nelle vene dell’amico. Per non parlare delle sue pupille, ridotte a miseri spilli.

\- Ethan, per l’amor del cielo, cosa ti è successo? Non è ancora luna pi…-

L’altro lo zittì subito – No, no! Non è quello. Devi vestirti e venire con me da Vanessa.-

\- Da Miss Ives?-

\- Sì, ero al cimitero e sono stato attaccato.-

\- Attaccato da cosa? Ethan, siediti. Avanti, stai tremando e sei ferito. Cos’hai fatto alle gambe?-

\- E’ quello che cerco di dirti, sono stato attaccato mentre ero sulla tomba di Vanessa!- ringhiò lanciando via il cappello – Un branco d’insetti mi ha assalito.-

\- Insetti?-

Ethan si volse soprappensiero, osservando l’uomo di colore che aveva parlato e che lo scrutava con malcelato morboso interesse. O, più probabilmente, immaginandolo pazzo.

\- Salve.- disse Jekyll.

\- Ah sì, scusate. Ethan, lui è un mio vecchio compagno di studi. Ti presento Lord Henry Hyde. Henry, ti presento Mr Ethan Chandler.-

\- Siete americano. Davvero vi hanno assalito degli insetti?-

Ethan non lo degnò di alcuna considerazione dopo la distratta stretta di mano, tornando a focalizzarsi su Frankenstein – So cos’ho visto.- sussurrò chinandosi sul dottore - Non sto impazzendo e non sono ubriaco.-

\- Le tue pupille mi dicono altro.-

\- E’ l’oppio di Miss Ives.-

\- Allora siamo al sicuro.-

\- Doc, maledizione, sono stato aggredito a West Norwood meno di un’ora fa. Ero sulla tomba di Vanessa e centinaia di quegli insetti mi sono piombati addosso.-

\- Cosa facevi lì a quell’ora?-

\- Doc, non prendermi in giro, lo sai perché ero lì. Non riuscivo a dormire dopo un incubo che ho avuto su di lei e così sono andato a fare due passi. Una volta a Norwood quegli scarabei, credo, mi sono piombati addosso. Guarda.- dicendolo sollevò una gamba dei pantaloni sporchi di terra fresca e sotto gli sguardi clinici dei due dottori mostrò più di due dozzine di bizzarri morsi.

\- In tutta onestà non sembrano ferite comuni.- asserì Frankenstein afferrando una lente d’ingrandimento e indicando una sedia a Ethan su cui poggiarsi. Passò subito il monocolo a Jekyll – Henry, hai mai visto niente di simile?-

\- Confesso di trovarmi nella più totale ignoranza. Non sono lacerazioni da morsi di topi, questo è certo.-

\- Ho detto che erano stramaledetti insetti dottore.- sibilò Ethan perdendo la pazienza – Mr Clare era insieme a me. Può confermarlo.-

Stavolta Victor impallidì, raggiungendo con pochi passi la sua finestrella sporca che dava sulla strada.

\- E’ qui?-

\- Perché, lo conosci di persona Doc?-

\- Miss Ives mi parlò di lui. Lo faceva spesso in realtà e ne parlava con grande…rispetto. E affetto.- proseguì Frankenstein – Come fai ad essere sicuro che fosse il John Clare di Miss Ives?-

\- Era al cimitero. E sono settimane che ci spia.-

\- Cosa? Ethan perché non hai detto nulla?-

\- Perché non me ne importa nulla di Mr Clare. Dottore, non so come altro dirtelo. Mi hanno attaccato sulla tomba di Vanessa, va bene? L’ho sognata stanotte. Mi ha fatto vedere la carta della Torre e quegli stessi scarabei erano nel mio incubo! Secondo te è una coincidenza che mi abbiano attaccato?-

\- Forse è il caso che torni più tardi.- abbozzò Jekyll afferrando il suo mantello.

\- Sì, forse è meglio Henry.-

\- E c’era un uomo con un cappello rosso, credo. Non ne sono certo…-

Di nuovo come all’accenno alla Creatura, Victor si paralizzò.

\- Un copricapo rosso? C’era un uomo con un copricapo rosso?-

Ethan buttò giù in un sol sorso del the avanzato, scrutandolo attentamente – Perché, ha un qualche significato per te?-

\- Che tipo di copricapo?-

\- Circolare, credo. Schiacciato. Con crini neri pendenti ma era a decine di metri da me, non sono sicuro.-

\- Sembra un fez dalla descrizione.- scandì Jekyll ormai arrivato alla porta.

\- E’ un cappello di lana originario dell’Africa del nord.- spiegò di fronte alle espressioni confuse dei due uomini - E’ usato in Egitto, qui a Londra se ne può vedere qualcuno nei quartieri degli orientali. Mr Chandler è stato un piacere conoscervi. Victor, io e te concluderemo la nostra conversazione in climi meno frenetici.-

Rivestendosi, ora sorrideva. Come se un peso gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.

E Victor provò una spiacevole sensazione serpeggiargli lungo la spina dorsale.

\- Come vuoi vecchio amico.-

\- Al prossimo incontro spero di rivedere anche voi Mr Chandler.- si toccò il cappello – Buona giornata signori.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Svanita ogni scusa per sottrarsi a quella che a Frankenstein sembrava a tutti gli effetti una perdita di tempo, nonché dare troppo spago alle fantasie notturne di un uomo che non aveva superato il lutto della donna amata, i due raggiunsero West Norwood in tempo per permettere al dottore di cambiare idea. O almeno di cominciare a dubitare della sua profonda convinzione che Ethan non fosse stato veramente attaccato.

Il primo indizio gli venne dato dal capannello di persone raccolte di fronte ai cancelli interni di Norwood. Una donna era a terra con un fazzoletto premuto sul viso, tutto intorno uomini che tentavano di rianimarla e una generale sensazione di panico che agitava i presenti con gesti secchi e toni di voce decisamente troppo bruschi per un cimitero.

Il secondo indizio fu la presenza di un paio di ispettori di Scotland Yard che Victor aveva conosciuto nell’ultimo mese sulle scene di depredazioni ai cimiteri.

\- Che cosa è successo?- domandò scendendo a capicollo dalla carrozza, lasciando indietro Ethan e rivolgendosi a un gentiluomo in bombetta.

\- Un morto, riuscite a crederci?- rispose quello, pallido come un cencio – Il guardiano notturno. Completamente scorticato. Una scena raccapricciante.-

\- L’hanno scoperto meno di un’ora fa.- sussurrò un uomo più anziano al loro fianco e probabilmente a causa di età e denaro, non appariva per nulla sconcertato – Non ha più un brandello di pelle addosso! Mai visto nulla di simile.-

\- Maledetto Jack.- sibilò il giovane in bombetta.

Facendo un sfacciato uso del suo titolo e i permessi del medico legale, Frankenstein riuscì a passare, infilando anche Ethan di straforo regalandogli per un paio d’ore un dottorato in chirurgia da campo.

Di fronte allo spettacolo cui si ritrovarono davanti quella laurea sarebbe stata utile, anche se Victor conosceva il nome di un paio di colleghi che di fronte a quel cadavere avrebbero rigettato più volte la colazione.

Lasciando il dottore a salutare sbrigativamente i due detective di Scotland Yard, Ethan si chinò a pochi centimetri dalla pozza di sangue che abbracciava il cadavere della guardia notturna come una sorta di aureola. Ma la gente si sbagliava.

Jack aveva ammazzato e fatto a pezzi prostitute per White Chapel per mesi e mesi, rubando organi con raffinatezza nonostante il modo efferato con cui le macellava. Ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano era tutt’altra faccenda.

Intravedeva le ossa fra i muscoli spolpati e la carne masticata. Il grasso corporeo che risaltava, giallo e denso, sul bianco e sul rosso del sangue.

Non c’erano segni di dentatura precisi. Nessun affondo di lama.

Solo brandelli di abiti laceri e uno scheletro addentato come un affamato spolpa una mela.

\- Faceva la guardia qui da quindici anni. Lascia una moglie e due figli.- borbottò uno degli uomini di Scotland Yard in sottofondo, la mano e il taccuino in cuoio premuti contro il naso – Cristo abbi pietà di noi. Quale bestia farebbe una cosa simile?-

\- Qua la gente urla al ritorno di Jack, dobbiamo fermare questa follia.- sentenziò l’altro, un uomo sulla quarantina dalle folte sopracciglia che Frankenstein aveva appellato come Detective Joseph Bell – E’ evidente che non è stato Jack.-

\- Concordo.- disse Victor inginocchiandosi accanto a Ethan – Questa non è scorticazione di per sé. La pelle e il primo strato di adipe sono stati rimossi. Da quanto vedo anche i muscoli di braccia, gambe e torace. Qui vedo dei morsi…- sussurrò, aprendo un lembo della camicia inzuppata rimasta sul torace scarnificato della vittima e ciò che vide lo costrinse, suo malgrado, a imprecare a bassa voce cogliendo di striscio uno sguardo sbieco da Mr Chandler.

Le stesse ferite sulla gamba dell’amico. Le stesse puntura. Ma amplificate mille volte.

\- Che ti avevo detto?- sibilò Ethan a bassa voce.

Victor lo ignorò, continuando l’ispezione – Ispettore Bell, questo omicidio può essere legato ad altri furti?-

\- Non è una coincidenza, questo è certo dottore. Ho mandato una squadra in perlustrazione ma al momento non ci sono danni alle tombe nel quadrante est e nord-ovest. Con molta probabilità questo povero diavolo ha assistito a qualcosa che non doveva vedere.-

Il suo collega si fece un rapido segno della croce e Bell scosse il capo.

\- I vostri uomini pensano ancora alla stregoneria?- chiese Victor frugando delicatamente su quel po’ che di carne restava.

\- E anche il Commissario.- mugugnò l’uomo accendendosi una sigaretta con malcelato disprezzo – Sono circondato da un branco di bravi chierichetti cresciuti nella fede, potete immaginarlo?-   

\- Voi non credete alla stregoneria?- gli domandò Ethan.

\- Caro dottore, io credo che se un uomo vuole ucciderne un altro non usa certo invocare il Diavolo, ma afferra un coltello e fa il lavoro da sé. È l’uomo che è maligno, non il demonio. Queste razzie alle tombe non sono opera dei demoni infernali ma di qualche pazzo che cerca gloria e ricchezze. E datemi del miscredente, ma non penso che il Diavolo vada a spasso per Norwood per una semplice manciata di ossa. Qualcosa ha divorato quest’uomo.-

\- Avete buon occhio.- lo complimentò Frankenstein – Tuttavia, cosa lo ha sbranato io non so dirlo.-

\- Un cosa? Intendete davvero un animale?- allibì l’altro poliziotto, la cui evidente inesperienza sul campo stava avendo la meglio sui suoi nervi e sul suo stomaco.

\- Non ci sono tracce però.- sentenziò Bell togliendosi la sigaretta di bocca per ispezionare il perimetro – E l’altra notte il clima era dannatamente umido. La terra è bagnata. Sarebbe rimasta una qualche impronta.-

\- Non se le creature sono talmente tante da rendere irriconoscibile il loro passaggio.- borbottò Ethan fra sé e sé.

\- Stiamo parlando di un branco?-

\- Forse io e il dottor…- Victor si bloccò, fissando il compagno con occhi spauriti, cosa che divertì immensamente l’americano.

– Dottor Talbot.- gli venne in soccorso.

\- Forse io e il dottor Talbot dovremmo far portare la salma in laboratorio. Lì potremmo completare il nostro rapporto in un ambiente più sicuro e privo di interferenze.-

\- Quello che vi serve.- fece Bell agitando la mano e la sigaretta. Non tentava neanche di celare la propria esasperazione riguardo a quei casi di razzia ma quella era la prima volta che qualcuno veniva ucciso e Frankenstein poteva sodalizzare con tanta frustrazione, dato che tempo mezza giornata e sarebbero finiti sulla stampa nazionale.

Pochi minuti dopo erano liberi, per così dire, mentre i barellieri conducevano via il corpo in una folla interessata ai fatti più scabrosi.

\- Cos’è successo al “ _non fumo tabacco_ ”?- Victor arcuò un sopracciglio quando Ethan lo raggiunse, in bocca una delle sigarette dell’ispettore Bell.

\- E’ diventato “ _un’assuefazione vale l’altra_ ”.- rispose l’altro camminandogli a fianco – Allora, che ne pensi?-

\- Che pensavo, anzi, mi correggo, speravo ci fossimo lasciati certe cose alle spalle.-

Ethan emise un leggero gemito di gola, a metà fra il divertimento e il puro cinismo.

\- Tu credi che c’entri qualcosa questo presunto ciarlatano con un copricapo rosso?-

\- Io so solo quello che abbiamo visto.-

\- Ah, vero. Mr Clare. Non ti fa strano che ti stesse seguendo?-

\- Ovviamente.-

\- E ci spiava da settimane, dici.-

\- Così ha dichiarato.-

\- Perdonami, non ti sembra rilevante?-

\- Quegli insetti hanno attaccato anche lui. Ci siamo salvati anche grazie al suo aiuto. Quando ci sono piombati addosso correre è stata l’unica via di salvezza. Erano dannatamente veloci.-

\- Perciò sei sicuro al cento per cento che fossero insetti?-

\- Di una qualche specie non proveniente di qui. Ma vedo che anche quelli che ho schiacciato sono svaniti.-

Entrambi si fermarono ai piedi di un delicato cespuglio di violette, lì di fronte alla lapide di Miss Ives. Il silenzio li obbligò a mettere a tacere la mente, il cuore, il dubbio.

Un’esile e regale lapide bianca per una donna che aveva combattuto nell’ombra per tutta la vita.

La parte razionale di Frankenstein gli stava urlando di andarsene. Sapeva che continuare a visitare quel luogo non era salutare. Per lui, per Sir Malcolm.

Sapeva che Ethan sarebbe rimasto inchiodato di fronte a quel blocco di marmo per tutta la vita se fosse stato per lui, per quel poco che gli sarebbe rimasto se avesse continuato in quella maniera. Dieta scarsa, alcol, oppio, insonnia, una preoccupante noncuranza per il suo benessere e la sua condizione soprannaturale che portava a pericolosi incidenti, quali quello di due mesi prima di in cui la gabbia che avevano fatto costruire nei sotterranei dalla dimora di Sir Malcolm aveva sì trattenuto il lupo, ma l’aveva anche ferito a tal punto da impedire a Ethan si muoversi dal letto per due settimane a causa della perdita di sangue.

La dottoressa Seward l’aveva bollato con un caso di depressione cronica da manuale.

E Ethan, gentiluomo nonostante i natali e lo spavaldo atteggiamento che ai loro inizi gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue, aveva gentilmente chiesto alla donna di pensare ai propri pazienti e di infilare la porta di Grandage Place per mai più ritornare.

Richiesta che ovviamente la Seward non aveva accolto.

E ora eccoli di nuovo lì, continuavano a toccare una ferita aperta, suppurata, incapaci di smettere. Incapaci di lasciare andare. Dimenticare. Perdonare, forse.

Una sola volta aveva tentato di rinfrancare Ethan, cosa in cui Frankenstein ammetteva tutta la sua umana incompetenza, e lo sguardo vuoto che aveva ricevuto in cambio al suo patetico e maldestro discorso d’incoraggiamento era bastato a far cessare ogni sua iniziativa.

L’aveva uccisa.

Aveva dovuto ucciderla e nessuno, neanche la Seward avrebbe potuto cambiare quel fatto.

Non sarebbe potuto guarire o migliorare, avrebbe solo dovuto conviverci.

Il problema ora era quello.

Osservare Ethan e sperare che convivesse con se stesso. Che sopravvivesse.

Inspirando a fondo, Victor decise di alzare bandiera bianca.

\- Va bene.- disse in un soffio.

\- Va bene cosa?-

\- Voglio solo che tu mi dica la verità. Vogliamo davvero immischiarci in questa vicenda?-

\- Doc, non sappiamo neanche se sono forze soprannaturali.-

\- Certo, può essere un ammaestratore d’insetti carnivori scappato da un circo turco che per sbaglio ha offerto la cena sbagliata ai suoi animali da compagnia.- replicò grondando sarcasmo – Ossa rubate in numero tale da ricomporre un teschio quasi per intero, un presunto stregone con un copricapo rosso, lingue arabe e ora un morto. Può essere una coincidenza come è possibile che sia il caso che parliamo con Sir Malcolm, seduta stante.-

\- C’è la mostra stasera.-

\- Oh, maledizione!-

Ethan rise, piacevolmente colpito dal fatto di non essere l’unico a voler sfuggire alla mondanità.

\- Tranquillo dottore, è il British Museum. Non sarà pericoloso.-

\- Meno pericoloso di qui, senz’altro.- li apostrofò l’ispettore Bell, riapparendo alle loro spalle con l’impermeabile scosso dal vento – Ci sono delle tombe scoperchiate.-

\- Mi faccia indovinare, mancano delle ossa.- sospirò Frankenstein ancora più esausto di prima.

\- A una cadavere manca un femore, se non mi sbaglio.-

\- Che magnifico inizio di giornata.- commentò Victor fra i denti, avviandosi a capo chino.

\- Mai quanto la mia.- ribatté Ethan a bassa voce, restando indietro.

Lasciò che arrivasse tutta la squadra di Scotland Yard a ispezionare i resti sparsi laddove i predatori (o doveva forse pensare a uno solo di essi, ora?) avevano fatto scempio dei morti. Lasciò che Frankenstein s’immergesse nelle fosse e per ogni minuto di quel suo osservare la vita brulicargli attorno, tutto ciò che davvero al momento gl’importava era la carta della Torre.

E come i tarocchi e il tavolino si fossero tramutati in scarabei quando Vanessa, nel suo incubo, glieli aveva rovesciati ai piedi.

Un assassino solitamente non si aspetta regali dalla propria vittima. Consigli. Aiuti dall’aldilà.

Ma Vanessa in un modo o nell’altro lo aveva fatto, avvisandolo che qualcosa stava per piombargli addosso per ghermirlo e portarselo via.

Così fissò la tomba, carezzò il marmo e sperò con tutto il cuore che la fine arrivasse il prima possibile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sir Malcolm lanciò un penny al ragazzino dei giornali, afferrando velocemente l’edizione del pomeriggio e continuando la sua passeggiata per Russell Square. Finalmente un breve raggio di luce solare sembrava voler fare capolino dalla pesante cappa che abbracciava Londra.

\- Vedo che siamo definitivamente finiti in prima pagina. Ormai ne parla tutta la città.-

L’uomo scosse pesantemente il capo, passando le pagine spiegazzate alla dottoressa Seward che gli camminava a fianco, mani nelle tasche del sobrio soprabito scuro.

\- E come temevamo il dottor Frankenstein ieri mattina ne ha parlato a Ethan.-

\- Come l’ha presa?-

\- Sembrava disinteressato. Ma non si sa mai con lui. Un momento ronza nel mio studio come una piccola ape operosa e l’istante dopo lo trovo a fissare il vuoto. È terribilmente sconcertante.- asserì Malcolm – Forse avrei dovuto parlargli prima delle razzie ai cimiteri, prima che il buon dottore gliene parlasse.-

\- E forse avremmo dovuto svelare le nostre ricerche notturne anche al vostro giovane dottore, come vi avevo suggerito di fare, e tuttavia eccoci qua. A discutere di come maneggiare una faccenda che ci è sfuggita di mano.-

\- Ricordatemi perché vi ho permesso di aiutarmi.-

\- Perché siete vecchio.- borbottò la Seward, la cui tempra d’acciaio le impediva fisicamente di provare alcun rispetto verso l’alterigia di Sir Malcolm – E avete un cuore malandato. Dai lutti e dall’età. Ma non tanto vecchio da farvi comandare dalla vostra stessa ottusità.-

\- Non lesinate certo complimenti, mia cara.-

\- Ho scoperto in tarda età che per una donna è una praticamente estremamente pericolosa. E per tornare al nostro comune problema forse questa intera faccenda potrebbe aiutare il signor Chandler. L’inerzia è amica della depressione.-

\- E questi delitti amici dei nostri avversari. Le forze oscure si stanno nuovamente radunando. Ho fatto credere a entrambi che può essere opera di un collezionista dai gusti assai macabri ma questa scusa non reggerà a lungo. Il dottor Frankenstein è parte integrante delle ricerche di Scotland Yard.-

\- Se tiriamo dentro lui allora Mr Chandler lo seguirà.-

\- E vorreste farmi credere che non temete per nulla per la sua salute?-

La Seward si bloccò in mezzo alla strada, incurante di coloro cui impediva il passaggio.

Sir Malcolm nei mesi precedenti in seguito alla morte di Vanessa aveva imparato ad apprezzare l’abrasiva compagnia della psichiatra, malgrado il temperamento estremamente calcolatore e la sfibrante convinzione empirica che il mondo occulto non fosse vasto tanto quanto le era stato raccontato. E mostrato.

Quella donna aveva combattuto Dracula con una pistola e in certi momenti ancora si scontrava con lui, testa a testa.

\- Permettetemi di essere molto chiara, Sir Murray.-

\- Non vi vorrei altrimenti.- l’assicurò paziente.

\- Mr Chandler non è solo in lutto. Mr Chandler ha ucciso una persona che conosceva bene. Una compagna, un’amica, qualcuno con cui secondo ciò che Vanessa mi disse durante le nostre sedute, condivideva una legame profondo. Possiamo azzardare dicendo che ha ucciso la donna che amava e che al tempo stesso ha reciso ogni legame che aveva con la sua casa, la sua terra, la sua famiglia. E’ un uomo solo, Malcolm. Profondamente ferito nella sfera emotiva e vedete, purtroppo non c’è cura che io possa fornirgli che possa lenire queste genere di cicatrici interiori. Sì, potrei curare la sua insonnia, anche la sua inappetenza e forse in un anno i suoi istinti suicidi, ma resta il fatto che non c’è cura per il lutto. Né per l’omicidio.-

\- Già, il rimorso ci seppellisce tutti prima del tempo.- commentò l’uomo deviando lo sguardo dalla sua accompagnatrice verso il via vai della strada – Ciò che avremmo potuto fare, i passi che avremmo potuto evitare…le vite che avremmo salvato. Se, se, se. Si sta lasciando divorare vivo.-

\- E voi ne sapete qualcosa.- commentò la Seward levando un sopracciglio riprendendo quindi il camminò – La morte di Miss Ives ha colpito tutti quanti, chiamatela semplice ingenuità umana, ma nessuno di noi si aspettava la sua dipartita. Magari la vostra, la mia, quella del giovane medico… ma non Miss Ives. Verrebbe da dire che non se lo meritava, vero?-

\- Se la vita fosse giusta il mondo sarebbe un luogo diverso.- le disse, richiamando una carrozza pubblica – Westminster. Grandage Place, numero otto.-

\- Ne parleremo con Mr Chandler ora?- domandò la Seward accomodandosi al suo fianco.

\- No, trascinarlo alla mostra di stasera è già stata una punizione sufficiente per entrambi, aggiungere anche questa discussione temo che porterebbe Ethan a una vera e propria scena madre. E stamattina non era nella sua stanza.-

\- Ha ancora incubi?-

\- Frequenti.-

\- Il laudano che gli ho prescritto?-

\- L’ha lanciato nel caminetto.-

Se non altro la Seward apprezzava la ribellione, anche se non nel genere maschile. Conduceva alla stupidità, altro tratto prettamente significato nel sesso cosiddetto forte.

Ma una volta giunti a Grandage in tempo per il thè delle quattro una situazione alquanto insolita si palesò sulla soglia della dimora. Scendendo dalla carrozza intravidero una giovane donna di evidentemente bassa estrazione sociale, con indosso uno sgargiante scialle in stile gitano, uscire dalla porta principale come nulla fosse.

\- Rapporti sessuali occasionali.- commentò la Seward senza alcuna inflessione – Tipico.-

\- Cosa accidenti…-

Sir Murray si scostò sulla soglia riuscendo ad evitare lo scontro con un’altra signorina che seguì l’esempio della precedente e si dileguò per la sua strada.

E nonostante le premesse all’interno del salone la situazione poteva apparire ancora più bizzarra.

Una mezza dozzina di donne dall’adolescenza alla mezza età erano sedute attorno al suo fuoco quasi spento. Il loro ceto era identificabile dal loro abbigliamento e tuttavia almeno una di quelle ospiti apparteneva all’alta borghesia se l’occhio non lo ingannava.

Seta e lino per l’estate, gioielli di buona fattura, portamento fiero. Eppure stava seduta su un divano accanto a quella che poteva essere una sgualdrina. Indubbiamente qualcosa non quadrava.

-…quindi ne siete assolutamente sicure?-

Sir Malcolm spostò la sua attenzione su Ethan, appollaiato a fissare ostinatamente uno sciame di tarocchi sparso sul tavolino. Non quelli di Vanessa, che portava con sé con la testardaggine di un mulo. Altre carte. Appartenenti con tutta probabilità alle loro inaspettate ospiti.

\- Il risultato non cambia, Mr Chandler. Per quante volte possiate rifarle, le carte non cambiano idea. E non mentono.-

\- Veggenti.- sbuffò la Seward – Lo sapevo. Ciarlatane.-

\- Oh, salve. Siete tornato.- fece Ethan, notandoli – Salve dottoressa.-

\- Che sta succedendo qui?- domandò Murray – Chi sono queste persone?-

La risposta gli venne offerta nella maniera che più avrebbe esplicato quella piccola riunione occulta e lo lasciò sufficientemente basito da smettere di respirare per qualche secondo quando le tazze di the delle signorine piano piano, come sollevate da una leggera brezza, si levarono sopra i loro palmi aperti.

La Seward sarebbe stata pronta a elencare una decina di metodi scientifici con cui spiegare quel trucco e nonostante questo Sir Malcolm le posò una mano sul braccio, fermandola, dando così tempo alle porcellane di tornare a posarsi delicatamente sui piattini con un grazioso _tin_.

Se ne andarono tutte insieme, chi più in fretta chi prendendosi il proprio tempo. Anche dalla porta del salone poteva sentire Ethan confabulare con una donna dei quartieri orientali, una delle più anziane.

\- Avrebbero almeno dovuto far ballare il tavolo.- bofonchiò la dottoressa accedendosi pigramente una sigaretta dopo aver spalancato una finestra – C’è puzza di profumo poco costoso qui dentro.-

Malcolm si posò un dito sulla bocca, pregandola di tacere e tese di nuovo l’orecchio.

Sentì i classici temi della lettura delle carte. Cambiamento alle porte, un imminente incontro, apertura mentale. Argomenti cliché per una mente scaltra come quella di Mr Chandler che conosceva ogni angolo del mondo a metà fra quello dei viventi…e l’altro, quello in cui la loro cara Vanessa aveva vissuto troppo a lungo, sola, nel buio.

\- E tu cosa diavolo ci fai qui?-

Sobbalzando per il tono brusco sia Sir Malcolm che la Seward scattarono come molle e lì, nell’ingresso che raggiunsero affrettandosi, non vi trovarono più una sola cartomante.

Bensì qualcun altro.

Qualcuno la cui magia per Sir Malcolm era di gran lunga più affidabile.

\- Kaetenay.- fece il padrone di casa tirando un lungo sospiro di sollievo, intravedendo l’anziano Apache cui Ethan stava sbarrando l’ingresso con il proprio corpo – Siete tornato.-

L’indiano mosse per una frazione di secondo la sua pungente attenzione da Mr Chandler a Sir Murray, esibendo un leggero cenno del capo, unico saluto dopo mesi e mesi di assenza per uno dei suoi consueti viaggi.

Non pensavano sarebbe mai tornato.

Malcolm senza bisogno di sentire quella verità espressa a parole sapeva che Ethan aveva osato sperare di non vederlo più, ma la faccia tesa dell’Apache e la sua pelle di cuoio bruciata dal sole portavano guai.

La sua sola presenza fisica aveva cambiato la postura fisica di Ethan. Rigido. Sull’attenti, pronto a un attacco.

\- _Nostro figlio_ si è addolcito, Malcolm.- fece Kaetenay scrutando il braccio bendato di Ethan – Ho delle notizie da condividere con voi.-

\- Portale a qualcun altro a cui interessano.- sibilò l’americano torreggiando su di lui – Te l’avevo detto. Tu e io abbiamo chiuso.-

\- Non sei tu a decidere quando è finita, _figlio_.-

Sir Malcolm tirò un’altra esalazione – Ethan, per l’amor del cielo fallo passare. È scortese, quest’uomo ha viaggiato molto e tu devi ancora spiegarmi chi erano quelle donne.-

\- _Nostro figlio_ chiedeva della Torre, Malcolm.-

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo, perché un uccello del malaugurio non viene mai a bussare alla tua finestra senza portare tempesta e sventura eppure, Ethan masticò fiele.

Quell’uomo, quella sciagura, tornava di nuovo alla sua porta. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

Avrebbe potuto farlo e Sir Malcolm non l’avrebbe neanche denunciato, nonostante lo stretto legame che aveva instaurato con l’Apache, vecchi lupi dai vecchi trucchi e dalle vecchie zanne, loro con le loro storie di guerra, di sangue e conquista.

Lo lasciò entrare solo sentendo il palmo di Murray sulla schiena e lottò per non scostarseli entrambi di dosso.

\- Sai della Torre, complimenti.- sibilò velenosamente facendo strada nello studio, seguito dai tre – Cosa vuoi, vecchio?-

\- Mettervi tutti in guardia, ma te specialmente, _figlio_.-

\- E che cosa avresti visto questa volta?- rispose Ethan con una ben definita nota sarcastica nel tono di voce – Altre tenebre che risucchiano il mondo, gli animali della notte che regnano indisturbati?-

\- Dove siete stato Kaetenay?- gli domandò la Seward – Non abbiamo più ricevuto vostre notizie dalla lettera nella Somalia Britannica.-

\- E’ una lunga storia, ma sono tornato immediatamente dopo che circa un mese fa ho avuto una visione, mentre ero nel deserto. La sabbia mi ha parlato e ho visto il pericolo. Qualcosa a cui non potete sfuggire.-

\- Ma non mi dire.- Ethan, imperterrito, lo squadrò con malcelato fastidio – Sei invecchiato.-

\- E tu appassisci.- l’Apache si volse verso Sir Malcolm – Ho visto Ethan. In piedi, su una fossa vuota.-

\- Dove?-

\- Un cimitero?- domandò anche la Seward.

\- Non ne posso essere certo. Il terreno non era come nulla che io abbia mai visto.-

Malcolm si sedette, porgendogli dell’acqua – Spiegatevi.-

\- Nella mia visione era brillante. Lucente. Si muoveva tutto intorno a lui e a questo buco nel terreno, grande e profondo abbastanza per contenere una persona e la sua bara.-

\- Cos’altro?-

\- Lui teneva in mano una figura. Una delle carte di quella donna…- l’attenzione di Kaetenay tornò su Ethan – Una Torre rovesciata. L’hai sognata anche tu.-

\- Hai fatto un sogno simile?- sbottò Sir Malcolm.

\- No.- rispose Ethan seccamente, maledicendo l’Apache e il suo occhio onnipresente – Ho sognato Vanessa. Ieri notte. Era un incubo, per essere precisi. Lei era qui, nel salotto ottagonale. Mi leggeva le carte e ho pescato la Torre, poi mi ha detto di scappare e una colonia d’insetti mi ha attaccato.-

\- Quelle medium erano qui per questo? Per leggervi il futuro attraverso i tarocchi?- la Seward spense la sigaretta consumata per accenderne immediatamente un’altra – Cosa vi hanno detto?-

\- Sempre la stessa cosa. Per ogni volta che mi hanno rifatto la lettura, cioè un paio di volte ciascuna. Ho sempre pescato la Torre. Secondo tutte le veggenti che ho consultato la Torre rovesciata ha significato di un cambiamento improvviso. La loro umile opinione è che si tratta di un avvenimento  sconvolgente e che nella maggior parte dei casi porterebbe alla distruzione di quello che c’era prima per giungere a qualcosa di totalmente differente. Una nuova vita. Un punto catartico un cui tutto ciò che conosciamo viene distrutto e ricostruito in maniera diversa.-

\- Ma?- lo incalzò la Seward.

\- Se la Torre viene però pescata a rovescio allora il significato assumerà una connotazione negativa. I termini crollo mentale, incidente fisico e morte sono stati ripetuti a lungo.-

\- In un ciclo infinito, sì, questo destino non cambierà _figlio_.- gli disse Kaetenay.

\- Vanessa.-

Ethan e Sir Malcolm incollarono lo sguardo l’uno all’altro, ora pieno di sentimento, di dolore.

\- Hai sognato Vanessa. Ti ha parlato? Cos’ha detto?-

\- Ha solo detto il mio nome, Malcolm, nient’altro. Mi ha mostrato la carta e urlato di fuggire.-

\- Cos’altro non ci dici?-

\- Stanotte dopo l’incubo sapevo che non avrei ripreso sonno, quindi mi sono alzato e sono uscito. Sono andato a Norwood e sì, dottoressa, ho fatto tutto quello che mi avete detto di non fare.-

La Seward non replicò, limitandosi a scrutarlo come un fuco sotto alla sua lente.

\- Che è successo al cimitero?- gli chiese l’indiano – Sento che hai fatto un incontro importante.-

\- Due, in realtà.- asserì Ethan – Ho incontrato Mr Clare, l’amico di Vanessa. E poi siamo stati attaccati.-

\- Attaccati?- Sir Murray si rizzò in piedi – Dai predatori delle tombe?-

\- Quasi. Ma non sono predatori nel senso più stretto del termine.- e asserendo questo si poggiò al tavolino, tirando su la gamba dei calzoni e mostrando ciò che neanche Frankenstein aveva potuto spiegare.

Per sua fortuna neanche quegli spettatori ebbero molto da dire sui morsi che gli erano stati inflitti nella carne.

\- Cosa diavolo…- abbozzò Sir Malcolm.

\- Non sono topi.- disse Ethan – Ero sulla tomba di Vanessa insieme a Mr Clare quando uno sciame d’insetti ci ha attaccato. Siamo fuggiti ma sono riuscito a vedere un uomo con abiti arabi che… azzarderei dire che li comandava.-

\- L’uomo dal copricapo rosso.- sussurrò Kaetenay – Era nel mio sogno.-

\- E sono sparite altre ossa dal cimitero. Secondo il dottor Frankenstein ne mancano solo tre a comporre uno scheletro completo. Ma voi non sembrate affatto sorpresi…- continuò l’americano, accorgendosi finalmente della fondamentale mancanza sui volti di Murray e della Seward.

Ora, finalmente, tutto aveva più senso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Come predetto dalla cronaca mondana l’esposizione della “Dama di Karnak” si rivelò essere uno sfarzoso miscuglio dell’élite intellettuale di Londra e di esponenti dell’alta società, il cui unico scopo quella sera sarebbe stato quello di regalare fondi per le prossime ricerche del dipartimento egizio che in quell’occasione aveva tirato fuori le sue armi migliori.

Great Russell Street li accolse illuminata a giorno, carrozze su ogni strada, da ogni vicolo e un chiacchiericcio talmente intenso da rendere impossibile una semplice discussione.

Al primo piano dove era stato costruito l’intero padiglione dedicato alla mummia orde di curiosi si accalcavano attorno alla teca protettiva dentro alla quale riposava quella che il relatore aveva definito come l’Indovina, o più semplicemente una vestale prediletta del tempio a Karnak.

E.A. Wallis Budge, leggendario direttore della Fondazione Esplorazioni d’Egitto, stava decantando a gran voce lo splendido esempio di conservazione dei resti, nonché la loro singolarità dato che era alquanto raro trovare una mummia femminile della XVIII dinastia.

Quella, in particolare, era stata trovata ai piedi della statua di Amunet, custodita nella sua base di pietra.

Ethan sapeva solo che la camicia gli stava stretta e il braccio e le ferite alle gambe lo rendevano estremamente irritabile.

\- Tentate almeno di non far trasparire del tutto la vostra noia.- gli consigliò la dottoressa Seward a bassa voce, poco dietro di lui.

\- Avete ragione,- rispose a tono – la politica migliore è una facciata di menzogna.-

\- Non vi ritenevo pronto, Ethan. Per me non lo siete neanche adesso.-

\- Quindi voi e Sir Malcolm avete condotto la vostra piccola ricerca pensando bene di tenere tutti all’oscuro. Vi capisco perfettamente. Una donna della vostra esperienza nel campo delle forze maligne…-

\- Ora vi comportate da bambino.-

-…e dotata di una mente tanto aperta sarà la compagna ideale per Sir Malcolm. Complimenti.-

\- Siete melodrammatico.-

\- E io non ricordo di avervi mai chiesto alcun consiglio riguardo alla mia vita privata, eppure vi ritrovo costantemente nei paraggi a decidere cosa o meno la mia delicata psiche sia degna di sentire.-

Finalmente si girò e scrutò la donna, il suo aspetto rigido ma impeccabile. I capelli perfetti che sembravano incapaci di scompigliarsi di pochi millimetri. Il naso lungo e regale.

\- Siete di New York, giusto? Bene, conoscete quel detto della costa est? Se non bevi allora non giochi?-

\- Lo conosco bene.-

\- Ottimo. Allora facciamo così, quando comincerete a bere potrete giocare con me.-

Con un inchino e un sorriso tutt’altro che amichevole si accomiatò, gettando un’ultima occhiata obliqua a Murray e alle sue manie di segretezza. Dire che anche Frankenstein non ne era stato contento equivarrebbe a un eufemismo.

Ritrovò il dottore di fronte alla statua di un gigantesco scarabeo, intento a far finta di sorbire lo champagne che i valletti propinavano a una velocità piuttosto allarmante.

\- Mi fa male il braccio.-

Victor sbatté le palpebre, accorgendosi di lui – Stavo pensando…-

\- Ottimo.-

\- Il museo offre un’eccellente collezione di artropodi nel dipartimento di zoologia, poi però ho pensato alle storie che raccontano sullo stregone dal copricapo rosso, al fatto che Henry stamattina ha detto che quel cappello può essere un fez egiziano. E tu sei stato morso da insetti. Hai detto che potevano essere scarabei, esatto?-

Fu allora che Ethan studiò la grossa scultura che avevano di fronte e non ebbe più dubbi.

\- Non sono un esperto ma la forma era questa, vagamente.-

\- Pensaci bene.-

\- Perché giovani baldanzosi come voi dovrebbero sprecare il loro tempo a pensare? Studi scientifici ci hanno rivelato che una forte concentrazione si espande a macchia d’olio sui muscoli facciali, che porta alle rughe e alla vecchiaia precoce. Fatemi questo favore, miei cari gentiluomini. Non pensate.-

Finalmente un sorriso sincero si dipinse sul volto di Ethan che, attento al suo braccio fasciato, si chinò ad abbracciare dopo un anno di separazione il caro Mr Lyle.

\- Mr Chandler, è sempre un piacere.- cinguettò l’egittologo attardandosi contro l’intero corpo dell’americano – E voi dottore. Un po’ di colore su quelle guance, sono sconcertato. Un uomo non può abbandonare Londra per un anno e mezzo e i suoi protegé cambiano dal giorno alla notte. Cos’avete fatto ai capelli?-

Ethan continuò a ridere, passandosi una mano fra le ciocche corte.

\- Approvo. Fa tanto selvaggio ripulito per un’occasione speciale.-

\- Oh My Lyle, mi conoscete troppo bene.-

Un’altra amichevole gomitata nel fianco – Mai quanto piacerebbe a me.-

Victor gli venne finalmente in soccorso – Mr Lyle. È bello rivedervi. Devo farvi i miei complimenti, questa esposizione avrà davvero una grande risonanza. Siete felice di essere tornato?-

\- Ah, mio caro, l’Egitto è stato buono ma che sia dannato se non mi è mancata quest’aria umida e la possibilità di uscire all’aperto senza riempirmi le calzature di sabbia.- sentenziò l’uomo mandando giù un calice intero di champagne – E per quanto riguardo la grande risonanza dell’Indovina, lo spero, fra gli scavi, il sole cocente e dover sopportare Mr Shawqi e il suo segretario dovrei ricevere un premio alla carriera e la beatificazione.-

Con un gesto estremamente teatrale indicò due uomini di spalle che confabulavano fra loro, entrambi indossavano tuniche e il tradizionale cappello egiziano.

\- Hapus Shawqi è il capo del progetto Dama di Karnak, ha condotto lui gli scavi sul posto. Una sorta di avventuriero con amicizie di alto rango. L’egiziano al suo fianco è Ardath Bey, suo segretario e passacarte personale, l’uomo più sconcertante che abbia mai conosciuto. Uno dei genitori era europeo ma non è insolito che fuggitivi di ogni paese cambino il proprio nome facendosi passare per mulatti e scappare così alle forze dell’ordine che in Egitto, se posso azzardare, sono alquanto sbrigative.-

\- Per quanto resteranno?- gli chiese Frankenstein.

\- Sono qui da un pezzo, sono giunti a Londra prima di me e dubito che ripartiranno prima che la Dama sia tornata al suo posto.-

\- Beh, Mr Lyle, avete comunque svolto un lavoro eccellente. Sono tutti incantati.-

\- Sì, beh, quando ho saputo che la mummia è stata trovata ai piedi della statua di Amunet mi sono detto che non potevo tirarmi indietro. Mi è sembrato un segno. Un modo per onorare una cara amica.-

Lyle strinse con delicatezza il braccio a Ethan, squadrandolo con occhi lucidi.

\- Sono stati tempi duri. Ma per stasera possiamo fare uno strappo e abbandonare gli animi tristi, non pensate? Lei odiava il decoro mondano, ma era impeccabile in ogni occasione.-

\- E’ vero.- sussurrò Victor, che alzò timidamente il calice in aria.

\- A una donna impeccabile.-

\- A una donna impeccabile.- si unì Lyle. Ethan li seguì, preferendo non fiatare per timore che la voce gli si spezzasse. Il vino fece il resto.

Le chiacchiere futili che il loro vecchio amico imbastì, sicuramente per dargli tempo, furono un vero toccasana. Mr Lyle raccontò loro dell’Egitto, delle tradizioni e del clima, parlò loro delle piramidi e dello sfacciato costume di scambiare donne con cammelli, tutto questo muovendosi per il padiglione della Dama e indicando gioielli ritrovati con la mummia, artefatti, armi, in un vortice di informazioni che ebbe un freno solo all’arrivo di Sir Malcolm. E, ovviamente, ad altre bevande.

\- Ho visto una conoscente.- disse poco più tardi Frankenstein e in quattro e quattr’otto si dileguò fra sete e ventagli di signore, dietro alla gonna di una fanciulla bionda che Ethan vide solo di spalle.

Colpito dal dottorino e da tanto ardire decise di brindare alla sua salute, ma all’improvviso una sensazione viscida gli fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

La sua spina dorsale scattò ritta, i suoi polmoni si contrassero, il cuore prese a pompare più in fretta.

E _lui_ gli apparve a fianco.

Gli prese il bicchiere dalle mani, senza mai guardarlo in volto, e lo posò sul vassoio di un valletto di passaggio.

Dracula.

\- Mr Chandler.-

Ethan rimase immobile, ogni senso in allerta.

Il suo avversario non era cambiato da quegli ultimi giorni dell’anno precedente. Sempre elegantemente vestito ma senza eccessi. Di classe, ma senza strafare. La barba curata in modo maniacale. Gli occhi quasi neri tanto erano profondi.

E quella assoluta mancanza di odore, di pelle umana, di una qualunque colonia.

\- Oh, vero. Dottor Alexander Sweet, non ci hanno presentato ufficialmente l’ultima volta.-

Non gli porse la mano e Ethan l’osservò mentre si aggiustava i gemelli.

\- Sono felice di trovarvi qui, sapete. Mi avete risparmiato un viaggio.-

Si ricordò di respirare, rammentandosi che erano in pubblico e saltargli alla gola per lacerargliela con i denti non sarebbe stato considerato socialmente accettabile eppure il vampiro arcuò le narici, come se solo il suo fiato gli avesse riempito il naso di una fragranza inattesa.

Le sue pupille si ridussero e tutta l’iride ora appariva nera.

\- Voi e io abbiamo una faccenda in sospeso.-

Si fece avanti di un passo, Ethan rimase piantato dov’era.

I loro toraci quasi si sfiorarono.

\- Avete ucciso la donna che amavo, Mr Chandler. L’avete trapassata da parte a parte e siete rimasto a guardarla morire. Perciò ora io farò a brandelli tutto ciò che ancora vi rimane caro in questa patetica landa desolata che il vostro sanguinario Dio chiama terra e quando sarete in ginocchio, piangendo, fra le mani le carni di coloro che io ho fatto a pezzi, verrà il turno di mio fratello e allora lui vi trascinerà giù all’inferno. E solo in quel glorioso momento capirete cosa provo io adesso, senza di lei.-

Lentamente il suo viso calò contro la guancia di Ethan, pelle contro pelle.

Si sforzò di restare immobile, rammentando che una volta una vipera nel deserto del Nuovo Messico era strisciata nell’accampamento e su di lui in piena notte, carezzandogli la faccia con le sue scaglie.

Aveva provato la stessa sensazione.

\- Non rivedrete mai più Vanessa, Mr Chandler. Ve lo posso giurare fin da ora.- sussurrò il vampiro con tono di velluto, le labbra che gli baciavano il loro dell’orecchio e lo stridore appuntito di un canino a rigargli l’epidermide lungo il collo.

\- Adesso siete solo contro di me.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi ha il pallino dei nomi, d'altronde in Penny Dreadful un nome rivela quasi sempre un personaggio dei classici, allora sarà facile capire chi è il caro signor Ardath Bey. Non stupitevi, è sempre stato nei programmi e mi sono sempre chiesta se col tempo sarebbe apparso anche nella serie.  
> Ma bando alle chiacchiere. Cominciare in un nuovo fandom mi ha ricordato i tempi in cui scrivevo un capitolo al giorno per divertirmi, senza aspettare mai un commento negativo o positivo, ma solo per avere il piacere di vedere la storia qui, in rete, nero su bianco. Dopo quindici anni riscopro quell'emozione, però devo ringraziare tutto il supporto che mi è arrivato, da amici vecchi e nuovi.  
> La fiction prende finalmente forma e presto saprete anche quale sarà il destino di Ethan. E Vanessa.


	3. Capitolo III

 

 

I believe in curses.

I believe in demons.

I believe in monsters.

\- **Vanessa Ives** “Grand Guignol”

[ Penny Dreadful 1x08]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frankenstein scansò per pura fortuna il cameriere in livrea evitando che una mezza dozzina di flûte di champagne gli franassero contro e con un ultimo scatto, superando gli sguardi di riprovazione di una nobildonna ingioiellata, afferrò la mano di Lily per trascinarla dietro di sé.

Non stette a guardare i suoi occhi, che sicuramente scintillavano d’odio.

Si limitò a condurla verso uno dei balconcini, aperti sull’ingresso del museo illuminato e libero da orecchie indiscrete. Voltandosi però, la sua determinazione si ritrovò a vacillare di fronte allo sguardo di pietra della donna che con mano ferma e gelida, oh, sempre tanto gelida, afferrò il suo palmo come in una morsa e se lo tolse di dosso.

Victor era conscio del fatto che se solo avesse voluto, Lily avrebbe potuto spezzarglielo, ma era venuta per un motivo. Lo aveva cercato.

\- Cosa ci fai qui Lily?-

Prima che lei aprisse bocca per colpirlo con una delle sue sferzate verbali, il dottore levò un dito e la scrutò attentamente.

Indossava un abito elegante che si confaceva al suo nuovo titolo ma era nero. Completamente nero e quella tonalità di certo non era nelle grazie del gusto femminile per un’uscita di quel genere.

\- Eri al cimitero. Da Sarah.- asserì, basandosi sull’ultimo dettaglio che l’aveva tradita. L’orlo dell’abito era leggermente spolverato da una patina opaca di terreno composto da particelle di argilla scura, ma tendente al rossastro. La terra di Kensal Cemetery.

Lily serrò le labbra, gli occhi improvvisamente vitrei.

\- Che è successo?- le domandò – Va tutto bene?-

\- Ovviamente no.- gli rispose, ricomponendosi ma gettando un’occhiata alle proprie spalle, come a cercare un nemico invisibile. Victor tuttavia capì di nuovo e per la seconda volta Lily lo scrutò piena di stizza.

\- _Ethan_.- mormorò piano lei, cambiando completamente atteggiamento.

\- Sì.-

\- Si è tagliato i capelli.-

\- Scappavi per lui?-

\- Meglio che non mi veda. Non voglio procurargli un dolore,- replicò, sfidandolo con una punta di rancore che Frankenstein incassò, avendo la decenza di guardare altrove – ma non mi aspettavo certo di trovarlo qui.-

Colse ogni fremito nella sua voce, ogni piccola micro emozione che le comparve sul volto. Come le sue dita si tesero, quasi a toccare qualcosa di fugace. Le linee distese del viso, che non avevano mai conosciuto la furia di Lily quando al fianco della vecchia Brona c’era stato Ethan Chandler.

Ma Ethan aveva detto addio a Brona, non a Lily. Non aveva mai conosciuto quella donna nuova, sanguinaria, un’assassina, una reietta.

E forse, si ritrovò a pensare Victor, neanche Lily avrebbe riconosciuto Ethan adesso.

\- E’ stato invitato da un nostro amico comune. Abita in Grandage Place ora, con il suo vecchio datore di lavoro.-

\- Il pericoloso lavoro notturno.- rammentò la donna.

\- Già. Ne siamo ancora tutti parte.-

\- Il suo braccio ne ha subito le conseguenze.-

\- In un certo senso.- asserì il dottore – Ma tu non sei venuta qua per parlare di lui. Mi cercavi, poi ti sei accorta che ero in sua compagnia e sei fuggita. Dimmi, cos’è successo?-

Tutta la dolcezza e la malinconia svanirono e la rabbia, un’improvvisa furia cieca ne presero il posto.

Schiacciato contro la balaustra del balcone, Victor sentì la mano ghiacciata di Lily afferrargli la camicia, le dita attorcigliarsi fra i lembi del suo cravattino in seta.

\- Sarah. Le sue ossa.-

\- Hanno scoperchiato la sua tomba?-

\- Ci puoi giurare che lo hanno fatto.-

Victor ci impiegò qualche istante prima di socchiudere le palpebre e imprecare sotto voce.

\- Ora tu mi dirai tutto.-

\- Lily…-

Strinse meglio la presa, strappandogli un gemito soffocato.

\- No.- lo ammonì – Non provarci, Victor. Hanno rubato a me. Hanno derubato la mia Sarah e tu, che il cielo ti aiuti, tu ne sai qualcosa!-

\- Sei davvero sicura? Al cento per cento?-

Una smorfia d’incredulità varcò la fronte di Lily – Se sono sicura che la tomba di mia figlia sia esplosa in mille pezzi?- esclamò alzando la voce, attirando l’attenzione dei commensali tutto intorno con orrore di Frankenstein – Sì Victor, sono più sicura dato che ora il corpo di Sarah è ridotto a un ammasso indegno di ossa frantumate e stracci bruciati.-

Tentando di calmarla le posò una mano sulla spalla, che lei rifiutò seccamente, scostandosi da lui.

\- Sono venuta qui per sapere cosa sta succedendo e che cosa intendi fare. So che razza di persone frequenti…- sibilò, avvicinandosi stavolta con tutta l’intenzione di non far trapelare nulla ad orecchie indiscrete – Ricordo bene come te ne andavi nel cuore della notte. Ricordo come fosse ieri che anche Ethan lo faceva. C’era qualcosa che non capivo allora e di cui francamente non m’importa nulla neanche oggi, ma hanno devastato la tomba di Sarah e che io sia dannata se non mi dirai esattamente che cosa sta succedendo e perché tante domande sull’uomo dal copricapo rosso.-

\- Shh..- la supplicò.

Lei ovviamente non gli concesse neanche quello.

\- E’ vero? Esiste davvero? Di chi si tratta? Un collezionista? Un pazzo come Jack?-

\- Lily…-

\- Maledizione Victor, dimmi subito cosa sta succedendo!-

Frankenstein sapeva logicamente che chiedere l’aiuto di Ethan era puro suicidio in quel genere di vicolo cieco, perciò cogliere sé stesso nel cercare l’amico con lo sguardo tra la folla non fece che confermargli un primo sintomo di stupidità, cosa sufficientemente abominevole. Ma inquadrando comunque Mr Chandler, il giovane dottore sentì il sangue tremargli nelle vene.

Qualcuno era chino a pochi centimetri dal volto dell’amico, accanto allo scarabeo di pietra.

I capelli corvini, la barba impeccabilmente curata al limite della maniacalità e quegli occhi neri come la pece.

_Dracula._

Dracula stava a meno di un passo da Ethan, le mani congiunte sui reni e tuttavia abbastanza intimidatorio a rendere l’intera postura dell’americano rigida, pronta a un attacco nel momento in cui il loro avversario si erano avvicinato tanto a lui da sussurrargli all’orecchio.

Allo stesso tempo, quasi li stesse osservando tutti dall’alto, Frankenstein inquadrò Sir Murray più a nord che stava già avanzando verso i due piantonato dalla Seward. Al buffet, dove i valletti danzavano porgendo champagne, anche Mr Lyle si era accorto che qualcosa non andava.

Senza pensarci due volte Victor fece per muovere un passo per diventare a sua volta un anello di quella rete ma qualcuno, una donna, gli posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla e lo trattenne, lì in compagnia di Lily.

\- Dottoressa.- mormorò piano, lasciando che Catriona Hartdegen con il suo indistinguibile abbigliamento mascolino lo trattenesse e la cosa non gli piacque affatto. Si sarebbe fidato di lei in qualunque occasione dopo quanto avevano passato insieme, tuttavia la situazione richiedeva un immediato intervento.

\- Non è qui per attaccare.- lo bloccò la Hartdegen leggendo il suo linguaggio del corpo, forse proprio come stava facendo con il loro nemico.

Si guardò attorno e scosse il capo - Ci sono troppe persone.-

\- Può averlo avvelenato per quello che ne sappiamo.- sibilò il dottore - Può averci avvelenati tutti.-

La donna scosse il capo – Improbabile.-

\- Col dovuto rispetto, le vostre supposizioni sono utili in altri campi.-

\- E voi sottovalutate la sua rabbia.- mormorò la donna, indicandogli brevemente Dracula con un cenno della testa – Osservate. È composto. Saldo. Non va di fretta. Sta assaporando questo momento con Mr Chandler.-

\- Davvero affascinante, se non potesse assaporare Ethan in questo preciso momento. _Letteralmente_.-

\- Dottore, guardate quell’uomo. Studiate il suo viso. Osservate come studia Mr Chandler. Sta letteralmente bevendo ogni particolare, risucchiando ogni suo respiro. Fiuta la preda. Marchia il suo nemico. Ricordate quella notte, quando Mr Chandler uscì con il corpo di Miss Ives fra le braccia. Dracula non vuole uccidere Mr Chandler usando un’arma vile come il veleno. L’Immortale lo vuole veder soffrire. Infliggergli un tale dolore da fargli sanguinare la gola sentendolo urlare e supplicare. Nella mente di quell’essere il vostro amico gli ha inflitto un’umiliazione atroce, il più grave torto dopo la caduta. Mr Chandler dovrà scontare con il sangue e le ossa la morte di Vanessa Ives. Ecco perché Dracula non lo ucciderà. Non ora, non qui e certamente non così.-

\- La vostra capacità di rassicurazione rivaleggia con la dottoressa Seward.-

\- Victor.-

Costretto a voltarsi dopo essersi completamente dimenticato della sua presenza dietro di loro, colse Lily nell’atto di scrutare preda e predatore, ignara dei loro trascorsi, ignara del sangue e della vendetta, cruda e amara, sacra e serena che aleggiava fra quei due uomini.

\- Di chi si tratta?-

\- Lily, è meglio che non ti immischi in questa storia.- le consigliò con tono di voce più dolce possibile, per placarla certo, ma anche per non attirare la curiosità della Hartdegen il cui sesto senso e studi avrebbero potuto metterlo nei pasticci.

\- Quello è l’uomo responsabile dei furti ai cimiteri?- perseverò Lily, incurante della sua espressione supplichevole.

\- No.- mentì frettolosamente, anche se a quel punto tutto era possibile.

\- Victor, Victor. Sempre lo stesso. Sempre la stessa patetica limpidezza.- lo dileggiò teneramente, senza sforzarsi di mascherare tutto il suo disprezzo – Provo pena per te.-

\- Lily, te lo richiedo ancora. Dammi qualche giorno e ti darò tutte le risposte che vuoi.-

Lei lo fissò a lungo, quindi spostò per una frazione di secondo gli occhi cerulei sulla Hartdegen.

\- So dove trovarti, Victor.- accondiscese infine - Vorrei dire che è stato un piacere, ma sappiamo entrambi che è appena iniziata. Ti auguro una buona serata.-

Fece un aggraziato inchino come il galateo richiedeva, ma prima di andarsene gli scoccò un’ultima frecciata – Ti lascio in buona compagnia, chissà che tu e il tuo vecchio amico non riusciate a venire a capo di qualcosa.-

In altre circostanze una sua uscita di scena gli avrebbe permesso di tornare a respirare, e non era forse incredibile quanto potere quella donna avesse ancora su di lui?, eppure quella nottata cominciata come un semplice evento mondano si trasformò via via in una sequela di gradinati verso l’inferno.

Perché ora oltre alle spalle di Ethan un altro vecchio amico come Lily gli aveva accennato si stava facendo avanti.

Dorian Gray aveva appena interrotto Dracula.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Ci siamo conosciuti qui. Io e Vanessa. Ufficialmente intendo.-

Era facilmente comprensibile come quell’Immortale fosse sopravvissuto millenni cambiando sembianze, razze, pelli e culture. Un uomo sempre diverso, volti stranieri, voci sconosciute. Come un serpente nel giorno della muta, Dracula o meglio, il dottor Alexander Sweet, era un uomo.

Semplice e garbato nei modi, colto, un fine dicitore, emanava un che di pacifico, quasi la sensazione di calma e serenità che si può assaporare quando si è in famiglia, attorniati dalla gente che si ama.

Era una facciata impressionante. Una seconda personalità così preponderante che se Ethan non avesse visto i suoi occhi cambiare, diventare pura oscurità, non ci avrebbe mai potuto credere.

Ora capiva Vanessa.

\- Era spenta, i primi tempi. Un fiore appassito a causa delle intemperie. Dall’ _incuria_.-

Ethan serrò i denti, restando in silenzio come si era imposto dal momento in cui gli era apparso a fianco.

Doveva aspettare. Quello non era uno scontro che andava combattuto.

Era semplicemente uno scontro al quale doveva sopravvivere.

\- Ogni passo nella nostra relazione l’ha compiuto lei d sua spontanea volontà. Lei è tornata a cercarmi la seconda volta. Lei mi ha condotto a teatro. Lei mi ha accettato. Vanessa mi ha accettato…completamente.- Dracula si volse, fissandolo a lungo in viso.

Si mosse per fronteggiarlo e coprì col suo corpo il grande scarabeo di marmo che era loro testimone.

\- Qualcosa in Vanessa Ives l’ha spinta da me e se voi, Mr Chandler e il vostro Dio pensate che sia stato per una cosa volgare come la fiacchezza, allora siete dei folli.- mormorò delicatamente, quasi spaventato di ferire i suoi sentimenti. Una recita, ovviamente.

\- Sì, mio fratello e le sue streghe possono averla affaticata. La possessione è qualcosa di terribile. Poi più di un anno fa il vostro addio l’ha stremata, lo potevo leggere su ogni centimetro del suo volto. Lei aveva un debole per le creature della notte, affamate e dimenticate. E alla fine, nonostante mi avesse messo una pistola al cuore in questa miserabile forma umana che mostro, lei il grilletto non lo ha premuto. Scelse di lasciarmi in vita. Di vivere al mio fianco. Nella notte. Sazia del mio sangue.- mosse un passo avanti, ora il suo naso quasi sfiorava quello di Ethan – _Lupus Dei_. Credete di aver compiuto la volontà di Dio portandomela via? O il vostro dovere? Pensate che dopo stasera potrete tenerla ancora lontana da me?-

La testa dell’americano scattò all’indietro senza che se ne accorgesse: maledicendosi per aver mostrato quel cedimento e al tempo stesso ormai troppo coinvolto per mostrare inerzia, la sua autocommiserazione venne spezzata via dal monito del suo avversario.

Quella frase gli gelò il sangue.

\- Posso sentire il vostro cuore che pompa la vita nelle vene.-

Dracula gli sorrise. Un sorriso amichevole, garbato, immensamente felice.

Il mondo intorno a loro era silenzioso. Timpani colmi d’acqua.

\- Ve le strapperò tutte prima che possiate rivederla di nuovo.-

\- Oh. E’ una vera sorpresa e un piacere rivedervi, Mr Chandler.-

La bolla ovattata scoppiò, liberando Ethan dal torpore e obbligandolo a cercare la fonte di quell’interruzione. Gli ci vollero alcuni istanti e complice il mancato cambiamento estetico del nuovo venuto, riconobbe nel giovane che gli porgeva un calice di champagne niente meno che Mr Dorian Gray.

Dracula nel frattempo aveva compiuto alcuni saggi passi indietro.

\- Mr Gray.- lo salutò Ethan, stentato, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo precedente commensale – E’ un piacere incontrarvi ancora.-

\- Io vi lascio qui, vedo che siete in buona compagnia.- l’interruppe il dottor Sweet, rindossando la sua maschera d’ordinanza, un esempio di etichetta.

Indossò il mantello, i guanti e infilò la bombetta, sfiorandone la tesa a mo’ di saluto – E’ stato un vero piacere Mr Chandler.- e si dileguò fra la folla, in quel mare di facce una uguale all’altra ora, tutte che nel bene o nel male gli rammentavano mostri. Vampiri.

Un volto più pallido di uno in salute. Denti forse più affilati di quanto necessario alla fisiologia umana. Occhi vuoti, morti, da predatori.

\- Ethan.-

Ispirò a fondo, prima di afferrare il flûte e mandarne giù il contenuto in un sorso.

Mr Gray ne parve deliziato.

\- Un intervento gradito, Mr Gray.-

\- Dorian.- lo corresse l’uomo, riportandolo a quella notte di due anni prima – Ti ho visto in difficoltà, spero non mi considererai sfacciato.-

\- Tutt’altro, devo ringraziarti.- fece l’americano correggendosi all’ultimo secondo.

\- Una discussione poco piacevole, deduco.-

\- Oh, non ne hai idea.-

Decidendo di tagliare corto, con gli occhi di Sir Murray, della Seward e di Mr Lyle addosso, posò il calice vuoto su un vassoio di passaggio e rizzò le spalle.

\- Mr Gray…io…-

Dorian rise nuovamente, tutto denti, per nulla colpito da quel brusco risveglio.

\- Confido che ci rivedremo presto.- gli assicurò, togliendolo dall’impaccio di scusarsi per il suo imminente congedo – Prego, saluta per me il giovane dottor Frankenstein. Sembra che il suo angelo biondo abbia già lasciato il suo fianco. Qualcosa deve averla spaventata.-

Si sporse e posò sulla guancia di Ethan un bacio deciso, per nulla affrettato.

\- Buona notte, Mr Chandler.- lo salutò sollevandogli il bicchiere in un chiaro brindisi a lui dedicato – Al prossimo incontro.-

Normalmente spiegare quanto era accaduto avrebbe impiegato buona parte della loro nottata, ma la corsa contro il tempo si fece cruciale, il dubbio lo attanagliava, si arrotolava attorno al suo cuore come le spire di una serpe, per questo Ethan con tutta la violenta dedizione di cui era capace riuscì ad obbligare Sir Malcolm, Frankenstein e la dottoressa Hartdegen a seguirlo in una carrozza.

\- Siete armati?-

Sir Murray era ancora vibrante di rabbia per l’ardire di Dracula per rispondere alle sue sciocche domande.

\- Cosa maledizione sta succedendo?-

Ethan si sporse dallo sportello, ordinando al cocchiere di raggiungere Norwood il più presto possibile.

\- Cosa voleva da te?- gli chiese anche il giovane dottore – Ti ha minacciato?-

\- Fra le altre cose.- rispose Mr Chandler, rimettendosi seduto accanto alla Hartdegen che gli passò una pistola di piccolo calibro che aveva nascosto nella fodera del suo lungo cappotto.

\- Perché a Norwood?- gli domandò lei.

\- Ho una sensazione.-

\- Spiegati meglio.- lo incalzò Malcolm, il cui cipiglio era tornato quello del grande conquistatore bianco – Cosa voleva quel demone?-

\- Non è la minaccia in sé. Vuole uccidermi, questo è ovvio, ma è qualcosa che ha detto. Parlava di Vanessa, di come non potrò più tenergliela lontana dopo stasera.-

Catriona Hartdegen arcuò un delicato sopracciglio, spiando verso Malcolm.

\- Lui non può raggiungerla a Norwood. I riti che vi ho dato…-

\- Sì, gli hanno impedito di mettere piede sul suolo benedetto. Può averli superati in qualche modo?-

Frankenstein scosse il capo – Siete sicuri che non sia una trappola? Parla con Ethan, lo pungola e noi raggiungiamo in cimitero da Miss Ives per farci massacrare.-

\- Con tutto quello che sta succedendo nei cimiteri?- ribatté Sir Murray – Pensate sia una coincidenza dottore?-

\- Ditecelo voi. Avete studiato voi il caso con la Seward, a cosa pensate che possano servire le ossa di un corpo umano a un Immortale come Dracula?-

\- Ossa?- l’interruppe la Hartdegen – State parlando dei furti degli ultimi mesi? Cosa hanno a che fare con Miss Ives?-

\- Io so solo che lui mi ha parlato di stasera.- sbottò Ethan perdendo la pazienza – Ha vaneggiato per lo più o se vogliamo guardarla dalla sua prospettiva forse vuole la sua santa vendetta, ma mi ha detto guardandomi dritto in faccia che da stasera non avrei più potuto tenerlo alla larga da lei. Dobbiamo andare al cimitero e assicurarci che…-

\- Non vorrei sembrarti cinico, ma Miss Ives è morta Ethan.- mormorò Victor.

\- Lo so bene.- gli rispose l’altro seccamente – L’ho uccisa io.-

\- Quello che voglio dire, è che non c’è più alcun modo in cui Dracula possa farle del male. Forse non voleva ucciderti in pubblico, forse vuole farti soffrire come asserisce la dottoressa. Ma dobbiamo considerare la possibilità che sia una trappola.-

\- Non ho notato vampiri al museo.- disse la Hartdegen – Questo però non vuol dire che non ce ne fossero. Dopo l’ultimo scontro avete assottigliato i suoi seguaci. Con tutta probabilità ha costruito un nuovo nido, ci sorveglieranno giorno e notte.-

\- E allora perché non attaccare prima?- fece Murray.

\- Perché alla mostra della mummia?- domandò invece Ethan – E perché quegli insetti? Se lui non può entrare nei cimiteri, forse manda qualcun altro a fare il lavoro sporco.-

\- Pensi che Dracula sia il mandante delle profanazioni?- Victor era incredulo.

\- Sono d’accordo col dottore.- negò Malcolm – Ethan, ragiona, è una teoria troppo stiracchiata.-

\- Non vi pare che ci siano troppe coincidenze?-

\- L’Immortale vuole sangue, non ossa.- gli ricordò la donna – Mr Chandler, immagino sia stata una nottata difficile. Può essere che stiate collegando fatti che non hanno alcuna affinità tra loro?-

La diatriba giunse fino a Norwood, fra rimandi al loro misterioso predatore di tombe e avvisaglie che la nottata stava davvero pesando sull’umore di Ethan che di fronte ai cancelli del cimitero ebbe un puro moto di stizza verso i suoi compagni.

\- Andrò da solo, tanto quegli insetti mi hanno già attaccato una volta.- sbottò, strappandosi con ira la benda che gli ancorava il braccio al torace.

\- Non essere sciocco,- lo ammonì Sir Murray affiancandolo – saresti un bersaglio troppo facile. E ora stiamo tutti in guardia. Dracula non si è fatto scappare quella piccola informazione per puro caso. Ci vuole qui.-

\- Altro motivo per tornarcene subito a Grandage.- sibilò Frankenstein, mettendosi ugualmente sull’altro lato scoperto di Ethan – Avanti, togliamoci il pensiero.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nulla dava a presagire un’imboscata.

Nessun segnale particolarmente inquietante dava a pensare un attacco imminente.

Norwood non recava nemmeno i segni del passaggio degli avvenimenti di quella mattina. Svanite le tracce dell’omicidio, la baruffa della folla venuta ad assistere, le macchie di sangue nell’ingresso sui lastroni in granito dove la guardia notturna era stata così barbaramente macellata.

La mancanza di agenti di polizia rimasti in a sorvegliare il perimetro in caso di ritorno per altri furti era l’unico segnale di stravaganza.

Tutto era immacolato. Al suo posto.

Tutto era come sarebbe dovuto apparire.

La loro strada era sgombra e passando di lapide in lapide, di statua e in fronda, il vento suonava i suoi fruscii. L’aria odorava di umidità e terra bagnata.

Quella parvenza di placida perfezione non li preparò abbastanza al brusco risveglio. Già a una decina di metri dalla tomba di Vanessa Ives la terra e l’erba iniziarono a mostrare ferite profonde: il verde era stato quasi falciato, il bruno compatto sotto di esso strappato dalle profondità e spinto ai margini arrivando a creare profondi solchi.

\- No…- sussurrò Sir Malcolm iniziando a correre, sgomento.

Ethan non seguì gli altri andando dietro a un uomo che vedeva il luogo di sepoltura di quella figlia prima odiata e disprezzata divelta. Frantumata la lapide bianca laddove quelle orribili date ricordavano la sua nascita e la sua fine.

\- No! No, no, no…- continuava a ripetere Sir Malcolm, in piedi di fronte a quella fossa.

Una fossa, che Ethan seppe essere vuota senza neanche doversi avvicinare.

Vanessa era sparita.

Lui se l’era ripresa.

Ethan rammentò appena le viole nascenti attorno alla tomba, ai cui piedi fino alla notte prima lui si era inginocchiato.

Ora spezzate, strappate, fatte a brandelli, calpestate.

Guardò in giù, lì nella fossa, e vide l’abisso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kaetenay non mosse un solo muscolo quando Ethan spalancò la porta del grande soggiorno di Grandage Place, gli abiti eleganti sporchi di fango e incurante del pungente dolore al braccio scaraventò a terra tutto che fosse a sua porta.

Libri, suppellettili dei viaggi in Africa del padrone di casa, carte, tabacchiere, candelabri.

L’Apache osservò l’uomo nella sua furia cieca ma silenziosa, sentendo strillare lo spirito più nascosto del suo figlio bianco, così letale nella sua calma e rancorosa ira.

Quando anche il mappamondo sfracellò al suolo e il dolore al suo arto divenne troppo da tollerare, solo allora Ethan si fermò accasciandosi contro una delle librerie, ansimando, madido di sudore, la fronte corrucciata e il volto stravolto da una smorfia che preludeva un’altra caduta.

L’urlo che gli uscì di gola riecheggiò per tutta la palazzina, tanto da fargli pregare che il suo disperato richiamo arrivasse fino a lei. E infondesse il terrore nel cuore di Dracula.

Sapeva che li stava osservando.

Sapeva che spiava ogni loro mossa.

La gola gli bruciava terribilmente quando parlò.

\- L’ha portata via.-

Il vecchio pellerossa fece un semplice cenno del capo.

\- L’ho visto.-

Ethan serrò forte le mascelle, percependo i passi degli altri sulla soglia di casa, la Seward che tentava di calmare Murray abbastanza da capirci qualcosa.

\- Cos’altro hai visto?- e senza attendere la sua risposta, lo fissò a lungo, la rabbia che montava come una marea – Cosa ne farà dalla sua bara? Cosa vuole da lei?- un altro lungo respiro, per cavalcare l’adrenalina – Parla maledizione!-

\- Signori, credo che dovremmo tutti calmarci.- li zittì la Seward, facendo passare Frankenstein, Sir Malcolm e la dottoressa Hartdegen – Ethan siete pallido, sedetevi.-

\- Voi dovete smetterla di…-

La donna lo fulminò con un’occhiata – Da svenuto non sarete utile a nessuno.-

Victor avvalorò il consiglio della collega raggiungendo l’americano in due passi, afferrandogli il polso per ascoltare il suo battito impazzito.

\- La bara di Miss Ives è svanita.- riassunse il giovane medico, mentre la Hartdegen versava whisky per tutti, senza ghiaccio e con dosi più generose del consentito – Il modus operandi è uguale a quello degli altri casi di questi mesi, ma questa volta sappiamo che non si tratta di predatori di tombe. Negli altri casi le bare, a differenza di Miss Ives, sono state fatte saltare. C’erano resti ovunque e alcune ossa sono state portate via. Questa volta non c’erano tratte di esplosioni. Hanno portato via la bara con la massima delicatezza.-

\- È stato Dracula.- sibilò Ethan fra i denti, continuando ad ansimare, il calore delle fiamme che accedeva una luce sinistra nei suoi occhi – Mi è arrivato a tanto così dalla faccia e l’ha praticamente ammesso.-

E senza bere neanche un goccio dell’alcol lanciò il bicchiere nel camino, provocando una cascata di scintille.

\- Figlio di puttana…-

\- Ethan.- lo pregò Victor, serio come la morte – Devi calmarti. O strapperai i punti e perderai altro sangue e per domani notte…anzi, stanotte, sarà un grosso problema.-

\- Ha preso il corpo di Vanessa, per quale motivo dovrei calmarmi?- urlò di rimando.

Sir Malcolm batté la Seward sul tempo, mandando giù il suo whisky docilmente.

\- Mi trovo d’accordo con Mr Chandler.-

\- Attaccare in questo stato è poco saggio.- sentenziò la Hartdegen, sedendosi accanto a Kaetenay che non accettò il bicchiere preferendo la sua pipa – L’Immortale ha svelato il suo piano per una sola ragione plausibile. Una soltanto.- si sporse e squadrò Ethan a capo a piedi – Vuole sfiancarvi. Vede voi come l’ultimo nemico, la sua ultima nemesi. Voi gli avete portato via Miss Ives, così ora lui fa soffrire voi allo stesso modo. È un gioco a chi colpisce più forte, amico mio, e al momento voi siete in netto svantaggio.-

\- Ma perché tutte le ossa rubate? E come avrebbe fatto Dracula a entrare al cimitero?- fece Frankenstein, finalmente conscio che quelle coincidenze non erano un caso – E perché adesso? Meno di venti ore alla luna piena, non so voi ma è il momento sbagliato per far infuriare un…- additò Ethan con un vacuo cenno della mano – Capite? Ci sfugge un pezzo della storia.-

\- Quello che mancherà sarà la testa di quell’essere repellente dopo che gli sarò arrivato vicino abbastanza.- mormorò Sir Malcolm – Prima Mina, poi Vanessa. Ora questo.-

\- Dovete riposare.- gli disse la Seward – È una dura batosta questa.-

L’anziano uomo emise una risata sarcastica, che non smosse minimamente la donna.

\- Malcolm, Vanessa è morta.- continuò la dottoressa – Dove sta ora lei, lui non può farle del male. Sono ossa. Resti decomposti.-

\- Attenta a come parlate.-

\- Preferisco avere a cuore i vivi che Miss Ives amava, piuttosto che perdere i suddetti vivi per le sue spoglie.- replicò la donna, implacabile, spostando quindi l’attenzione su Ethan – Lei vi direbbe la stessa cosa. Il suo cadavere vale tanto?-

\- Fate molta attenzione, madame.- sibilò l’americano – Posso anche averla uccisa ma non lascerò che il suo corpo rimanga in mano a quel demone. Dovessi morire…-

\- Certo.- la Seward stirò un sorriso, arrogante, ma che centrò il bersaglio – E’ ciò che sperate, vero?-

Un lieve sobbalzo di Kaetenay impedì lo scoppio di un’altra accesa lite verbale. L’Apache aveva socchiuso gli occhi e sotto le palpebre calate le orbite si muovevano frenetiche.

Spiando.

Murray si alzò dalla sua poltrona, raggiungendo Ethan di fronte all’uomo mentre fra gli altri calava il silenzio.

\- Un furto.- sussurrò l’anziano, continuando a fumare la sua pipa.

\- Vanessa.-

– No. Ossa che hanno visto tante ere. Vedo l’uomo con il copricapo rosso. Di fronte a sé ci sono due giacigli. In uno potrà presto riprendere il posto che gli spetta di diritto.-

Kaetenay riaprì gli occhi, una vacua espressione di confusione a deformargli gli angoli della bocca sottile.

\- E’ stato lo stregone dal copricapo rosso a entrare nel luogo di sepoltura della tua donna, _figlio_.- asserì, fissando le fiamme che lambivano i ciocchi di legno – L’ha fatto per ordine del demone e con sé ha i suoi seguaci. Sono a centinaia. Dorati. Letali. Seguono le sue direttive come se lui stesse cantando per loro.-

\- Quindi le chiacchiere nei cimiteri per una volta erano vere. C’è davvero un uomo dietro ai furti. Dracula lo sta usando.- borbottò Victor – Cos’altro avete visto?-

\- Perché prendere la bara di Miss Ives?- domandò la Hartdegen.

Kaetenay alzò entrambe le mani per afferrare l’aria di fronte a sé, osservando qualcosa che agli altri era invisibile.

\- Nei due giacigli riposano ora due corpi. Uno dentro a un bozzolo di legno. L’altro dentro a una bara di vetro. Quello al suo interno è antico. Appartiene allo stregone dal copricapo rosso. Avete già visto quelle ossa. Stanotte.-

Prima che potessero anche solo decifrare quelle criptiche parole, l’Apache tirò un sospiro e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale imbottito. Stanco.

\- C’è qualcuno alla porta.- scandì.

Un secondo più tardi, l’orologio nell’anticamera segnava le tre del mattino, un forte bussare alla battente rinforzato di Grandage Place infiammò gli animi dei presenti, pronti a difendersi.

Il volto roseo di Mr Lyle permise loro di rilassarsi ma solo per pochi istanti.

\- La mummia è stata rubata.- balbettò appena messo piede dentro, frenetico, spaventato.

\- La mummia?- riecheggiò Frankenstein – Intendete…?-

\- La Dama di Karnak. Era lì alla chiusura dell’esposizione, al suo posto nella teca ed è svanita come per sortilegio.- Lyle corse nel soggiorno, rubò il secondo bicchiere che la Hartdegen aveva versato per Ethan e strappandoglielo di mano mandò giù tutto d’un fiato. Fece cenno per averne ancora e la dottoressa lo accontentò.

\- Oh salve.-

Si ravvisò dei presenti nella compagnia, rialzandosi immediatamente con fare allarmato molto più di prima. Conosceva le due dottoresse per svariati motivi personali ma la presenza dell’anziano Apache avrebbe comunque trarre in inganno.

La Hartdegen gli sorrise – Mr Lyle. Come state?-

\- Molto bene, ma forse non dovevo…-

Ethan gli diede un leggero colpo di gomito, facendolo rimettersi a sedere e strappandogli un soave sorriso.

\- Parlate apertamente. La nottata non può andare peggio. Così è sparita la mummia?-

\- È un disastro. Un vero disastro.- borbottò col naso affondato nel bicchiere quasi colmo – Le autorità hanno invaso il museo, ma non c’è nessuna traccia. La Dama si è semplicemente volatilizzata. Il consolato egiziano vorrà le nostre teste.- un sospiro, un altro sorso – La mia carriera è finita.-

Sir Malcolm attese qualche istante prima di parlare.

\- La bara di Miss Ives è stata portata via da Norwood Cemetery.-

Strozzandosi con l’alcol, l’ometto sbatté più volte le palpebre cercando di capire dai comportamenti altrui se si trattasse di uno scherzo. Non ottenendo risposta contraria, rimase a bocca aperta.

\- Che io sia dannato.-

\- Benvenuto in compagnia.- sussurrò Victor fra i denti.

\- Hanno profanato la tomba di Miss Ives? Il suo corpo…- Mr Lyle deglutì, tentando di ricomporsi.

Un sincero dolore annacquò la paura per la sua carriera, dopo di che si fece strada un altro sentimento.

\- Molto bene. Chi dobbiamo uccidere questa volta?-

Solo allora un sorriso riuscì ad essere strappato dalle labbra di Mr Chandler che con un lungo sospiro, esausto, si lasciò andare sul divano, le mani fra i capelli.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, prima o poi. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che lasciare andare un nemico non avrebbe fatto altro che posporre l’inevitabile e ora che era tornato più determinato di prima Dracula li avrebbe attaccati con tutto ciò che gli restava in possesso.

L’ira di un uomo che ha perso tutto e non avendo più niente da perdere poteva rischiare qualunque minaccia, qualunque spargimento di sangue.

Sarebbe potuto entrare in qualunque momento e ucciderli tutti, lentamente, facendoli soffrire le pene dell’inferno e Ethan sarebbe rimasto in disparte, schiacciato a terra dai suoi vampiri, obbligato a guardare.

Dracula si sarebbe preso tutto il tempo del mondo, assaporando quella vendetta fino all’ultima goccia.

Era impreparato, pensò dannandosi. Per sei mesi aveva vissuto inerte come una larva, sedato dalle medicine per l’insonnia, dall’alcol per il dolore all’anima, la sicurezza della canna di una pistola in bocca quando la giornata era stata troppo pesante e il profumo di Vanessa svanito dai suoi cuscini.

Come un idiota si era arreso cedendo le armi, scordandosi di ciò che si agitava nella notte.

\- Una mummia trafugata.- borbottò la dottoressa Hartdegen con la sua voce squillante riportandolo alla realtà – E il corpo di Miss Ives sparito. La visione del Capo Kaetenay riguardava un corpo che ha visto molte ere, chiuso in una bara di vetro.- 

\- La Dama di Karnak.- dissero Mr Lyle e Sir Malcolm in coro.

\- Già.- annuì la giovane donna – E il corpo avvolto nel legno è sicuramente Miss Ives, ma lo stregone dal cappello rosso è interessato alla mummia, quindi Dracula deve aver promesso allo stregone il corpo della Dama in cambio dei suoi servigi. Se due più due fa quattro signori, allora stiamo parlando di un egiziano che conosce i riti dell’Antico Regno. Mr Chandler, voi l’avete incontrato al cimitero. Cosa ricordate?-

\- Quello che ho già detto a Frankenstein.- mugugnò Ethan andando alla finestra, spiando in strada a ogni angolo - Non troppo alto, sul metro e settanta non di più. Cinquanta, sessant’anni massimo. Un viso segnato dalle rughe e parlava in una lingua che non ho riconosciuto, ma sicuramente di radici arabe. Portava un fez rosso.-

La Seward parve diffidente – Vi è sembrato che volesse attaccarvi per mettervi in fuga o per uccidervi?-

\- Mi ha scagliato addosso quella massa d’insetti e mi sono salvato per miracolo, so solo questo. Ammetto di non essermi fermato a studiare i dettagli.-

\- Insetti?- riecheggiò Mr Lyle – Che tipo?-

\- Quasi sicuramente scarabei.- lo precedette Victor – Io e Ethan ne siamo quasi sicuri. È il vostro campo, dico bene Mr Lyle?-

\- Nell’antico Egitto lo scarabeo chiamato _kheperer_ , termine simile a quello del dio Khepri che rappresentava il sole era il simbolo della resurrezione. Veniva venerato quindi come simbolo sacro, considerato dai sacerdoti perfetto emblema dell’interpretazione del ripetersi del giorno e della notte, in analogia con le peculiari caratteristiche biologiche e riproduttive del coleottero. Questa similitudine determinò l’identificazione nello scarabeo della divinità solare, che rinasceva ogni giorno a nuova vita. La figura Khepri-scarabeo è quindi simbolo di rinascita, di vittoria della luce sulle tenebre, del potere generativo e della vita sulla morte. Se questo stregone è un discepolo di Khepri crede nella resurrezione e nella metamorfosi.-

\- Ma perché la mummia? Ne hanno rubato anche i canopi?-

\- I canopi della Dama di Karnak sono ancora in mano al signor Ardath Bey, il segretario dell’egittologo capo del progetto a Luxor che vi ho indicato stanotte alla mostra. Il signor Bey si è assicurato che i canopi fossero in salvo, li ha mostrati al direttore del dipartimento al British Museum e alle autorità prima che venissi da voi. Riguardo ai motivi di tale furto, non mi spingerei troppo in là a supposizioni…- abbozzò Mr Lyle evidentemente indeciso – Spesso ci siamo trovati di fronte alle anomalie del soprannaturale, ma qui si tratta di fanatismo. Oggi i cultori più estremi di Khepri non vengono visti di buon occhio. Più che altro i riti si fermano a ninnoli, scarabei in materiali nobili usati come ornamento quotidiano destinati ai defunti e posti tra le bende delle mummie, in corrispondenza del cuore.-

\- E questi cultori estremi…come trasportano la credenza di trasformazione e rinascita al giorno d’oggi?- gli domandò Sir Murray, percependo che come Mr Lyle, ancora tutti gli altri presenti avevano intuito che nella reticenza dell’egittologo qualcosa di oscuro li stava attendendo.

\- Ne conoscete qualcuno?- gli chiese a sua volta la Seward.

La severità della postura della donna e il suo legame con l’ex paziente mossero Mr Lyle sulla sponda della poltrona, per farsi versare altro whisky.

\- Uno, in effetti.-

\- Chi?- lo sollecitò Sir Malcolm.

\- Il signor Bey.-

Lyle sollevò gli occhi celesti e deglutendo proseguì – Si trova qui a Londra da parecchi mesi, è partito per assicurarsi che tutte le richieste del capo del progetto fossero eseguite. Conosce il museo come le sue tasche.-

Ethan senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada tentò di rammentarsi i volti degli uomini che all’esposizione Mr Lyle aveva indicato a lui e a Frankenstein. Uno degli egiziani portava un copricapo, era forse possibile che fosse l’uomo del cimitero?

Si massaggiò le tempie, gli occhi che bruciavano per la mancanza di riposo.

Di quel passo Dracula li avrebbe uccisi tutti prima ancora che potessero mettere piede sul portico e tutto questo a causa della sua ingenuità.

Albeggiava quando venne deciso di controllare l’ufficio di Ardath Bey al dipartimento.

In quella particolare impresa Sir Malcolm si sarebbe fatto accompagnare dalla Hartdegen, le cui abilità con la spada e le armi da fuoco non erano seconde alla sua avvenenza e giovinezza, le quali avrebbero dato a Murray una buona scusa per girovagare in posti non adatti ai non autorizzati.

Ethan li salutò sulla porta di Grandage, troppo provato a seconda delle parole del buon dottore per seguirli e lì, sui primi gradini della palazzina, consegnò un messaggio in busta chiusa a un garzone dal dubbio aspetto che dopo aver preso a occhi sbarrati una sterlina d’argento corse via, rapidissimo, conscio del compito che gli era stato affidato.

\- Ve ne andate così presto Mr Lyle?- cinguettò poi con tono falsamente allegro, che il vecchio egittologo colse con il suo solito charme.

\- Non ditemi che già vi manco, Mr Chandler.-

\- Assolutamente.-

\- Ah, Mr Chandler, una sera di queste io e voi dovremmo discutere di fronte a un buon vino.- provocò l’altro – Ammesso che dopo questo furto io abbia ancora denaro per il barbiere.-

\- Vi vorrei anche senza un penny Mr Lyle.- lo assicurò Ethan, rientrando – Teneteci informati e fate attenzione.-

Solo nell’ingresso dove un tempo la forte figura di Sembene gli aveva regalato sicurezza, l’uomo si accasciò al battente: chiuse le palpebre per tentare di trarne un po’ di sollievo dato che la luce del mattino stava facendo massacro dei suoi nervi e cominciò i suoi calcoli.

Il garzone avrebbe potuto trovare Mr Clare in poco tempo o impiegarci giorni. Un uomo alto e corpulento dal tetro aspetto che si aggirava per Londra con un lungo cappotto nero poteva essere una sfida, ma la cicatrice forse avrebbe fatto risparmiare ore preziose.

Mr Clare lo aveva seguito per mesi dopo la morte di Vanessa. Aveva spiato Grandage, osservato la loro routine e da quello che Ethan aveva potuto notare, non sembrava estraneo a visitare il cimitero di notte a causa del suo aspetto.

C’era la possibilità che sapesse qualcosa del furto della bara di Vanessa.

E quella forza fisica…

Ethan non riusciva a scordare la forza sovrumana dimostrata la notte in cui l’attacco degli scarabei e dello stregone dal fez rosso avevano quasi fatto di lui carne da macello.

C’era decisamente molto più di quanto apparisse allo sguardo in Mr Clare.

\- State bene?-

La Seward gli apparve a fianco, ancora intatta nello spirito dopo gli avvenimenti di quella notte e della giornata precedente.

Quella donna non avrebbe mai finito di stupirlo.

Un’atea, una scettica, rigida amante della psicologia umana. Eppure eccola, in un gruppo che combatteva l’occulto.

Forse pensava che il suo stato e la luna piena che sarebbe sorta di lì a poche ore fossero una metafora. Forse, com’era stato nel caso di Vanessa, la dottoressa Florence Seward avrebbe continuato a credere fino alla fine che la possessione fosse schizofrenia e che…il _Lupus Dei_ fosse uno scudo con cui la sua mente elaborava la rabbia.

\- Starò meglio dopo un pasto caldo e il ritorno del corpo di Miss Ives.-

Le diede le spalle dopo un breve cenno, diretto alle cucine, ma lei non lo lasciò andare senza combattere.

Sarebbe stato chiedere troppo.

\- Volete morire Ethan?-

\- Non siamo in seduta Doc. E non siamo nel vostro studio.- le disse, continuando imperterrito per la sua strada. Lo tampinò col suo passo felpato, l’osservò armeggiare in cucina con un solo braccio buono. Rimase immobile, lì impalata, mentre metteva a bollire l’acqua.

\- Farvi ammazzare non servirà a nulla.-

\- Magari mi libererà dai nostri piccoli incontri verbali.- replicò con nonchalance – Gradite del the?-

\- Vanessa non lo vorrebbe Ethan.-

\- Vanessa è morta. Mi ha chiesto di ucciderla.- alzò gli occhi sulla donna e per un istante alla Seward parve di vedervi qualcosa agitarvisi dentro – Quindi la sua opinione su come vivo o come muoio la renderebbe un’ipocrita, non credete?-

\- Se non altro mostrate finalmente un minimo di lucidità. Essere arrabbiati con Miss Ives è meglio della facciata da gentiluomo che avete messo in scena fin dal funerale.-

\- Quindi era questo che v’interessava tanto? Una noiosa emozione come il rancore per una donna che ha passato una vita a soffrire e che alla fine, in ginocchio, mi ha chiesto di porre termine alle sue sofferenze?-

-Potete odiare Miss Ives, Ethan. Non significa amarla meno.-

\- Andate via.-

L’uomo sbatté con forza la teiera sulla lunga tavolata, agitando la mano verso la porta.

\- Andatevene.-

Il the divenne freddo intiepidendosi nella ceramica prima che potesse riuscire a muoversi di nuovo.

Odiarla, amarla, cercare di difenderla da sé stessa, poi dalla sua maledizione.

Non aveva fatto la minima differenza.

Un fallimento restava tale, con Vanessa Ives sotto terra.

Aveva fallito.

E amarla ancora non faceva che gettare onta sull’infamia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ardath Bey richiuse lo sportello della carrozza sulla sera che calava su Londra.

Si sedette e si levò il fez color sangue, guardando dritto avanti a sé.

\- Li ho con me, Maestro.-

Il dottor Sweet dall’altra parte della seduta scrutò all’interno della sacca che l’egiziano aprì per i suoi occhi, beandosi della vista dei quattro canopi della Dama di Karnak.

La vendetta aveva un sapore dolcissimo.

Avevano i corpi, i canopi, l’occasione giusta.

La notte era loro.

\- Dopo millenni amico mio. Millenni.- mormorò Dracula – La rivedrai finalmente.-

Ardath Bey sorrise con il viso antico che si sgretolava per lo sforzo. Ogni ruga un eone di tormenti.

\- È tutto pronto per il rito?-

\- Due anime che rinasceranno in nome di Khepri e benedette da Amunet.- annuì docilmente l’egiziano – La salma di Miss Ives e il corpo di Ankhesenamun finalmente insieme Maestro. Oh sì, tutto è avvenuto.-

\- Hai avuto problemi?-

\- L’uomo è venuto a ficcare il naso.-

Dracula assottigliò le palpebre – L’americano? -

\- No. L’altro con cui vive qui in città.-

\- Ah, sì. La famigerata figura paterna. Sir Malcolm Murray. Posso ancora sentire il sangue che gli gronda dalle mani e dagli abiti. Ha un buco nero nel petto e nell’anima. Usai sua figlia, anni fa, per attirare Vanessa a me.-

\- Quindi vuole uccidervi.-

\- È vecchio, amico mio. Sento il suo cuore che si indebolisce. A ogni morte lui si inchina un po’ di più. Mio fratello e le sue streghe si sono presi cura di sua moglie dopo che lui lasciò il figlio a morire in Africa. Non sarà un problema.-

\- Con lui c’era una giovane donna. In seguito sono stati raggiunti dall’egittologo inglese che faceva parte dei lavori di scavo a Luxor.-

\- Hanno fiutato qualcosa?-

\- Sono entrati nel mio ufficio.-

Una breve smorfia, poi Dracula riprese a guardare fuori. In alto.

Là dove il cielo iniziava a tingersi di scuro.

E la luna. Enorme. Piena. Pallida e bianca.

\- Dobbiamo affrettarci.-

\- Sì Maestro.-

\- Avrai a protezione i miei figli. E le tue guardie personali.- aggiunse, con un flebile gemito di compiacimento quando uno scarabeo color dell’ambra risalì lungo la mano di Bey, fino a sparire all’interno del suo orecchio.

\- Cosa mi dite del _Lupus Dei_?-

\- E’ ferito.-

\- Ma ci fiuterà Maestro. Fiuterà l’anima della donna che ritorna.-

\- Ne sei sicuro?-

Bey serrò le mascelle – Non sottovalutatelo di nuovo. Non commettete lo stesso errore…-

La mano che gli artigliò la gola non fu una sorpresa. Nessun idiota sfida il demone e ne esce impunito e Bey, certamente, in vita da millenni e millenni uno stolto non lo era mai stato.

Tuttavia i suoi tessuti muscolari cedettero sotto quella morsa, mentre il viso di Dracula si tramutava in una maschera deforme e i suoi occhi come pece si allargarono a dismisura.

Tutto nella carrozza si fece buio e oscuro, da ogni minuscolo angolo giunsero battiti d’ali frenetici tanto da poter percepire gli spostamenti d’aria sulla pelle.

\- Non pensare che la mia richiesta d’aiuto annulli la totale discrepanza di potere che esiste fra te e me, Imhotep. Tu riavrai la tua donna e io la mia immortale compagna esattamente come prima che il lupo la strappasse da me. E se dovesse fiutarci, allora io lo sventrerò.- sussurrò il vampiro, sillaba per sillaba in modo da essere comprensibile oltre ogni misura – Attenderò che Vanessa si risvegli e solo allora, quando lui la vedrà viva e fra le mie braccia, gli strapperò gl’intestini. Sarà il pasto dei miei figli e con il suo sangue io e lei ci bagneremo i piedi.-

Con le unghie seguì delicatamente i contorni della sua carotide.

\- Non temere il lupo, Imhotep. È in preda alla rabbia per un mucchietto d’ossa. Non sa che fra poche ore lei sarà di nuovo sulla terra. Non può neanche immaginarlo.-

Bey inspirò a fondo con un rumore secco quando riuscì di nuovo a respirare.

Tossì più volte, a capo chino, i canopi che tintinnavano fra di loro nella sua sacca.

\- Siamo arrivati.-

Dracula gli sorrise, come nulla fosse avvenuto – L’ultimo posto in cui potrebbero mai venirci a cercare.-

La carrozza si fermò e l’Immortale scese, aggraziato e leggero complice l’eccitazione per quel momento solenne.

\- Coraggio, amico mio.- lo incalzò, tenendogli aperto lo sportello.

\- È ora.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor Frankenstein non aveva mai detto di essere una persona saggia.

Un avanguardista. Un futurista. Un empirico. Un ateo.

Mai di essere saggio.

Non si poteva avere un minimo senso di autoconservazione e tentare di vanificare quella linea fra la vita e la morte. Infatti, eccolo lì. Tre esperimenti falliti. Il suo Primogenito, una bestia assassina. Proteus, morto, così dolce quanto terribilmente innocente.

Lily. Un altro mostro sanguinario con cui la tregua, ahimè, si stava dimostrando estremamente labile.

E quella notte di luna piena stava a pochi metri da qualcosa di cui aveva solo sentito parlare, mai visto propriamente con i suoi occhi.

Oltre la porta della cantina di Sir Malcolm, oltre la barriera di mattoni, oltre quella misera porta in legno risiedeva una gabbia in metallo rinforzato, sbarre tanto robuste da resistere alla carica di un pachiderma adulto.

Oltre la porta poteva sentire i versi. Ringhi, più che altro.

Rauchi ringhi animaleschi e lo sbattere fisico di qualcosa contro le sbarre.

Aveva tentato di aprire la porta ma ogni volta il suo braccio si era atrofizzato, le dita bloccate sulla maniglia. Non ne ebbe il coraggio.

Tornato nel grande salone, Victor si sedette di fronte al camino e pregò che la melodia liberata dal grammofono facesse il suo lavoro, bloccando acusticamente il chiasso proveniente dalla cantina.

\- Siete pallido dottore.- commentò Sir Malcolm, immerso nelle sue carte.

Quando l’altro non rispose, Murray stirò un sogghigno che al giovane non piacque per nulla.

\- L’avete visto?-

Victor rilanciò subito – E voi?-

\- Decisi tempo fa, quando Kaetenay me lo spiegò la particolare condizione sua e di Mr Chandler in seguito al funerale di Miss Ives, che sarebbe stato meglio per la mia incolumità non assistere.-

\- E non siete curioso?-

\- Ho visto abbastanza mostri nella mia vita, dottore.-

\- Considerate Ethan un mostro?-

Un altro sogghigno – Dottore, siete giovane e forse ancora non vi è chiaro dopo le nostre traversie, ma io considero tutti come mostri.-

\- Compreso voi stesso?-

Un grande occhio azzurro di Sir Malcolm si puntò su di lui attraverso la lente che lo aiutava a leggere i suoi documenti.

\- Secondo Kaetenay è un dono. Secondo Ethan una maledizione. Voi, come uomo di scienza e medicina, come definite a un livello patologico il termine “mostro”?-

\- Forse dovreste discuterne con la dottoressa Seward.-

\- Inutile, con quella donna si può solo perdere.-

\- Immagino che patologicamente la malvagità sia qualcosa che l’essere umano acquisisce col tempo. Non è innata. Si forma ed evolve. Siamo fatti del nostro dolore.- Victor pensò a Lily – Delle nostre esperienze negative.- _Vanessa_.

\- La mostruosità è qualcosa a cui ci abbandoniamo. Qualcosa che smettiamo di combattere. Non di certo la particolare condizione medica di Mr Chandler.-

Murray gli rispose con un elegante gesto annoiato.

\- Spesso mi scordo quanto siete giovane.-

\- Se avessi la vostra età potrei forse dire che la malvagità è qualcosa che l’uomo impara ad apprezzare? Una scelta?-

Con uno sbuffo il giovane dottore si alzò, andando alla finestra per osservare il pallore lunare.

\- C’è chi apprezza la malvagità, Sir Malcolm, ma mi rifiuto di credere che qualcuno in questa compagnia sia arrivato a quel punto.-

\- Per combattere i mostri a volte bisogna sguinzagliarne un altro.- replicò l’uomo, piantandogli nella schiena il suo gelido sguardo indagatore – Fatevene una ragione dot…-

Si bloccò.

Come un grammofono i cui meccanismi s’inceppano Murray si zittì di colpo dando a Victor il tempo di raggranellare le forze. Detestava cordialmente la maggior parte delle categoriche idee che uscivano dalla bocca del padrone di casa, di quando in quando, e negli anni di frequentazione aveva visto fino a che punto era in grado di spingersi per la sua missione.

Sentendosi pronto a uno nuovo scambio di battute, si volse.

Per trovarlo pallido, cadaverico.

Temendo per la sua salute si fece avanti, ma Murray aveva estratto una pistola e gliela puntò addosso.

Il colpo partì, prendendo il medico di striscio alla spalla.

In seguito tutto si svolse con una velocità altalenante. Le grida di Sir Malcolm, vetri in frantumi, oggetti gettati al suolo, l’odore dell’alcol che sgorgava dalle bottiglie a pezzi sui tappeti.

Il ringhio invece fu lento. Eterno.

Con la mano premuta alla spalla Frankenstein vide…lo vide. Semplicemente.

Il lupo. Negli abiti di Ethan, gli occhi gialli che saettavano per la stanza.

E quelle fauci.

Mosse un passo verso Victor, le narici allargate, unghie lunghe e ricurve.

Un mostro.

Vedeva il sangue che sgorgava dalla ferita di striscio e niente altro.

_Ululò_. Come il rombo di un tuono.

Tanto forte da spingere il dottore a sedere, per strisciare, per scappare. Ma il lupo non lo attaccò.

La sua testa ebbe uno scatto repentino, con quegli occhi ferali che ebbero tutto d’un tratto qualcos’altro su cui focalizzarsi. Un’altra preda.

Per lui non esistevano più.

Si ritrasse, andò alla porta di Grandage Place e nonostante gli spari di Malcolm Ethan svanì in mezzo alla strada con la luna piena che gli pendeva sulla testa.

Alla ricerca di qualcos’altro, guidato da ciò che nessuno poteva vedere.

Sentire, forse.

O più semplicemente, ciò in cui nessuno avrebbe creduto.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Capitolo IV

 

 

Chapter IV

 

 

 

 

 

 

You seek to threaten me with death?  
If you seek to threaten me, threaten me with life.  
\- Dr. Victor Frankenstein “Resurrection”  
[Penny Dreadful – 1x03]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Qualcosa permeava l’aria.  
Un sapore, più che un odore. Qualcosa che la lingua avrebbe potuto catturare semplicemente spingendo la punta fra i denti, arrivando a leccare le labbra.  
Sale.  
E spezie.  
John Clare aveva aperto gli occhi per pochi brevi istanti prima di comprendere di non essere più solo all’interno del teatro.  
Il Grand Guignol, la sua prima vera casa a cui era tornato conscio che nemmeno i suoi alambicchi, nemmeno le sue porte segrete, il permeante profumo del trucco di scena e delle parrucche avrebbe potuto placare il suo animo, in piena notte di un giorno feriale come un altro si era riempito.  
Com’era possibile, si domandò mettendosi a sedere nel suo spoglio giaciglio. Il teatro era chiuso durante la settimana per lasciare le grandi folle amanti del macabro ad ammassarsi ai cancelli durante i giorni di festa.  
Com’era possibile che non avesse udito prima gl’invasori?  
Ladri?  
Il direttore che portava l’ennesima delle sue conquiste, giovani fanciulle e ragazzi dal lindo aspetto che deflorava grugnendo come un maiale, prendendoli sul palco dove lui stesso apriva gli spettacoli?  
Il custode? No, non lui. L’uomo era sovrappeso e quei passi sopra la sua testa…  
Quell’odore intenso, di spezie che aveva odorato solo nei quartieri degli orientali, dei neri dall’Africa o degli indiani, dalle colonie.  
Percepiva dei passi che non erano passi.  
Qualcosa scivolava sulle grandi lastre di legno del palco del Grand Guignol, sfiorava appena il suolo e svaniva. Erano movimenti che prima non aveva mai percepito. Bisbigli appena percettibili.  
Poi vennero le voci più consistenti, in una lingua che non aveva mai udito pronunciare.  
L’aria aveva un sapore.  
Una breve lama di luce attraverso una fessura fra due assi del palco, proprio sopra la sua testa e lì, fra il pulviscolo del tempo e della polvere, una manciata di una sostanza densa franò a terra, a pochi centimetri da sé.  
Sale, gustò sulla punta delle dita.  
Salnitro, più precisamente. In forma granulosa.  
Rialzò la testa e la lingua a lui sconosciuta riprese in un’insistente litania che comprendeva la ripetizione ossessiva di un unico paragrafo. Ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Tanto concentrato su quelle parole di cui non conosceva il significato si accorse tardi che qualcos’altro iniziava a permeare fra le travi.  
Il legno s’inzuppava, diventando scuro. Sempre più scuro.  
John Clare stavolta aprì la bocca e gustò ferro, quando gocce di sangue si riversarono su di lui, inondandogli il volto e finalmente colse ciò che prima era sfuggito ai suoi occhi.  
Il teatro non era né spazzato da spifferi di vento, né dava dimora agli spettri tanto decantati dalla stampa della capitale.  
No.  
Il Grand Guignol era letteralmente invaso. Ogni centimetro della sala d’oro degli spettacoli era calpestato.  
Un banchetto.  
Un qualcosa di sconosciuto. Di estraneo. Incomprensibile.  
E il sangue continuò a scorrere.

 

 

 

 

 

\- Com’è possibile che ve lo siate perso?-  
All’accusa neanche tanto velata della dottoressa Seward, in piedi di fronte a loro con aria estremamente severa, sia Sir Malcolm che Frankenstein si sentirono in obbligo a tener testa alla donna con tutto lo sdegno che riuscirono a raccogliere in quella particolare situazione.  
\- Fatemi pensare, un americano alto un metro e novanta infettato dal gene della licantropia che mi è arrivato a mezzo metro dalla carotide…- ironizzò il giovane medico – E che corre come il vento, lasciatemi aggiungere.-  
\- Il sarcasmo non ci aiuterà adesso.- sbottò la donna, rivolgendosi a Sir Malcolm – Avete idea di quello che può fare là fuori? Due anni fa si pensava al ritorno di Jack, per l’amor del cielo! Se uccide qualcuno stanotte…-  
\- Credete che non lo sappia?- replicò Murray con altrettanto fervore, intendo a staccare dalle pareti i suoi fucili mentre Sir Lyle, tutto indaffarato e rosso in viso scuoteva la testa a frazioni alterne, incredulo, confuso, scettico e mortalmente preoccupato.  
\- So benissimo che si tratta di una grave minaccia, ma avete visto anche voi che cos’ha fatto alla gabbia. Mesi fa si è ferito ma non ha superato la prima barriera. Ora ogni centimetro è stato rinforzato sotto le sue precise istruzioni eppure ha impiegato ogni sua goccia di energia per fuggire. Prima che raggiungesse la porta ha tentato di attaccarci, ma qualcosa ha richiamato la sua attenzione.-  
\- Cosa sappiamo in realtà della sua condizione?- domandò Victor, dandosi dell’idiota per non aver fatto le domande giuste prima, quando ancora sarebbe contato – Non deve nutrirsi necessariamente, non lo fa per il sostentamento ma attacca indiscriminatamente. Però noi eravamo qui, a un passo da lui e…non ci ha sventrati come pesci.-  
\- Da quel poco che mi ha detto vive queste notti come black out. Non rammenta niente in assoluto.- sentenziò la Seward, afferrando un paio di pistole che sir Malcolm stava ripulendo, svolgendo il lavoro più in fretta e lo sguardo burbero del padrone di casa – Tuttavia c’è la possibilità che alcuni dei suoi istinti lo guidino a un certo livello di basilare intelligenza.-  
\- Uccise Mrs. Poole.- rammentò il giovane medico ignorando la brutale smorfia di Sir Malcolm al nome della donna, loro antica nemica – Ma Miss Ives era presente e non le fece un graffio.-  
\- Forse dobbiamo arrenderci al fatto che le profezie del Verbis Diablo siano corrette.- mormorò Mr Lyle andando a servirsi di una generosa dose di brandy, accanto alla finestra da cui spiò fuori in strada – Ricordate le nostre sedute, dottor Frankenstein? Nelle traduzioni il demonio parlava a fratello Gregory di come fu cacciato dal paradiso insieme a suo fratello. Ricordate il termine che ripeteva all’infinito? La minaccia alla sua esistenza?-  
Victor sgranò gli occhi – Il Lupus Dei.-  
\- Letteralmente il lupo di Dio.- sussurrò Sir Malcolm – Ma cosa diavolo…-  
\- Appropriato.- replicò la Seward, che continuò a scrutare gli uomini con espressione cupa – Mi state dicendo che Mr Chandler è invischiato in questa storia, come Miss Ives?-  
\- Kaetenay ne è sempre parso piuttosto convinto.- fece Murray, infilando i fucili in una sacca – Dovremmo parlare con lui, non appena quest’ascia pendente avrà lasciato le nostre teste.-  
\- E Mr Kaetenay non è una minaccia?-  
\- No, dottoressa Seward.- le confermò l’altro – Ho visto con i miei occhi il nostro comune amico la scorsa luna piena. Con l’età la sua abilità nel trattenere la bestia è diventata più forte. E’ fuori per le strade, ci raggiungerà fra poco.-  
\- Resta il fatto che non abbiamo idea di dove sia Ethan.-  
\- Era fuori di sé per il furto del corpo di Miss Ives.- fece Victor – Il cimitero?-  
Tre improvvisi forti colpi al battente di Grandage Place rimbombarono nella notte, facendo scattare i sensi dei presenti i quali, ad armi spianate, lasciarono che Sir Malcolm aprisse.  
La dottoressa Hartdegen varcò la soglia, di fretta e con evidente poco tempo per le chiacchiere.  
\- Signori, so dov’è Ardath Bey.-  
\- Catriona, non è il momento…- azzardò la Seward – Abbiamo altri problemi adesso.-  
\- Non credo.- replicò la giovane donna, afferrando di fretta e furia delle semi automatiche di Sir Malcolm – È al Grand Guignol e tutto il teatro è circondato da vampiri.-  
\- Vampiri?- sbottarono Lyle e la Seward in coro, con ben diverse emozioni nel tono di voce.  
\- E c’è Lui.- scandì giovane donna, infilandosi nella tasca dell’impermeabile svariate munizioni – Ho visto Dracula.-  
\- Il bastardo ha visto voi?- ringhiò Malcolm.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Ero a una trentina di metri. Ho pedinato Mr. Bey come ci eravamo accordati, ha preso i canopi dal museo e ha raggiunto la sua dimora qua a Londra, in Fleet Street. È uscito meno di un’ora fa e ha raggiunto il teatro. Ci sono uomini e vampiri, il posto brulica. Quando Dracula li ha raggiunti in carrozza ho capito che stava succedendo qualcosa legato alla mummia della Dama di Karnak.-  
\- A cosa state alludendo?- le chiese Victor.  
\- Non alludo a nulla, credo che sia chiaro.-  
La Hartdegen rise in maniera assai inquietante.  
\- Rubano una mummia risalente all’Antico Regno qui a Londra, sottraggono i suoi canopi e al contempo qualcuno, presumibilmente un alleato dell’Immortale dissacra corpi femminili indiscriminatamente nei cimiteri, prendendo singole ossa da ognuno. E Mr Kaetenay è stato molto chiaro nelle sue visioni. Un corpo in una bara di vetro, uno in una bara di legno e uno scheletro ignoto.- elencò l’Hartdegen - Come ultimo atto il corpo di Miss Ives viene esumato. Insomma, solo io penso che ci sia qualcosa di strano? Mr Bey è sicuramente coinvolto con Dracula e Mr Lyle sa che quell’uomo è un estremo conoscitore delle arti occulte egiziane, un seguace di Khepri che guarda caso crede fermamente nella resurrezione dello spirito.-  
\- Mia cara, stiamo camminando su un sentiero molto pericoloso.- sussurrò Mr Lyle, interrompendo lei e il silenzio morboso che era sceso nel salone, tanto potente da permettere ai presenti di udire ogni rumore esterno, ogni latrato del vento.  
\- Siete voi l’egittologo, che accidenti sta succedendo?- sbottò Victor infervorandosi.  
\- Questi componenti non hanno senso per voi?- lo incalzò la donna – Si tratta di un rituale, dico bene?-  
\- Anche solo pensare che possa avverarsi è pura follia.- fece Lyle, lasciandosi andare in poltrona.  
Sir Malcolm gli prese il bicchiere dalle mani, torreggiando sull’ospite – Io e voi sappiamo bene che ciò che per gli altri è pura pazzia, in altri casi può essere facilmente applicabile alla nostra realtà. Ditemi che sta succedendo Lyle. Ditemi cos’ha in mente quell’essere abbietto.-  
\- Posso solo dirvi che nel Libro dei Morti egizio ci sono alcuni paragrafi di oscura interpretazione, riguardanti la resurrezione di un’anima defunta attraverso un sacrificio simbolico. Chi comanda gl’incantesimi offre spezie, sangue, polvere dei secoli a Khepri e ossa di morti volontari al Dio Anubi, per placarlo dato che lui è il protettore del mondo dei morti e lui li sorveglia.-  
\- Ecco spiegato il perché dei furti nei cimiteri.-  
Frankenstein ancora stentava a crederci.  
La gola secca gl’impedì per qualche secondo di esprimersi con chiarezza. Balbuzie, una debole attitudine lasciata ormai nell’infanzia ma che quella notte tornò a galla più prepotente che mai.  
\- Mi state dicendo che Dracula sta usando quest’uomo, questo…folle per resuscitare Miss Ives? Ho capito bene ciò che mi state dicendo? Sta cercando di riportare Miss Ives in vita?-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Labbra ignote si schiusero sotto la sua mano protesa, leccando avidamente ogni traccia del sangue che gli gocciolò lungo le dita.  
Con un cenno una delle sue tante figlie senza nome gli sorrise, vacua, tornando ad ondeggiare i prominenti fianchi sulla rigida virilità dell’umano sotto di lei, già parzialmente dissanguato. Il collo dell’uomo proteso all’indietro, la colonna della gola in mostra senza difese, quasi eviscerata, eppure l’estasi governava i colpi dei suoi reni.  
Affondo dopo affondo il suo sesso entrava e usciva dal turgore della sua protetta, pallida e bianca contro l’arrossamento di quel corpo caldo che invece lentamente lasciava quel mondo da stolto, preda della più antica delle trappole.  
Il sesso permeava la sala d’oro del Grand Guignol.  
Decine di suoi figli e figlie copulavano con le loro vittime, nudi, membra contorte ammassate fra la consistenza viscosa del sangue e quella più vitale del seme e del sudore.  
Gemiti acuti non coprivano i suoni degli accoppiamenti, umidi e rapidi, feroci verso la fine.  
Una testa quasi staccata di netto al livello della carotide sfiorò la sua caviglia, mentre Dracula immobile in mezzo al palco aveva occhi solo per lei.  
Stupenda, nella morte come lo era stata in vita al riverbero di quella luce ambrata che si rifletteva sulle ali e le corazze di migliaia di scarabei.  
La bellezza di quei corpi devastati dai denti dei suoi figli, penetrati e penetranti non consci di essere animali da macello era sublime, ma paragonarla a lei…no.  
La salma di Vanessa Ives era nel cerchio degli accoppiamenti, perfettamente allineata alla Dama di Karnak. Pura era la differenza fra i due corpi.  
Dove Ankhesenamun nella sua immobilità dava l’idea della pietra che mai cambia, mai si evolve, con la pelle sottile come la pergamena di un lieve color brunito, Miss Ives era in trasformazione.  
Sei mesi in una bara avevano regalato le sue spoglie mortali all’adipocera. Le orbite si erano infossate, le guance prosciugate e le labbra che un tempo lo avevano leccato, succhiato, baciato e dato piacere, si erano assottigliate in una linea nerastra.  
L’epidermide e la sua carne si erano tramutate in un materiale friabile, ceroso come sapone.  
I capelli sembravano più lunghi e più opachi.  
Sollevò la mano sul petto del cadavere, lasciandola a mezz’aria su di esso.  
Anche da morta quelle spoglie contenevano il potere di fargli salivare la bocca. Lo facevano anelare.  
Lo facevano impazzire.  
Era a un passo dal riaverla.  
D’altro canto, Imhotep sfiorava la fronte della sua amata laddove le bende in lino di erano sbriciolate lasciando sorgere alla luce poche ciocche sparute di stopposi capelli bruni.  
\- Io ho atteso sei mesi.-  
\- Sì Maestro.-  
\- Tu attendi da millenni.-  
Imhotep sollevò il volto striato dalle rughe, dal tempo immobile, dal dolore e si scostò delicatamente dal corpo di Ankhesenamun, delicato come il battito delle ali di una farfalla.  
La malinconia nel volto di quell’uomo.  
Millenni di conoscenza, di servitù fedele ed entrambi erano a un soffio dal riottenere le vite delle donne che amavano.  
Dracula aveva posseduto Vanessa per poco, ma di recente.  
Imhotep non incontrava la sua donna da millenni.  
\- Ammiro la tua pazienza, vecchio amico.- sussurrò Dracula, osservando come il sangue delle bestie umane permeava il legno del palco scenico del Grand Guignol.  
Era sotto i loro. Fra i corpi dei mortali, nelle loro cavità rese doloranti da ore e ore di atti carnali.  
Bagnava i loro piedi, le bende della mummia di Ankhesenamun e l’abito di pizzo e velluto di Vanessa.  
Bagnava lo scheletro bianco composto con le ossa dei loro furti.  
\- Il Dio Anubi non si opporrà.- sentenziò Imhotep, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero seguendo il suo sguardo – Non questa volta.-  
\- Millenni fa te la strappò via durante il rituale.-  
\- Millenni fa non avevo voi.-  
Dracula inclinò il capo, sorridendo – Te lo concedo.-  
\- Inoltre, non sono più il debole di un tempo.-  
Sollevando gli occhi al soffitto cosparso di scarabei il sacerdote si ricompose posandosi sul capo il suo fez fosso e scandì un paio di parole in lingua antica.  
\- Dite ai vostri figli di proseguire.- mormorò, passando a fianco di Dracula per raggiungere lo scheletro ricomposto ai cui piedi depose i quattro canopi rubati della Dama di Karnak – E dite loro di fare in fretta.-  
\- È ora.-  
Dracula inspirò a fondo, mentre l’altro annuiva.  
\- È ora Maestro.-  
Come richiamati da un cenno o da un suono a loro conosciuto, vampiri e bestie si affastellarono tutt’intorno, rovesciandosi l’uno sull’altro, corpi su corpi in una catasta scomposta e in quel groviglio di arti, non uno di essi osò sfiorare l’Immortale o Imhotep.  
Le grida cominciarono immediatamente.  
Un uomo con un lungo rivolo di sangue che scendeva fino alla sua virilità fu spinto ai piedi della mummia di Ankhesenamun e sopra di essa fu penetrato ripetutamente, fino a crollare, uno dei suoi figli che si saziava di quell’ultimo sacrificio.  
Facendo spirare la sua vittima sul corpo immobile della mummia.  
Fra gli acuti versi dei suoi figli, Dracula si beò nel vederli affondare le fauci nelle loro carni, finalmente pronti a uccidere.  
Fiati appena più alti di un bisbiglio provenienti da ogni angolo furono il primo segnale.  
Fra i ringhi, muscoli fatti a brandelli, i gemiti dei moribondi, l’estasi degli sciocchi che si aggrappavano alla vita e il frinire degli insetti, Dracula colse quei primi respiri.  
Soavi e femminili, come i sospiri di una donna nel primo risveglio.  
Poi divennero vento, tramutandosi in una possente forza che spazzò i battenti d’ingresso del Grand Guignol e galoppavano attraverso le finestre, inchiodate come da tradizione e usate per supportare le locandine degli spettacoli.  
La forza dell’aria divenne ruggito.  
E fu così che una conca di vuoto e un suono che non era mai stato udito si allargò sopra tutti loro, inchiodandoli a terra, schiacciandoli mentre il sangue schizzava sul pavimento e per la forza d’impatto veniva ricatapultato in alto.  
Dracula giurò di poter vedere la mummia e il corpo di Vanessa sollevarsi brevemente, spinti in alto dal vento per ricadere di quei pochi millimetri, tornando subito al suolo.  
Schiacciate dalla loro vite mortali.  
Il tono di voce di Imhotep aumentava d’intensità, stava quasi urlando.  
Tutti urlavano.  
I suoi figli, che insospettatamente soffrivano dell’acuto suono e dei bisbigli femminili che vorticavano loro attorno. I pochi umani che si aggrappavano all’ossigeno, agonizzanti, perdevano sangue dai timpani.  
Senza indugi presto anche gl’insetti di Imhotep manifestarono uno stato di completo disagio, il loro frinire che da musicale unisono si trasformava in una sorta di macabro richiamo al massacro.  
Le ossa dello scheletro ricomposto, spezzandosi in quell’istante in un botto sordo furono il secondo segnale.  
Bianche e affilate si frantumarono come gessetti di una lavagna in un esemplare sincrono.  
Si ostinò a scrutare il cranio pallido spaccato in metà. Sapeva di dover portare pazienza.  
Sapeva che inciampare ora, come uno stolto ragazzino troppo frenetico, avrebbe potuto pregiudicare il suo piano.  
Dracula poteva percepire gli occhi di suo fratello su di lui, strisciante nell’oscurità affamato di anime e corruzione, di putridume e annientamento. I suoi occhi di serpente lo sfidavano, probabilmente divertito da quello stratagemma.  
Ma il Diavolo aveva già fallito, rammentò fra sé il vampiro.  
E lei non avrebbe potuto averla, non più e certamente non quella notte.  
Allungò la mano ancora una volta sul corpo di Vanessa Ives e per il sanguinoso Dio del cielo, da quelle misere spoglie giungeva una tale forza vitale che sconquassarlo: poteva percepire la potenza che vibrava nella cassa toracica della donna, fremendo per uscire fuori, come una bestia che raschiava per uscire.  
Senza rendersene conto un’unghia si affilò ad artiglio e mossa da una volontà sua tagliò il colletto di pizzo nero di Vanessa Ives, recidendo bottone di madreperla dopo bottone, fino a giungere lo sterno al livello del cuore. Ancora immobile, ma pronto.  
Serrò i denti, attendendo, impazzendo quasi dal desiderio che aveva di lei.  
Tornare ad averla, accoppiarsi con lei, unendosi a lei. Diventando uno.  
Sembrava che il teatro volesse crollare emulando il suo tumulto interiore e sciami di scarabei si rovesciavano dal soffitto sui presenti, come una pioggia dorata pronta a scarnificarli.  
Alla rottura dei canopi che si spezzarono proprio come le ossa del teschio sacrificale, tutto improvvisamente s’immobilizzò.  
Tutto s’immerse nel silenzio.  
Gli umani che morirono lo fecero senza emettere un singolo suono. I suoi figli caddero, accasciandosi con gli occhi sbarrati e Imhotep lasciò ricadere i palmi lungo i fianchi.  
Era finita.  
\- Imhotep.-  
Il sacerdote si portò un dito alle labbra, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
E quando gli sorrise, in quello stesso momento, Dracula avvertì un palpito del cuore sotto il suo palmo proteso.  
Il tempo di goderne, di poterla sfiorare, quasi non rendersene conto e un ululato squarciò la notte come uno sparo nel buio, paralizzando il vampiro e Imhotep.  
Il caos si scatenò ben più di quanto avesse potuto fare l’incantesimo dell’antico regno. Urla e ringhi, strilli e colpi brutali infestarono il Grand Guignol insieme al rotolio delle teste che presero a fendere il pavimento. I suoi figli che venivano massacrati.  
E quell’ululato persistente.  
Quell’ululato dannato che copriva i battiti prodigiosi di quei due cuori…  
\- Maestro…- fece Imhotep, arrancando all’indietro verso Ankhesenamun, parandosi a scudo di fronte al corpo semovente.  
Dracula non poteva più udirlo. La sua visione a tunnel su Vanessa si era allargata piano piano, tingendosi di rosso grazie al suo leggendario nemico.  
\- Ci ha trovato, Maestro.-  
\- E qui finisce la sua esistenza.-  
\- La luna piena…-  
Lo interruppe senza starlo a sentire - Sai cosa fare Imhotep.-  
\- E se non fosse solo?-  
\- Vai, Imhotep.-  
\- Ripensateci. Vi prego.-  
Non lo fece. Niente l’avrebbe fermato, niente l’avrebbe obbligato a farsi indietro questa volta.  
Né Dio né suo fratello, nemmeno Vanessa.  
Voleva quel lurido lupo fra le mani, voleva vedere la vita abbandonare i suoi occhi proprio quando quelli di Vanessa si sarebbero finalmente riaperti. Osservarlo spirare con la consapevolezza che lei ormai per sua, perduta per sempre, fuori dalla sua portata.  
Ethan Chandler era arrivato troppo tardi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Poteva essere considerato superfluo, addirittura grottesco in una situazione del genere, ma per John Clare i fatti che accaddero quella notte furono come un balsamo sulla sua anima ferita dall’incuria e dalla sua repellente rinascita a mano di Frankenstein.  
Il vecchio adagio riguardante il godere delle disgrazie del proprio nemico e dell’apprezzare le proprie sfortune se paragonate a quelle di altri non avrebbe potuto essere più calzante quella notte, soprattutto di fronte all’evidenza.  
Soprattutto di fronte a Mr Chandler, che gli provò ancora una volta di essere ben lontano da qualunque idea si fosse fatto di lui.  
Un uomo di trent’anni dal temperamento violento, prono a stati catatonici, un uomo ordinario come tutti gli americani come lui che aveva in un qualche modo attratto il cuore della sua defunta amica.  
Il loro primo incontro avvenuto al funerale di Miss Ives non aveva lasciato traccia di un qualunque interesse per Mr Chandler in lui.  
Si era limitato ad osservare il gruppo o per meglio dire la famiglia di Miss Ives da lontano, conscio di non poter rivelare la propria persona. Aveva studiato la donna di mezz’età dal rigido portamento. Il pellerossa, composto come una statua e la giovane donna dai capelli rossi dal taglio tanto fuori moda.  
In prima fila, oh, quanto avrebbe pagato per poter essere in prima fila davanti alla tomba, accanto al creatore, il dannato Frankenstein che gli era parso positivamente scosso dalla perdita, e Sir Murray, il proprietario della grande casa buia in cui un’unica volta aveva avuto il piacere di essere invitato.  
Rammentava la solitudine di quel pomeriggio con Miss Ives, come ella l’aveva convinto a dare una seconda possibilità alla sua famiglia e a sé stesso.  
Grazie a Miss Ives aveva avuto altri giorni con suo figlio. Con sua moglie.  
Nell’incoraggiarlo si era lasciata sfuggire sentimenti di affetto, di tenerezza, una passione nascosta ma ancora esistente per qualcuno che era ormai lontano. Quando, a pochi giorni dal funerale, in piena notte, durante una delle sue visite all’amica aveva trovato Mr Chandler in ginocchio di fronte alla lapide tutto gli era divenuto chiaro.  
Era capito ancora la notte dopo. E ancora in seguito, via via per settimane, fino a quando quell’appuntamento era diventato una tale fonte di curiosità da obbligarlo a studiare le condizioni dell’americano fino a Grandage Place.  
La Creatura non nascondeva la morbosità di quell’atteggiamento. Osservare un uomo ubriaco o in lacrime o urlante di dolore, addirittura in una combinazione delle tre sulla tomba di una donna morta non faceva di lui un esempio di decoro, ma spiare Ethan Chandler era divenuto un rito quindi in seguito una sorta di compito.  
Certi giorni era più pallido di altri, il che stava a significare che tornato dal cimitero all’alba non si era messo a letto per rimettersi in pari con le ore di sonno.  
In certi periodi particolari del mese tendeva a soffermarsi alla finestra della camera di Miss Ives, fissando ossessivamente la luna crescente. Sapeva che i suoi contatti sociali includevano unicamente il dottore e la Creatura non poteva spiegarsi l’amicizia che legava uno come Frankenstein con i suoi demoni ributtanti a un uomo semplice come Mr Chandler.  
Frankenstein e la sua spocchia avrebbero dovuto fare a pugni con l’orgoglio di un americano senza mestiere. Sapeva che la donna di mezz’età dal volto sempre tanto serio lo irritava e che il pellerossa dai capelli candidi gli scatenavano emozioni violente che andavano dall’odio a momenti di quiete insospettabili. Spesso la Creatura aveva visto il pellerossa e Mr Chandler fumare in assoluto silenzio sulla porta di casa di Sir Murray che tendeva a raggiungerli, includendosi nelle loro conversazioni.  
Non aveva mai progettato di farsi avanti. Mai avrebbe pensato di parlare a Mr Chandler faccia a faccia, pensando che le sue vedette alla tenuta sarebbero passate del tutto inosservate ma la settimana prima l’americano si era accorto di lui e dall’attacco degli insetti a West Norwood ogni suo proposito era finito in fumo.  
Non era riuscito a catalogare quell’avvenimento, per tutta la buona volontà che ci aveva messo, ma immaginava che essere assaliti da un branco di scarabei potesse far parte della sfera di soprannaturale che lo aveva inghiottito in quel momento.  
Si scostò una ciocca insanguinata dal volto, faticando a credere che la sfera si fosse allargata a… fissò la mandibola che teneva in mano, muscoli e nervi tranciati e i canini di tutti coloro che aveva giù ucciso. Che razza di creature erano mai quelle?  
Le stesse che avevano invaso il Grand Guignol, da cui era fuggito dall’uscita secondaria per venire inseguito fino a metà strada. Poi c’era stato l’ululato e da quel momento tutto si era fatto un vortice adrenalinico, un combattimento per la vita, talmente brutale e crudo da rammentargli i primi giorni della sua rinascita, nella soffitta di Frankenstein. La frenesia, le ferite che gli erano state inferte e la notevole forza di quelle creature tanto più terrificanti di lui, ora poteva ammetterlo, non gli avevano impedito di scorgere quello che capì in seguito essere Mr Chandler.  
Un volto deformato e tratti animaleschi lo avevano tratto in inganno fino a cogliere l’orologio pendente dal panciotto della bestia. Un animale in tutto e per tutto, da come uccideva con lunghi artigli ricurvi, affondando la sua bocca grondante sangue in chiunque gli si parava davanti e come un animale teneva la testa bassa, richiamato da qualcosa.  
Un uomo lupo.  
\- Mr Chandler?- tentò, facendo rapidamente affidamento alla propria forza fisica. Frankenstein l’aveva reso un mostro, era vero, ma anche abbastanza potente da continuare a combattere con quelle bestie e se Mr Chandler avesse tentato di attaccarlo non ne sarebbe uscito illeso, tuttavia era sicuro di poterlo tenere a bada.  
\- Mr Chandler, mi riconoscete?-  
\- Temo che Mr Chandler non sia qui con noi al momento.-  
Voltandosi, John Clare incontrò il placido sguardo di un uomo sulla quarantina, sobriamente abbigliato con le caviglie dei pantaloni inzuppati letteralmente di sangue rappreso.  
Il tipo di uomo colto che curava la propria immagine, il genere che gli aveva sempre fatto chinare la testa quando gli capita di incrociarne esemplari nelle vie notturne di Londra.  
Di rimando il mannaro ringhiò sottilmente, immobile e cosparso di brividi per tutto il corpo.  
Il nuovo venuto scrutò i vampiri distesi al suolo, i decapitati e gli sventrati, mostrando un appena percettibile senso di fastidio nel far schioccare più volte la mascella.  
Ma quando Mr Chandler mosse un passo avanti, gli occhi giallastri ridotti a spilli, l’estraneo tentò di nascondere invano la sua prima reazione: quella di indietreggiare.  
Clare se ne accorse, senza fiatare.  
\- Voi chi siete invece?- domandò l’uomo, che forse un vero uomo non era.  
Lo scrutò lentamente da capo a piedi, fiutando l’aria.  
\- Anzi. Cosa siete voi?- chiese in un mormorio gentile – Un’altra creatura della notte, non voluta di cui nessuno si prendere cura. Vanessa vi amerebbe.-  
Il ringhio divenne più minaccioso, strappato dalla gola di Mr Chandler con la forza di un tuono.  
\- Per quanto siate interessante, vi state invischiando in un antagonismo che dura dall’alba dei tempi e l’aver ucciso i miei figli vi ha automaticamente condannato a morte.-  
Gli occhi scuri dello sconosciuto gli sorrisero, prima che la sclera diventasse nera inghiottendo tutto, tramutando le orbite in profondi buchi oscuri che ormai non calcolavano più la sua presenza, solo quella di Mr Chandler.  
Venne atterrato prima di vedere un’ombra enorme passargli sul capo e non ebbe più la possibilità di raggiungere i due contendenti, schiacciato al suolo da una mezza dozzina di vampiri. Controbattere a ogni loro colpo, evitare le loro fauci e schiacciare i loro teschi divenne l’unico suo scopo, mentre poco in lontananza la battaglia imperversava affastellata da ululati e acuti strilli, versi che non potevano esseri prodotti da corde vocali umani ma che nonostante questo assurgevano in mezzo a Londra come richiami per i loro simili.  
Dolorante, con i nemici che lo attorniavano, John Clare si volse verso il Grand Guignol odorando fumo, prima di sentire il crepitio del legno ardere. Il teatro era stato dato alle fiamme, che leste e rossastre si innalzavano al cielo iniziando la loro corsa alla distruzione.  
Anche lo straniero girò repentinamente su sé stesso, una mano artigliata alla gola di Mr Chandler, l’altra innaturalmente immobile contro il fianco sinistro.  
\- No!- gridò strappandosi dal suo opponente, occhi sbarrati e increduli commettendo l’errore fatale di dare le spalle al suo nemico – No! No! Vanessa!-  
John Clare aveva sentito spesso Mr Chandler urlare il nome della defunta amica sulla sua tomba.  
Lo straniero invece lo gridò con la stessa emozione di un padre che perde una figlia. O di un figlio che prega la madre sul letto di morte. L’amante che perde un amore appena conquistato.  
Un richiamo lacerante, maniacale.  
Poi il grido di dolore fisico, assai meno intenso di quello impresso nel nome di Miss Ives, quando l’uomo lupo usò i suoi artigli per disegnare un fendente contro la sua schiena dal basso verso l’alto passando sulla colonna spinale dell’uomo che cadde, cadde, cadde senza mai smettere d’invocare quel nome.  
In ginocchio, rantolando, John Clare non lo colse mai a staccare lo sguardo folle dall’incendio. Avrebbe potuto trovarsi sulla ghigliottina pronto per essere decapitato, essere fatto a pezzi in quel preciso istante e mai, mai la sua ossessione gli permise di smettere di guardare il fuoco.  
Mentre l’uomo annaspava i primi fischi di proiettili sfrecciarono in aria, costringendo Clare ad abbassarsi in mezzo a una fuga generale di vampiri.  
Molti che scappavano dal teatro vennero freddati sui gradini del Guignol. Dozzine scappavano lanciandosi giù dalle finestre del primo piano, altri scappavano con gli abiti incendiati dai tetti ma molti altri, meno scaltri, si muovevano come torce impazzite in mezzo ai nuovi venuti.  
Frankenstein era presente, armato di pistola fra la donna dai corti capelli rossi e dai copricapi scuri e Sir Malcolm Murray. Erano presenti anche il pellerossa, la dottoressa e un uomo che stava nelle retrovie con indossa una parrucca bionda finemente cotonata.  
Il caos fu completo.  
Corse, strilli, lo scoppio dei fucili.  
Esausto Clare tentò di rimettersi in piedi e andare a nascondersi ma il lupo di nuovo lo colse impreparato.  
Lasciò andare lo straniero.  
Letteralmente lo calpestò, ignorando la sua presenza come fosse stata fumo dopo la furia cieca con cui li aveva visti combattersi senza esclusione di colpi e si buttò fra le fiamme del Grand Guignol, entrando dallo stesso ingresso che i vampiri usavano per darsi alla fuga.  
Senza pensarci due volte Clare si buttò al suo inseguimento, senza stare a sentire i richiami di Frankenstein, l’unico a conoscere la sua identità, perdendosi in quell’inferno bollente accecato dal troppo calore e reso sordo dal crepitio del pre collasso.  
Perse Chandler quasi subito.  
Non riuscì più a vederlo né a udire i richiami disperati di un lupo, inciampando in cadaveri carbonizzati o ancora in fiamme, mentre ciò che restava del palco collassava come un castello di carte.  
La sua prima dimora di salvezza dopo l’orribile rinascita e l’incuria del dottore, il primo posto in cui aveva incontrato un po’ di gentilezza…che si riduceva in ciocchi da camino.  
Ironico.  
La stessa notte in cui aveva conosciuto i veri mostri, il destino si portava via l’ultimo luogo in cui si era nascosto come tale.  
Perse Mr Chandler, sì.  
Trovò qualcos’altro però.  
Qualcun altro.  
E se le pene e la sua mostruosità non più così estesa erano la lezione che doveva imparare quella notte, capì che c’erano molte altre nozioni che lo aspettavano.  
Tante altre spiegazioni da chiedere.  
Cose impossibile in cui credere.  
Allungò la mano e con due dita sfiorò l’interno del polso della persona ai suoi piedi, semi coperta da una miriade di cadaveri e ne percepì il battito.  
Cose davvero impossibili a cui credere.  
Avere fede nel non essere un mostro, non uno vero come quelli che aveva combattuto.  
Credere negli uomini lupo.  
O nei vampiri.  
E credere, sopra ogni cosa, che la morte non significava la fine di tutto.  
Afferrò la donna, ne carezzò i lunghi capelli neri e camminando sui morti la portò in salvo.  
Viva e respirante, John Clare portava fra le braccia una rediviva Vanessa Ives.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lily si passò il panno sul viso inspirandone il profumo di lavanda ma ottenendo soltanto di spargere la fuliggine più a fondo sull’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Incurante del suo aspetto uscì dalla stanza degli ospiti al secondo piano ordinando alle sue due cameriere personali di non aprire bocca sulla questione, conscia che quelle due ragazzette dalla bocca larga avrebbero informato il resto della servitù nel giro di pochi minuti.  
Due settimane dalla morte del Visconte e la sua vedova portava nella tenuta di città un altro uomo.  
Poteva udire le loro pugnalate verbali rimbalzare per ogni stanza della palazzina.  
Era troppo stanca, sporca e sudata per occuparsi di chiudere la bocca alla servitù ribelle.  
Era l’alba e la nottata era stata lunga, tediosa per certi versi ed esilarante per altri.  
Una serpeggiante paura viscida e meschina prevaleva al momento, residuo degli avvenimenti che l’avevano condotta a quel punto della sua vita.  
Una donna dovrebbe essere sempre più lesta di un uomo nell’apprendimento. Questo lei sapeva.  
Questo Brona le aveva insegnato.  
Brona aveva imparato che la vita raramente dà una seconda chance alle donne.  
Lily l’aveva imparato con Victor, con la svenevole Creatura che si faceva ancora passare per Mr Clare e infine, stupida lei, con Dorian.  
Ogni uomo l’aveva tradita, delusa, sfinita.  
Robert, il Visconte di Hereford, era stato un mezzo per una vita agiata e un nome intoccabile, seppur una compagnia di buon carattere e di temperamento docile. Quei pochi brevi mesi di matrimonio non erano stati terribili.  
Ecco invece un uomo assolutamente detestabile.  
\- Dottor Holmwood.- salutò con cauta cordialità quando il maggiordomo fece passare un giovane medico dal viso smunto, abiti stazzonati e smessi.  
Se non avesse conosciuto la fidanzata deceduta del caro dottore, morta di febbre, Lily avrebbe potuto pensare che il buon medico fosse tornato ai suoi vecchi vizi. Prostitute e brandy.  
Il lutto fresco li accomunava, un altro motivo per cui Holmwood si era recato a casa sua a quell’ora infausta della mattina.  
\- Lady Hereford.- la salutò con un inchino – Come state?-  
\- Non sono io la paziente.-  
L’uomo non parve convinto, forse per lo stato dei suoi abiti.  
\- Temo di essere caduta vicino al caminetto.- gli spiegò con un rassicurante sorriso – Non temete, non mi sono fatta nulla. Ho bisogno della vostre esperienza per un’altra persona.-  
\- Siete davvero sicura? Non sembra che siate solo scivolata sulle braci spente.-  
Se il buon dottore l’avesse vista camminare sui tizzoni ardenti del defunto Grand Guignol…  
\- Non mi sono bruciata, fidatevi.-  
\- Ditemi allora come posso esservi d’aiuto. Un tonico può aiutarvi con le ore più tristi della giornata.-  
Con falso calore gli posò delicatamente una mano sul braccio, conducendolo con sé su per le scale e verso la stanza degli ospiti.  
\- Forse. Ma caro dottore, il vostro aiuto è più impellente per qualcun altro temo.-  
Così dicendo lanciò uno sguardo gelido alle cameriere che sparino e gli aprì il battente, restando a metà strada sulla soglia. Questo permettendo a Holmwood di sbirciare.  
Il medico corrugò la fronte tirata e a quella distanza, Lily annusò del profumo femminile a poco prezzo sugli abiti del medico.  
A quanto sembrava la vedovanza per la cara Lucy era già giunta al termine.  
O forse preda al suo dolore il caro Holmwood era stato vilmente circuito da qualche lavoratrice notturna?  
\- Chi è?- le domandò inquieto – Lady Hereford, inutile che vi ricordi quanto è pericoloso che per una donna sola e del vostro rango intrattenersi con certi individui.-  
Studiata alla perfezione, una rigida maschera di sdegno colorì le guance pallide della padrona di casa.  
\- Mi state insultando, dottore. Ho trovato quest’uomo svenuto vicino al cimitero, solo e infreddolito. L’ho fatto caricare in carrozza dai miei uomini.-  
\- Non intendevo…-  
\- So cosa intendevate. Ma forse a un uomo certi sfizi sono concessi dopo la morte della sua quasi futura moglie, dico bene?-  
Holmwood sbiancò e poi arrossì così violentemente da abbassare gli occhi come lei desiderava, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo torvo.  
\- Vi chiedo perdono Lady Hereford. Le mie parole erano fuori luogo.-  
\- E io vi chiedo di fare il vostro lavoro e salvare quest’uomo. Indossava abiti decenti, middle class presumo ma i suoi stivali sono costosi così come l’orologio che indossava. Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza ma ha numerose ferite e quella che più mi preoccupa è al braccio. Si è riaperta, erano presenti dei punti che si sono strappati e perde ancora molto sangue. Ora, volete visitare l’ospite che io stessa ho invitato in casa mia o volete stare a discutere dell’appropriato periodo di tempo per un lutto?-  
\- Il vostro ospite è in buone mani.-  
\- Molto bene.- scandì Lily seccamente raggiungendo la porta – Vi lascio soli.-  
\- Conoscete altro di lui?-  
\- Ethan.-  
Holmwood parve sconcertato.  
\- Prego?-  
\- Il suo nome è Ethan. È il nome inciso nell’orologio che portava nel taschino.-  
\- Molto bene, Lady Hereford.-  
\- Fate del vostro meglio.-  
\- Come volete.-  
E senza indugi si protese a curare l’uomo disteso a letto, le cui ferite scioccarono il medico quanto il suo stato di salute generale. Il paziente, senza ombra di dubbio, più insolito che gli fosse mai capitato.  
Sulla trentina, molto alto, con mani dalle lunghe dita callose forse per la spada o il maneggio delle armi da fuoco.  
Un uomo che non faceva che lamentarsi e agitarsi.  
Un uomo che chiamava una donna nel sonno tanto ostinato da ferirsi da solo.  
Vanessa, non faceva che ripetere.  
Holmwood sorrise, scuotendo il capo.  
A quanto pareva lui e il suo insolito paziente avevano qualcosa in comune.  
 

 

 

 

 

Da un'altra parte, ovunque e in nessun luogo, Dracula stava ad ascoltare il suono di un cuore battere a nuova vita.  
Respirava la sua stessa aria.  
Si inebriava dell'odore della sua pelle, nuovamente calda, pregna di sangue che la riconduceva a lui.  
Poteva sentirla.  
Era viva.  
La vedeva sdraiata nel suo vecchio letto, nella sua vecchia stanza, attorniata da coloro che presto sarebbero stati il suo banchetto.  
Vermi e formiche che solo per poco avrebbero usurpato il suo posto accanto a lei.  
C'era solo un ultimo ostacolo.  
Fermare il cuore del Lupus Dei una volta per tutte.  
Era tanto vicino da toccarla, da sentirla respirare...poi, facendolo tornare a nascondersi nel buio, Vanessa Ives spalancò gli occhi.  
Guardando ovunque tranne che in sua direzione.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Capitolo V

Chapter V

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There are some wounds that can never heal.

There are scars that make us who we are. But without them, we don’t exist.

\- **Lily Frankenstein** “The Blessed Dark”

[ Penny Dreadful 3x09]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Come suo fratello Alexander le avrebbe detto se mai si fosse trovato in quel genere di situazione, il che era accaduto spesso in passato, tenere gli occhi sul nemico era un buon modo per non farsi trovare impreparati. E anche il miglior metodo per trovare il punto ideale in cui affondare la lama.

Caitriona Hardegen tuttavia non era convinta né del tipo di preparazione necessarie in tali circostanze né aveva la certezza di trovarsi di fronte a un nemico vero e proprio.

In piedi accanto alla finestra che lasciava filtrare la luce opaca di un nebbioso mattino londinese, la donna poteva percepire l’aria intrisa di foschia, pesante come una tenda lì al primo piano di Grandage Place e l’ancora persistente tanfo di fumo sui loro abiti, intriso nei loro capelli.

Erano tornati sporchi, laceri, feriti, i vestiti infangati e le gole raschiate al loro limite a causa del fumo inalato durante l’incendio del Grand Guignol.

Ora, a poche ore di distanza dal rogo, del famoso teatro non restavano che ceneri sopra a un pavimento lastricato di cadaveri anneriti.

Spostò delicatamente un lembo della tenda, ben attenta a non compiere gesti troppo bruschi per non aizzare la loro _ospite_ e al contempo continuando a tenere d’occhio il buon dottore al lavoro sulla sua paziente, ma qualcosa nella mente della Hartdegen le impediva di quietare il proprio sesto senso ancora all’erta.

Le variabili che stava prendendo in considerazione dal momento della loro fuga erano numerose quante le paure degli abitanti di Grandage in quel momento. Paura di essere scoperti, di essere rintracciati dalle forze dell’ordine, la paura più che mai fondata che Dracula fosse sopravvissuto e che sarebbe presto tornato per sottrarre loro ciò che più bramava al mondo.

La paura che nessuno più avrebbe rivisto Mr Chandler di cui avevano perso le tracce.

Paura che avesse incontrato la sua fine.

Paura che perso lui, il rituale dell’accolito dell’Immortale avesse condotto fino a loro e a nuova vita Miss Vanessa Ives.

Con la coda dell’occhio fissa sul letto, dove la donna giaceva in una semplice camicia da notte di un casto bianco latte,la Hartdegen spiò con attenzione i movimenti che il dottore compiva intorno al letto, danzando come un frenetico ballerino la cui brama di sapere era pari alla sua del tutto comprensibile ansia.

Poteva comprenderlo. Come tanatologa forse non aveva studiato medicina in sé, ma a base dei suoi studi c’era la pietra miliare secondo cui la morte…era la fine di tutto. Un viaggio da cui nessuno tornava.

Non era mai stata particolarmente devota. Era cresciuta in una famiglia di scienziati e inventori, a differenza di Miss Ives non aveva ricevuto la fede tantomeno aveva mai approfondito un qualsiasi tipo di religione se non al fine di studiarne i rituali funebri.

Oh, conosceva il processo di trasformazione di un vampiro il che, tecnicamente, trasformava la biologia di un corpo in cadavere nel giro di poche ore a seconda di peso corporeo ed età del soggetto. Aveva imparato come eliminare mostri ed immortali con estrema precisione, conosceva leggende e tuttora considerava la resurrezione del Cristo come la più grande metafora della religione cattolica.

Quindi, come gestire la realtà che stava loro di fronte?

Seduta a letto dopo aver aperto gli occhi alcuni minuti prima Vanessa Ives era scampata al rogo del Grand Guignol in cui era invece svanito Mr Chandler e al momento stava seduta a letto, muovendo lentamente la testa perlustrando tutta la sua vecchia stanza con lo sguardo, apparentemente non disturbata dal trafficare del dottor Frankenstein.

Era stata aiutata a sedersi contro una pila di altri cuscini, il corpo molle e privo di stimoli. Aveva lasciato che le venisse prelevato il sangue, arcuando appena le sopracciglia corvine in un moto di fastidio quando l’ago aveva bucato la pelle. Non aveva attaccato, non aveva dato segnali percepibili di essere conscia di ciò che stava accadendo.

\- Miss Ives?- Victor era in piedi accanto a lei, lo stetoscopio vicino alla bocca per essere scaldato memore della loro ultima visita alcuni anni prima – Miss Ives, sapete dove siete?-

Sette mesi ormai.

Morta da sette mesi, un cadavere in fondo a una tomba coperto da metri di terra, folto muschio e uno stuolo di viole.

Frankenstein poteva farsi ordinare a bacchetta da Sir Malcolm eseguendo tutti i test che gli erano stati richiesti, studiando campione di sangue dopo campione, cercando l’anemia del vampirismo, aspettando di cogliere un’eccessiva sensibilità alla luce, un pallore sospetto, canini più affilati del dovuto, ma la Hartdegen poteva percepirlo.

Ne aveva cacciati troppi.

La donna che stava a letto osservando ogni cosa con espressione vuota o smarrita era per l’appunto solo una donna.

Non era vampiro. Non era stato un risveglio tardivo come immortale, impossibile da praticare.

Era stato quel rituale.

L’egiziano dal copricapo rosso aveva un potere sconfinato, calcolò fra sé scrutando il giovane medico che auscultava il cuore di Miss Ives con aria strabiliata.

Rituale e praticante che avevano riportato in vita una morta, non una vampira.

Che razza di potere aveva quell’uomo?

\- Strabiliante.-

La Hartdegen si volse, distogliendo completamente lo sguardo dalla strada.

\- Che succede dottore?-

\- A parte il fatto che sto ascoltando i battiti regolari del cuore di una donna morta nel dicembre scorso?-

Caitriona sorrise – A parte quello.-

\- E’ tutto perfettamente normale.-

\- Tutto?-

Victor inclinò la testa, storcendo la bocca per scostare lo stetoscopio da Miss Ives.

\- A un esame basilare direi che è in buona salute. Dai sessanta ai settanti battiti al minuto, respiro regolare, non ci sono tracce di ustioni o ferite superficiali, ne saprò di più dopo aver esaminato i campioni di sangue. A parte questo è catatonica. È vigile ma…- non usando le parole schioccò le dita accanto all’orecchio sinistro di Miss Ives, facendo capire esattamente alla collega cosa intendesse quando la paziente sbatté più volte le ciglia e con parecchi secondi di ritardo per una reazione normale, volse la testa in direzione del rumore.

\- Trauma psicologico?-

Frankenstein alzò le spalle – Caitriona, avete compreso che siamo di fronte a una resuscitata?-

\- Beh, era morta fino a ieri e adesso è viva, direi che è palese.-

L’altro la fissò completamente incredulo – Vi è già capitato?-

\- Che qualcuno risorgesse dalla tomba? Senza essere un vampiro? No.-

\- E allora come diavolo fate a essere così calma?-

La domanda le strappò un sorriso tirato.

Non era calma. Era vigile.

Dalla fuga notturna di Mr Chandler, la corsa al Grand Guignol, la lotta. L’adrenalina era tutto ciò che la teneva ancora in piedi, specialmente dopo aver rifiutato il derivato della cocaina di Frankenstein, piuttosto generoso con le auto prescrizioni e che però non nascondevano le profonde occhiaie che gli solcavano il volto smunto e la ferita, a malapena rammendata, che lo faceva zoppicare sulla gamba destra.

\- Siete ferito e non se ne accorge neanche.- glissò, scrutandogli i pantaloni zuppi di sangue.

\- E’ superficiale.-

\- Ma abbastanza da sentire l’odore del sangue da qui.-

Il giovane medico dovette darle ragione.

\- Sir Malcolm vi ha mai raccontato di un ospite che abbiamo avuto il piacere di far soggiornare nelle cantine?-

\- No.- rispose impressionata – Che genere di ospite?-

\- Mr Fenton, si chiamava.- rammentò Victor – Giovane, molto giovane. Fiutava sangue come uno squalo. Si è nutrito di gatti per tutto il tempo che è stato con noi. Era piuttosto irascibile.-

\- Posso immaginare.-

\- Tentammo di curarlo. Niente da fare.-

La Hartdegen gli sorrise – Miss Ives non è un vampiro dottore.-

\- Come fate ad esserne certa al cento per cento?-

Fu il lieve tremore nel tono di Frankenstein a tradirlo. Le mani come sempre erano ben salde, ma aveva confuso la sua frenetica ricerca alle risposte di quell’incredibile miracolo per curiosità e sconcerto. Scordava spesso la giovane età del dottore, la sua fragilità nonostante l’apparenza ammantata di logica e scetticismo scientifico.

Da una parte non voleva credere a quel dono degli avvenimenti, non voleva credere che la donna nel letto fosse proprio Miss Ives.

D’altra parte il giovane medico stava sicuramente piangendo la scomparsa del suo amico nel rogo del Grand Guignol.

Fece per parlare, ma la Hartdegen ci ripensò.

La perdita di Mr Chandler era avvenuta senza alcun avvertimento, non si erano trovati preparati a combattere contro l’orda impazzita dell’Immortale e quando il teatro aveva preso fuoco lasciando persino Dracula e i suoi seguaci a brancolare nel dubbio, impazziti fra le fiamme, Mr Chandler per loro era già perduto.

Quindi come risollevare il morale dopo la perdita di un amico? Come convincere un uomo di medicina che si può tornare dalla morte e che Vanessa Ives fosse di nuovo tra i vivi?

Sospirando, si fece avanti e andò alla specchiera dove da una brocca in porcellana versò acqua in un bicchiere per la gola del dottore.

\- Tenete. Mandate giù.-

Frankenstein eseguì gli ordini senza protestare, più per sfinimento che per reale necessità ma una cosa saltò immediatamente all’occhio di entrambi.

Miss Ives aveva sollevato la testa, per osservare a occhi sgranati i suoi movimenti.

Victor rammentava quell’espressione, la velocità delle pupille nel seguire ciò a cui il cervello era interessato.

_Proteus_ …

Le molliche di pane. Come aveva studiato il suo portarsi il cibo alla bocca, la masticazione del boccone, la deglutizione.

\- E’ come una tavola bianca.- sussurrò facendo cenno alla Hartdegen di avvicinarsi.

Lo fece lentamente, senza compiere movimenti bruschi.

\- Cos’avete detto?-

Senza spiegarsi Frankenstein allungò delicatamente il bicchiere mezzo pieno alla loro paziente, che per alcuni secondi si limitò a osservare l’oggetto con espressione totalmente assente. Poi, piano piano, la mano inerte di Miss Ives si levò tremolante da dove giaceva sulla trapunta.

Con un notevole aiuto riuscì ad afferrarlo con entrambi i palmi, restando immobile, sospesa a mezz’aria.

Poi finalmente, come si aspettava, Vanessa avvallò la loro presenza cercando una qualche sorta di rassicurazione da lui. Lo guardò nel mentre dell’azione e con una domanda muta si assicurò che ciò che stesse facendo fosse corretto.

Victor poteva giurare di sentire le lacrime pungergli le ciglia quando lentamente la vide portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra, bevendo a piccoli sorsi come un uccellino e tutto questo senza mai distogliere quegli intensi occhi celesti da lui.

Cercando ancora approvazione.

Sì, ora sapeva cosa fare. Un piccolo passo avanti.

Era già qualcosa.

Ma convincere gli altri non sarebbe stato altrettanto facile.

Sir Malcolm, specialmente, che oscillava da ore fra la rabbia più incontrollabile e lo sconforto più cupo avrebbe combattuto con le unghie e con i denti contro la sua teoria, ammesso che i risultati delle analisi sul sangue di Miss Ives fossero conclusive.

Victor aveva speranza ma non abbastanza da ignorare completamente i valori sanguigni di Vanessa, che posato il bicchiere nuovamente nelle sue mani si lasciò andare contro i cuscini tornando ad ignorarli completamente.

Esausta. Ma lo erano tutti.

Tanto che Frankenstein poteva sentire le sue gambe tremare per lo sforzo.

\- Dottore, forse dovreste sedervi.- gli consigliò la Hartdegen.

\- No,- si affrettò a rispondere afferrando la sua borsa – meglio che scenda e affronti quel branco di vecchie volpi subito, finché sono preda della stanchezza. Più Sir Murray ragionerà sulla situazione e più aumentano le possibilità che le faccia saltare il cervello.-

La donna annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e cercando nel volto di Miss Ives una minima traccia di comprensione di ciò che era appena stato detto. Ottennero unicamente un altro sguardo vacuo e assente.

\- Avete ragione, andate. Resterò io a guardia. Immagino che un parere della dottoressa Seward comunque non possa fare male.-

\- Dite bene. Io andrò a parlare con le forze dell’ordine nel frattempo, tenterò di sapere qualcosa anche dagli ospedali. Vorrei sperare che ogni prova del vampirismo sia perita nell’incendio, ma con tanti cadaveri non possiamo sperare troppo.-

La situazione era talmente grave che nell’edizione del mattino del Daily Telegraph, battendo il Sunday, un titolone catastrofico aveva parlato di satanismo e rituali orgiastici all’interno del teatro puniti dal rogo divino.

Lo stesso giornale che Sir Malcolm sbatté violentemente nel camino quando Victor scese nel salone, trovandovi il padrone di casa in compagnia di uno stressato Mr Lyle, della Seward che sorseggiava the con espressione tirata e Kaetenay, impassibile come suo solito e appollaiato sotto a una delle finestre che davano in strada, attaccato alla sua pipa.

L’aria si tagliava con il coltello.

Vedendoli tutti insieme Victor provò a immaginare uno spettatore estraneo a scrutarli come insetti da esposizione. Esemplari di essere umano della peggior specie. Assassini, traditori, adulteri…

Portati insieme dalla perdita e della morbosa curiosità per l’occulto.

Portati insieme dalla tragedia.

L’assenza di Ethan pesò sul cuore del giovane medico come un macigno.

\- Ebbene?- domandò Murray con tono più arcigno del solito, facendolo trasalire.

\- Che cosa ci dite?- fece anche Lily, alzandosi in piedi, buffo con i capelli biondi coperti di fuliggine.

\- È sveglia. Reazione pupillare normale, respiro nella norma. Sta assumendo liquidi ma è totalmente assente. Non essendo il mio campo non posso formulare una tesi adeguata ma…-

Sir Malcolm lo interruppe sbottando – Siete impazzito? Cosa volete che me ne importi della sua situazione medica?-

\- Calmatevi, per favore.- sospirò la Seward – Urlare dopo questa nottata non serve a nulla.-

\- Urlo come e quanto mi pare se permettete, madame.- replicò l’uomo – Dracula ci ha teso una trappola bella e buona, siamo fortunati noi sei essere vivi e ora quella… _cosa_ è sopra, nel letto di Vanessa. Per non parlare di Ethan!-

\- Non sappiamo che chi o che cosa sia.- redarguì la dottoressa sollevando gli occhi al soffitto – Per l’amor del cielo, cercate di calmarvi o vi farete venire un infarto.-

\- Non prima di aver decapitato l’Immortale, questo è certo. Ha fatto strage di questa famiglia!-

Lyle deglutì più volte prima di tentare di placare l’orso.

\- Malcolm, il giovane dottor Frankenstein sa di cosa parla.- tentò di placarlo, posandogli una mano sulla spalla – Se dice che i segni vitali sono nella norma, forse dovremmo solo metterci seduti ed aspettare le sue analisi sul sangue di Miss Ives. E come ci ha fatto notare la dottoressa Hartdegen un vampiro non impiega certamente sette mesi per la trasformazione, è quasi impossibile che Miss Ives lo sia.-

\- Quindi dovrei credere che un rito egizio abbia riportato indietro Vanessa? È questo ciò che mi state dicendo?-

\- Io credo ai miei occhi e alle prove, sir.- fece la Seward posando seccamente la tazza di ceramica sul piattino – E i miei occhi vedono Miss Ives viva e vegeta. Dottor Frankenstein, dopo aver riposato, ed è un ordine, quanto tempo vi serve per studiare i campioni di sangue?-

\- Una nottata per sicurezza, non di più.-

\- E nel frattempo dovremmo tenere quella _cosa_ chiusa nella stanza di Vanessa?- abbaiò nuovamente Murray.

\- Ha i muscoli praticamente atrofizzati, a malapena è riuscita a tenere fra le mani un bicchiere colmo a metà.- gli spiegò Victor – E’ impossibile che possa fare del male a sé stessa o a chiunque altro, inoltre la dottoressa Hartdegen non la perde mai di vista.-

\- Caitriona sa cosa fa.- annuì la Seward – Ma credo di dover dare un’occhiata alla nostra paziente di persona, forse riuscirò a strapparle qualche parola.-

\- Come facciamo con Ethan?-

Il viso di Murray si distorse in una smorfia grottesca.

\- Comprerò altro terreno al cimitero di Norwood.-

\- Oh, per l’amor del cielo, vi prego.- fece Lyle con voce rotta – Non sappiamo cosa gli sia successo, non sappiamo neanche come si è appiccato il fuoco. Dracula ne è rimasto sconvolto tanto quanto noi, probabilmente non sa che abbiamo Miss Ives e Mr Chandler era in piena trasformazione. È rapido e scaltro, sarà sicuramente sopravvissuto.-

\- _Nostro figlio_ sta bene Malcolm.-

La voce roca di Kaetenay riuscì a impedire a Sir Malcolm di implodere.

Impressionante come le parole dell’Apache avessero il potere di frenare i peggiori impulsi di Murray, ma da che erano tornati dalle Americhe Victor aveva notato gli effetti calmanti della personalità di Kaetenay su quelli meno controllabili di Murray.

Ridotti al silenzio e costretti ad ascoltare le parole del pelle rossa attraverso la cortina di fumo della sua pipa, la cricca attese che le visioni uscissero con i loro tempi.

\- E’ vivo.- confermò Kaetenay, usando la mano aperta per spingere il fumo soffiato all’esterno nuovamente verso la sua persona – Non è stato toccato dalle fiamme, che non erano opera del nostro nemico. Né dell’Immortale né dello stregone dal copricapo rosso.-

\- Intendete che è stato un incidente?- allibì Victor.

\- No.- rispose l’Apache – E’ stato causato da qualcuno che vi ha spiato.-

Ci volle qualche secondo prima che Frankenstein riuscisse a capire che quelle parole erano rivolte proprio a lui.

\- Seguire me?- balbettò senza capire.

\- Perché dei vampiri avrebbero seguito il dottore per poi mandare all’aria i piani di Dracula?- ragionò la Seward – E’ ridicolo.-

\- Non sono state le creature della notte, ma un altro genere di essere che ha avuto contatto con la morte.-

\- Un momento, dove diavolo si trova Ethan?-

Mentre la voce di Sir Malcolm tornava ad alzarsi più del gradito agli occupanti della dimora, Victor abbandonò la discussione una volta presa coscienza che Ethan fosse vivo, con una strana sensazione al livello dello stomaco molto simile a un sollievo fraterno che lo invadeva, per far posto a un altro genere di sentimento che si fece largo nella sua mente. Da piccola ipotesi com’era nata, divenne la cruda realtà quando si obbligò a buttare uno sguardo fuori in strada, oltre i cancelli di Grandage Place.

Eccolo. Era ancora lì.

La Creatura stazionava dall’altra parte della strada, celato fra le colonne classiche del numero 13 loro dirimpettaio, ma come era apparso lasciando Miss Ives nelle loro mani era svanito senza lasciare traccia prima che potessero interrogarlo. E ora ricompariva.

L’essere non umano venuto a contatto con la morte che secondo Kaetenay aveva dato fuoco al Grand Guignol, avvolto nel suo cappotto nero a baluardo di chissà quale causa.

Il famoso Mr Clare amico di Miss Ives e in cui Ethan si era imbattuto al cimitero, dopo aver capito che li spiava tutti da mesi.

Victor decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza.

Senza sapere cosa lo avesse posseduto andò alla porta e la spalancò di scatto, inoltrandosi per la strada e marciando dritto verso il suo primo nato.

Certo, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, non c’era amore rimasto fra loro, mai stato.

Ma mano a mano che a grandi falcate si avvicinava a lui Victor studiò la confusione e poi la paura allargarsi sul volto distorto del suo mostro.

_Ottimo_ , pensò il dottore piantandosi di fronte a lui.

Faceva bene ad averne, era sul baratro di un precipizio di cui non v'era fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La prima fitta nota di fumo che permeò il pesante velo del sonno fu anche ciò che lo fece passare velocemente alla veglia e proprio lì, in quel luogo che stava a metà, un lieve sentore di affumicatura rammentò a Ethan un calore bollente che non sapeva spiegare, come il fetore della carne bruciata che ancora gl’impregnava le narici o ricordi di grida impietose e lo scricchiolio di legno e ossa al rogo.

Quelle sensazioni gli piombarono addosso in modo così rapido da spalancare gli occhi, incurante di mille fitte che gli correvano lungo gli arti superiori, incurante del fatto che sentisse le braccia avvolte in soffici bende di cotone e che la sua vecchia ferita fosse umida di sangue, sotto le fasciature.

Era sdraiato sotto un pesante baldacchino di broccato e la stanza, riccamente decorata quasi all’accesso, non apparteneva di certo allo stile spartano esibito da Sir Malcolm in Grandage Place.

Oltre le finestre intravedeva la luce di mezza giornata che filtrava da pesanti nubi plumbee. Poco oltre cime sparute di alberi verdi e lussureggianti.

Una residenza cittadina, calcolò.

Dove diavolo era? Cos’era accaduto la notte prima? Perché era ferito e bendato e perché la sua pelle sembrava andare a fuoco?

Era fuggito dalla gabbia della dimora dei Murray, questo era certo, ma aveva forse ferito qualcuno?

Fece per mettersi a sedere, preda del terrore per i suoi compagni, ma un movimento repentino alla sua sinistra lo bloccò mettendolo immediatamente in allerta.

\- Chi siete?- sibilò – Dove mi trovo?-

\- Ti trovi a Myfair. L’ora di pranzo è passata da un pezzo.-

\- Ho chiesto chi siete. Come sono finito qui?- incalzò, vedendo oltre alle tende del baldacchino una ricca gonna candida e un guanti da polso in pizzo.

\- Ti ho trovato al Grand Guignol, stanotte. Purtroppo credo che il mio giochetto ne abbia lasciato solo le ceneri.- sentenziò la voce femminile che gli risuonò terribilmente famigliare, prima che la prima pagina di un quotidiano gli venisse adagiata in grembo.

\- _“Provvidenziale incendio doloso rade al suolo il Grand Guignol.”_ \- lesse Ethan, faticando con le mani bendate a tenere saldamente la carta frale dita – _“Il direttore del famoso teatro ricusa gli attacchi della polizia secondo cui le mura venissero usate per incontri illeciti dell’alta società londinese. Circa settanta i morti.”_ -

Settanta morti? Un incendio?

Come diavolo era finito in un incendio al Grand Guignol?

\- Settanta cadaveri irriconoscibili sotto un mucchio di ciocchi in fiamme, immagino dovrei sentirmi desolata per aver appiccato il fuoco. Se non avessi visto che genere di compagnie tu abbia davvero frequentato in tutto questo tempo.-

Ethan levò appena gli occhi nascosti dalle ciglia, vedendo la donna fare il giro attorno al letto con passo lento, voce cantilenante e una mano guantata che seguiva la morbida consistenza del tessuto con un dito.

\- Chi siete?- domandò guardandosi rapidamente attorno alla ricerca di un’arma. Sul comò spiccavano uno specchietto tondo, portabile a mano, femminile e intarsiato nell’avorio. Costoso ma poco minaccioso. E lui indossava solo una camicia da uomo e calzoni intimi, nulla di più.

\- Ci conosciamo?- richiese – Come mai eravate a teatro?-

\- Stavo seguendo il dottore, ad essere sincera.- spiegò la donna, fermandosi ai piedi del letto, i polpastrelli che pizzicavano i lembi del baldacchino. Ora di lei poteva vedere anche una collana cameo che le pendeva sul petto in uno stretto nodo di perle.

\- Il dottore?-

\- Victor.-

 Ethan tacque, maledicendo la sua cattura. La luce era troppo forte per essere finito in una dimora di vampiri seguaci di Dracula, anche se non avrebbe potuto scommetterci dato l’estremo pallore dell’epidermide delle braccia della signora in sua presenza.

No, doveva essere una strega. Un’altra strega.

Splendido.

\- Il dottor Frankenstein è vivo?- chiese in tono asciutto.

\- Lo stavo solo seguendo Ethan,- sbuffò la voce con fare annoiato – cercavo di capire perché le sue menzogne sui furti delle ossa e l’ho trovato circondato da insolite creature a teatro. Creature…- le mani sul baldacchino strinsero forte la stoffa -…con zanne e bocche insanguinate.-

\- Madame, non ho idea di cosa…-

\- Non mentirmi cowboy.-

La voce e il tono soffuso improvvisamente si fusero con il ricordo di un volto e di un dolore pungente. L’accento irlandese era sparito, ma quando lei aprì i lembi che li separavano si ritrovò faccia a faccia con tutta la forza di quella reminiscenza.

Le mattine passate a parlare alla finestra della locanda, là dove il ponte veniva costruito. Il sapore del whisky sulle sue labbra, seguito dal sangue della malattia, segreti bisbigliati fra le grezze lenzuola dell’Inn fra strilli di ubriachi e i rumori dei docks.

\- Brona.-

Era bionda ora, corti capelli di una tenue tinta dorata raccolti in boccoli ad incorniciare un viso non più emaciato e smunto, ma levigato come marmo. Svaniti erano i segni della fame e della povertà.

Un’altra donna con i lineamenti di quella che aveva conosciuto gli stava a un passo.

\- Il nome è Lily ora.-

Non fiatò mentre lei si sedeva lentamente ai suoi piedi.

Non tentò d’impedirglielo.

\- Lady Lily Devereux, Viscontessa di Hereford. Brona Croft non esiste più da due anni ormai. Siamo nella residenza londinese di Lord Hereford, in Myfair a pochi passi da Hyde Park nel caso tu te lo stia chiedendo. Non ti ho completamente rapito, ho solo pensato che dopo aver dato fuoco al teatro sarebbe stato meglio salvare anche la tua di vita, non solo quella dei tuoi amici. E per inciso, sappi che non è stato per niente facile strapparti alle fiamme. Ti agitavi come un vero animale.-

Aveva la sua voce, i suoi occhi, ma quel portamento rigido...

Persino la delicatezza con cui si tolse i guanti, parlando al contempo, come gesti di ordinario compimento.

\- Ciao Ethan.-

Venne la dolcezza, prevedibilmente osò pensare osservando come l’emozione faceva breccia su un volto che non aveva mostrato segni di cedimento alcuno al loro comune passato.

\- So che per te deve essere dura da accettare, ma sono reale. Sono viva.-

Allungò una mano, posandola all’incirca all’altezza della sua caviglia dove un leggero copriletto gli copriva le gambe.

\- Come ti senti?-

Non ottenendo risposta sospirò, cercando di essere paziente.

\- Come ho detto, so che è difficile da accettare, ma hai avuto ore di sonno parecchio agitato. Hai delle ustioni sulle braccia e una vecchia ferita si è riaperta, causando la perdita cospicua di sangue. Il dottore che ho chiamato per prendersi cura di te tornerà qui fra circa un’ora, ma ha detto che devi riprendere le forze e assumere molti liquidi, ecco il perché della flebo.-

Neanche se n’era accorto.

Non che gliene sarebbe importato granché, tutta quell’intera situazione era una farsa.

\- Pensi di poter mandare giù qualcosa? Niente whisky per colazione, lo so, è un vero peccato, ma del brodo ti farà bene.-

Certo, con contorno di veleno magari.

Malcolm dopo numerosi bicchieri di brandy gli aveva narrato delle arti di Mrs. Poole. Dove la magia di Hecate lo aveva colpito per la sua violenza, il potere di sua madre aveva avvolto Malcolm fra le sue spire fino quasi a strozzarlo senza che lui se ne rendesse neanche conto, tormentandolo da ultimo con le visioni dei suoi cari defunti.

Ethan si sarebbe aspettato la furia di suo padre, magari gli spettri di sua sorella e di sua madre, Vanessa, Dio, Vanessa sarebbe stata la tortura più atroce di tutte, ma la strega che lo aveva catturato e preso prigioniero stava giocando in maniera insolita con il suo lutto per Brona.

L’aveva trasformata in un’altra donna dandogli l’illusione più perfetta della realtà che potesse immaginare: sentiva il suo profumo all’acqua di rose, perfino la nota burrosa della sua cipria.

Quanto tempo prima che l’illusione lo accusasse di aver lasciato morire Brona in uno squallido letto mentre lui andava a caccia di mostri a pagamento?

Quanto prima che Dracula fiutasse una delle accolite del Demonio e venisse a prenderlo, per strappargli la spina dorsale con le fauci?

\- Ethan. Ci sto provando, davvero, ma tu devi darmi una mano.- lo pregò dolcemente, parlandogli come si fa con i bambini recalcitranti a sorbire la medicina.

\- L’unico aiuto che avrete da me, madame, sarà quello di darvi il tempo di liberarmi prima che lo faccia da solo e allora i vostri patetici trucchi non funzioneranno più.-

Lily corrucciò la fronte, evidentemente presa in contropiede.

Fece per aprire la bocca ma lui alzò la mano, zittendola.

\- Conosco quelle della vostra razza e so che cosa state cercando di fare, quindi chiunque voi siate sappiate che usare la memoria di Miss Croft non vi porterà da nessuna parte, ho fatto pace con la sua morte da molto tempo e se voi e il vostro padrone vi aspettate davvero che mi uccida potrete spirare trattenendo il fiato.-

\- Ethan, cosa diavolo…-

\- Spero che mi abbiate sentito tutti!- aggiunse, alzando la voce e guardando ovunque per la stanza tranne che sulla sostituta – Non potrete trattenermi qui per sempre!-

\- Chi pensi che io sia?- sbottò Lily, sconcertata alzandosi in piedi di scatto – Con chi stai parlando?-

\- Signora, voi non siete niente. Come questa casa e questa ridicola storia del nuovo nome e della nuova vita. Ho visto Brona Croft spegnersi…-

\- Mi hai lasciata col dottore, è diverso.-

La frase lo mise a tacere per qualche secondo, che non le bastò per contrattaccare.

\- Quindi la morte di Miss Croft è colpa mia, dico bene?-

\- Cosa? No! Ethan sai che stavo morendo, la mia malattia mi ha sfinita! Tu non potevi fare niente!-

\- Perciò non volete che mi uccida?-

A sua discolpa la sostituta sembrava dannatamente a suo agio a recitare. La sua interpretazione di sconvolgimento e confusione erano di gran lunga superiori a ciò che aveva visto nella sua carriera da attore itinerante.

\- Perché mai vorrei la tua morte?-

\- Non saprei, magari perché voi non siete reale e una strega mi ha catturato?-

\- Una…una strega?-

\- Pensate davvero di potermi tenere lontano dalle grinfie di Dracula per sempre? Lui verrà e vi ucciderà mia cara, voi e le vostre consorelle, quindi qualunque cosa mi abbiate fatto stanotte, compreso a quanto pare arrostirmi come un agnello sullo spiedo, sappiate che avete tutte i minuti contati.-

\- Mio Dio, devo chiamare subito il dottor Holmwood.- sussurrò Lily scuotendo la testa – Resta fermo, non muoverti. Tornerò subito.-

Sarebbe potuta tornare con un esercito di megere ma per ciò che lo concerneva non sarebbe rimasto in quel letto un istante di più. Staccò la flebo con stizza e a fatica si mise in piedi, trovando su una specchiera abiti degni di un gentiluomo. Infilati i calzoni andò alla porta, trovando solo un paio di cameriere in mezzo a un lungo corridoio affastellato di arazzi ma che fortunatamente per lui gli davano le spalle.

Sapeva di trovarsi in una visione, perciò non faceva altro che girare in tondo, ma se voleva sfuggire a quel sortilegio doveva trovare un modo per spezzarlo il che equivaleva a svegliarsi oppure trovando la sua vera avversaria. In quella casa c’era una strega che giocava con lui al gatto con il topo e prima o poi si sarebbe palesata, ne era certo.

La dimora era ampia, stanze dopo stanze da letto, perfino una nursery vuota e solo facendo attenzione non incappò mai nella fasulla servitù. Una volta sceso al pian terreno trovò la porta principale, tuttavia era presidiata da un paio di uomini in livrea.

Imprecando e sentendo il sangue gocciolare lungo tutto il braccio indietreggiò in un’ala assai meno sfarzosa il che dava a indicare le aree della servitù ma un’altra sorpresa lo accolse.

Un gridolino femmineo lo fece rizzare sull’attenti e afferrare un candelabro posto su una finestra quando, nel voltarsi, si ritrovò ad affrontare quattro donne che evidentemente erano state interrotte durante il rituale del the.

Non erano nobildonne, indossavano abiti comuni e i loro capelli erano in disordine, un paio di loro esibivano persino inquietanti occhi tumefatti.

\- Voi chi siete?- azzardò una di loro, sulla ventina, brandendo in mano un coltellino da burro.

\- Andate all’inferno, voi e il vostro giochetto sadico.- sibilò Ethan guardandole minaccioso una per una – Chi comanda qui?-

\- Non siete il benvenuto qui, signore!- sbottò la donna, mentre le altre tre si nascondevano dietro di lei – Non avete diritto di attaccarci qui nella casa della Viscontessa! Siamo sotto la sua protezione!-

\- Protezione? Questa è bella, considerato ciò di cui siete capaci!-

\- Tipico, avete così paura da impedirci persino di vivere se questo favorisce i vostri scopi.- sentenziò una rossa alle spalle di quella che ancora agitava il coltellino in una mortificante metafora di difesa – Ma non pensate di fermarci! Potete picchiarci, rinchiuderci nelle cucine, rilegarci al ruolo di madri e mogli, ma ce ne sono milioni che prenderanno il nostro posto nelle strade e presto o tardi otterremo il voto!-

La possibilità che quella bislacca situazione non fosse ciò che lui pensava passò nella mente di Ethan, ma fu solo una lievissima epifania. Era anche vero che ciò che quelle donne gli stavano sbraitando contro non aveva alcun senso.

Cucine? Quali cucine?

Quale voto?

\- In nome di Dio, di cosa parlate?- sbottò fissandole stralunato.

\- Ethan.-

Girò su sé stesso a centottanta gradi con la rapidità che le sue ferite gli consentivano, trovando una la falsa Brona che scrutava quel sipario con le braccia incrociate al petto.

\- Lady Hereford.- sospirò la capo gruppo, sollevata – Conoscete questo folle?-

\- Temo di sì, scusatelo mie care, ha passato una nottata difficile.-

\- Cosa diavolo sta succedendo qui?- ringhiò Ethan perdendo la pazienza – Chi diavolo sono queste persone?-

\- Suffragette.-

\- Suffragette?-

Lily arcuò un sopracciglio per nulla impressionata, stringendosi nelle spalle – Suffragette.- ribatté per la seconda volta – C’è stata una manifestazione un paio di giorni fa e le forze dell’ordine hanno minacciato le mie ospiti arrivando a usare la violenza, come puoi vedere dalle loro ferite, così ho deciso di dare loro asilo. Ti crea qualche problema?-

\- Quale problema può mai avere un uomo?- sibilò sprezzante la rossa di prima.

\- Ehi, Miss, io sono americano e qua non mi fanno votare.- borbottò, senza sapere perché mai si fosse messo a disquisire in quella ridicola situazione.

\- Andiamo,- lo incoraggiò Brona o Lily o come accidenti quell’infernale incantesimo avesse deciso di appellare la sua defunta fiamma – hai bisogno di riposo. Lasciamo in pace queste gentili signore, hai bisogno di stenderti.-

Seguirla era una mossa azzardata ma che altre opzioni aveva?

Giunto a quel punto tutto ciò che poteva fare era attaccare subito, colpire lo spettro che più lo teneva inchiodato in quell’incantesimo e sperare di svegliarsi. Non poteva immaginare come sarebbe stato continuare a girovagare in quell’assurda dimensione onirica ancora per molto.

Attese che fossero di nuovo nella stanza da letto in cui si era svegliato, dove avrebbe avuto a tiro alcuni vasi orientali che in pezzi sarebbero stati l’arma ideale.

Non arrivò mai a toccarli. Una volta che la falsa Brona si chiuse la porta alle spalle Ethan si ritrovò gettato contro il battente con una forza tale da lasciarlo incapace di reagire.

Impossibile che una forza del genere appartenesse a una donna di poco più di cinquanta chili, ma lei lo teneva premuto contro la porta con una sola mano contro il torace e per quanti sforzi lui comprimesse usando entrambi le mani per scostarla da sé, lei fu irremovibile.

\- Maledizione,- ringhiò fra i denti – se speri che ti renda le cose facili…-

\- Tranquillo cowboy, ho capito che non c’è niente che possa dirti per farmi credere.- sussurrò Lily senza battere ciglio – Quindi è ora di ricorrere alle maniere forti. Perdonami, mio tesoro, ma non posso permetterti di aggirarti qui indisturbato e non posso neanche lasciare che tu metta a rischio la tua salute prima del tempo.-

Gli sorrise, triste e rassegnata.

\- Scusami Ethan, ma è per il tuo bene.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tanti orrori aveva visto quella casa, tante creature insidiose erano passate fra quelle mura, ma mai niente del calibro di Mr John Clare era stato invitato per il the, in quella che la congrega della difesa contro il mondo occulto considerava il loro santuario.

Non che Clare fosse in grado di trangugiare anche solo un sorso della bevanda bollente che gli era stata servita in imperituro silenzio, attorniato dalle persone che aveva spiato per mesi e che ora lo circondavano in attesa di una sua spiegazione.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che Frankenstein ne avesse avuto il fegato ma quando se lo ero ritrovato di fronte, scappare era diventato praticamente impossibile. Era successo tutto così velocemente che un secondo prima spiava dalle finestre nella speranza di intravedere Miss Ives e un istante più tardi il Creatore era uscito dalla porta blindata della palazzina, per dirigersi a spasso spedito verso di lui.

Lo aveva stupito, certo, ma fino all’ultimo momento non lo aveva creduto capace di tanto.

Si sbagliava.

\- Mr Clare.- lo aveva apostrofato Frankenstein, zoppicando vistosamente e ancora sporco con gli abiti della battaglia precedente – Siete invitato in Grandage Place, a meno che non preferiate restare qui davanti come un corvo del malaugurio.-

\- Attento con le parole, dottore.- sibilò di rimando, ricomponendosi dalla sorpresa.

\- O cosa?- lo sfidò il giovane medico, spiazzandolo di nuovo. Mai, mai, se non in brevi quanti miseri scatti di rabbia aveva osato sfidarlo. La sua potenza fisica lì alla luce del sole e di fronte a tanti testimoni dava a Frankenstein la vincita in quella mano di carte.

\- Sentite, non usiamo giri di parole. Noi siamo esausti, abbiamo perso Mr Chandler e voi eravate a teatro stanotte, quindi sapete chi siamo, cosa facciamo, chi fosse Mr Chandler in particolari circostanze e scommetto che siete qui per Miss Ives, perciò smettiamola di giocare e venite dentro. Gli altri vogliono sapere ogni minimo particolare che ricordate.-

\- E Miss Ives?- sussurrò la Creatura, abbassando lievemente lo sguardo – Sta bene?-

\- Venite a vederlo con i vostri occhi.- replicò il dottore – Ma attento a come vi rivolgete alle persone nella casa, non tutte hanno le buone maniere di Miss Ives.-

\- Immagino che non sappiano della nostra particolare relazione allora.- sibilò, lanciando l’ultima stoccata quando ormai Frankenstein gli aveva dato le spalle per tornare indietro. E ancora una volta non aveva raccolto la sfida né si era nascosto tremante in un angolo, intimidito come il piccolo dandy vigliacco che aveva conosciuto.

Oh, il dottore era cambiato, come le squame di un serpente durante la muta.

Ma su una cosa aveva avuto ragione. Nonostante la purezza del suo desiderio di assicurarsi che Miss Ives fosse viva e in buona salute, inoltrarsi nella casa di Sir Malcolm Murray era stato traumatizzante. L’uomo non possedeva i modi spicci e sinceri di Mr Chandler né tantomeno calore umano. Una breve occhiata al suo aspetto che perfino Clare ammetteva fosse mostruoso e Murray, come molti altri, l’aveva immediatamente catalogato come un inferiore.

La donna, sulla cinquantina dall’accento americano che si era presentata come dottoressa Florence Seward, aveva fatto gli onori invitandolo ad accomodarsi ma anche dal suo portamento era chiaro quanto non si fidasse né di lui né dell’iniziativa di Frankenstein di invitarlo in loro presenza.

Mr Lyle si era rivelato più cordiale, nonostante cercasse di non ostentare come la sua attenzione finisse sempre per ricadere sulle cicatrici che portava in volto, mentre l’indiano pellerossa lo inquietò a tal punto con il suo silenzio quando avvennero le introduzioni che Clare quasi fece scivolare la preziosa porcellana sul pavimento.

Era in ansia, troppo occhi puntati su di lui e troppe domande a cui non sapeva di poter dare risposta.

\- Così voi siete il famoso Mr Clare.-

Murray era seduto alla sua scrivania e lo fissava come un insetto viene inchiodato da un spillo, prima di essere appeso in esposizione.

\- Esatto, Sir.- mormorò con tono basso.

\- Miss Ives mi parlò di voi. Vi riteneva un amico fidato.-

La stessa emozione e sorpresa che aveva avvertito quando Mr Chandler lo aveva riconosciuto si reimpossessò di lui, colmandolo di calore.

Abbassò il capo, fissando il liquido ambrato della tazza – Ricambiata, in tutto e per tutto.- assicurò – Posso chiedere delle sue condizioni?-

Il padrone di casa lo ignorò completamente, scrutandolo da capo a piedi. Clare attese una stoccata al veleno al suo aspetto deforme, ma ancora venne lasciato a bocca aperta.

\- Avete combattuto a lungo stanotte, vi siete immerso nelle fiamme ed eccovi qui. Non avete riportato neanche un graffio.-

\- Grazie signore. Sono di corporatura robusta.-

\- Stronzate.- borbottò la Seward, quasi facendolo arrossire per quel linguaggio mai sentito in bocca a una nobildonna – Avete staccato il cranio a un vampiro a mani nude, lo so. Vi abbiamo visto tutti.-

\- Mr Clare è un uomo di superbe capacità.- gli venne in soccorso Frankenstein, seduto accanto a Mr Lyle sul divano opposto – Ethan ci ha descritto il vostro incontro con gli insetti dello stregone del cimitero di Norwood.-

\- Sulla tomba di Miss Ives, sì.- annuì Clare.

\- E noto con perplessità che sentir parlare di magia e vampiri vi lascia completamente a vostro agio.- ricominciò Sir Malcolm – Ditemi, era la prima volta per voi l’altra notte?-

\- Non avevo mai incontrato quelle bestie, se questo intendete signore.-

\- E le avete fatte a pezzi come burro tiepido.-

\- Come avrete potuto notare, sono molto forte.- sussurrò Clare, distogliendo lo sguardo dai gelidi occhi di Murray – Ora ditemi, vi prego, Miss Ives si sente bene?-

La Seward corrucciò le sopracciglia, lo sguardo indagatore.

\- Per una donna che si è risvegliata dalla tomba a sette mesi dalla sua morte possiamo tutti quanti essere d’accordo nel dire che il suo aspetto è incantevole.-

\- Quindi…è davvero lei? Sta bene?-

\- Non lo sappiamo.- rispose Frankenstein.

\- Non parla.- aggiunse la Seward – Appena risvegliata ci siamo accorti che seppur le sue condizioni fisiche siano eccellenti, la sua mente non è qui con noi. Per questo il nostro stimato dottore ha pensato di chiedervi di unirvi alla nostra piccola ricerca.-

\- Qualunque aiuto io possa offrire…-

\- Potete cominciare da ciò che avete visto.-

\- Cosa intendete?-

\- Come mai eravate al Grand Guignol?- gli domandò Murray.

\- Io…vivevo lì, Sir. Nei sotterranei del palco. Lavorai per i gestori del teatro per alcuni anni prima di venire licenziato. Ho di recente perso l’ultimo mio famigliare in vita, così sono tornato a Londra e... diciamo che il teatro ha sempre avuto un richiamo irresistibile per me.- concluse, a voce sempre più bassa – Stavo dormendo, ieri notte, quando ho iniziato a sentire delle voci, poi delle litanie, come canti, in una lingua che non ho mai sentito pronunciare e infine del sangue ha iniziato a colare lungo il parquet del palco.-

\- Una lingua sconosciuta. Pensate potesse essere la stessa che avete sentito al cimitero di Norwood insieme a Ethan?- gli chiese Victor.

\- Potrebbe essere. Ma temo di non aver perso molto tempo ad ascoltare, quando hanno scoperto il mio nascondiglio sono stato attaccato. Ho dovuto rispondere velocemente, temevo potessero scoprirmi in massa ma prima che si accorgessero tutti di me credo di aver sentito un ululato.-

\- E i vampiri non vi hanno ferito?-

Clare usò qualche secondo per elaborare la sua risposta, decidendo infine di non mentire.

\- Un uomo alto con capelli neri, barba e baffi è uscito dal Guignol, portando molte di quelle creature con lui. Passava fra di loro come se lo temessero anche se al tempo stesso molti cercavano di sfiorarlo, chini a terra dove si trovavano. È stato per la strada che mi hanno attaccato di nuovo ed è anche dove ho visto…Mr Chandler.-

\- Non è il caso di dirlo, ma la questione deve restare segreta.-

Clare scoccò uno sguardo tetro a Frankenstein, sottolineando la stupidità di quella richiesta.

\- Mr Chandler?-

\- Disperso.-

Il pellerossa per la prima volta gli parlò, invocando in lui una sorta di viscerale senso d’inquietudine.

\- Ethan è vivo.-

\- Ne sono lieto.-

\- Avete parlato di colui che i vampiri seguivano, cosa mi dite invece dell’altro? Avete visto l’uomo che recitava gl’incantesimi? Si è salvato dalle fiamme.-

\- Era lontano quando sono tornato dentro seguendo Mr Chandler. Pensavo a cercare lui, non mi sono guadato attorno.-

\- E invece vi siete imbattuto in Miss Ives.- fece Mr Lyle – Vi prego, pensateci bene, qualunque dettaglio sullo stregone può esserci utile per capire come aiutare la nostra amica. E anche per sapere che cosa ci attende.-

\- Ve lo giuro, quando è stato appiccato l’incendio non ho fatto altro che seguire Mr Chandler. Il calore era insopportabile, stuoli di cadaveri ovunque, non ricordo quanti ne ho pestati.-

\- Ma non siete stato voi a dare tutto alle fiamme.-

Clare parve stranito – No, certo che no.-

Tutti si voltarono verso l’Apache, cercando evidentemente una qualche risposta che a loro tutti sfuggiva ma l’anziano si strinse nelle spalle, tornando a scrutare oltre i vetri della finestra.

\- E’ sopravvissuto, comunque.-

\- Lo stregone?- gli domandò Victor.

\- Sì, quando ho trovato Miss Ives ero vicino al palco cercando Mr Chandler e ho fatto in tempo a sentire qualcuno strillare. Quell’uomo stava scappando, trascinando con sé qualcuno. Poteva essere chiunque, uomo, donna, uno di quei mostri…-

\- La mia mummia.- sospirò Mr Lyle con fare depresso.

\- Domando scusa?-

\- Ah, lasciate perdere, ignoratemi.- gli suggerì l’ometto con buffi baffi e una ancora più estrosa capigliatura – C’è la remota possibilità che siamo incappati in un rituale egizio di resurrezione che prevedeva la rinascita di due anime tramite la ricostruzione di uno scheletro composto da ossa di altri centinaia di donatori, al quale il più potente vampiro di tutti i tempi si è aggregato per la rinascita della sua amata, ma in tutto questo si è messo in mezzo il _Lupus Dei_ , rapendo Miss Ives e scatenando così l’ira imperitura di due strabilianti avversari.-

\- In parole più comprensibili vi siete cacciato in un dannatissimo guaio, Mr Clare.- sentenziò la Seward, conscia del fatto che non avesse capito nulla della spiegazione dell’egittologo.

\- E ora vi siete invischiato in questa oscurità maledetta insieme a noi.- concluse Murray, che neanche per un secondo cedette la sua facciata altera e gelida – Che vi piaccia o no.-

Il sole si avviava a calare su Londra e a Clare sembravano passate settimane intere quando ebbe la somma gioia di essere in presenza di Miss Ives.

Venne condotta nel salone centrale in braccio al Creatore, delicata come una piuma eppure avvolta in vesti da camera color vinaccia di origini orientali. Frankenstein era estremamente delicato con lei, scendendo gradino per gradino ben attento a dove metteva in piedi, mentre la testa corvina di Miss Ives giaceva immobile contro la sua spalla.

Murray li tampinava senza neanche tentare di celare alla vista la pistola che teneva in pugno, rammentando ancora una volta ai presenti che la presenza di Miss Ives né lo convinceva né lo ammorbidiva.

Da ultima, Mr Clare ebbe il piacere di conoscere la dottoressa Caitriona Hardegen, ultimo membro di quella compagnia, che indossava pantaloni come un uomo ed esibiva un taglio di capelli decisamente fuori dalla moda delle donne di qualunque casta sociale conoscesse, ma fu gentile e cortese con lui nonostante fosse rimasta molto impressionata dalla sua presenza fisica.

Parlottarono tra loro a lungo, Clare perfettamente conscio di come Murray non perdesse mai d’occhio la situazione, sempre in attesa di un attacco, di un minimo accenno di malignità. Non sapeva però se il nobiluomo sperasse di piantare una pallottola in fronte a lui o a Miss Ives.

Oh Miss Ives.

Bella nel vero senso del termine così strausato di quei tempo, come l’ultima volta che l’aveva veduta. Bella come certi uomini sono disposti a scrivere poesie per decantarne i tratti.

Qualcosa però era diverso.

Svanita era la tristezza dai suoi occhi, così come la consapevolezza regalata dalle traversie della vita. La sua bocca non era segnata da mille smorfie di dolore, le sue mani avevano perso l’abitudine di grattare ossessivamente le cuticole attorno alle unghie.

Capiva ora cosa intendesse la Seward quando gli aveva comunicato che la mente di Miss Ives non era presente.

Non parlava, non interagiva, i suoi occhi seguivano scie imperscrutabili all’interno della stanza senza mai posarsi su nessuno dei presenti, come se fossero fantasmi.

Il Creatore lo considerava uno stadio passeggero mentre la Seward, meno convinta, era propensa a credere che gli studi mentali sui casi di premorte sarebbero stati loro d’aiuto, tutto questo mentre Sir Malcolm in un ultimo atto di difesa personale continuava a propendere a un trucco crudele di coloro che chiamavano Dracula.

Dracula, l’uomo che aveva parlato con Mr Chandler durante lo scontro mentre era ancora tramutato in lupo e che si era rivolto a lui definendolo una creatura della notte.

Pensò ad altri mille particolari, ad altre mille domande e intanto il cielo si tingeva di pennellate che variavano dall’arancione al rosso porpora.

Avrebbe tanto voluto leggere William Blake per Miss Ives, rammentava che lei lo conoscesse e invece stette ad ascoltare rapito la diatriba scientifica fra Frankenstein e la Seward quando Miss Ives fece trattenere il respiro a tutta la compagnia: venendo imboccata con pochi cucchiaini di the dalla Hartdegen dimostrò di preferire caldamente la tazza in cui per esperimento erano state aggiunte due zollette di zucchero, come lei stessa gradiva in vita, dimostrando così agli scettici di avere il senso del gusto e di essere stimolata da alcuni ritagli della memoria a lungo termine.

Tutte chiacchiere che Murray definì, ovviamente, inutili.

Sembrava che quell’uomo fosse perennemente sul piede di guerra, che non riuscisse a gioire per quel miracolo, poi Clare venne investito dalle immagini della morte di suo figlio, la pungente acqua del Tamigi il giorno in cui aveva lasciato il suo corpo alla corrente e tutto di colpo comprese.

Murray poteva desiderare di uccidere Miss Ives, non capendo se fosse o meno la figlia che aveva perso, perché in quella giornata aveva perduto anche Mr Chandler.

Erano fortunati se non era impazzito per il dolore o almeno così sperava. Era piuttosto riluttante a pensare che l’uomo che Miss Ives definiva come un padre fosse pronto a ucciderla per un semplice dubbio.

Per paura.

\- Altro the Vanessa?- sorrise la Hartdegen, pronta a imboccarla con altri corposi cucchiai.

La Creatura sorrise di rimando. Scrutando, osservando, pregando.

La Bibbia e Dio per lui non avevano mai avuto gran senso, ma Miss Ives aveva creduto per tutta la sua vita fino a morirne, nel buio e nell’oscurità, separata dal Padre che l’aveva fatta tanto soffrire, preda delle torture e della malattia mentale. E ora eccola, seduta di fronte a lui, la stessa di prima e non più.

\- Miss Ives?- domandò, quando mosse di scatto la testa corvina verso la porta.

Un movimento così repentino da zittire tutti che, sconcertati, giudicarono quell’atto troppo per le sue precarie condizioni fisiche.

\- Che osa sta succedendo?- mormorò a bassa voce Mr Lyle.

\- Ha percepito qualcosa.- disse la Hartdegen, la mano che inconsciamente risaliva alla pistola infilata nello stivale sinistro.

Ma non accadde nulla.

Passarono alcuni secondi e tutto ciò che proveniva dall’interno della casa erano i semplici scricchiolii nelle tubature delle luci a gas, il rintocco del pendolo nell’ingresso, il fruscio della brezza serale che filtrava da una finestra aperta nelle cucine.

Finché Vanessa, gli occhi fissi e immobili alla porta del salone, sollevò a fatica un braccio e con il dito teso si mise a indicare qualcosa oltre allo stipite.

Puntò la porta blindata dell’ingresso, laddove un tempo uno scorpione era stato disegnato con il suo stesso sangue.

\- Ethan.-

Il bussare avvenne esattamente nello stesso istante, logorando i poveri nervi messi a dura prova da ventiquattro ore di mancanza di sonno e dal non piccolo particolare della resurrezione inaspettata di colei che aveva appena usato la voce per la prima volta.

Il nome pronunciato fece correre Sir Malcolm ad aprire, maledicendosi per non aver ancora assunto un altro maggiordomo nonostante il parere negativo di Mr Chandler. Allo spioncino però, ricevette l’ennesima sorpresa.

C’era una nobildonna alla sua soglia.

Una nobildonna la cui strada non avrebbe mai pensato di incrociare.

Alta, bionda ed estremamente composta, la Viscontessa di Hereford, Lady Devereux, era ferma immobile sui suoi gradini accompagnata da un valletto.

La conosceva per il recente scandalo del matrimonio con Sir Robert Devereux e per come gli amici del defunto ne avevano sempre parlato al club che non si era più sentito di frequentare dopo la morte di Vanessa, sempre contro le insistenze di Mr Chandler.

Doveva essere rimasto troppo tempo a rimuginare su quella stramba visita, perché la donna ebbe l’ardire di mostrargli un sorriso compiaciuto.

\- Sir Malcolm Murray presumo.-

\- Presumete bene, madame.-

\- Io sono…-

\- So chi siete Viscontessa, ciò che non so è come mai siate alla mia porta.-

\- Bene, noto con piacere che non perderemo tempo in chiacchiere.- asserì allora quell’invadente creatura senza badare alla scortesia, oltrepassando la sua dimora senza essere stata invitata e richiudendo addirittura il battente sul grugno serioso del suo valletto.

\- Sir Murray, ho qualcosa che vi appartiene.- cominciò a blaterare, levandosi i guanti e il soprabito, inoltrandosi proprio nel salone principale – E saluti anche a voi signori, signore.-

\- Madame, non so cos’abbiate in mente…-

\- Salute anche a te Victor.-

Entrata come una furia ora stava in mezzo ai presenti, osservata da tutti con occhi sbarrati mentre lei stessa pareva decisamente a proprio agio. Troppo, per i gusti di Malcolm.

\- Vi conoscete?- sbottò, rivolto a Frankenstein.

\- Che sta succedendo?- sospirò invece il giovane dottore, troppo provato per inoltrarsi nell’ennesima discussione riguardo ai furti delle ossa – Lily, per cortesia, ti avevo detto che ti avrei contattato non appena avessi saputo qualche dettaglio utile e purtroppo come vedi sia la squadra di Scotland Yard sia il mio dipartimento navigano alla cieca.-

\- Non sono venuta per questo. Sono venuta a informarvi che Ethan è a casa mia in questo momento.-

Come previsto scoppiò un putiferio. Domande, dubbi, minacce, persino un plateale falso disinteresse ma Lily non cedette di un solo passo.

\- Mr Chandler si sta dimostrando un paziente difficile e come puoi immaginare Victor, la mia faccia non gli ha ispirato alcun sentimento di fiducia. Perciò sono venuti qui a informarvi e a chiedervi cosa intendete fare. Volete lasciarlo alle mie cure o pensate di venire a salvarlo?-

\- Ethan è vivo? Sta bene?- le domando con irruenza il padrone di casa.

\- Vivo e vegeto. Molto attivo, aggiungerei. Ha anche iniziato a vaneggiare di streghe e torture e quando me ne sono andata le cinghie con cui l’ho legato al letto non sembravano pronte a trattenere la sua furia a tempo indeterminato indi per cui vi sarei grata se poteste venire a calmarlo, sta spaventando la servitù e il dottor Holmwood.-

\- Prendo la mia borsa.- scattò Victor, seguito a ruota da Murray.

\- Io e il dottore controlleremo la situazione, voi nel frattempo non perdetela di vista.- ordinò, indicando Miss Ives che aveva poggiato la testa sui cuscini e pareva immersa in un sonno leggero – Chiudete tutto come l’ultima volta e non aprite a nessuno fino al nostro ritorno.-

\- Malcolm andate e non temete, ce ne occuperemo noi.- lo rassicurò la Seward, scortandolo alla carrozza dove Lady Hereford attendeva.

– Ma voi state attento. Stanno accadendo cose di cui non conosciamo la gravità e avremo bisogno di voi tre tutti interi al ritorno.-

\- Lo spero.- replicò l’uomo, scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa con Kaetenay, silenzioso e contemplativo accanto alla donna – Vegliate su Vanessa, ma se notate qualcosa di strano...-

\- Ci penseremo quando accadrà. Voi riportate qui Mr Chandler. E non date le spalle a quella donna.-

Oh, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

Fidarsi era bene, non fidarsi sarebbe stato molto meglio ma Ethan era vivo e se portarlo di nuovo a casa avrebbe implicato un’altra trappola seguita da uno scontro a sangue, Malcolm non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Aveva la sensazione che solo Ethan avrebbe potuto realmente sapere se quella donna con il viso e la voce di Vanessa fosse reale.

Lui avrebbe potuto dargli finalmente delle risposte.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da una parte questo capitolo è stato estremamente divertente da scrivere, dall'altra ha finalmente messo nella stessa stanza tutti i personaggi principali di Penny Dreadful e penso che Lily, anche se manterrà un ruolo meno invasivo nella caccia all'occulto, diventerà decisamente più presente ma la parte dominante d'ora in avanti sarà puntata tutta su Vanessa e il suo recupero.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno scritto, questa è una storia di nicchia mi ha fatto ritrovare il grande piacere di scrivere solo per il piacere di farlo per me stessa nel modo più infiorettato ed elegante possibile.  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi abbia soddisfatto, un bacio e alla prossima.  
> Axia


	6. Capitolo VI

Chapter VI

 

  

 

 

 

 

We’re all neophytes in love.

None of us have the tools, or the weapons, or the resources.

Prepared as we think we are, we’re defeated.

\- **Sir Malcolm Murray** “Memento Mori”

[Penny Dreadful 2x08]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il tragitto verso Myfair al calare del sole era stato privo di avvenimenti preoccupanti, fatto che mise Sir Malcolm ancora più in allerta.

La sua vita era ormai preda del surreale. Aveva accettato in precedenza alla morte della sua cara Mina che il trapasso di sua figlia fosse stato causato dalle tenebre e da ciò che in loro si nascondeva, ma era stata Vanessa giungendo a Grandage Place a fornirgli prova tangibile dell’orrore che si nascondeva, celato all’occhio dei più, proprio in mezzo all’umanità.

Era stata Miss Ives, apparsa in una notte di pioggia e vento, che reclamando redenzione si era offerta in aiuto.

Mentre Londra scorreva oltre il finestrino della carrozza impregnata di un delicato ma pungente profumo femminile, Malcolm rammentò gli inizi di quella follia e li paragonò agli ultimi avvenimenti accaduti.

Un mostro aveva preso sua figlia, ecco come tutto era iniziato.

L’aveva sedotta, immersa nella melma nera di cui lui si nutriva e l’aveva trasformata. Uccidere Mina, come alla morte di Peter, era stato un duro colpo ma uomini migliori di lui si erano risollevati alla morte di entrambi i figli.

Poi Dracula si era preso anche Vanessa e ora attentava alla vita di Mr Chandler.

Ma quello che era accaduto la notte precedente ancora gli faceva tremare le vene ai polsi.

Aveva perso tutto. La sua famiglia era stata decimata.

Miss Ives era stata uccisa.

Solo la presenza discreta di Kaetenay e la decisione di Ethan di restare a Londra, vivendo nella sua stessa casa, gli aveva impedito un gesto estremo.

Era vecchio ormai, per quanto anche solo ammetterlo fosse come acido sulla pelle. La sua vita, avventurosa, passionale, cruda e magnificamente violenta era tutta alle spalle. Si avvicinava la fine e tutto ciò che gli restava era la paura per coloro che sarebbero rimasti.

Poi l’impossibile era accaduto.

Vanessa, viva, respirante, di nuovo nel suo letto a Grandage Place.

Ma chi avrebbe mai potuto fidarsi dei riti di Dracula? Chi avrebbe mai potuto credere a un simile miracolo?

\- In che condizioni è veramente?-

Malcolm venne strappato ai suoi pensieri, di per sé troppo foschi e quindi deleteri per mantenersi all’erta data la compagnia, per tornare a concentrarsi sulle parole del suo giovane dottore.

Una volta di ritorno a Grandage avrebbe dovuto legare Frankenstein in un letto e lasciarcelo per almeno due giorni, senza scuse, dato l’aspetto ancora più smunto del solito del medico. Sapeva anche che l’unico motivo per cui il ragazzo si teneva ancora in piedi era l’uso di un surrogato della cocaina, avendo già ammesso di esserne pressoché dipendente.

Eppure, nonostante l’imbarazzante segreto rivelato fra di loro, Sir Murray poteva capire che ben altro era nascosto tra le pieghe del dialogo fra la loro poco gradita ospite e il dottor Frankenstein.

Sedevano uno di fronte all’altra, diversi come il giorno e la notte.

Lady Hereford, impeccabile, soave come un petalo di rosa e al tempo stesso sensuale, dannatamente sensuale, nella maniera in cui le donne dell’alta società giudicano scabroso persino lo scollo di merletto di un abito. Tutto il lei trasudava ricchezza, eleganza, persino il modo in cui le sue mani si congiungevano in grembo.

Dall’altra parte uno stazzonato dottorino sulla ventina, con pesanti occhiaie e orbite arrossate dalla mancanza di ore di sonno, dalla fatica. Abiti laceri, sporchi, ferite tamponate in fretta e furia.

Da una parte una rosa bianca colma di spine. Dall’altra, al suo fianco, un attrezzo chirurgico usato.

Cosa potevano mai avere in comune persone simili?

E perché la loro conoscenza era tanto profonda da essere sbandierata usando i loro stessi nomi, come fossero stati amici…o forse amanti?

Malcolm faticava a immaginarsi Frankenstein nel secondo ruolo, tuttavia Vanessa circa due anni prima si era fatta sfuggire con i suoi rari sorrisi colmi di tenerezza che il giovane dottore si fosse innamorato, spiegando i suoi sbalzi di umore e la poca attenzione alla loro caccia dei tempi, conseguita tramite la traduzione del Verbis Diablo.

Che quella donna fosse stata il suo interesse amoroso all’epoca?

Francamente immaginare Frankenstein, impacciato e maldestro in un primo incontro con quella donna appariva a Murray ancora più improbabile della scalata sociale di Lady Hereford, perfetta sconosciuta che si era accaparrata il Visconte in quattro e quattr’otto scatenando un prevedibile scandalo e l’ira dei parenti.

Non che la sua mente avesse più spazio o tempo per i pettegolezzi mondani, ma dalla donna che aveva creato tanto scompiglio in società si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di molto più appariscente. E perché no, volgare.

La classica cacciatrice di dote o addirittura una prostituta.

Quella donna invece era qualcosa di diverso. Non una Lady, questo era certo, ma qualcosa… era indubbiamente un _qualcosa_ che Murray non sapeva definire, per questo rimase in religioso silenzio sentendola parlare con la sua voce modulata, bassa, come se tentasse di non far scappare nemmeno una parola dall’abitacolo della carrozza.

\- Come ho detto fisicamente si rimetterà, anche se ha perso molto sangue. Il mio medico mi ha assicurato che è di fibra forte, ma l’inalazione di fumo e la ferita al braccio lo preoccupano. Secondo lui dovrebbe stare a riposo per almeno un mese.-

Frankenstein si lasciò scappare un gemito di amaro divertimento, per non parlare dell’occhiata sarcastica che rivolse al soffitto foderato di raso del loro ricco veicolo.

\- Sì, un mese e aria di campagna, torte e pasticcini, lunghi sonni e camomille.-

\- Victor.- lo rimbeccò con una punta di acredine la donna.

\- Se pensi di riuscire a trattenerlo a letto voglio proprio vederti all’opera.- replicò il giovane dottore con ancora più malcelato disdegno – Uno direbbe è colpa della sua provenienza, che forse sono le Americhe a vomitare uomini pronti a dissanguarsi pur di dire bianco al posto di nero, ma forse tu conosci arti che a me sono precluse. Con stasera saranno tre le volte che richiudo la ferita sul suo braccio.-

\- Anche le inalazioni dell’incendio ci preoccupano.- continuò la donna, senza battere ciglio ma ancora evidentemente indisposta dal suo tono – Ha rifiutato il cibo. Pensa che sia avvelenato.-

Stavolta Malcom s’intromise nella discussione, arcuando le sopracciglia.

\- Avvelenato?-

\- E perché mai, di grazia?- le chiese Frankenstein.

La donna per tutta risposta rivolse al dottorino uno sguardo bieco, che Murray rammentò in pari misura sui volti di molte mogli, rivolti ai loro beceri mariti.

\- Pensa che io sia una strega, ovviamente.- rispose, con esemplare eloquenza e una serietà che sconvolse entrambi – O che la casa in cui si trova, la mia presenza e quella della mia servitù sia una sorta di allucinazione, se ho capito bene le sue farneticazioni. Pensa di essere in un elaborato gioco crudele che dovrebbe spingerlo a suicidarsi. Per voi ha un senso ciò che sto riportando?-

\- Devo ammettere che la vostra tranquillità nell’accettare la delicata situazione mentale di Ethan mi sconvolge, Lady Hereford.- buttò lì Sir Malcolm, girando il pomello d’argento del bastone da passeggio fra le mani – Mi duale ammettere che Mr Chandler, per quanto sia nostro caro amico, soffre di disturbi della mente che lo portano spesso a delirare. Capirà perché teniamo la sua condizione strettamente riservata alla famiglia, milady.-

\- Sir Malcolm…- tentò Frankenstein, prima che una sorta di sinistro ma controllato sorriso si aprisse sulle labbra sottili della loro ospite.

Un sorriso che a entrambi parve più un ghigno.

\- Lasciatemi essere franca, Sir Murray.-

\- Ve ne prego.-

Lily si sporse leggermente in avanti, fissandolo attentamente e lasciando fuori Victor dal loro piccolo cerchio di minacciosa attenzione.

\- La mia conoscenza della situazione, lo ammetto, contiene parecchie falle. Ma le cose che conosco sono imprescindibili dalla realtà che ho visto con questi stessi occhi. Volete parlare di stregoneria? Accetterò che esiste.-

Entrambi gli uomini sobbalzarono lievemente, mentre quella continuava imperterrita.

\- Volete farmi credere che Mr Chandler sia affetto da turbe mentali? Mi dispiace, questo non posso farlo. Volete parlare di mostri che bevono il sangue dei viventi? Posso credervi. Posso accettarlo. Ma se volete farmi credere che la creatura che ho salvato dall’incendio dell’altra notte sia semplicemente il rigurgito di un incubo o di una pièce teatrale…o un _lupo_ , allora non posso prestarvi orecchio.-

\- Cosa pensate di aver visto esattamente?- sibilò Malcolm fra i denti, sporgendosi a sua volta e arrivando a pochi centimetri dal viso di Lily, al diavolo il galateo.

Quella donna, il diavolo la portasse via, non si mosse di un solo millimetro. Le sue pupille non si dilatarono. Nessun segnale che lo temesse. Che stesse mentendo, tremando sotto i suoi occhi poco inclini al perdono per quella trasgressione.

\- Ho appiccato io l’incendio.-

Un gemito sfuggì alla bocca asciutta di Frankenstein mentre un fremito percorreva le sue membra stanche. Ma decenni di caccia a prede ben più pericolose di lui e del suo fucile gli avevano insegnato a non distogliere mai lo sguardo dal suo premio.

C’erano solo lui e quella “preda” ora.

\- Perché l’avete fatto?- domandò con tono mortalmente serio.

\- Perché l’uomo che inseguivo, inseguendo Victor, ha saccheggiato la tomba di mia figlia, depredandone le ossa e dissacrandone il cadavere.-

\- Figli.- un blando ghigno di scherno piegò la bocca di Murray – La più sacra delle motivazioni e la più codarda dalle scuse.-

\- Attento a come parlate Sir.-

\- Così avete dato fuori a un teatro dopo averci inseguiti e aver assistito a un rituale che pensate sia collegato alla stregoneria, correggetemi se sbaglio.-

Lily scrutò prima l’uomo, quindi Victor. Dibattendo se svelare semplicemente la verità, preferì una via che un misogino e rude ormai al limite della sua vita avventuriero potesse comprendere.

\- Io sono una donna di fatti, Sir Murray. Ho poche credenze e ho abbandonato la fede molto tempo fa. Se i miei occhi mi dicono che attorno a me mostri bevono sangue, se i miei piedi affondano in quel sangue, se il mio naso viene investito dal lezzo del metallo e di intestini squarciati, allora sì. Crederò ai mostri. E se salvo un uomo dalle macerie bollenti del fuoco che ho appiccato, un uomo con artigli e volto di lupo, allora sì, credo che quell’uomo abbia…una condizione insolita.-

\- Poteva ucciderti.-

Lily sbatté le palpebre, voltandosi di scatto verso il giovane dottore.

Lo fissò al limite dell’incredulità ma con altrettanta determinazione, Frankenstein perpetrò la sua credenza.

\- Le fauci e gli artigli. Tagliano in due la carne. Un corpo intero. Gliel’ho già visto fare. Non c’è ritorno da quello.-

\- Quindi parliamo di una bestia priva di controllo?-

\- Lily…-

\- Quali sono i vostri affari con Mr Chandler?- la inquisì Murray.

\- Una donna soccorre un uomo…o meglio, un lupo, e non può porsi domande Sir?-

\- Da ciò che vedo io, voi di domande ve ne fate ben poche, milady. Come ho detto in precedenza la vostra passiva accettazione non mi rende ben di posto. Anzi. Mi fa chiedere che razza di piani abbiate in mente.-

La carrozza sobbalzò delicatamente, ponendo un freno alla risposta che Victor era sicuro sarebbe arrivata rapida e velenosa. Scese il più in fretta possibile dall’abitacolo, quel viaggio sarebbe stato di per sé pesante solo in compagnia di Lily e la presenza di Sir Malcolm aveva gettato troppa carne al fuoco.

La grande palazzina del Visconte di Hereford faceva impallidire la precedente accomodazione di Lily a casa di Mr Gray, ma la struttura era pesante e massiccia, quasi severa, così come lo scuro mobilio minaccioso che li accolse.

Non poteva immaginare Lily a vivere in un luogo tanto opprimente.

La servitù li accolse in silenzio religioso, prendendo i loro soprabiti e sparendo velocemente. Il maggiordomo chiese, data l’ora tarda, se madame voleva che i signori fossero invitati a cena. Lily fece finta di ignorare il calare sdegnoso del tono dell’uomo, ordinandogli con fare disattento la cena anche per Mr Chandler e il dottor Holmwood.

Il suo presunto collega era un uomo dell’età di Ethan, trenta o poco più e come Victor sembrava aver passato giornate migliori.

Balzò in piedi come un soldatino quando Lily attraversò il corridoio del piano delle stanze da letto degli ospiti, anche se ovviamente era stato seduto fuori dalla porta della camera del suo paziente fino a quel momento.

Vennero fatte le presentazioni e com’era facile immaginare, Holmwood non rimase per nulla impressionato dall’aspetto di Frankenstein, arrivando perfino a chiedergli se un paziente lo avesse precedentemente aggredito. Con Murray fu oltremodo ossequioso, facendo pensare che come metà servitù ormai ipotizzasse, l’uomo salvato dalla padrona fosse un figlio bastardo di un gentiluomo, in questo caso Sir Malcolm Murray.

\- Io entrerei con cautela.- sentenziò Holmwood vedendo Lily poggiare il palmo alla maniglia – E’ piuttosto agitato e non ha gradito le…-

Lily entrò per prima, forse come cortesia per non agitare Sir Malcolm che temeva una trappola.

-…cinghie.-

Ecco come Lily era riuscita a tenere Ethan legato al letto. Semplice.

Nel vero senso letterale del termine.

Scalciando e stridendo, furente e imbavagliato, Ethan spalancò gli occhi vedendoli, incurante del sorriso beato di Lily, dell’espressione sconcertata poi furibonda di Murray e infine, dopo lo stupore, di nuovo riprese a scalciare nel letto dove spesse cinghie ospedaliere lo tenevano confinato con le braccia piegate sotto di essere in posizione corretta per la loro guarigione.

\- Madame, non so cos’abbiate in mente…- sibilò Murray, al limite della pazienza, ma Frankenstein scelse quel momento per togliere la benda dalla bocca di Mr Chandler, che per tutta risposta sputò addosso al dottorino un candido fazzoletto inzuppato.

\- Se pensi che questa ennesima pagliacciata possa cambiare le cose ti sbagli di grosso!- ringhiò diretto a Lily, troppo intenta a chiedere a bassa voce a un reticente dottor Holmwood di lasciare il paziente alle cure della sua famiglia per ascoltare le sue invettive.

\- Ethan calmati.- borbottò Frankenstein, sedendosi e aprendo la sua borsa.

\- Andate all’inferno.- ringhiò l’altro.

\- Ethan siamo noi. Non è un’allucinazione. -

\- Ragazzo, concentrati.- sbottò Malcolm levandosi la giacca e posando pistola e bastone su un’elaborata cassettiera vittoriana – Ricordi quando ti ho parlato degli incantesimi di Mrs Pool? Mi sembravano reali, la mente mi giocava brutti scherzi ma non ricevevo nessun contatto con l’esterno. Odori, suoni, sensazioni. Provi dolore per le tue ferite?-

Non fece in tempo a mandarlo di nuovo a incontrare Satana che Victor lo punse con un ago sul braccio, strappandogli una colorita imprecazione.

\- Visto? Siamo reali.-

\- Stronzate.- Ethan guardò prima uno e poi l’altro, indeciso se lasciare che Frankenstein continuasse a tastarlo qua e là, giudicando infastidito la qualità dei nuovi punti alle sue ferite.

\- Non vogliamo che ti suicidi, vogliamo portarti a casa. Abbiamo parecchie cose da raccontarti. Ora, se cerco di auscultarti il torace mi prenderai a morsi?-

Dall’esterno la situazione sarebbe potuta essere interpretata in più modi, in fondo la situazione era talmente ambigua da permettere a Mr Chandler di ignorare gli stimoli del suo corpo, specialmente l’imput del dolore.

La presenza di Lily, chiara come il sole, era stata l’elemento scatenante della convinzione di Ethan che tutto fosse una crudele vendetta delle streghe, di cui fortunatamente non sentivano parlare da almeno un anno dopo il loro ultimo incontro con la congrega di Mrs. Poole.

Il volto, la voce, il modo di inclinare la testa, a volte persino il sorriso…sì, Victor poteva immaginare lo sconcerto dell’amico trovandosi di fronte a Lily, ai lineamenti che un tempo erano appartenuti a Brona Croft. Non poteva immaginare lo stato d’animo di Ethan nel ritrovarsela di fronte: sconcerto, sbigottimento, dolore, perfino il pungente morso della malinconia verso ciò che erano stati, destinati a una morte impietosa fin dal loro primo incontro.

La malattia che aveva consumato Brona era stato il loro nodo di congiunzione.

Si scoprì, osservando la sensazione di smarrimento negli occhi stanchi di Ethan, a ricordare il giorno in cui aveva premuto il cuscino sul viso della donna di cui in fondo sapeva ben poco, per ucciderla. Uccidendo Brona Croft, nel suo letto di stenti, aveva assistito alla nascita di Lily Frankenstein prima ancora che i fulmini le ridessero la vita nel senso più pragmatico del termine.

Brona sarebbe morta comunque, la malattia era arrivata a tal punto che sarebbe soffocata nel suo stesso sangue in poche ore - o forse troppe? -  anche se lui non avesse avuto bisogno di un cadavere per i folli desideri della Creatura, ma ad anni di distanza una forte sensazione di disagio a cui non dava completamente una radice nel suo rimpianto per l’amore perduto verso Lily o l’inganno nei confronti di Ethan per avergli strappato via prematuramente l’amore di Miss Croft, si fece strada in nel suo torace come un peso sulle costole.

Immaginò che non fosse rimorso, di per sé. O si sbagliava?

Non rimpiangeva aver creato Lily. Si dannava per aver creduto all’amore per lei, questo era vero. Si scopriva a disprezzare se stesso e la bassezza dei suoi istinti, rammentando i momenti che avevano preceduto la _liaison_ con Mr Gray e poi quelli della loro tresca, la notte in cui aveva tentato di ucciderli.

L’immortalità di Mr Gray era stata tanto scioccante tanto il fatto che Lily lo avesse lasciato, sposandosi sei mesi prima. E tutto questi fatti si erano accavallati fra loro, intrecciati in una trama che li aveva riportati lì, insieme, in una stanza da letto dove un uomo che aveva tanto amato Miss Brona Croft ora affrontava la sua nuova versione e dove Victor, dopo aver tanto amato Lily, o almeno essersi illuso di averlo fatto, a sua volta incontrava la sua nuova versione come Viscontessa.

Avrebbe mai smesso di evolversi quella donna?

Una crisalide, dentro una crisalide, all’interno di un’altra crisalide ancora.

Avrebbero mai visto i suoi reali colori di farfalla?

Gli venne naturale paragonare i cambiamenti di Lily alla figura di Miss Ives, immutata nella morte e in ogni ricordo. Quella donna era stata se stessa, o quasi, per tutta la sua travagliata esistenza, evolvendo ai bordi come una pietra che viene levigata dall’acqua di un fiume ma restando, nel suo vero io, identica.

Una mano artigliata al suo polso lo fece trasalire, obbligandolo praticamente a staccare lo sguardo, imbarazzato e colpevole, da Lily, permettendo a Ethan di trascinarlo sopra di lui con fare cospiratorio.

\- La vedi davvero?- gli bisbigliò.

Victor rialzò il capo, scrutando lo sguardo ancora diffidente dell’amico.

\- Vedo chi?-

\- Brona, la vedi?- sibilò sbottando.

\- Guardate che vi sento.- commentò con tono quieto la diretta interessata.

\- Sì, la vedo. Esiste davvero. Ma non è Brona, è Lily.-

Ora fu il turno di Ethan di fissarlo come fosse uno scolaretto duro di comprendonio e francamente il giovane dottore non si sentiva abbastanza in forze per affrontare quella particolare discussione.

Non sapendo neppure cosa Lily avesse già rivelato, preferì controllare che Mr Chandler non nascondesse altre armi sotto il cuscino e con l’aiuto di Sir Malcolm lo misero delicatamente a sedere, dandogli modo di costatare ciò che il dottor Holmwood aveva riferito. La cosa a Victor non piacque affatto.

Certamente Ethan si sarebbe rimesso, ma la perdita di sangue, lo stress, ferite riaperte e la gran quantità di fumo inalato mettevano Frankenstein nella pessima posizione di dover chiedere all’amico un allontanamento in un’area ben più ossigenata di Londra.

Spiegarlo a Ethan sarebbe stata il picco di quello splendido giorno di miseria.

Mentre avveniva l’ennesima visita della giornata, Sir Malcolm riprese la pistola e uscì dalla stanza in compagnia della padrona di casa, felice che Ethan fosse vivo e vegeto. Piuttosto che mostrarlo a lei però, avrebbe preferito dannarsi l’anima alle fiamme.

\- Siete soddisfatto delle sue condizioni?-

\- Lo sarei di più se fosse nel suo letto e non qui.- fu la rude ma sincera replica dell’uomo.

Evidentemente poco toccata da tanta scortesia che invece mise in imbarazzo il dottor Holmwood, gli ripropose l’invito a cena cui Murray fu costretto ad acconsentire.

Secondo Frankenstein dopo un’altra nottata di liquidi Ethan sarebbe stato il grado di viaggiare per un breve tragitto, il che riempiva Malcolm di un sottile piacere.

Prima si sarebbero scostati dalle grinfie di quella donna e meglio sarebbe stato per tutti loro.

\- Ditemi, avete pensato all’idea di condurre Ethan in climi più bucolici?-

Anche di fronte a uno scotch ottimo come quello che Lady Hereford gli servì, quell’intimità gli piacque assai poco.

\- Vedrò di convincere Mr Chandler.- disse, calcando sull’appellativo, cosa ottenne solo un sorriso di rimando – Una breve vacanza dopo l’altra notte farà bene a tutti noi.-

\- Questo è indubbio, ma lasciatevi dire che siete un gruppo molto affiatato.-

\- Madame…-

\- Risparmiatelo, Sir Murray, non ho interesse a invischiarmi nella vostra piccola congrega spiritista o di lotta all’occulto. Io voglio solo l’uomo che ha distrutto la tomba di mia figlia.-

\- Potrebbe non essere facile.-

\- A fiuto sono arrivata a voi, l’altra notte.-

\- Ma l’uomo che cercate serve ai piedi di un altro uomo, se così possiamo definirlo. E quell’uomo ha ucciso la mia, di figlia. Un mostro di profondità tali che dopo aver guardato nei suoi occhi, la notte più oscura vi sembrerà giorno a confronto.-

\- Perdonate l’interruzione, Lady Hereford.-

Il maggiordomo apparve sulla soglia dell’anti salone, l’espressione più arcigna di prima.

\- Un messaggero è alla porta. Dice che deve consegnare una lettera a Sir Murray e solo a lui in persona.-

Uno sprovveduto avrebbe potuto stupirsene ma il fantomatico messaggero si palesò subito per quello che era. E soprattutto, non era.

Si trovò di fronte a un bambino emaciato, talmente pallido da rasentare il colore dei busti in marmo dentro alla tenuta. Non poteva avere più di dieci anni.

Alzando il mento per testarlo, la colonna della carotide tesa, Malcolm non venne deluso.

Le narici del suo giovane avventore si dilatarono immediatamente, anche se l’età questa volta non fu sintomo d’inesperienza. Gli lanciò uno sguardo di compatimento e con i suoi opachi occhi neri allungò una busta, gettandogliela ai piedi.

\- Il Padrone vi manda a chiamare.- asserì il bambino con un inconfondibile accento dei docks.

\- Dì al tuo padrone che può impiccarsi per quel che mi concerne.-

\- Sapeva che avreste risposto così. Ha detto di dirvi che può far circondare Grandage Place in pochi minuti ma se vi presenterete all’appuntamento, allora il Padrone si dimostrerà magnanino e manterrà la questione pacifica.-

\- E dovrei credere alle sue parole?-

\- Credete a ciò che vi pare. Avete mezz’ora o per noi sarà ora di banchettare.-

Gli dette le spalle e se ne andò, rammentandogli come Dracula sei mesi prima avesse fatto lo stesso.

La notte in cui Vanessa era morta, quell’essere gli aveva dato la schiena.

Rammentava di essersi concentrato prima su quella debolezza, quello spiraglio di possibilità per uccidere finalmente l’assassino di Mina, per prendersi la sua testa, prima di accorgersi che Ethan portava fra le braccia il corpo senza vita di Miss Ives.

Gli accadde di nuovo.

Malcolm non vide né Ethan, a letto nella casa alle sue spalle, né pensò a Vanessa, circondata a Grandage Place.

Vide la strada buia di fronte a sé e ci s’incamminò sapendo di avere un sentiero da percorrere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

L’aria divenne più fredda quando varcò i cancelli aperti del British Museum.

Mentre le sere di giugno si riscaldavano, una cappa di gelo sembrava essere calata nell’ampio ingresso del museo dove pesanti fiaccole sfarfallavano, piegate da una brezza inesistente.

Sir Malcolm mosse i suoi passi sul ciottolato, le suole degli stivali che scricchiolavano a tal punto da annunciare la sua presenza. E ormai, quale effetto a sorpresa poteva ancora contare dalla sua parte?

Scrutò con attenzione la grande gradinata che conduceva all’ingresso, che solo due notti prima aveva valicato con un bell’abito e una camicia inamidata. Sembrava passata un’eternità dall’esposizione della Mummia di Karnak.

Ora nessuna luce illuminava l’oscurità oltre le finestre.

Tutto era spento, immobile.

Delle panchine sparpagliate ai fianchi dell’ampio spiazzale, non una di quelle di fronte a lui era occupata. Quindi, voltandosi per dare sollievo alle punture di spillo che gli torturavano il collo, Murray girò su se stesso per inquadrare la nera figura a pochi metri da lui.

Fra loro, un’altra panchina vuota.

\- Sir Murray. Sono lieto che abbiate accettato il mio invito.-

\- Se di invito si può parlare.-

Dracula sorrise, guardandosi intorno – Mi sono scoperto sentimentale, questo posto porta alla memoria ricordi felici.- dicendolo, fissò un punto oltre la sua testa e le sue labbra si piegarono da un’emozione simile a puro sentimento.

Durò poco. Si scosse e indicò la panchina vuota nel mezzo.

\- Permettete? Abbiamo molte cose di cui discutere.-

\- Questo è indubbio sir.-

\- Prego. Chiamatemi dottor Sweet. O come mi chiamava Vanessa, Alexander se preferite.-

Con i fumi della gioventù alle spalle per Murray trovò facile ignorare quella palese provocazione. Una parte di lui, anche quella sepolta in giovinezza, si scopriva intrigata a combattere un tale formidabile avversario dotato di arti oratorie così elevate da arrivare a convincere Miss Ives a seguirlo. La stessa parte che il suo animo premeva per schiacciare come un insetto, al ricordo del corpo esanime di Vanessa, alla memoria di Mina che aveva ucciso con le sue stesse mani anche se sua figlia era morta il giorno in cui era finita nella tela di quel vampiro.

Impietoso, tentò di comprimere il suo ego fino a tramutarlo in un granello di sabbia.

Non era quello il luogo per scontarsi contro un tale avversario.

No, quello era il momento di studiare Dracula e vedere al di là dell’armatura in cui era stata scovata una breccia.

Da lontano, sarebbero apparsi come due gentiluomini intenti in qualche regolare attività notturna.

Ma il gelo lì su quella panchina permeava le ossa e gl’intorpidiva le membra.

\- Come sta Vanessa?-

Come domanda di apertura Malcolm non si sarebbe aspettato altrimenti.

Dracula poteva percepirne la vita come il sole che sorge avendone la sicurezza che accadrà ancora il giorno dopo e quello ancora avvenire.

\- Mirabile attrezzo l’arte magica, non pensate Sir Murray?-

\- Immagino che dovremmo tutti ringraziarvi, è questo che vi aspettate?-

Dracula accavallò le gambe, lentamente si slacciò il bottone della giacca ben più costosa di quanto un semplice zoologo potesse permettersi, anche con lo stipendio del British Museum. Si stava stiracchiando, pensò Malcolm. Come un serpente che scalda le proprie scaglie alla luce del mezzogiorno.

E sembrava terribilmente compiaciuto di sé.

\- Non l’avrete mai.-

\- Dite?-

\- Lei non tornerà da voi.-

\- E ora presumo mi minaccerete.-

\- Pensavo fossero implicite.-

\- Quindi su quanti cadaveri dovrei passare per riavere Vanessa al mio fianco? E lei tornerà da me, sapete? Perché lo farà. È stata mia una volta, accadrà ancora. Dunque, fatemi pensare. Il giovane dottore che si diletta nella notte con le sue magnificenti creazioni. La donna americana. L’altra ancora, quella che appartiene a un tempo che non è ancora stato e poi certo…- di nuovo Dracula stese un’espressione rapita, di pura contemplazione – L’uomo della notte scorsa, quello che si è frapposto fra me e Mr Chandler. Che mirabile creatura della notte, tanto poco amato e accudito quando eccelso nella sua natura.-

\- Sembrate genuinamente fiero dei vostri nemici.-

\- Voi non lo sareste? E non scordiamoci Mr Chandler. Ditemi, come sta? Le ustioni e il bruciore delle fiamme gli hanno fatto intendere la portata dell’inferno che lo attende?-

\- Per essere un uomo tanto sicuro della propria vittoria mostrate un interesse quasi morboso per il vostro nemico.-

\- E’ quello che succede quando si commette l’errore di lasciare il suddetto nemico in vita, ma è un errore cui sarà presto posto rimedio.-

\- Perché mi avete chiamato qui?- sbottò Sir Malcolm, avendo rapidamente perso la pazienza senza esserne reso conto del tutto. Aveva bloccato sul nascere l’ennesimo proposito di vendetta verso Ethan e per quanto quel tempo in presenza dell’Immortale fosse utile, la sopportazione stoica che si era imposto si era sgretolata come un castello di sabbia.

\- Perché farmi venire a quest’ora della notte? Per gongolare? Per chiedere di Vanessa? Per minacciare ancora la vita di Mr Chandler? O forse mi avete fatto solo perdere tempo?-

Dracula si limitò a fissarlo, in silenzio al che Murray con il pensiero corse a Grandage. Al dottor Frankenstein e a Ethan, chiusi nella casa del Visconte.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, roteando il bastone da passeggio nel palmo.

\- Non tentate più di contattarmi.-

\- Sir Malcolm, aspettate.- gli disse Dracula senza tentare tuttavia di fermarlo fisicamente, lasciandolo fare qualche passo per allontanarsi – Non avete notato che fra i miei nemici non ho annoverato voi?-

\- Pensavo steste elargendo disprezzo e veleno, come siete solito fare.-

 _Continua a camminare_ , pensò Murray. _Continua a camminare_.

\- E’ perché so che non sarete qui ancora a lungo, amico mio.-

 _Non guardare indietro_.

\- Voi non sopravvivrete all’estate.-

Ora la voce era più alta, potente, addirittura greve.

Lo costrinse a fermarsi e a girare lievemente sui talloni, affinché potesse guardare di sottecchi l’Immortale da sotto la testa della bombetta.

Si era alzato fluidamente per raggiungerlo, accostandosi a circa un metro e mezzo come quando si studia un cane impaurito pronto a mordere.

Malcolm vibrò di rabbia.

\- So che state morendo.- sussurrò Dracula, grondando piacere da ogni sua parola, la lingua che gli sfiorava le labbra in un depravato piacere dell’attesa – Lo sento nel vostro cuore vecchio e stanco che batte sempre con più difficoltà. Siete alla fine, vecchio amico.-

Protese la mano in avanti, pallida, forte. E Sir Murray fu felice quando impose al suo corpo con successo di non muovere un solo muscolo. Il palmo del suo nemico rimase a mezz’aria, al livello del suo petto.

\- Come sapete anche voi non avete più molto tempo. Per questo fate frequenti visite al vostro avvocato, state cambiando testamento. A chi lascerà tutto un uomo che non ha più famiglia?-

\- Io ho una figlia. E un figlio.- sibilò Murray fra i denti, ora i celesti occhi che lampeggiavano.

\- Oh, certo, Mr Chandler. Ecco perché vi ho fatto venire.-

\- Siamo giunti al dunque infine.-

\- Così pare.-

\- Ebbene?-

\- Ditemi, se vi offrissi i vostri ultimi tre mesi con la donna che considerate una figlia in pace e armonia? Se vi offrissi salve le vite dei vostri amici, cosa direste?-

\- Direi che mi state ingannando sir. O mi considerate un povero stolto e vi assicuro che non lo sono, specialmente dato ciò che avete fatto a Mina.-

\- Siete stato voi a uccidere vostra figlia Malcolm. Voi avete scelto Vanessa. Quindi ora vi propongo una tregua. Per l’estate. Lascerò Vanessa con voi, sarà al vostro capezzale quando morirete e passerete gli ultimi giorni della vostra vita circondato dai vostri amici.-

\- Quanto siete magnanino. E in cambio cosa dovrei fare?-

Dracula riprese a girare a mezzaluna attorno a lui, ritornando sempre al punto di partenza come una trottola di legno, come un giocattolo per bambini.

La nebbia si alzò dalle ceneri di quella che era sembrata solo foschia serale, cogliendolo impreparato.

\- Datemi Mr Chandler.-

La testa di Sir Malcolm saettò nella direzione del nemico, che lo fissava da sotto le ciglia nere così insolitamente folte quella notte da apparire come grossi ragni neri.

\- Datemi Mr Chandler.- disse Dracula una seconda volta.

\- Il _Lupus Dei_ , in cambio della vita dei vostri amici e dei vostri ultimi mesi di pace, Sir.-

\- Perciò volete una vita in cambio di un’altra.-

\- Avete già scelto fra due figlie, anni orsono. Non pensate di poterlo fare di nuovo?-

\- E volete anche che lo uccida per voi?-

Non poté trattenere il disprezzo che gli colorò la voce. Sarebbe potuto morire in quello spiazzale, in qualunque istante per aver osato insinuare la codardia nel suo immortale avversario, ma la misura era ormai colma.

\- State attento Murray.- fu infatti il monito di Dracula – Potreste non avere poi tutto questo tempo.-

\- E voi dovreste avere meno l’ardire di spargere i vostri vili patti di fronte alla mia persona. La risposta è no.-

La mano protesa si mosse con la velocità di una stella cadente, arrivando ad artigliargli dolorosamente il polso. L’Immortale era ora a un soffio dal suo viso.

\- Pensate bene a cosa state rinunciando, perché vi darò una seconda occasione.-

\- E ancora, la mia risposta è no.-

Qualcosa di orrido e viscido si accese nello sguardo nero del vampiro.

Giurò di aver visto in quelle iridi di pece pozze di sangue e insetti che vi brulicavano, una nebbia nera e fitta e altri esseri che si dimenavano come vermi.

Poi Dracula sbatté le palpebre più volte e lo lasciò andare. Non più un fiato o una parola.

Si volse e sparì all’interno del British Museum, lasciando dietro di sé solo il folle bruciore della presa schiacciante al suo polso.

Immerso in quel clima quasi surreale rimase ad assistere alla fuga della nebbia e al rialzarsi della temperatura, mentre il suo cuore lentamente, più del solito, riprendeva a battere in modo normale.

\- Non saresti dovuto venire qui Malcolm.-

Ecco spiegata l’uscita di scena del vampiro.

Strappandosi un’imprecazione dalla bocca, girò sui tacchi trovando Kaetenay praticamente al suo fianco.

\- Maledizione.- ringhiò fra i denti, cogliendo lo storico profilo dell’indiano che puntava l’ombra di Dracula svanire nel museo – Cosa diavolo fai qui?-

L’Apache non lo degnò di risposta, preferendo studiare le sue condizioni fisiche.

\- E’ stato sciocco da parte tua sfidarlo.-

\- Non è il mio incontro con un predatore Kaetenay, faresti bene a ricordartelo.-

\- Sa che sei vicino alla fine, dunque.-

Murray si bloccò, fissando con malcelato stupore quel dannatissimo pellerossa. La sua invidiabile compostezza rimase intatti quando si volse e lo affrontò, faccia a faccia.

\- Tutti moriremo Malcolm. Tu sarai solo il primo.-

\- Perdonami se non ti sembro sollevato a sapere della mia dipartita. Ma Dracula desidera la testa di Ethan e mi ha concesso tre mesi con Vanessa e le vostre vite salve fino ad allora, se gli dessi lui in cambio.-

\- La paura del _Lupus Dei_ lo condurrà alla rovina. Ma tu Malcolm, tu… condurrai te stesso alla tomba molto prima del tempo se continui a giocare col quel poco che resta dei tuoi giorni nella speranza di sentirti ancora giovane e potente come una volta. L’esperienza e l’età non ti hanno reso lento, amico mio.-

Sollevò un dito e glielo puntò alla tempia.

\- E’ questo che ti rende lento.-

Murray lo fissò sbalordito, mentre l’Apache preferì incamminarsi da dove era venuto.

\- Seguimi. L’Immortale andrà a Grandage ora.-

\- Se la mia lentezza non ti disturba, ovviamente…- fu l’ultima sarcastica replica del gentiluomo, che quasi sbuffando sollevò lo sguardo alla notte stellata di Londra.

 _Presto_ , pensò.

Presto tutto si sarebbe concluso per lui. E sarebbe stato il primo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Semi dormiente, la tiepida coperta fornita da farmaci oppiaci era stata una benedizione per il dolore causato dalle ustioni e nonostante una nuova difficoltà nel respirare, seguita da tosse e una fastidiosissima gola infiammata, Ethan riposava serenamente data la situazione se non contava il tiraggio dei punti di sutura e il peso di Frankenstein che una mezz’ora prima era letteralmente crollato faccia in giù sul suo materasso.

Ora, col dottore svenuto da un lato e la flebo dall’altro, tentare di dormire era pressoché inutile e la mente poi. Oh, quanto vagava la mente, posandosi in luoghi oscuri e insidiosi che sarebbe stato meglio mai più visitare.

\- Posso farlo spostare.-

Aprendo un occhio la vide oltre la coltre del baldacchino, ancora abbigliata di tutto punto.

\- Non serve madame. Il dottore ha bisogno di riposo.-

\- Puoi chiamarmi Lily, Ethan.-

\- Io non vi conosco madame.-

La donna fece il giro, tornando ai piedi del letto come aveva fatto quella mattina al suo risveglio.

Era Brona. Nei lineamenti del viso, nel mento importante, nel soffice incavo dei seni.

Ma non era Brona. Non per davvero. Il tono, l’accento, il portamento.

Un’altra donna, un’altra persona.

\- Tu mi conosci molto bene invece.-

\- Evidentemente non abbastanza.- replicò con più durezza di quanto desiderasse. Perché discutere poi? Perché perdersi in una qualunque discussione etica, morale o religiosa con quella donna? Brona Croft era morta di tisi, soffocata nel suo sangue e tutti i soldi al mondo non erano bastati a pagarle le migliori cure.

Quella donna invece, Lily, che lo guardava con dolore ogni qual volta respingeva un suo approccio, in qualunque modo fosse venuta al mondo non gli avrebbe mai ridato ciò che insieme avevano creato quasi per caso. E poi perso.

Un discreto bussare alla porta interruppe la loro conversazione, dandogli la possibilità di richiudere le palpebre appesantite. Riaprendole, sentendola infuriarsi anche senza vederla, capì dalla sua schiena rigida che il messaggio che l’era stato consegnato doveva contenere notizie poco gradevoli.

\- Che succede?- le domandò, faticando per mettersi seduto.

Lady Hereford accartocciò la missiva marciando verso il letto e poi, strabiliandolo non poco, si mise a scuotere violentemente Frankenstein.

\- Sveglia dottore, abbiamo un problema!-

Victor scattò come un giocattolo a mollo, guardandosi attorno nel panico per poi capire di trovarsi in un ambiente più sicuro della battaglia al Grand Guignol.

\- Che succede?-

\- Succede che dobbiamo tornare a Grandage Place.- scandì Lily lanciandogli un foglio appallottolato – Sir Malcolm potrebbe essere nei guai. Il suo avversario deve aver deciso che la testa di sua figlia non gli bastava, ora vuole anche la sua.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Ankhesenamun_.

Che nome grazioso e piacevole da sciogliere sul palato.

La vedeva attraverso lo specchio, mentre si pettinava i lunghi capelli neri. Era una donna la cui bellezza appariva scolpita nel marmo rosso. Magnifica la sua pelle, ben lontana dall’ideale occidentale di pallore, ma scura e morbida, ricoperta di oro e giada.

 _Ankhesenamun_.

Vanessa la scrutava passarsi le dita fra i crini in un lento massaggio e ogni tanto, guardarsi attorno. Prendere un oggetto di semplice utilizzo cosmetico fra le dita lunghe e affusolate, studiarlo con la fronte delicatamente corrucciata. Poi rimetterlo a posto e di nuovo eccola, riprendeva a spazzolarsi, come un rituale che avesse il dono di infonderle calma e serenità.

Provò a posare una mano sulla superficie fredda dello specchio, ma la donna non la vide.

Non percepì il suo desiderio di raggiungerla. Di parlarle.

Sembrava non sentire la forza con cui Vanessa le urlasse di fuggire da quella stanza invasa d’insetti color dell’oro e del bronzo.

Prigioniera in un uovo di scaglie preziose.

\- Vanessa? Tutto bene?-

Entrando nella stanza illuminata la Seward fu accolta da molte candele consumate, un letto sfatto, libri aperti, tazze da tè vuote e infine Miss Ives, seduta alla sua specchiera con la mano aperta posata contro la sua immagine.

\- Non riuscite a dormire?- le domandò entrando con passo volutamente felpato.

Come previsto non ottenne risposta ed era ciò la dottoressa al contempo temeva e capiva.

Poteva formulare un’ipotesi immaginando che la sua ex paziente non avrebbe parlato se non dopo un grosso shock eppure nonostante questo in una sola giornata avevano assistito a veri e propri miracoli della mente umana.

Miss Ives aveva rammentato i suoi gusti a tavola, preferendo pietanze più leggere per cena.

Aveva scelto il dolce scartando quello contenente frutta secca e poi rammentato i suoi gusti musicali appropriandosi del grammofono nello studio di Sir Malcolm.

L’atrofia muscolare avrebbe continuato a essere un problema per qualche settimana ma la Seward iniziava a sentirsi positiva.

Trovandola con le dita contro la propria immagine riflessa la fece pensare.

Faticava a rammentare se stessa? Il suo volto? I suoi stessi occhi?

Aveva coscienza di essere Vanessa Ives? Sapeva i dettagli della sua vita e in fin dei conti, della sua morte?

A ogni domanda che le era stata posta però, solo il silenzio aveva fatto da padrone e nulla e nessuno, nemmeno Mr Clare che si era dilettato nel leggerle alcune poesie di Wordsworth prima del calar del sole.

\- Ormai è molto tardi, Miss Ives. Dovreste provare a…-

Un sonoro boato interruppe la donna, facendola sobbalzare.

Proveniva dal pian terreno e dalla cadenza metallica, qualcosa di molto forte si era appena schiantato contro il battente blindato di Grandage Place.

Dopo una breve occhiata alla pazienza, la Seward corse alla finestra e gettò un’occhiata in strada. Bastò un rapido colpo d’occhio per correre via dalla camera da letto, scendendo di volata lungo la scala ai cui piedi l’attendevano Mr Clare e la Hardegen.

Tutto troppo rumoroso per Vanessa, tutto troppo lontano. I suoni le arrivavano fitti alle orecchie, come un vespaio. La stessa sensazione le davano le sue gambe a ogni passo che tentava di muovere nel corridoio, lasciando la sua camera per inoltrarsi nell’ala ovest.

Qualcuno urlò.

Ci furono un tonfo e un altro grido. O forse un ringhio.

Non le importava granché.

Concentrarsi per mettere un piede di fronte all’altro, ecco la vera sfida. La morbidezza dei tappeti contrastava con la ruvidezza della parete a cui si appoggiava.

C’era pulviscolo nell’aria, visibile solo alla luce delle candele.

E un delicato profumo di miele proveniente dai mobili.

Non sapeva perché si fosse improvvisamente fermata né seppe spiegarsi il motivo per cui aprì la porta di fronte a sé. Probabilmente per fuggire i rumori, sì, doveva essere così. Aveva un piede oltre la soglia quando un quadro attaccato al muro accanto cadde a terra, frantumandosi la cornice.

Era una camera da letto. Poco più piccola della sua, arredata per appartenere a un uomo.

Camicie candide, giacche.

Appoggiata a un letto, una fondina di cuoio attirò la sua attenzione come l’oggetto metallico che essa conteneva.

Conosceva il nome, la parola, ma non riuscì a formarsi correttamente nella sua testa lasciandola frustrata.

Conosceva anche quell’odore pungente. Proveniva dall’interno dell’oggetto, significava che era stato usato di recente.

Quel pensiero la indusse ad afferrare la fondina e l’odore si fece più intenso.

 _Pistola_.

Eccola. La parola.

Erano importanti le parole. Davano significato ai concetti.

Formavano la lingua.

Era importante conoscere la lingua, ma non pronunciarla.

Mai, mai pronunciarla.

 _Piccolo scorpione, se mai parlerai quella lingua, avrai abbandonato il tuo Dio per sempre_.

Pistola.

Scorpione.

Lingua.

Lingua di chi?

Perché proibita?

Ne ricordava alcune parole?

L’aveva mai parlata?

_Verbis Diablo?_

Perché quella stanza, perché l’odore del cuoio, della polvere da sparo…perché?

Era fredda fra le sue mani. E non molto pesante.

Il calcio della pistola si scaldò in fretta contro il suo palmo, ma canna e tamburo fecero rabbrividire la pelle della sua guancia, poi della sua tempia.

Qualcuno le aveva insegnato a usarla.

Prati verdi.

Bottiglie vuote lanciate in aria in una parabola ascendente contro un cielo plumbeo, spazzato da un vento che costringeva alcune ciocche a coprire il viso dell’uomo che stava insieme a lei.

Quella pistola gli ricordava un uomo.

Uscì dalla stanza senza riporla dove l’aveva trovata, ma camminò e camminò e camminò.

Fu difficile fare le scale.

I gradini le parvero subito ostacoli fastidiosi per mettere alla prova i suoi muscoli già esausti. A metà strada qualcosa di umido e viscoso le bagnò i piedi.

Il liquido fuoriusciva dal collo di un uomo molto pallido. Ne vide un altro e un altro ancora sugli ultimi gradini.

I suoi piedi erano rossi.

La porta di quella casa era stata divelta ma almeno le grida non erano più tanto forti.

Anche lì sentiva l’odore della polvere da sparo.

Trovò che le piacesse molto.

\- Miss Ives?-

Qualcuno le toccò lievemente il braccio, imbrattandolo di altro liquido rosso.

Guardò l’uomo con la grossa cicatrice, quindi le due donne che si ostinavano a portarle il tè.

Chissà se ora finalmente avrebbero smesso di fare tanto baccano.

Sarebbe potuta tornare a guardare _Ankhesenamun_ pettinare la sua lunga chioma, immaginare che quel volto fosse il suo e pretendere di sapere chi fosse l’altra donna dai capelli corvini e dagli occhi celesti che lo specchio le rimandava.

Vanessa, continuavano a chiamarla.

O Miss Ives.

Non sapeva chi fossero nessuna delle due.

\- Entrate a vostro rischio e pericolo.-

\- Fatelo. Ho giusto ancora un paio di colpi per voi.-

\- Il Maestro vuole la donna.-

\- Il tuo Maestro può fottersi.-

Ed ecco che lo vide.

Gli spari ricominciarono ma quella volta non la infastidirono, neanche quando l’uomo con l’appariscente cicatrice l’accucciò a forza a terra, dove qualcosa che punse le ginocchia.

Lo intravide tra i lembi di un abito orientale indossato da un uomo col viso colmo di rughe, le cui dita erano inanellate da preziosi simili a insetti.

Quando egli cadde sospinto violentemente all’indietro, finalmente lei comprese cosa l’avesse spinta a scendere.

Un uomo era in strada, di fronte a lei, sopra a un nugolo di corpi insanguinati.

Un altro stava scendendo a fatica da una carrozza, poco dietro al primo abbigliato di nero.

 _La brughiera_.

La Macellaia.

E il lupo che ululava nella notte.

Per quel lupo si mise in ginocchio anche con vetri in frantumi che le tagliavano la pelle.

Per il lupo della brughiera alzò il braccio tremolante, puntando la pistola verso il bersaglio.

 _Non guardarlo negli occhi_ , aveva detto il lupo della brughiera.

Inspira.

 _Lascia andare_.

Il proiettile partì in aria con uno scoppio, senza dubbi, senza ripensamenti, mescolandosi alle grida e alla furia di una battaglia che non comprendeva.

Ma fece centro.  
L’uomo in nero non barcollò quando subì il corpo, ma lo attese con impassibile accettazione degli eventi.

E tutto si fermò. Tutti finì.

Lei seppe solo di averlo colpito al braccio.

Sentendo di averlo dovuto fare con ogni fibra di quel suo straniero essere.

Sentiva che il lupo della brughiera l’aveva vista, ora ne conosceva il nome.

Poteva gustarlo sulla punta della lingua.

Vanessa giurò di sentirlo ululare dentro di lei.

E tutto intorno a lei.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Capitolo VII

Chapter VII

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- I understand very little of the forces of my life.

Those things that have shaped me, and cursed me.

But I know that my destiny is joined with hers.

I will not stop.

 **Ethan Chandler**  “ _Perpetual Night_ ”

[Penny Dreadful 3x08]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lo svegliò l’ululare di un lupo.

Il fruscio del vento sull’erba alta che costeggiava quel tratto di collina.

Il posarsi di una lucciola contro il vetro della sua finestra.

L’insistente pizzicore delle ferite non ancora rimarginate sulla pelle.

La sua gola secca e riarsa.

Lo svegliò un incubo.

Lo svegliò la pressione del rosario attorno al polso, schiacciato fra il suo stesso corpo e il cuscino.

Ethan spalancò gli occhi nel buio, mettendosi seduto in allarme prima di ricordarsi, per la quinta notte a quella parte, che quella stanza che tanto gli pareva ostile e sconosciuta era una cortese gentilezza della duchessa di Hereford.

Brona.

No.  _Lily_.

Che il diavolo se la prendesse, Ethan non era più sicuro di niente.

Dormire continuava a dimostrarsi una missione senza speranza. Notte dopo notte, poche ore di riposo agitato si alternavano a continui casi di fobia notturna, come la Seward adorava chiamare ciò che lui semplicemente definiva un’agonia.

Un continuo flusso di immagini angoscianti affastellava i suoi incubi.

Dapprima potevano apparire semplici ricordi, banali, innocui, che rapidamente assumevano forme più inquietanti. Il gatto di Mary, Dio, rammentava quel brigante fra le piccole braccia di sua sorella nella loro tenuta in Nuovo Messico, che da tenero compagno di giochi si tramutava in una belva selvaggia a capo delle orde di pellerossa che avevano attaccato la magione.

Il gatto con coda orna di spine aveva accecato Mary, mentre un pellerossa con le orribili sembianze di Kaetenay le cavava la lingua, lasciando la bambina agonizzante in una pozza di sangue.

Certe sere vedeva suo padre e sua madre ballare, per poi accorgersi che suo padre ballava con un ghigno in viso, il corpo inerte di sua madre che pendeva come un burattino mentre Talbot Senior gioiva della sua spina dorsale spezzata.

A volte era Sembene, che attorniato da schiavi neri scuoiava un lupo ai piedi del suo letto e Ethan gridava, sentendo la lama laddove l’uomo la conficcava nel petto dell’animale, dandone poi la carne in pasto agli schiavi.

La maggior parte del tempo era Dracula a fargli visita, apparendo e svanendo come nebbia nelle stanze di Grandage Place, per le strade di Londra, al cimitero dove Miss Ives…

Miss Ives.

Ethan richiuse le palpebre pesanti, avrebbe giurato fossero incrostate di sabbia, per riaprile e rivolgere gli occhi alla finestra semi aperta da cui filtrava un fresco alito di vento, un balsamo per la sua anima accaldata.

Scese dal letto conscio che non ci sarebbe stato ristoro per lui neanche quella notte, dirigendosi al davanzale su cui si poggiò stancamente al limite delle proprie forze e lì, sotto la delicata brezza notturna, rimase in silenziosa contemplazione.

I giorni passati dal falò del teatro si contavano sulle dita di una mano eppure molto era accaduto, travolgendo le loro vite già instabili per rigettarle nello scompiglio di una lotta all’ultimo fendente con l’Immortale, instancabile nella sua ostinata ricerca di vendetta.

L’attacco che aveva condotto a Grandage Place si era risolto in un insolito finale.

Condotti da Lady Hereford in carrozza, Ethan ferito e un esausto Frankenstein si erano ritrovati di fronte a uno sfacelo di imbarazzanti proporzioni, al punto che non solo tutti i nobili vicini di Sir Malcolm erano scesi in strada, ma anche Scotland Yard fu costretto a intervenire, raggiungendo il luogo del disastro poco dopo la fuga di Dracula insieme al suo accolito, amante degli insetti.

Ethan era finalmente stato in grado di vederlo alla luce di una tiepida alba.

Certamente di discendenze arabe, la pelle del viso simile a cuoio, reticolata da una lunga serie di rughe più chiare che attorniavano un paio di occhi neri piuttosto distanziati. Si trattava di Bey.

Il segretario della missione a Luxor, secondo del responsabile del progetto della Mummia femmina scovata sotto la statua di Amunet.

Ardath Bey.

Un fez rosso a coprirgli il capo, un’orribile smorfia di riprovazione in viso quando con le larghe vesti in lino si era rigirato verso di loro, colpito dal loro frenetico arrivo.

Nonostante l‘apparenza dai cinquanta ai sessant’anni, chiunque avrebbe ammirato la sua prontezza di riflessi, completamente innaturale, nello schivare i colpi di pistola prima infertigli dalla Seward e poi da Sir Malcolm che armato di fucile sarebbe stato ancora intento nel suo personale tiro al bersaglio se Bey non avesse emesso un orribile, orribile verso a bocca spalancata.

Ethan non riusciva a scordarsi quel suono. Raschiante, animalesco, al tempo stesso profondo come se quell’uomo si fosse trovato a urlare dal fondo di una tomba. E a quel verso i suoi scarabei erano sciamati fuori da Grandage, devastando la mobilia, consumando i tappeti, brulicando sulle pareti e perfino sul soffitto. La stessa massa vivida che si era scagliata su Ethan al cimitero di Norwood uscì dalla grande palazzina, svanendo nei vicoli laterali portando con sé il loro indistinto frinire.

L’ordine alla ritirata era provenuto da Sweet, il cui inconfondibile odore di morte e fiori feriva l’olfatto. Con entrambe le braccia alzate, aveva girato su se stesso, incontrando lentamente Ethan.

Né Malcolm né Kaetenay, armato d’ascia, o la Seward tentarono di sparargli alle spalle.

Perfino Bey si bloccò, anche se evidentemente poco incline a seguire gli ordini del suo padrone.

L’alba era prossima a sorgere quando Dracula lanciò nella sua direzione uno sguardo carico d’odio, pari a quello della notte in cui Vanessa era morta.

\- Mr Chandler.-

Il suo nome in quella bocca, sciolto su quella lingua viperina ancora gli procurava i brividi.

Aveva provato su di sé il rancore viscerale di molti uomini. Bianchi, indiani, il disprezzo dei confederati, quello puro degli Apachi quando aveva massacrato, poco meno che ventenne, le loro famiglie. La vendetta sublime di Kaetenay, protrattasi per i seguenti due decenni.

Ma l’odio di Dracula per lui si estendeva a qualcosa di viscerale, quasi pari a quello di suo padre.

\- Siete ancora vivo.- sussurrò piano l’Immortale, muovendo appena un passo nella sua direzione il che fece scattare sonoramente il grilletto di Malcolm – Il fuoco non vi ha consumato, ne sono lieto. Così potrò ancora avere il mio ultimo piacere con voi.-

\- Fidatevi. Non avrete mai quel piacere.- interloquì Sir Murray.

\- E chi mi fermerà Malcolm? Voi?- lo sfidò Dracula inclinando il capo, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lui – Il vostro lupo grigio?-

\- La morte verrà a prendervi.- sussurrò lentamente Kaetenay.

\- Non oggi.- ringhiò l’altro, artigliando le dita con un sinistro scricchiolio.

\- Andatevene.- fece Murray, teso – Presto si radunerà la folla e voi e i vostri mostri notturni non vorrete certo trovarvi qui quando accadrà.-

La dottoressa Hardegen apparve dalla porta principale parandosi di fronte a qualcuno, nella cui linea d’aria Dracula si trovava in mezzo impedendo a Ethan di vedere la donna per intero.

Fece scattare a sua volta il grilletto di un fucile e com’era sua abitudine, non sprecò neanche una goccia della sua compostezza.

\- E’ tempo per voi di sparire, Sweet. Prendete Mr Bey e fateci la cortesia di levarvi di torno, la vostra prolungata presenza qui, non invitati, ci costringerà a qualche pulizia di primavera posticipata.-

\- Farò molto di più che obbligarvi alle pulizie, miei cari.- sibilò Dracula lentamente, voltandosi e fissando uno a uno i suoi avversari, compiendo un giro su se stesso per tornare a posare gli occhi neri e vuoti su Ethan – Quando avrò finito, Mr Chandler, vi farò leccare il sangue dei vostri amici dal pavimento su cui verranno macellati. Poi toccherà a voi.-

\- Non oggi.- ribatté allora Sir Malcolm, riecheggiando le sue precedenti parole – Non li avrete oggi.-

Ethan sapeva che il sorgere del sole, cosa poco gradita ai figli dell’Immortale troppo sensibili alla sua luce, e il trambusto che si era sollevato nel vicinato erano stati la causa principale delle buone condizioni fisiche da cui erano usciti da quell’attacco.

Dove insetti e vampiri era fuggiti in crepe, antri e angoli ancora oscurati, Ardath Bey era stato il primo a deporre le ostilità, superando il suo maestro con falcata spedita. Passò loro a fianco veleggiando nelle lunghe vesti in lino, odorando di spezie pungenti e miele.

Sputò ai loro piedi, ma quando li sorpassò si fermò di colpo, senza preavviso alcuno, a una manciata di passi da loro. Subito lui e Frankenstein si erano messi in allarme, ma Bey non li aveva degnati d’attenzione, preferendo fissare con espressione spiritata Lady Hereford.

Così fuori posto in quel delirante scenario, la Viscontessa era uscita dalla sua dimora avvolta in un pallido soprabito e continuò a stonare anche nella memoria di Ethan, nel momento in cui rivolse al loro nemico un tenue sogghigno e un elegante cenno di saluto.

Poi era stata la volta di Dracula, e Dio, anche a miglia di distanza da Londra Ethan sentiva la sua mano gelata stringergli il braccio. Percepiva il suo fiato sottile, la struttura della sua pelle tanto più simile alla liscia sensazione di squame che di epidermide umana, ruvida e calda.

Percepiva la presenza di quell’essere come se fosse sempre lì accanto a lui.

Come un’ombra maligna, come una nuvola gonfia di pioggia e tuoni che oscura il cielo.

Le sue parole che in quel momento non aveva capito erano state accompagnate dalla forza della sua presa, da tutto il bollente astio che provava verso di lui.

\- La lascio nelle vostre luride mani,  _Lupus Dei_.-

Ethan non aveva capito.

Come avrebbe potuto se anche ora, a distanza di giorni, ancora non poteva comprendere?

Anche di fronte alla verità dei fatti, anche vedendola camminare, anche sentendo il suo cuore battere, anche sentendola respirare…

\- Ma che il vostro animo non si plachi, che non possiate passare un solo istante di riposo dal momento in cui me ne andrò e sarete solo con lei, che non possiate vivere un solo attimo sentendoti al sicuro, perché ve lo prometto, Mr Chandler. Non siete al sicuro. Non da me. Ogni volta che vedrete un gufo fuori dalla tua finestra, sarò io che vi accompagno nel limbo del sonno. Ogni ragno che compie la sua ragnatela sul soffitto della vostra camera, spiandovi con i suoi tanti occhi, sarò io. Mi sentirete nel vento che vi colpisce la schiena, percepirete la mia presenza alle vostre spalle ogni notte da qui in avanti, sentirete i miei sussurri al vostro orecchio e nel vostro letto, sarò la forza che sale sulla vostra gamba, fino in grembo e al vostro collo giunge, per strozzare l’ultimo respiro dal vostro petto.-

Lo aveva lasciato e con deboli tocchi quasi riverenti aveva sistemato le grinze sulla sua giacca ancora lacera per le fiamme del Grand Guignol.

\- Abbiate cura di lei, lupo.- erano state le sue parole di commiato – Tornerò presto a prenderla.-

Strinse forte il rosario che aveva in mano, sgranando automaticamente una perla.

Dalla finestra della sua camera guardò in basso, vedendo una figura femminile muoversi a passi leggeri giù, nell’ampio giardino della casa di campagna di Lady Hereford.

Indossava una veste da camera bianca.

La stessa con cui l’aveva vista dopo che Dracula se n’era andato.

Vanessa.

Vanessa.

 ** _Vanessa_**.

C’era gente che sarebbe stata capace di giurare la propria anima a qualunque Dio per simili miracoli. Rammentava una volta da bambino di aver sentito sua madre pregare affinché il Creatore le ridesse una figlia che aveva perduto, la gemella di suo fratello maggiore, Paul.

Scommetteva che in molti si sarebbero venduti l’anima perfino a Satana di quei tempi.

Lui, Malcolm e gli altri, avevano ottenuto in regalo quel miracolo senza esprimerne chiaramente la richiesta ad alta voce.

Era stato tanto forte il suo grido?, si domandò Ethan allontanandosi dalla finestra quando Vanessa, o la creatura che ne possedeva le sembianze, dal giardino sollevò lo sguardo nel buio stellato del Lancashire e diresse gli occhi celesti nella sua direzione.

Certo né le sue sembianze né il suo incredibile sesto senso erano cambiati.

Tutto il resto poteva essere stato spazzato via dalla morte, ma quella donna, reale o meno che fosse, aveva puntato gli occhi su di lui da quell’alba a Grandage Place e non lo avevano più abbandonato.

Restò a meno di un metro dalla finestra, attendendo, in silenzio.

Sapeva cosa faceva tutte le notti.

Fuggiva dal suo letto e girovagava per i giardini della tenuta, attraversando le arcate in marmo come un alito di brezza estiva e soffermandosi a guardare statue di putti e giovani donne dai visi chini.

Al labirinto di siepi, si fermava.

Bloccandosi ogni volta come un chiodo piantato nel terreno.

Solo quando lei cessava il suo giro di fronte al labirinto Ethan riprendeva a osservare la sua corsa.

Qualcosa in quel dedalo di vegetazione la bloccava sempre.

La spaventava o l’agitava.

Ma non la vedeva mai muovere un passo in più per inoltrarvisi.

E onestamente chi poteva darle torto, pensò fra sé e sé andando a stendersi nuovamente a letto.

La loro vita era già sufficientemente ingarbugliata senza per forza cercare di perdersi di propria volontà in un antro oscuro con troppi vicoli ciechi e una sola via d’uscita.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gli era stato chiesto più e più volte in quei maledetti giorni dopo la minaccia di Dracula se la donna che aveva intravisto sulla soglia di Grandage Place fosse Miss Vanessa Ives.

Sir Malcolm sembrava essere preda dell’inusuale convinzione che Ethan avesse una sorta di occhio onniveggente sull’accaduto: era persuaso che lui avrebbe saputo riconoscere la donna reale da un’imitazione, il vero da uno scherzo crudele dell’Immortale.

La Seward dal canto proprio sembrava più concentrata sulle sue reazioni alla resurrezione di Miss Ives e alle reazioni emotive di Miss Ives stessa per essere sconvolta dal fatto che una donna morta per un colpo di arma da fuoco quasi sette mesi prima, sepolta sotto tre metri di terra e la cui salma era stata rubata da una specie di stregone per farne ciò che Dracula voleva, fosse di nuovo nel reame dei viventi.

La Hartdegen trattava la cosa con cautela, interessata saggiamente più ai risvolti occulti del rito e a un’eventuale pericolosità di Miss Ives, mentre Frankenstein, ignaro romantico, saltellava da una paziente all’altro sciorinando addosso a Ethan teorie scientifiche che andavano a cozzare con le capacità di Ardath Bey e anche se non metteva in dubbio che fosse stata la magia di quell’uomo a riportare in vita Miss Ives, servendosi degli antichi testi egizi,  il giovane dottore sembrava entusiasta dei progressi di Vanessa, laddove un furibondo Sir Murray aveva più o meno proibito a tutti di usare quel nome per riferirsi alla “donna”.

La stessa frustrazione che lo aveva colto quella mattina, all’alba, dopo la fuga di Dracula e dopo un altro cospicuo numero di ore, in cui Murray era finalmente riuscito a liberarsi di Scotland Yard. D’allora rabbia e sgomento avevano reso Murray intrattabile, prono alla collera e all’affaticamento.

Ethan rammentava con vergogna il momento in cui era stato trascinato in casa a fatica da Victor e da Brona, maledizione Lily, per essere messo di fronte a una creatura che in tutto e per tutto ricordava Miss Ives.

\- Come…?- aveva chiesto.

Forse aveva balbettato. Forse aveva rischiato di cadere a terra e qualcuno l’aveva sostenuto.

Poteva ancora sentire la nausea, la paura, l’angoscia, l’incredulità. Un insieme aggrovigliato di sentimenti che si erano attorcigliati nel suo stomaco, impedendogli di fuggire, di urlare, persino di sbattere le palpebre.

Immobile e pietrificato era rimasto a guardare Vanessa Ives, in piedi di fronte a lui in vestaglia candida, così diversa dalla donna emaciata e stanca che aveva conosciuti nei loro ultimi giorni insieme. Era stato allora, o forse prima, in strada, con Dracula fra di loro, che gli aveva piantato gli occhi addosso e in quelle iridi celesti aveva visto l’immensità di ciò che non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere.

Lei, il modo in cui in un mondo tanto grande si erano incontrati.

La sua condizione, i black out del lupo. Il Verbis Diablo e la loro battaglia contro gli angeli caduti, fratelli, che non avrebbero mai cessato di darle la caccia, come lui non avrebbe mai potuto morire fino a che lei non fosse stata al sicuro.

Era stato allora che aveva ceduto le armi.

Viva, morta, una falsa Vanessa o quella vera, Ethan aveva deciso di gettare la spugna, accettando il fatto che non ci sarebbe mai stata una spiegazione sufficiente per credere che lei fosse tornata o una ragione plausibile per pensare che quella non fosse veramente Miss Ives.

Una volta gli aveva domandato perché pregava se non credeva più in Dio.

Le aveva risposto, forse per chiudere quella conversazione che sapevano entrambi non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, che era stato cresciuto nella fede, che pregare era un semplice rituale notturno.

Ora di fronte all’impossibile, di fronte a una donna resuscitata, si chiedeva se era giusto gioire di quella fede, se era giusto gioire di quella vita restituita, non quando era stata Vanessa stessa a chiedere di morire.

Forse la Seward si aspettava gioia da parte sua e forse Malcolm sperava in un qualche miracoloso assenso di Ethan, che avrebbe così garantito che quella fosse la vera Vanessa Ives, ma il punto era un altro. Vero?

Il punto era…Vanessa avrebbe reso grazie per essere tornata?

Tornata a una vita che l’aveva distrutta, fatta impazzire, cacciata e spezzata.

Miss Ives avrebbe voluto tutto ciò che le era stato scaraventato addosso?

Una tazza di tè tiepido, come prediligeva dato che il dottore gli aveva tagliato le dosi di caffeina, gli venne posata di fronte.

Ethan la ignorò, restando a osservare il bel paesaggio che si apriva oltre le ampie finestre di Oakspring, la dimora degli Hereford nel Lancashire dove Lily in comune accordo con Malcolm li aveva spediti dopo l’attacco, considerando Grandage in quarantena.

\- Quella è la Foresta di Pendle?-

Frankenstein tacque, limitandosi a prendergli il polso per auscultarne i battiti.

\- Hai la pressione bassa. Ti serve più nutrimento.-

\- Sai che ci hanno ammazzato molte streghe da queste parti?-

\- Ti servono anche più proteine animali. E ti raddoppio la dose di vino a cena.-

Ethan spiò le folte cime degli alberi che si estendevano a perdita d’occhio a poche miglia dalla grande casa di campagna, chiedendosi a quante miglia avrebbero potuto incontrare i nobili vicini dei visconti. E se quei vicini li avrebbero sentiti urlare, se qualcosa li avesse attaccati in piena notte.

Probabilmente no.

Nessuno li avrebbe sentiti laggiù.

Nessuno.

\- Dobbiamo ricominciare con le tue lezioni di tiro, Doc.-

Stavolta Frankenstein diede segni di averlo sentito, spiandolo di sottecchi, ma non fece storie.

\- Molto bene. Ora bevi. E almeno due scones.-

\- Cristo, non ha mai fine questa tortura?- sbottò Ethan lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia – Dov’è il resto dei prigionieri?-

Senza ammettere ad alta voce che era una benedizione avere Sir Murray lontano per un paio d’ore ogni mattina dato che l’uomo prediligeva lunghe cavalcate di pattuglia alla tenuta, Frankenstein si sedette dall’alto lato della lunga tavolata, aprendosi un paio di bottoni appena sotto al collo.

\- La dottoressa Seward è nel giardino sul retro con Miss Ives.- stirò un sorriso appena accennato e agitò una mano in aria – Pardon, l’ _essere_.-

\- Io non la chiamo l’essere.- sentenziò Ethan, secco – Non esiste.-

\- Quando gli ho proposto Seconda Risorta Sir Murray mi ha domandato a chiare lettere come procedeva la mia assuefazione agli oppiacei.-

\- Ha anche la decenza di lamentarsi.-

\- Per favore, come se ne sapessi qualcosa. Spero che tu sappia che la sua preoccupazione per le tue condizioni fisiche sta raggiungendo livelli esasperanti.- replicò l’altro portandosi una tazza alla bocca sottile – Di questo passo avrà bisogno lui di cure mediche costanti.-

Ethan non era esattamente tipo da dimenticare che i draghi, per quanto possenti e spaventosi, erano schiavi del tempo e della caducità come i restanti mortali. L’ultima volta che aveva visto suo padre, prima che Malcolm gli sparasse, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare quanto il vecchio diavolo fosse invecchiato e come lentamente si stesse rimpicciolendo.

Ethan notava ogni ruga sul volto di Kaetenay. I capelli argento e gli occhi che sembravano prossimi a velarsi di una lattiginosa membrana opaca.

Per questo poteva cogliere i cambiamenti in Sir Malcolm. I primi segni di stanchezza fisica. Il fiato lungo dopo aver compiuto due rampe di scale. Pasti più leggeri e meno abbondanti, meno alcol e la stizza nell’accorgersi che anche la vista lo stava abbandonando.

\- Mi preoccupa il suo comportamento con Miss Ives.- proseguì il dottore.

\- In generale mi preoccupa il suo comportamento con chiunque.- replicò Ethan salace – Ha cacciato Mr Clare per caso?-

Frankenstein serrò la mascella, distogliendo l’attenzione da lui.

\- No. È qui da qualche parte.-

\- Prego?-

\- Mr Clare ha accettato di stare nei paraggi. Di sua iniziativa ha preferito tenere sotto controllo la tenuta, ha preso una stanza a Barrowford. Mr Lyle sarà di ritorno questa sera invece.-

\- Ha trovato quello che cercava?-

\- Nel suo ultimo messaggio non ha fatto riferimento a nulla di utile, ma non si sa mai. Lui e la dottoressa Hartdegen avranno deciso di allungare la strada per essere sicuri di non avere qualcuno alle calcagna, comunque hanno rimediato tutto ciò che potevano sui testi riguardanti i seguaci di Khepri come il nostro caro signor Bey e su come intendevano la resurrezione nel Regno Antico. Tuttavia è improbabile che quello stregona per quanto abile abbia compiuto il rito da solo. Dracula ha sicuramente dato un aiuto prezioso.-

\- Esilarante. Rituali egizi, mummie, scarabei mangiacarne e vampiri. Ti ricordi com’era facile la vita solo un paio di anni fa?-

Dalla faccia del dottore, era evidente che dissentiva.

Ethan cambiò tattica, addentando un dolce – Cos’hai contro Mr Clare?-

E Frankenstein, prevedibilmente, sbatté più volte le palpebre per posare la tazza con mano tremante.

\- Non ho nulla contro Mr Clare.-

\- Quindi ti fidi del giudizio di Miss Ives.-

\- Ovviamente. Lei lo conosceva bene, lo stimava. Ne aveva gran considerazione.-

\- E non avresti alcun problema a stare in sua compagnia.-

\- Certo che no.-

\- Dottore, non giocare mai a poker.- borbottò Mr Chandler intrigato e al tempo stesso pervaso da un lieve sentore d’allarme – Ti comporti con lui esattamente come quando sei in presenza di Brona. Pardon,- aggiunse subito, scimmiottandolo – Lady Hereford. Che grazie al cielo è sparita dopo averci concesso la sua bucolica proprietà. Pensi che ci guadagni qualcosa? A tenerci al sicuro intendo.-

\- Da quello che mi ha confidato, penso che fosse entrata in questa ricerca ossessiva solo per riavere i resti di sua figlia.-

\- Sarah?-

Frankenstein spalancò gli occhi sbalordito, dandosi poi subito dello sciocco.

Lily aveva amato Ethan con tutta la capacità di cuore concessa ai morenti. In modo unico e totale.

Ovviamente Ethan era a conoscenza di Sarah.

\- Sì. Mi ha raccontato che la bambina morì molto presto. Ma la sua tomba è stata depredata insieme alle altre da Mr Bey per il suo rito e per la costruzione di quello scheletro rudimentale, usato come una specie di sacrificio. Purtroppo ogni resto è andato perduto nell’incendio.-

\- Quindi stiamo parlando di Brona, di sua figlia Sarah, e della donna che ora di spaccia come Lily Hereford.-

Era caduto nella sua trappola come un vero imbecille, si maledisse Frankenstein.

\- Senti, io…-

\- Risparmiatelo Doc.- replicò Mr Chandler, tornando a scrutare il paesaggio rigoglioso che li circondava – Non ha più importanza.-

\- Brona non ha più importanza?- ribatté l’altro, completamente basito.

\- Non sto dicendo questo. Sto dicendo che da questo momento in avanti il cielo può diventare viola e per quel che mi concerne andrebbe bene comunque. Andiamo, non guardarmi in questo modo. Siamo stati testimoni di una resurrezione, pensi che scoprire che Brona non sia morta veramente possa sconvolgermi?-

\- Di questa passiva accettazione degli eventi dovresti parlarne con la Seward.-

\- Le cose stanno così Doc. Ci sono di nuovo forze in ballo tanto al di là della nostra portata che tentare di carpire il senso di qualunque cosa nella mia vita è un totale spreco di tempo.-

\- Perciò ti arrendi?-

\- Nel comprendere. Sì.-

Frankenstein non parve per nulla convinto – E’ la pressione bassa a parlare. Mangia.-

\- Ok, allora spiegami come si torna dalla morte.-

Un debole sorriso intriso di compassione piegò in una smorfia la bocca del giovane medico, che preferì spalmare della composta su uno scones piuttosto che rispondergli.

\- E’ il tuo argomento preferito Doc. Come, nessun commento scientifico o calcolo sul piano biologico? Nessuna tesi? Non ti andrebbe di fare esperimenti su di lei?-

\- Ho chiuso con quella parte della ricerca Ethan.-

\- E poi sarei io quello che straparla e deve farsi vedere dalla Seward.-

Ed ecco che nuovamente si presentava una situazione di stallo.

Non più separati addirittura da un oceano, su diversi continenti, braccati da nemici con diversi scopi. Non più separati dalla morte, ma di nuovo insieme, uniti, eppure divisi da qualcosa di più profondo di miglia e miglia di terra e mare.

Dove avrebbe portato la sottile ma persistente sfiducia di Sir Malcolm nei confronti di Vanessa?

Che avrebbe condotto Miss Ives, ora, senza memoria di ciò che era passato e un’idea di ciò che sarebbe potuto ancora accaderle?

L’ignoranza li avrebbe uccisi?

O sarebbe stata la mancata coesione nel loro gruppo?

O ancora, Dracula prima o poi sarebbe tornato, pronto per vendicarsi una volta per sempre. Da quale angolo buio sarebbe strisciato fuori, per attaccarli e colpirli alla gola?

Chi sarebbe caduto per primo?

E chi, sfortunato lui, sarebbe rimasto in piedi per ultimo?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Imhotep varcò la soglia della stanza da bagno, tripudio di rame e porcellane bianche pregiate, beandosi dei profumi che vi aleggiavano. Gli odori del miele, sale rosa, polvere di carbonato di soda e la pastosità di un’intensa argilla rossa si mescolavano nell’aria, rendendola il bozzolo ideale per i giorni andati.

Solo chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando lo sciabordio proveniente dalla vasca, mentre donne bianche si affaccendavano attorno alla sua dea, Imhotep poteva tornare al tempo in cui tutto era grande e magnifico, al tempo in cui gli dei venivano venerate con oro e sangue, con sacrifici e avorio.

Rammentava il tempo in cui camminava sotto arcate di pietra e gli schiavi si chinava a lui, a lui, che solo ai piedi del faraone doveva fare altrettanto.

A quei tempi, il corpo della sua amata era cosparso di polvere d’oro e cenere nera, laddove i gioielli in osso e ambra non potevano interamente coprirla.

Che tutti vedessero il corpo che il faraone possedeva, certo.

Ma che solo Imhotep benediceva come tempio.

Sotto soli cocenti aveva camminato scalzo. Sotto cieli ben più stellati aveva seguito il moto della luna, pregando Iside, implorando per un figlio, implorando per la libertà.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, oro e grandezza erano svaniti insieme a un passato ormai dimenticato. La magnificenza lasciò posto al grigiore di quella metropoli avvolta in nebbie e umidità, dove gli schiavi si affastellavano ai piedi del loro unico Dio cristiano e dove la Dama di Karnak, amata da Amunet, era stata portata in parata in una bara di vetro e consegnata agli occhi dei non credenti.

Nascondendo l’orrore che provava dentro e il folle desiderio di spazzare via con le sabbie la città intera, posò con cura il suo dono avvolto in candido lino sulla specchiera, cogliendo nel riflesso di essa il segreto sorriso di colei che lui amava.

Incurante della riprovazione delle donne bianche sue serve si mosse in direzione dell’ampia vasca e con un cenno tutte si allontanarono, lasciandolo a sedersi sul bordo della ceramica con precisa lentezza.

Chinò il capo con riverenza, sfiorandosi la fronte con polpastrelli leggeri.

\- Ankhesenamun.- sussurrò, senza rialzare il volto.

Una mano inumidita di latte seguì i lineamenti del suo viso, segnato dal tempo e dalla tortura, dal dolore e dallo sconforto.

Quando parlò usando la loro antica lingua, il suo cuore si mise a cantare.

\- Mio amato.- sussurrò la donna lentamente, passando l’indice sulle sue sopracciglia, scendendo lungo la gota fino all’angolo della sua bocca – Mio amato, mi sembri esausto.-

\- Mai per te.-

\- Hai un dono per me, Imhotep?-

\- Sempre. Mia vita.-

Rialzò finalmente gli occhi, incontrando quelli del tempo che si era fermato. Quando erano stati giovani, sciocchi e folli.

Ankhesenamun, nel fiore degli anni, con i lunghi capelli neri. Regina fra le regine.

\- Sono invecchiato.- mormorò a bassa voce – Perdonami.-

\- Io vedo il ragazzo di un tempo qui di fronte a me.-

\- Tu sei quella di un tempo.-

\- Grazie alla morte.- replicò lei, guardandosi intorno dopo aver inspirando a fondo – Tutto cambia con la morte. La pietra è diventata polvere e da quella polvere sono sorti nuovi imperi. Guarda questo cielo, mio amore. Sembra che voglia piangere. Non siamo più sulle soglie del grande fiume.-

\- No, siamo molto lontano da casa.-

\- Imhotep. Perché siamo ancora qui?-

L’uomo si alzò, agitando le mani per scacciare la servitù che a gran velocità eseguì i suoi ordini, compiacendolo grandemente. Non tanto per la sua autorità quanto per il fatto che in meno di una settimana Ankhesenamun sembrava essere tornata in piena padronanza del suo essere volitivo.

Soli, beò i suoi occhi con la visione della sua antica amante sorgere dalla vasca e uscirne, raggiungendolo senza il bisogno di coprirsi. Esattamente come la prima volta che si erano incontrati.

Millenni e millenni e quel ricordo era vivido in lui come se fosse accaduto solo il giorno prima.

\- Imhotep. Disprezzo questo posto.-

\- Non sei abbastanza forte, mia amata. Non puoi affrontare un simile viaggio.-

\- Quindi è per questo che mi hai riportata alla vita? Per una città sotto un cielo dal colore delle ali di un ibis dove non splende mai il sole? Per darmi donne dalla pelle color latte da comandare a mio piacimento? Per farmi udire la loro vile lingua?-

\- Ankhesenamun.-

\- O forse mi hai riportata qui anche per compiacere lui?-

Una scossa elettrica parve colpire lo stregone alla spina dorsale, che con un guizzo afferrò la giovane per le mascelle usando una mano sola e di buona misura, zittendola.

Ma la presa era debole, quasi un insulto e lei lo seppe, sfidandolo con i suoi grandi occhi scuri.

Imhotep allora si posò un dito sulle labbra, voltandosi per chiudere le porte della stanza da bagno.

Con drappi umidi e spugne tappò ogni fessura.

\- Non sai quello che dici.- mormorò, continuando il suo lavoro di buona lena.

\- Oh, so bene di cosa parlo. Può aver cambiato pelle e aspetto e voce e potrebbe anche presentarsi al mio cospetto come il Dio Ra, ma io riconosco quella creatura.-

\- Se lo sai, allora dovresti dare più valore alla vita che insieme ti abbiamo ridato.- sbottò l’uomo, fissandola a occhi sbarrati – Non capisci? Mi ha ridato tutto! Tutto quanto! Per millenni sono marcito là sotto! Millenni! E poi lui è tornato. E ho riavuto te.-

\- E ora che sono qui? Dimmi quanti millenni ancora saremo al suo servizio?-

\- Ci sono molte cose che non sai.- sussurrò, voltandosi a guardarla in viso. Pochi passi e la raggiunse, sfiorandole delicatamente le tempie con i pollici.

\- Ti fidi di me?-

\- E’ di lui che non mi fido, Imhotep. Oggi come allora.-

\- Non sai tutto quello che gli devo. Senza di lui e la sua donna, riportarti in vita sarebbe stato impossibile. Ci ho provato altre due volte in passato e solo il suo sangue mi ha mantenuto in vita.-

\- Ti nutri come lui, dunque?-

\- Il suo sangue mi mantiene in forze. Ma no, non mi nutro come lui. Non temere.-

\- Io temo solo i suoi piani. Per noi. Per quella donna. Chi la protegge non starà a guardare. È sempre circondata, guardata a vista. E non fa che spiare me. Giorno e notte.-

Quell’ammissione gettata fra di loro con noncuranza fece rizzare l’uomo come un fuso. Cuore e cervello presero a lavorare furiosamente mentre il sangue iniziò a ronzargli nelle orecchie al solo pensiero che potessero essere seriamente spiati.

No. Si sbagliava.

Ankhesenamun si stava senz’altro sbagliando.

Si umettò le labbra, fissandola drappeggiarsi candide vesti sulla pelle bagnata e quello stesso tessuto inzupparsi, aderendole indosso.

\- Mia amata. Chi ti spia?-

\- La donna. Amon la chiama Miss Ives.-

\- Ora il Maestro ha diversi nomi. Amon è stato abbandonato.-

\- Lui continua a divorare moltitudini. Amon è Amon. E quella donna, mio amato, non è diversa da lui. Il tuo Maestro è come la piramide che sopravvivere a tutte le tempeste di sabbia del tempo. Lei è volubile. Non è intangibile. È come il vento, protetta da Amunet. Cambia, si modella, non la puoi controllare né imprigionare. Non potrà mai averla, non importa quanto lei abbia la possibilità di distruggere tanto quanto lui. Non importa che sia la sua metà. Gli sfuggirà dalle dita per sempre e quando lo capirà…-

\- Io lo aiuterò.- sibilò Imhotep fra i denti.

\- Il fuoco e il lupo vi hanno già fermati una volta.-

La fissò, sentendo di nuovo un brivido percorrerlo tutto.

\- Tu vedi il lupo?-

\- Quando lei mi spia, quando mi specchio, c’è un lupo insieme a lei. Dorme sul suo letto, accucciato ai suoi piedi. Accarezza il suo viso, protegge la sua gola. Lui la serve e non l’abbandona mai.-

\- Vedi solo un lupo con lei? C’è anche un uomo?-

\- Io vedo il lupo. Non l’uomo.-

\- Non ancora. Ma presto ricomparirà anche lui.-

\- Chi è?-

-  _Lupus Dei_.-

Le diede le spalle, ritrovandosi come prima a fissare il loro riflesso nello specchio.

Ma non più sorrisi complici sui loro volti.

Né gioia nel ritrovamento. Né la bramosia di antichi amanti.

Piantò gli occhi in quello specchio ma non vide nulla.

Niente. Solo la sua immagine sbiadita dai millenni e la splendente giovinezza di Ankhesenamun.

\- E’ qui?- le domandò piano.

Si girò, osservando la sua amata.

\- E’ con noi?-

\- La donna è sempre con me.-

\- Perché?- le domandò, deglutendo di nuovo – Cosa vuole da noi?-

\- Non desidera nulla da te. Mio principe. Ma insieme siamo tornate alla vita. È un legame che né tu né Amon potete spezzare.-

Oh, spezzare. Mai verbo fu stato scelto con più incurante precisione.

Il Maestro sarebbe venuto a saperlo prima o poi e Ankhesenamun con la stessa sfrontatezza che l’aveva portata alla morte per tradimento avrebbe compiuto quegli stessi passi senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Sarebbe stato un massacro. Sarebbe tornato a marcire sotto terra.

Lei sarebbe stata smembrata da Anubis e non avrebbe mai più potuto seguirla. O Dracula avrebbe scovato nella sua infinita creatività un nuovo modo per farli soffrire.

Con mano tremante aprì il dono che aveva portato con sé dall’Egitto, scovato decenni e decenni prima e conservato solo pensando a lei. Lo scarabeo d’oro risplendette anche all’infimo sole di Londra, catturando ogni riverbero di luce filtrato dalle finestre all’interno degli intarsi in cobalto. Un blu talmente mozzafiato che sola una regina avrebbe potuto portarlo con orgoglio.

In silenzio depose il ciondolo al collo di Ankhesenamun che andò ad annidarsi fra i suoi seni, sublimandosi.

\- Sei perfetta, mio amore.-

E lo. Lo era davvero.

Carezzò l’oro con mano riverente e venerò la sua pelle, deponendovi baci come uno schiavo bacia la propria padrona.

\- So come portarti via da questo mondo.-

\- Come?- gli domandò lei, affondando le mani fra i suoi esili capelli.

\- Diamogli lei. Poniamola al suo cospetto e uccidiamo il lupo. Dopo di che, il Maestro ci lascerà andare.-

\- E se non lo facesse?-

Dai suoi seni nudi, Imhotep risollevò uno sguardo sinistro.

Sicuro e letale.

\- Allora diverrebbe nostro nemico.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il rituale dei pasti nei giorni passati era diventato qualcosa di molto semplice con cui destreggiarsi.

Aveva imparato, o forse doveva dire che aveva ricordato?, le principali regole del galateo ben benpensante riguardo alla condivisione del cibo. Aveva anche scoperto che le stesse regole pensate per le donne potevano non adattarsi agli esemplari maschili di quella compagnia.

Conosceva l’ora adatta alla consumazione del cibo. Era riuscita a destreggiarsi con l’utilizzo delle posate, scoprendo che la loro utilità a ogni portata era per lei un dilemma di facile soluzione.

Prediligeva la carne di volatile ben cotta, cosa che invece non si poteva dire della selvaggina.

Per non parlare dell’appetito. Che istinto strabiliante, la golosità.

Ben oltre la mera necessità di nutrimento, l’appetito l’affascinava molto. I sapori rotolavano sulla sua lingua, alcuni sconosciuti, altri detestabili o troppo forti.

Le era perfino stato concesso di tagliarsi la carne da sola, questo ovviamente sotto agli occhi inquisitori di colui che Vanessa chiamava “l’orco” ma che per tutti i commensali era Sir Murray o Malcolm, a seconda del grado di conoscenza che i membri del gruppo dimostravano l’un l’altro.

I dolci la deliziavano. La loro consistenza, il loro profumo, la setosa compattezza della panna e la fragranza del cioccolato.

Il dolce era tutto ciò che la rallegrava in quella tiepida serata estiva. Sapeva cosa fosse l’estate perché ricordava l’esistenza dell’inverno. Così come dentro di sé, sapeva di aver apprezzato un’alba lucente dopo aver tanto vissuto nell’oscurità.

Affondò la forchetta nella glassa al cioccolato, rammentandosi che ascoltare ciò che le accadeva intorno era, secondo la dottoressa Seward, il modo migliore per ricordarsi chi fosse.

Strano concetto, l’essere stata qualcosa  _prima_.

A Vanessa era stato detto molto di quel prima. Molte altre domande le erano state poste sul suo dopo, ma non aveva mai compreso cosa volessero realmente da lei. Prima di cosa, esattamente? La Vanessa di prima avrebbe saputo suonare il pianoforte, forse. Sapeva leggere in latino o leggere le foglie di tè per caso?

E lei, era la Vanessa del dopo. Ma dopo cosa, esattamente?

Cosa sarebbe stato meglio? Essere la Vanessa che tutti volevano?

Come poteva sapere cosa essi volessero?

Madame Seward sembrava compiaciuta negli strani piccoli esercizi che ogni giorno le affibbiava: le mostrava immagini, figure, disegni di case, animali, cose. Ritratti, persino.

Ma la Vanessa del dopo non amava molto parlare, nemmeno quando le era stato mostrato il ritratto di una donna che le era stato detto essere sua madre.

Aveva preferito scrivere i nomi di ogni oggetto e persona riconosciuta, stupendo madame Seward e il giovane dalle mani gelide ma tanto gentili che si occupava della sua salute.

Spiò Victor, così si era presentato, mentre discuteva animatamente con l’altro gentiluomo giunto da poco da Londra.

Era un omino basso e buffo, con una folta chioma di capelli bizzarri e baffi altrettanto impomatati. Ma la sua voce era piacevole, calda, al pari dei suoi modi.

Victor l’aveva chiamato Mr Lyle…e la sua colonia le aveva riportato alla mente una memoria vaga. Avrebbe potuto giurare di averlo abbracciato, un giorno. In una casa buie e lurida, mentre Mr Lyle si era complimentato per i suoi capelli.

Ridicolo, pensò fra sé sforzandosi di seguire la conversazione in atto.

Erano tutti nervosi e la cosa non le piacque.

L’orco era sempre spiccio e sbrigativo con lei, ma quella sera il suo tono riusciva a irritarla.

-…insomma, non siamo giunti a nulla?- stava sbraitando ai quattro venti, in piedi sui resti della loro lauta cena.

\- Malcolm calmati.- sussurrò Kaetenay, al suo fianco, intendo a fumare la lunga pipa. 

Vanessa si scoprì ad amarne l’odore acre e dolciastro. Persino la calma di quell’uomo venuto da lontano, così fuori posto fra i commensali bianchi eppure tanto a suo agio fra di essi.

\- Siamo rinchiusi qui da giorni. È il momento adatto per perdere la pazienza.- lo rimbeccò Murray – Quel maledetto potrebbe essere ovunque da un raggio fra qui e Londra, potrebbe persino trovarsi nel giardino acquattato dietro a un cespuglio…-

\- Dubito fortemente che Dracula sia nascosto dietro alle rose di Lady Hereford.- interloquì Mr Lyle facendosi versare del brandy dalla Hartdegen.

\- Per non parlare di quella donna!- perseverò Murray cogliendo l’occasione al volo – Ci siamo fidati di lei come degli stolti, tutto per sfuggire alle spie dell’Immortale e ora siamo qui in mezzo al nulla con…-

Nel momento in cui la puntò, Vanessa ebbe la certezza che fosse indeciso su come appellarla.

Donna? Impostora? Quella mattina l’aveva definita “essere” quindi era piuttosto curiosa di scoprire quale altro epiteto si fosse inventato per lei. Il resto dei presenti era sempre molto discreto nei suoi riguardi: il giovane Victor, madame Seward e Caitriona usavano riferirsi a lei con il suo nome, Mr Lyle le aveva perfino baciato la mano e avrebbe giurato di vedere i suoi occhi cerulei velarsi di lacrime.

Dopo l’orco, anche Mr Kaetenay tendeva a starle a distanza, usandole tuttavia un delicato rispetto.

L’unico a non averle mai rivolto la parola era stato Mr Chandler, ma immaginò di non doversene stupire troppo.

Mr Chandler parlava raramente se non in presenza dell’intero gruppo e solamente di questioni riguardanti gli uomini che avevano fatto irruzione nella casa di Sir Malcolm.

 _Ethan_.

La sua mente le venne in soccorso.

Ethan.

Aveva amato subito quel nome.

L’aveva pronunciato spesso ad alta voce nella sua camera da letto, intendendo quanto le fosse famigliare per la semplicità con cui, senza che nessuno dovesse presentarglielo, avesse saputo il suo nome ancor prima che ferito e stremato fosse arrivato a meno di un metro da lei.

Ethan.

Ma il suo vero nome non era Chandler.

Qualcosa le diceva che era importante per lui usare quella menzogna.

E qualcos’altro le diceva che quell’americano alto e affascinante con baffi d’accarezzare e un viso scottato da sole, così lontano dall’eterea bellezza dei dandy dell’alta società, era stato con lei in un posto verde. Tanto tempo prima.

Su una collina. O una brughiera.

In mezzo a prati, pascoli e boschi.

Era stato insieme a lei in una casetta cupa e sbilenca, tagliando il tronco di un albero con rabbiosi colpi d’ascia.

Odiava la memoria di quell’albero.

\- Qui non si tratta di tradurre qualche indovinello,- bofonchiò Frankenstein facendo tintinnare la forchetta sul piatto – non è come avere i testi del  _Verbis Diablo_  sulla nostra tavola e decidere quale interpretazione darvi. Qui si sta parlando di una vera e propria resurrezione. E non credo che neanche la Bibbia potrebbe aiutarci a questo punto.-

\- Ma quanto vi divertite,- sbuffò Murray.

\- Da morire, adoro quando la sacralità della mia professione viene letteralmente gettata alle fiamme da un qualche ciarlatano egiziano.-

\- Se posso correggervi caro dottore, credo che il nostro comune amico Mr Bey sia tutto fuorché un ciarlatano.- s’intromise Mr Lyle – Un talo esperto negli antichi riti egizi…è qualcosa di straordinario.-

\- Se non andasse in giro a resuscitare la gente usando mummie, cadaveri e pezzi di altrettanti cadaveri potrei quasi darvi ragione.- bofonchiò Mr Chandler, chinandosi verso madame Seward che gli accese la sigaretta dalla propria, dividendo una scintilla.

\- E per il fatto che lavora per Dracula? Eh?- replicò Victor – Come la mettiamo?-

\- Concordiamo che qui ognuno ha un lavoro e una vita a cui tornare.- decretò Murray, zittendo le repliche sarcastiche alla sua affermazione con un’occhiata gelida – Signori, di questo passo resteremo chiusi qui per molto, moltissimo tempo. Oppure quel bastardo ci troverà e ci ucciderà tutti.-

\- E non possiamo permettergli di prendere Miss Ives.- sospirò la dottoressa Hartdegen – Ma i dati che io e Sir Lyle abbiamo raccolto sono pressoché inconsistenti. Stiamo parlando di riti dell’Antico Egitto, non si tratta di mitologia sui loro pantheon o reperti che narrano la storia di una battaglia o di una dinastia.-

\- Come già vi disse poco tempo fa, scadiamo nel mondo delle dicerie.- fece Lyle – Possiamo credere che in molti venerassero Khepri come il sole, simbolo di una rinascita ciclica e quindi di resurrezione, ma se desiderate sapere come questo…- un’espressione dolce attenuò l’aria contrita dell’uomo, rivoltosi direttamente a Vanessa -…miracolo sia avvenuto, allora temo che ci avventureremo in strade ben più impervie della via dell’occulto. Fortunatamente per noi, mio fratello dopo la mia scandalosa fuga a Luxor ha pensato bene di tenere per sé tutti i miei volumi riguardo ai riti magici di nostro interesse. Temeva che alle aste sarebbero stati considerati sciocchi testi pieni di bubbole.-

\- Dio benedica vostro fratello.- mugugnò Murray – Quando arriveranno qui?-

\- Considerato il tempo che impiegherà a impacchettare in gran segreto e le varie deviazioni che dovranno sopportare per non dare nell’occhio, direi un’altra settimana come minimo.-

\- E come la mettiamo con Mr Bey?- fece Victor – Ci sarà qualcuno che sa qualcosa di lui. Forse dovremmo tornare a Londra e porre qualche domanda ai curatori della mostra della Dama di Karnak. Era segretario presso il responsabile del progetto, giusto?-

\- Potrebbe non essere un’idea completamente malvagia.- annuì l’Hartdegen – Inoltre potremmo sapere di più su ciò che ne ha fatto della mummia.-

\- Mr Clare ha detto che la mummia ha preso vita.- disse la Seward.

\- Vogliamo credere anche a questo ora?- fece Murray roteando le pupille.

\- Tre cadaveri, di cui due risorti.- gli disse Lyle – Non è così fuori da ogni logica, se escludiamo ovviamente il fatto che sì, stiamo operando al dì fuori del campo della biologia, della scienza e del reame del fantastico a quanto pare. Catriona, mia cara, conoscete qualcuno a Londra che possa accompagnarvi nell’impresa di spiare Mr Bey? Rammentate gli insetti.-

\- Forse un ex associato di mio fratello potrebbe dimostrarsi utile, ma vorrà essere pagato lautamente per stare zitto.-

La Seward non pareva per nulla convinta e come darle torto.

Vanessa rammentava bene quella massa ondeggiante d’insetti, talmente compatta da formare dorate onde su pareti e soffitto.

Rabbrividì, pensando che né insetti né labirinti di siepi fossero mai stati di suo gradimento.

Neanche nel  _prima_.

Parlarono, parlarono, parlarono.

Di soldi per comprare la loro sicurezza, di mostri nell’ombra dai lunghi canini e bocche sanguinanti.

Parlarono dell’uomo frappostosi fra lei e Mr Chandler, quell’alba in strada. Era fortemente detestato fra quei ranghi.

I piatti erano stati spazzolati e il brandy svuotato quando in molti si ritirarono per la notte.

Madame Seward insistette di nuovo per metterla a letto, spazzolandole i capelli prima di averle augurato la buona notte.

Nell’elenco di tutto ciò che trovava bizzarro, quell’augurio salì rapidamente in cima.

Augurare a un uomo un lieto riposo non avrebbe certo tenuto gl’incubi a bada.

C’erano ragni nella testa di Vanessa, ne era certa.

Di notte poteva sentirli tessere le loro ragnatele, riempirle il cervello poco a poco con le loro sottili e bianche matasse, trasformando il suo cranio in una trappola appiccicosa.

In quel silenzio li udiva ticchettare sulle loro zampette.

Odiava la notte.

Odiava essere lì, sola.

Odiava il pensiero del crocifisso, appena di fronte ai piedi del letto.

Ma fuori, nel giardino sul retro di Oakspring, gli animali notturni assumevano una sfumatura diversa. Piccole laboriose creature che prediligevano il buio di loro natura, spostando i loro occhi giallastri avvezzi alle ombre su prede ben consce del pericolo, cacciando solo quanto necessario alla loro sopravvivenza.

Il vento cantava in quel giardino, attraversando le fronde degli alti alberi coniferi come acqua che scivola attraverso le rocce. Tutto lì era delicato, in perfetto equilibrio.

La notte, lì, non faceva paura.

Si disse questo, trovandosi ancora una volta a pochi passi dal dedalo di siepi. Non troppo massiccio, non troppo complicato. Un’entrata e un’uscita. Una svolta, un’altra e un’altra svolta ancora.

Era già stata in un labirinto simile.

Cos’aveva visto?

Cos’aveva visto nel buio di una sera, accostandosi a un angolo erboso, soffice di edera e trifogli?

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, sentendo il gemito strozzato che le sortì di bocca come un lamento, un richiamo per gli altri animali della notte.

Alle sue spalle, percepì il lupo.

Che aspettava.

Seduto su una panchina di pietra.

\- Questo è reale?- domandò piano, restando a fissare il labirinto.

\- Sì.-

Ethan Chandler. No, non Chandler.

\- Questo è adesso?- richiese, stringendo entrambe le mani ai lembi della camicia da notte.

\- Sì.-

Girò su se stessa, poco incline a dare le spalle al dedalo di siepi, come se qualcuno avesse potuto sgusciarne fuori da un momento all’altro, ma neanche la paura stavolta la fermò.

Impose alle sue gambe ancora deboli di camminare in avanti, di raggiungerlo.

Sapeva di non aver mai mosso passi tanto importanti.

Furono quei pochi centimetri di distanza fra loro a confermarle che le aveva detto la verità.

Prese la sua mano, callosa, dalle dita lunghe e sottili. Toccò il rosario che vi stringeva.

Nel prima, il suo viso era stato ferito a una guancia.

Nel prima, era scappato da lei.

Per poi tornare.

Nel prima, l’aveva protetta.

Per poi ucciderla.

Per eseguire un ordine. Una supplica.

Per darle ciò che lei aveva chiesto.

E ora eccoli.

Entrambi nel  _dopo_.

Il suo nome era Ethan Chandler.

E l’aveva uccisa.

Il suo nome era Vanessa Ives.

E quella Vanessa Ives, quella del prima, avrebbe desiderato di non essere mai più tornata.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarò breve a concisa. Questa è una storia lenta e complicata, che spero raccolga in sè la delicatezza e la violenza dello show da cui è tratta, perciò ringrazio infinitamente tutti coloro che si sono presi la briga di darmi il loro parere e di farmi sentire tutto il loro supporto. Grazie, grazie di cuore.  
> Alla prossima, quando scoppieranno tempeste e piano piano si riaccenderà la fiamma mai spenta fra Ethan e Vanessa.
> 
>  
> 
> Axia


	8. Capitolo VIII

Chapter VIII

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I have always felt you have to name a thing before it comes to life.

Like a witch’s spell.

 **Vanessa Ives**   “ _Closer than Sisters_ ”

[Penny Dreadful 1x05]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Si era immaginato mille volte il contatto fra le loro mani.

Ricordando gli incubi notturni che lo perseguitavano, aveva temuto il gelo della morte e l’entropia delle membra, lo spettro del loro l’ultimo abbraccio al cospetto di Dracula ancora impresso a fuoco nella sua memoria.

Dopo il colpo di pistola il corpo di Miss Ives aveva impiegato meno di un’ora a divenire tiepido.

Stretta a lui, sollevata fra le sue braccia, aveva sentito la vita cessare.

Semplicemente.

Un elaborato processo chimico naturale aveva cessato le sue funzioni, lasciando alle proprie spalle un guscio vuoto.

Era giunto il pallore. Gli occhi si erano velati di una pallida membrana.

L’avevano lavata, rivestita di tetri abiti neri, tutti loro avevano pregato il Dio in cui la donna aveva creduto fino alla fine.

Ethan pensò a quella donna, fredda e immobile, a quel suo fallimento che era finito per giacere tre metri sotto la terra bruna, sulla cui lapide erano cresciute viole rigogliose.

Poi guardò la donna che gli sedeva accanto, eterea in una camicia da notte pallida. Un altro spettro. Un altro fantasma.

Ma le sue mani erano calde, lisce in superfice e solo poco più ruvide sui palmi.

Le sue dita, lunghe e affusolate, tastavano ogni grano del suo rosario.

Era Vanessa. Non era Vanessa.

Niente, neanche la testarda ostinazione di Sir Malcolm nel credere che lui avrebbe saputo sciogliere il mistero gli avrebbe fornito le prove che tutti gli altri si aspettavano.

Come un tempo Miss Ives stessa aveva sussurrato, cercando di convincere più se stessa che chiunque altro, Dio aveva un piano.

Ma lui e Dio avevano mantenuto rapporti estremamente tempestosi di recente.

\- Dimmi ciò che ricordi.-

Un solco corrucciò la fronte di Miss Ives, a malapena coperta dai riccioli bruni, in balia della brezza notturna.

\- E’ difficile.-  disse, con tono di voce che dava a intendere una certa difficoltà persino nell’ammettere quel fatto.

\- Non c’è alcuna fretta.- replicò Ethan, lasciando che toccasse il rosario ma non che gli prendesse la mano come aveva tentato di fare alcuni istanti prima.

\- Non ti fidi delle mie parole.-

Il solco divenne più profondo. I suoi occhi si restrinsero, senza che mai alzasse lo sguardo.

Ethan non perse tempo a negare. Non arrivati a quel punto.

\- No. A mia discolpa, la situazione lo richiede.-

\- Perché ero morta…e ora sono qui?-

\- Esatto.-

\- Di cosa non ti fidi? Di ciò che vedi?-

\- Anche di questo.-

Miss Ives rialzò finalmente la testa, lasciando andare il rosario e qualsiasi pretesa che la situazione non fosse al dì là della sua limitata esperienza di vita. Non solo il suo limitato vocabolario la differenziavano dalla miss sofisticata ed elegante che era stato un tempo, ma anche le sue percezioni, il modo che aveva di descriverle perfino a se stessa.

Frankenstein aveva tentennato nel definirla regredita allo stato infantile, anche se non fisicamente.

La Seward era stata assai meno conciliante.

\- Non vi fidate di me.- scandì bene, usando i termini reverenziali quasi a mettere un distacco fra loro.

\- Tu non lo faresti, se i nostri posti fossero scambiati.- sorrise Mr Chandler, poggiandosi blandamente contro lo schienale dell’elaborata panca del giardino. Tutto di quel luogo sembrava essere stato costruito per dare ai nobili l’impressione di trovarsi in un’altra parte del mondo.

Italia. O un regno delle fate.

\- Che cosa ricordi?- le richiese, ben attento a guardarla dritta negli occhi – Qualunque cosa potrebbe aiutarci a capire cosa ti è successo.-

\- Parlate del prima? O del dopo?-

Lasciò che mantenesse quel tono distaccato, Ethan aveva ben altri intenti in mente.

\- Tutto ciò che rammenti. Che siano infimi dettagli o grandi avvenimenti, tutto può aiutarci in questa situazione.-

\- Ricordo mia madre. I suoi capelli neri. Come se li spazzolava prima di coricarsi la notte o come la nostra cameriera glieli acconciava, prima di un ballo.-

Vanessa fu la prima a distogliere lo sguardo, piantandolo contro l’orizzonte.

\- Ricordo che le bastò guardarmi una volta, per morire.-

Tacque, quasi tentato di negare una simile eventualità, ma preferì tacere per impedirle di spezzare quella linea di pensiero.

\- E ricordo il labirinto di siepi. Lei s’incontrava lì con il suo amante, fra l’edera e il caprifoglio. Dopo la prima volta in cui la scoprii, tornavo per guardarla copulare con lui, il nostro vicino e più vecchio e caro amico. Era un’adultera. E io la guardavo accoppiarsi con quell’uomo. È lì che tutto è cominciato.-

\- Cosa intendi?-

\- Qualcosa si è aggrappato a me in quel labirinto.-

Contemporaneamente tremò e Ethan poté vederla ritrarsi, senza neppure sfiorare con gli occhi quello che stava a pochi metri da loro.

Ma finalmente capì molte cose. I primi tempi in cui aveva frequentato Grandage Place, nuovo a quella compagnia, si era sempre domandato che tipo di relazione di odio e tiepido affetto avesse mai potuto unire Malcolm e Miss Ives, a parte la ricerca spasmodica di Mina Murray.

Anche uno stolto si sarebbe accolto della sottile linea di disprezzo che era sempre serpeggiata fra i due, ma lieve lieve, appena accennata, impalpabile come le ali di una farfalla.

Prima del tradimento di Vanessa verso Mina Murray, era nato qualcos’altro di fronte allo sguardo innocente di una bambina. Più che una nascita era stata una morte.

Della purezza. Della spensieratezza.

Poteva il diavolo aver piantato il suo prima seme in tal maniera?

Con il tradimento? Con la delusione? Con la consapevolezza che niente in quel mondo rimaneva puro, tantomeno una bambina?

Il marcio si era aggrappato a lei, fra quelle siepi.

La disillusione.

\- Qualcosa ha iniziato a grattare…per uscire.-

Stavolta lo guardò attentamente negli occhi, quasi per assicurarsi che si fosse ricordato della notte in cui, legata a un letto e tormentata, gli aveva narrato dei suoi tormenti. Ma il semplice rammentarsi di quella particolare conversazione, le portò alla mente qualcos’altro.

\- No. Non voi. Non eravate voi.-

\- Cosa intendi?-

\- Una volta siete stato in camera mia. Non potevo muovermi. Mi parlavate in modo strano… ma non eravate voi. Era qualcun altro.-

Un breve lampo di lucidità la colse, bloccandola nell’istante di quella rivelazione.

Passarono attimi interi. Il volo dei pipistrelli nella notte. I richiami dei grilli.

Un gufo in lontananza.

Ethan attese. E attese e attese.

\- Mi dava la caccia.- sussurrò finalmente Vanessa, restando salda nel tono di voce distaccato di chi racconta gli eventi di una fiaba di cui lui non fa parte. Un timbro così sicuro e al contempo tanto diverso da quello usato per descrivere sua madre e la sua liaison con Malcolm.

\- C’erano mostri. E spiriti. E demoni con le ali, prima.-

\- Sì.- annuì Ethan, solerte.

\- E ragni e tutte le creature della notte. Ricordo uno scorpione di sangue e una donna nella brughiera con una cicatrice sulla schiena.-

Si volse e lo scrutò attentamente.

\- Voi e io abbiamo danzato in quella brughiera.-

\- M’insegnasti a ballare, sì. Nei boschi vicino a Ballantrae. Passammo lì poco più di un mese, nella casa che apparteneva alla tua vecchia amica. Mi raccontasti che il suo nome era Joan Clayton. Era stata una strega per tutta la sua lunga vita.-

\- Una strega.- mormorò piano Vanessa, saggiando la parola sulla lingua come una caramella balsamica, dal sapore dimenticato e troppo intenso – Ne abbiamo incontrate altre?-

\- Sì. Due anni fa.-

\- Tentarono di uccidermi.-

\- Quasi.-

Pensierosa ancora per qualche istante, scossa la testa duramente.

\- E’ tutto troppo confuso.-

\- Stai facendo progressi inimmaginabili. Rammenti molto più di quanto sperassimo.-

\- Siete voi.-

\- Prego?-

\- Siete voi. Quando siete nelle vicinanze mi vengono in mente dettagli, rumori, sensazioni. La vostra colonia mi ha fatto ricordare le lezioni nella brughiera.- lo fissò di sottecchi – Mi avete insegnato a sparare.-

\- Sei un talento naturale.-

\- Mi sembrano memorie pacifiche. Piacevoli.-

\- Lo erano. Lo sono.- asserì Ethan stirando un debole sorriso, che si spende in fretta – Mi hai detto che la brughiera era il tuo posto di pace e serenità, qui nel mondo. Che ti aveva fatto sentire completa, al sicuro.-

\- Ma non lo sono più stata.-

\- No.-

Vanessa lo guardò estrarre dalla tasca un portasigarette, accenderne una dopo essersela infilata fra le labbra. Perfino l’odore del fumo, tanto pungente, riportò a fuoco immagini di loro due seduti di fronte al fuoco, passandosi la carta ruvida e umida fra le dita condendo profondi silenzi con bizzarre reminiscenze della loro infanzia.

Sensazioni piacevoli, piccoli frammenti di emozioni labili. Un lieve batticuore.

Un accenno di interesse.

Il fuoco di un bacio sotto la pioggia.

\- D’ora in avanti ricorderò solo l’orrore, vero?-

Annuì Ethan, annuì seccamente e prese una lunga boccata di fumo.

Pensava che la morte di una donna potesse essere sufficientemente straziante, ma questo?

Farle rivivere tutto? Ogni singolo pruriginoso, maligno dettaglio?

Era stata felice, alla sua morte. Libera.

Di colpo comprese la portata della benedizione che comportava quell’amnesia.

Non ricordare per Miss Ives sarebbe stato un dono.

Dimenticare, fare tabula rasa di un passato da cui non c’era scampo…non sarebbe stata una gentilezza? Una grazia?

Era lui in realtà il vero torturatore?

\- Si è fatto tardi.- disse improvvisamente, alzandosi col braccio bendato stretto saldamente al petto e lo sfrenato desiderio di sparire. Nelle ombre, dentro i boschi. Cambiare pelle, tramutarsi in un lupo definitivamente a non tornare più indietro.

Era tornata.

Tornata da una vita che al suo meglio poteva essere stata definita crudele.

Tornata da una morte che secondo la stessa Vanessa, era stata un atto di compassione.

E ora eccolo, a tentare di riportarla indietro, con quale scusa poi? La sua sicurezza? La loro?

Uccidere un nemico che aveva già dimostrato di poterli schiacciare?

\- E’ meglio provare a riposare.-

\- Qualcosa ti ha turbato.- fece Miss Ives, mancando totalmente dei filtri che un tempo l’avevano caratterizzata ma non della sua nota sensibilità ai mutamenti – Cos’è stato?-

\- Miss Ives…-

\- Pensavo di essere Vanessa.-

Un contrattacco lesto, rapido, preciso. Sapeva che non avrebbe ceduto e come tanto tempo prima si avvicinò il più possibile a lui, arrivando fino a pochi passi dal suo viso, con gli occhi così blu nella notte da sembrare neri.

\- Puoi dirmi di cosa hai paura.-

\- Non siamo nella brughiera.-

Lei sbatté le palpebre un paio di secondi e Ethan poté letteralmente vedere i meccanismi della sua memoria riallacciare anche quel piccolo filo andato perduto. Mio Dio, ogni parola da lui pronunciata non faceva che riportarla più vicina a tutto ciò che era stata.

\- Abbiamo ucciso un uomo.-

Ethan serrò i denti, ormai completamente nel panico.

\- E’ ora di rientrare.- disse, perentorio, ma ella continuò imperterrita.

\- Ha strisciato fino a noi, per attaccarci di notte.- sussurrò, in un sibilo pericoloso quanto i lineamenti del suo volto che da rilassati si tramutarono in una maschera minacciosa – Ci ha fatto del male. A entrambi. Tu ti sei messo in mezzo per proteggermi e con il coltello che ha usato per trafiggerti, io ho colpito lui.-

\- Ti sei difesa.- le assicurò frettolosamente, per incamminarsi senza di lei – Prego seguimi, devi tornare nelle tue stanze.-

\- Per quanto tempo ancora pensi di mentirmi?-

\- Non ti ho mai mentito.- rispose rabbioso, senza smetterla di camminare verso Oakspring, considerando per la prima volta la casa di campagna degli Hereford come un vero rifugio e non un antro di quarantena per morenti vicini al loro trapasso.

\- Ma te ne sei andato. Sei partito e mi hai lasciato sola.-

Urla e strepiti non avrebbero potuto fermarlo, ma per l’inferno quel viaggio nelle Americhe era stato l’inizio della loro fine. Il rancore verso suo padre, l’odio verso se stesso, verso la licantropia.

Erano stati il rimorso e la desolazione a mettere fra loro un oceano.

Era stato lui a soccombere per primo.

\- Buona notte Miss Ives.- le disse, giunto alla porta non voltandosi indietro – Cercate di riposare.-

Un’altra fuga non avrebbe cambiato le cose.

Non le avrebbe né migliorare né peggiorate.

Scelse la ritirata, scelse di chiudersi nel buio della sua camera a fissare il soffitto da cui certamente non sarebbe giunta la redenzione.

Ammesso che a gente della loro risma fosse ancora concessa.

Era l’alba quando, ancora sveglio con gli occhi arrossati sbarrati nel chiarore del mattino, la sentì camminare a passi felpati da fantasma nel corridoio.

Si fermò di fronte alla sua porta, attese.

Ethan volse semplicemente la testa dall’altra parte e lei, dopo pochi secondi, se ne andò.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La cittadina di Brierfield, a un solo chilometro di carrozza da Oakspring, incarnava tutto ciò che la sonnolenta campagna aveva sempre rappresentato per il giovane Frankenstein.

Terreno fangoso, personalità cittadine la cui unica occupazione era il pettegolezzo, mentalità ristrette verso gli stranieri e la spiccata propensione al mal costume.

A parte una tiepida sala da thè, un’osteria gremita fin dalle prime ore del mattino che sarebbe stata più il genere di Mr Chandler che il suo e una sartoria dall’aspetto antiquato, Victor si ritrovò tristemente sconsolato nello scendere dalla carrozza guardandosi attorno con aria circospetta, già dimentico delle raccomandazioni di Sir Murray a non dare troppo nell’occhio.

Solo il fatto di provenire da Londra da quelle parti era un faro sufficientemente ben piantato sulla sua persona, d’altronde però era di consolazione sapere che se lui, esangue e di aspetto tanto semplice, aveva subito attirato l’attenzione degli abitanti, certamente un uomo di discendenze arabe con un cappello egiziano avrebbe scatenato altrettanto scalpore.

L’appuntamento con la dottoressa Hartdegen sarebbe sopraggiunto da lì a poco, perciò colse al volo l’occasione per fingere di osservare le poco attraenti vetrine della strada principale del villaggio, sfruttando i vetri per controllarsi alle spalle.

Per sua fortuna, e non poteva credere che lo stesse pensando sul serio, l’unica ombra scura e minacciosa che era alle sue calcagna apparteneva alla Creatura.

Come facesse a mimetizzarsi per Frankenstein era un mistero che quasi travalicava la resurrezione di Miss Ives, ma a quanto sembrava nessuno faceva caso a un uomo cupo e pallido, sgraziato quanto uno storpio, avvolto in un largo impermeabile nero.

Mr Clare non sembrava avere fretta di raggiungerlo, perciò Victor dedusse che non fossero apparsi nemici nelle vicinanze. Dopo l’offerta di Clare di occuparsi della sorveglianza del perimetro attorno alla proprietà di Lily, si poteva dire che in molti nella loro cerchia ne fossero rimasti sollevati.

Con Ethan a riposo e la Hartdegen a fare la spola fra Londra e il Lancashire, l’unica buona (un tempo) mira rimasta era quella di Sir Malcolm che a sua volta aveva colto al volo l’occasione di spedire lontano da sé Mr Clare.

La leggendaria sfiducia di Murray per qualunque fatto o uomo non passato al microscopio del suo severo benestare aveva così confinato la Creatura nei paraggi della tenuta e a controllare, centimetro per centimetro, gli stranieri che passavano dalle parti della Pendle Forest.

Seduto nella solitaria sala da thè dove solo un anziano gentiluomo sostava leggendo il giornale e fumando la pipa, Victor sorbì la seconda colazione del mattino a base di scones stantii e subì le occhiate insistenti della proprietaria, nonché della sua occhialuta figlia.

Fu la Hartdegen a trarlo in salvo, sostituendosi allo scrutinio delle due comari entrando nella sala con indosso quanto di più lontano al suo stile Frankenstein le avesse visto indosso.

Stretta in un soprabito estivo dai toni pastello, i corti capelli rossi raccolti dietro alle orecchie e l’espressione arcigna di chi, sedendosi a fatica, detestava ogni momento passato nelle ristrettezze di quell’abito.

\- Dottore.-

\- Dottoressa.-

\- Del thè?-

\- Un coltello per farmi uscire da questa trappola sarebbe più gradito.-

Victor tentò di nascondere la propria sorpresa: era la prima volta che vedeva la dottoressa Hartdegen in un abito. Al dì fuori da qualunque tipo di pantaloni.

\- Eravate seguita?- le domandò a bassa voce.

\- Perennemente. Ho dovuto ucciderne un paio stanotte prima di cambiare nuovamente dimora. Ho fatto spostare anche Mr Lyle, non era più al sicuro nella casa materna di suo cognato.- disse con fare cospiratorio, per esibirsi quasi subito dopo in un soave sorriso. Dopo una sequela francamente impressionante di buone maniere assai ben più affettate del dovuto, riuscì a ordinare una semplice colazione all’inglese alla figlia della proprietaria cui, Victor ne era certo, la curiosità per la loro apparizione rischiava di provocare un’emorragia nasale.

\- Ditemi tutto.- la incalzò, quando restarono nuovamente soli.

\- E’ presto detto. Nell’ultima settimana ho lasciato due appartamenti nell’East End per essere seguita fino all’altra notte, a White Chapel. Il luogo migliore per liberarsi dei vampiri.-

\- Sarete finita sul giornale.-

\- Erano donne, daranno la colpa a Jack.- rispose l’altra, sorseggiando del thè – Erano in cinque, dalla prima pubertà all’età adulta. Ho lasciato che seguissero le mie tracce, incontrandomi con Mr Lyle in pieno giorno facendo in modo che si concentrassero più su di me che su di lui. Sta facendo interessanti scoperte, a proposito.-

\- Comunque,- riprese guardandolo dritto in viso – ho teso loro una trappola. Sono state relativamente semplici da eliminare. Ne sono uscita quasi illesa.-

\- Lo spero bene.- fece Victor – Siete stata notevolmente avventata.-

\- Vi ricordo che è il mio lavoro, dottore.-

\- Ed io vi ricordo, dottoressa, che assicurarmi che i vostri graffi siano solo tali è il mio campo di esperienza. La gamba?-

\- Avete buon occhio.-

\- E una volta uccise?-

\- I miei bagagli erano già pronti. Ho viaggiato tutta la notte.-

\- Rischioso.-

\- Non se indosso gli abiti di una delle figlie di Dracula.-

Frankenstein si pentì subito del boccone di scones che tentò inutilmente di inghiottire, facendosi se possibile leggermente più indietro con la sedia dal loro tavolo solitario.

\- Pensavate che questa ridicola messa in scena fosse a favore dei cittadini di Brierfield?-

\- Ovviamente non pensavo appartenessero a un vampiro!-

\- L’odore della figlia mi ha tenuta al sicuro nel viaggio, celandomi al loro olfatto come una di loro. Quindi non mi hanno seguita.-

\- Ne sembrate molto certa.-

\- Di poche cose al mondo sono certa, dottore, ma mi ritengo piuttosto informata sui nostri nemici.-

\- Va bene,- le disse arrendendosi – quindi siete qui per restare?-

\- Sì. Ho affidato Mr Lyle agli amici di mio fratello. Sono affidabili, si occuperanno del suo viaggio in sicurezza non appena sarà terminata la sua ricerca. Nel frattempo ho i suoi appunti e un messaggio di Lady Hereford.-

Il giovane medico drizzò le orecchie, dimenticando le scioccanti avventure di White Chapel.

\- Sentiamo. Quando l’avete incontrata?-

\- Mi ha cercato lei, alcuni giorni fa. Sembra che abbia scovato il nascondiglio di Mr Bey.-

\- Sembra che abbia scovato il nascondiglio di Mr Bey.- ripeté Victor parola per parola, evidentemente strabiliato. E per nulla convinto – E di grazia, come avrebbe fatto?-

La Hartdegen sorrise, passando sulla tavola fra loro due un foglietto accuratamente ripiegato. All’interno la minuscola grafia spigolosa di Lily.

\- E’ una palazzina a Mayfair, intestata al dottor Alexander Sweet.-

\- State scherzando? Come diavolo ha fatto a…-

\- E’ vostra amica Victor, ditemelo voi. Come l’ha trovato?-

\- Che sia dannato se lo so.-

\- Comunque ho controllato. La servitù è mista, origini arabe, indiane e alcune donne bianche. Nessun uomo entra o esce. Non è presente neanche un maggiordomo. Sono state consegnate grandi quantità di spezie nell’ultima settimana, stoffe dalle sartorie per signore e frutta fresca. Se ci abita qualcuno, non è certo Dracula. Deve trattarsi per forza di Ardath Bey e della donna.-

\- La mummia di Karnak.-

\- La dama sepolta sotto la statua di Amunet. Secondo Mr Lyle era una sacerdotessa o comunque una donna di elevata classe sociale affinché le fosse stato offerto un simile onore, ma mi ha rivelato un dettaglio sul quale alla presentazione al British Museum hanno preferito sorvolare. Sembra che il sarcofago fosse stato sepolto molti metri sotto la statua. Molti, molti metri. Perché prendersi la briga di seppellire una donna, per di più, tanto in profondità? Per Mr Lyle si trattava di una punizione. O uno sfregio.-

\- Insomma, chi accidenti è questa dama di Karnak?-

\- E’ quello che sta cercando di appurare. Il team aveva svolto numerose ricerche, nulla di confermato, e messo in piedi numerose ipotesi. Tutto ciò di cui siamo sicuri è che la donna ora è legata a Miss Ives.-

\- E non può venirne niente di buono, vero?-

\- Decisamente no.- fece l’altra prendendo il suo braccio per alzarsi e ignorando gli sguardi insistenti della padrona della sala da thè. Fuori splendeva un limpido sole, troppo freddo tuttavia per gli inizi di luglio.

\- Forse potrebbe essere un punto debole.- osservò richiamando l’attenzione di un cocchiere – Forse la dama di Karnak potrebbe portarci a una svolta e capire come chi abbiamo realmente a che fare. Smantellando i seguaci dell’Immortale ci porterà di nuovo ad affrontarlo faccia a faccia e stavolta non saremo impreparati.-

\- Quello che mi preoccupa è essere preparati e al sicuro fuori dalla nostra zona sicura.- replicò Frankenstein – Con Mr Chandler in quelle condizioni e Miss Ives che sopravvive nel limbo stiamo viaggiando alla cieca.-

La Hartdegen guardò oltre la sua spalla, interrompendo le sue fosche premonizioni.

\- Non siamo completamente soli, dottore. Vi lascio al nostro comune amico.- fece, salendo in carrozza mentre Victor, impaziente, si accorse con rammarico della presenza della Creatura a meno di due metri da loro, accigliato quanto un corvo e semi nascosto da un vicolo putrido e umido quanto una latrina.

\- Vi aspettiamo a Oakspring.- lo salutò la donna dallo sportello, levandosi stizzita il colletto di merletti – State attento.-

\- Anche voi.-

I passi che lo trascinarono nel vicolo furono di gran lunga un’avvisaglia per Mr Clare della sua poca inclinazione a passare del tempo in sua presenza. Non che la Creatura avesse mai fatto i salti di gioia. Il suo livore così malcelato si era rifinito in quelle ultime settimane e solo grazie alla presenza di Miss Ives nel loro comune obiettivo di proteggerla.

Nonostante questo l’espressione arcigna sul volto cereo di Clare non mutò di una virgola ma anzi, si contorse come una biscia di pozzo.

\- Notizie?- lo incalzò Victor, andando dritto al punto.

\- Creatore.- replicò l’uomo soppesandolo con i suoi gialli occhi di gufo – Le condizioni di Miss Ives?-

\- Stabili.-

L’ostinato silenzio costrinse Victor a elargire maggiori informazioni, neanche si fosse trovato di fronte a un infante rabbioso.

\- La sua memoria fa passi da gigante. Ora parla, mangia a intervalli regolari, riconosce oggetti, forme, assegna nomi alle cose, ai sentimenti, rammenta di essere stata cresciuta nella fede cattolica…-

\- E riguardo alla sua dipartita? Rammenta quel periodo?-

\- Questo interrogatorio ha un fine preciso?-

Clare mosse un repentino passo avanti, obbligando Frankenstein istintivamente a schiacciarsi contro la parete ovest della sala da thè.

\- Posso ricordarti Frankenstein, che posso torcerti quel vile collo in qualunque momento?-

\- Me lo ricordi a ogni nostro incontro.- sibilò Victor fra i denti, sentendo un insistente tremolio farsi largo nelle sue membra da vigliacco qual era – Ma non siamo qui per parlare di futilità. Tu ti sei proposto, tu hai voluto occuparti della sorveglianza o l’hai dimenticato? Quindi, lascia che te lo chieda un’altra volta…notizie?-

Clare risucchiò l’aria fra i denti, in un evidente sforzo sovrumano nel tentativo di controllarsi.

Pochi secondi e fece un passo indietro, dando al giovane medico la possibilità di riprendere a respirare.

\- Ho perlustrato in un lungo e in largo Brierfield e posso tranquillamente assicurare che la presenza più sospetta è la mia. Nelson è a un giorno da qui, stessa situazione. I paesani sono attenti agli stranieri e ancora più sensibili a chiunque possa portare con sé la minima aria di malaugurio.-

\- Malaugurio?- riecheggiò incredulo Frankenstein.

\- Cosa ti aspettavi dottore? Per l’amor del cielo, da quanto non viaggi al dì fuori della capitale? Guardati attorno. Sono tutti contadini, fattori, piccoli commercianti che abitano nei pressi della Foresta di Pendle. Possono raccontare storie di streghe e folletti per divertire i ricchi signori delle magioni nel verde, ma sotto sotto una vena di paura scorre ancora in queste terre.-

\- Perciò il minimo dettaglio fuori posto potrebbe metterli in allarme.-

\- Ecco perché devo fare attenzione e lo stesso dovete fare voi. Da queste parti non hanno simpatia per la Viscontessa.-

La Creatura prevenne la sua replica disinteressata, scrutandolo con sufficienza.

\- Devo dire che almeno uno dei tuoi figli, Frankenstein, ha fatto strada.-

\- Risparmiatelo. Sei qui anche tu e non perché te l’ho chiesto io.-

\- Fidarsi di Lily è da sciocchi.-

\- Non fidarsi a questo punto sarebbe peggio.-

\- Le voci asseriscono che abbia ucciso il marito.-

\- Sì, morto durante una gita di caccia mentre lei era in sua attesa, attorniata dal nucleo femminile della famiglia Hereford. La spocchia della nobiltà travalica logica e fatti, non devo ricordartelo io. E prima che tu lo dica, sì, so bene di cosa lei sia capace. Ma ci sta aiutando per un motivo personale, quindi finché quel motivo la terrà dalla nostra parte sono pronto a mettere da parte il mio scetticismo. C’è altro?-

\- Stanotte parto per Barrowford. Pattuglierò le strade attorno a Oakspring. Se qualcosa si avvicinerà alla tenuta saprò come occuparmene. È tutto, Frankenstein.-

Congedato come un semplice fattorino, fu sospinto dalla Creatura per la strada di ritorno alla tenuta di Lily con il sollecito consiglio di guardarsi alle spalle il che era ironico, considerato che il maggior pericolo alla sua vita non veniva certo da Dracula e dal suo entomologo amico egiziano, ma dalla Creatura stessa.

Raggiunse Oakspring nella relativa calma dell’orario pomeridiano del riposo, sobbalzato nell’abitacolo della carrozza grazie alle strade accidentate. Ogni pochi minuti lunghi colpi di arma da fuoco frammentavano la serenità pomeridiana.

\- E’ la stagione di caccia.- lo informò il cocchiere, un uomo corpulento sulla cinquantina – Cervi.-

Altri spari e un infinito carosello di latrati di cani da caccia dopo e varcò finalmente la pace di Oakspring, intravedendo a malapena dall’ingresso un’altra seduta fra Miss Ives e la dottoressa Seward, sedute nel grande giardino di Lily fra cespugli di verbena, lavanda dentata e Malvarosa.

Sopra di loro, a contrasto, un pioppo stava morendo allungando in aria scheletrici rami simili ad artigli. Gialle foglie cadevano mestamente tutto intorno ai piedi di Miss Ives, abbigliata in un improbabile abito di lino bianco, formando un desolante tappeto color oro.

Dal duo immerso in quel paradiso di flora Victor all’interno della mansione si ritrovò catapultato in un inferno: man mano che si avvicinava al salone del pian terreno colse gli stralci di un violento diverbio tra i Sir Malcolm e Ethan. Quest’ultimo piantato sulla porta come una statua. L’altro, imponente come solo Murray poteva apparire nella sua rabbia, lanciava rancorosi rimarchi verso il più giovane.

-…questo non è un gioco eppure tu lo consideri come tale! Non sappiamo neanche cosa sia realmente successo e tu vuoi gettare la spugna, per cosa? Compassione? La compassione non ha mai salvato nessuno, tu lo sai benissimo, perciò non venire ora a parlarmi di pietà e rimorsi! Le nostre vite compresa quella di Vanessa sono appese a un filo! Non tollererò ripensamenti o dubbi, non a questo punto!-

\- Non state neanche ascoltando, ma lo ripeterò una seconda volta nel caso la senilità vi abbia raggiunto.- uscì dalla bocca di Ethan, la cui postura sotto quel fuoco incrociato di minacce si era fatta solo più difensiva – Non avrete altro aiuto da me. Per nessuno di voi. Combatterò quando sarà il momento, ma se volete che lei ricordi allora non contate su di me.-

\- Tu hai delle responsabilità ragazzo!- urlò Murray picchiando un pugno sul tavolo.

\- E ora parlate proprio come mio padre.- sorrise Mr Chandler pieno di amarezza. La sua espressione cambiò subito, diventando vuota e neutra mentre con un cenno fece passare Frankenstein nella stanza – E come lui vi state incaponendo su ciò che non vi posso dare.-

\- Non osare paragonarmi a tuo padre!-

\- E voi Malcolm non pensate di potermi scambiare con Peter, non sono vostro figlio!- replicò questo astioso, vedendo i chiari occhi di Murray cristallizzarsi – Il mio no è categorico. Se volete che Miss Ives ricordi arrangiatevi senza di me. E ora se volete scusarmi, mi ritiro.-

\- Non ho finito con te, Ethan!- sbraitò Murray, ma Kaetenay seduto alla sinistra del nobiluomo gli toccò il braccio fremente, percependo tutta la sua ira e la sua frustrazione.

\- Parlerò io con  _nostro_  figlio, Malcolm.- disse, estraendo la sua lunga pipa dalla tasca della giacca occidentale che portava – Comunque ti consiglio di non aspettarti miracoli.-

\- Il cielo non voglia!- sbottò l’altro indispettito.

\- Cosa diavolo succede qui?- domandò Victor facendosi guardare in cagnesco da Sir Malcolm.

\- Succede che Mr Chandler s’è ricordato improvvisamente di avere una coscienza e si rifiuta di aiutare Miss Ives a recuperare la memoria. Pensa che la stiamo torturando e che ricordare possa rovinare la sua seconda opportunità di condurre una vita normale!-

Il seguito delle ingiurie andavano dalla ridicola idea di una vita normale per Miss Ives all’altrettanto ridicola concezione della coscienza umana, cose che evidentemente Murray pensava precluse a Vanessa e in esubero nell’esistenza di Ethan.

Solo quando il disastro accadde in tutta la sua gloriosa crudeltà quel tardo pomeriggio, Frankenstein comprese che la tristezza provata a quelle parole non era dovuta all’anima impietosa di Murray.

Bensì al fatto che quel semplice spietato concetto potesse essere vero.

Nessuna vita.

Nessun rimorso.

Nessuna pietà.

Erano tutti dannati e solo un’ora più tardi, fu il diavolo a ricordarlo a tutti loro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Coloro che hanno un piede nella canoa e un piede nella barca, stanno per cadere nel fiume.-

Ethan sollevò gli occhi al lucente soffitto della serra, un ammasso armonico di vetri e acciaio, l’ultimo posto della tenuta che non aveva ancora visitato e che sparava, data la quantità di fango e fogliame, tenesse alla larga Sir Malcolm per il tempo necessario.

Sapeva tuttavia che Kaetenay non sarebbe stato facilmente scacciabile e che violenti rimandi alle loro rispettive famiglie, morte nel sangue a causa delle loro rispettive mani, non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.

\- Non vedo né la canoa né i miei piedi al momento.- rispose di rimando.

\- Ma vedi il fiume. Da quello non puoi scappare.-

\- Pensavo di affrontare i miei peccati e invece non ho fatto altro che abbandonare chi aveva bisogno di me. Avevo sedici anni quando mio padre mi ha arruolato, a venti sono venuto da te per pagare il mio debito verso la tua famiglia ma tu mi hai dato una maledizione peggiore. Due anni fa sono tornato indietro per fronteggiare il vecchio e ho lasciato indietro lei. Poi lei muore e tutto quello che mi rimane sono Malcolm, te e una montagna di fantasmi a darmi la caccia e a ricordarmi che sono tutti là all’inferno ad aspettarmi. E ora?-

Ethan si volse, scrutando il volto imperturbabile dell’Apache alla ricerca di qualcosa oltre la fitta ragnatela di rughe che l’uomo indossava come una maschera di guerra, simboli della sua sopravvivenza a una vita frammentata da massacri, lutti e altri massacri.

\- Dopo averla uccisa, come lei mi chiese, voi venite a dirmi che devo farle ricordare il sangue, i demoni, il vomito e la merda che le hanno spezzato la vita prima ancora che premessi il grilletto? Perché la mia compassione e il mio rimorso sono ancora una volta peccati?- sfidò Kaetenay, sollevando il mento – Devo essere punito ancora? È questo che vuoi dirmi? Hai ucciso gran parte della mia famiglia, ordinando nel più atroce dei modi la tua vendetta quindi puoi dirmelo. Devo essere punito ancora?-

\- Non è una punizione,  _ishkiinhn_.-

\- Puttanate! La rivolete indietro com’era prima? Esausta, malata, posseduta, divorata dall’interno? Bene, fatelo pure e state ad ammirare l’ultima goccia di speranza che svanisce dai suoi occhi, ma non sarò io a farle tornare alla memoria. Fottetevi!-

\- Qui non si tratta del tuo rimorso Ethan.- lo zittì l’indiano alzando la voce, bloccando sul nascere una sua replica – Il tuo compito era proteggerla e quel compito tu l’hai portato a termine. È stata con il suo Dio fino a poco tempo fa, al sicuro, lontano dalle forze che tentavano di ghermirla. Il tuo bisogno infantile di averla a fianco è generato da amore e lussuria, sentimenti che non ti puoi permettere più. Non verso di lei.-

\- Fanculo. Non devo stare ad ascoltarti…-

\- Allora ascolta nel profondo del tuo spirito. Ascolta il lupo. Non è più tempo per la pietà. Non più tempo per la debolezza. Meno lei sa e meno sarà capace di difendersi, preda di coloro che la vogliono al loro fianco a guidare la fine dei tempi. Lei deve essere cosciente di ciò che è. E Ethan,  _ishkiinhn_ , devi esserlo anche tu. Il lupo ti guiderà oltre il fiume. Il lupo guiderà entrambi.-

Poi di colpo l’Apache tacque, cliccando la mascella con un suono secco.

Svanite calma e saggezza dai suoi occhi scuri, lasciando posto a qualcos’altro.

Ethan rapidamente passò dal compiangersi all’aguzzare i sensi, avvertendo per la prima volta qualcosa di diverso nell’aria circostante.

Dapprima fu il calore, risucchiato via come se l’inverno fosse giunto a sorpresa a soffiare il suo alito gelido all’interno della serra. Poi venne la condensa sui vetri, che poco a poco iniziarono a ticchettare all’unisono.

Svanì il sole oltre un’improbabile coltre di nubi e di verde si tinse il tramonto, domando un’aura venefica alla luce riflessa su di loro.

Abbassando gli occhi sul pelo dell’acqua scrosciante a pochi metri da lui, Ethan vide che una sagoma scura e affusolata muoversi all’interno della grande fontana circolare da cui ninfee e piante acquatiche pendevano pigre.

Ci fu un tremore. Tutto scricchiolò per una manciata di secondi, secondi nei quali i due uomini udirono urla provenienti dal giardino esterno di Oakspring.

Quando tornò la calma, fu abbastanza facile percepire oltre il gorgoglio dell’acqua un tetro eco di gola, un suono talmente secco che pareva provenire dal fondo della tana di un animale selvaggio.

\- Lupo, lupo, lupo, lupo…- cantilenò una voce fra le piante.

Kaetenay si parò di fronte a Ethan, facendo indietreggiare entrambi.

La voce pareva provenire da ogni dove.

\- Lupo, lupo, lupo…vieni…vieni lupo…-

Se la ritrovarono addosso senza averne assolutamente percepito i passi.

Come se avesse fluttuato fino a loro, passando fra le fronde della serra come uno spettro.

Miss Ives comparve dal nulla a un passo da Kaetenay, pupille larghe come piatti puntate in alto e la fronte quasi schiacciata contro al suo mento.

Dalla sua gola ecco provenire il suono che avevano udito prima.

Ethan riconobbe all’istante quella condizione, avendola già vista in lei altre volte.

Qualcosa l’aveva posseduta.

Qualcosa era entrato in lei.

Abbassò lo sguardo mentre il cuore iniziava a battere impazzito nel suo petto, osservando nella mano stretta di lei una grossa pietra liscia macchiata di sangue.

I suoi pensieri subito corsero alla Seward e alle urla che avevano udito giungere dall’esterno.

Con una specie di soffio felino l’essere spinse con la fronte sul mento aguzzo dell’Apache, senza che questo cedesse di un passo.

La replica fu una risata divertita.

\- Lupo, lupo, lupo…-

Kaetenay, Dio lo avesse in gloria, non pareva scosso da quella comparizione laddove Ethan ancora oggi era perseguitato dalle settimane passate al capezzale di Vanessa quando alcuni anni prima agli inizi della loro conoscenza il Maligno si era impossessato di lei.

Rammentava le grida in mille lingue, le verità e le bugie mescolate indotte a corrompere il loro animo. Le unghie che si era consumata artigliando le pareti. Il suo corpo smunto legato al letto e le bende che giorno dopo giorno dovevano essere cambiate e ristrette, come le sue stesse membra facevano causa del lungo digiuno.

Ciò che il demone gli aveva detto…

L’orrore era sempre stato in lei, pronto ad agguantarla, a farne preda.

E ancora una volta era riuscito a raggiungerla.

\- Vanessa…- la chiamò, ottenendo l’ennesimo ammasso di sconclusionati risolini.

\- Lui non è per te, demone.- sentenziò Kaetenay.

\- No…- sibilò lei con voce roca – Lui è tuo vero, tuo dopo che hai cavato gli occhi a sua sorella e inchiodato sua madre nella casa del suo sudicio Dio, per poi farle lo scalpo. Sì, lui è tuo, uomo dei cavalli. Ma non per molto.-

Quelle pupille piatte si mossero appena di pochi millimetri ma anche celato dietro alla schiena dell’indiano, Ethan se le sentì piantate addosso come asce nelle ossa.

\- E’ dietro il tuo carnefice che ora fuggi,  _Lupus Dei_? O è la paura per mio fratello che ti ha fatto nascondere in questo orrido buco?-

\- Sei il caduto alato.-

Vanessa dondolò sulle punte dei piedi, roteando così la testa di Kaetenay schiacciata alla sua fronte.

\- Io ho molti nomi. Noi siamo in tanti. Vieni con noi lupo. Lei verrà presto, dove mio fratello ha fallito, fidati che io non commetterò più errori. Pensava di sconfiggerti ma non ce la può fare.-

\- Quindi tu vorresti corrompermi?- Ethan non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.

\- Posso offrirti quello che ti hanno tolto.-

\- Ethan. Non ascoltare una parola di ciò che le esce dalla bocca.- lo mise in guardia l’anziano Apache – Mente per confonderti.-

\- Io mentirei?-

La sua voce mutò, improvvisamente da cantilenanti e femminea si modulò in un boato, quasi fosse giunto direttamente dall’inferno. Non urlò, ma fu tanto forte da obbligare Mr Chandler a tapparsi le orecchie.

\- Tu hai mangiato gli occhi di sua sorella, facendone festa fra le fiamme. La tua vendetta ti ha consumato, vecchio, e ti sei offerto a quello che brulica nella notte pur di avere le tue sudice mani su di lui e osi dire che io mento?-

Con una spinta inaspettata di forza pari a quella di dieci uomini lanciò l’Apache di fianco, gettandolo in un nugolo di rampicanti e prima che Ethan potesse accorgersene gli fu addosso, strappandogli la benda dal collo con uno strappo secco.

Per il contraccolpo al braccio gli sfuggì un lamento, che lei bevve come nettare.

\- Non puoi fermarci entrambi.- sussurrò al suo orecchio, la pietra caduta dal palmo insanguinato che ora percorse tutta la lunghezza del suo collo – Dracula l’ha quasi avuta.- gli rammentò – E’ questo che vuoi? Che la prenda di nuovo?-

Accompagnò ogni parola muovendo i fianchi contro i suoi, le dita artigliate sulle sue anche e colpo dopo colpo lo spinse contro il bordo della fontana.

\- Ha scopato la sua fica sul pavimento del suo studio, al museo, fra animali impagliati e denti di predatori smussati. E voglio che tu sappia che ogni volta che l’ha avuta, schiacciandola terra e tenendola per i capelli lui godeva venendo in lei con i nostri due nomi sulle labbra. Ora che ci penso, ha fottuto sia me che te scopandosi Vanessa, non pensi?-

\- Cosa vuoi da me?-

\- Ti offrirò lo stesso patto che offrii a Vanessa anni fa.-

\- E sarebbe?-  
Con un sogghigno si alzò sulle punte dei piedi nudi, sfiorandogli appena la bocca in un bacio fuggevole.

\- Posso darti la vecchiaia con lei. Una vita semplice, mortale, lontano da me e i miei schiavi. Ti offro la possibilità di farvi una piccola famigliola felice. Di vivere e soffrire e amare. E dopo la morte, lei sarà mia. Solo dopo che anche tu ti sarai preso il tuo tempo con lei.- lo spiò di sottecchi dalle lunghe ciglia nere – Cosa mi dici? Mi sembra un contratto equo.-

Con una mano gli carezzò la coscia, risalendo lungo il tessuto ruvido dei pantaloni.

Si fermò sulla sua virilità, accogliendola nella coppa del palmo.

Massaggiandola.

\- So che la vuoi.- continuò con tono più dolce – La sua bocca, qui, su di te. Adesso.-

\- Tu non sai niente.-

\- So che l’hai uccisa e nemmeno questo ha funzionato per tenerla a fianco di quel figlio di puttana del vostro Dio. Pensi che verrà a salvarvi entrambi? Pensi che stavolta sarà diverso? E chi salverà te quando Dracula, come lo chiamate voi di questi tempi, verrà a macellare i vostri amici?-

\- E tu saresti il male minore?-

Tutti i denti di quel sorriso non furono abbastanza rassicuranti per ciò che accadde dopo.

\- Sono il male sì, ma il minore? Non credo proprio lupo.-

Il marmo del bordo della fontana lo frustò dietro alle ginocchia con perfidia non appena lei decise di riusare la forza che con tanta precisione aveva messo fuori gioco Kaetenay.

E si ritrovò nell’acqua stagnante, fra le radici delle ninfee e pezzi mutilati di statue di marmo.

Guardando in alto, l’ossigeno che lottava che fuoriuscirgli dalle narici, Ethan vide il vero volto del suo nemico celato dai lunghi capelli di Vanessa.

Urlare non sarebbe stato abbastanza.

Nemmeno affogare.

Le sue gambe snelle si avvinghiarono alla sua vita e strinsero, strinsero a tal punto che colpirla a pugni chiusi alle spalle e al petto fu tutto ciò che riuscì a fare per tentare di staccarsi da quella morsa ma più si dimenava e più quell’orrendo volto deturpato fagocitava acqua per raggiungerlo e staccargli pezzi di faccia a morsi.

In quei momenti, in quel vorticoso turbine d’acqua lei gli mostrò l’America. La nave su cui era stato tenuto prigioniero, Hecate Poole e il sesso con lei nella grotta Apache.

Rivisse ogni istante, la potenza squisita di quell’orgasmo e la strega, dalle fattezze non più umane ma demoniache, il suo corpo marchiato a fuoco.

La scena cambiò e si ritrovò al British Museum, fra animali impagliati con grandi occhi morti.

Vanessa era a terra, a gambe larghe uncinate attorno alla vita di un uomo di cui vedeva solo la schiena.

Contro il muro le loro ombre si mescolavano e mutavano in continuazione, fino a che solo due enormi paia d’ali di pipistrello divennero distinguibili in quell’intreccio di membra.

Da ultimo giunse il lupo scuoiato, impiccato nella stanza di Miss Ives come lo aveva trovato a Grandage, di ritorno dall’America.

Tutto finì.

Com’era iniziato, finì in sibili vibranti mano a mano coperti dalla più amata lingua Apache che riuscì a udire anche sotto al pelo dell’acqua.

Gli venne strappata via di dosso e il diavolo venne strappato da lei.

Fluttuava sulla superficie, i lunghi capelli come una corona di serpenti neri, proprio com’era stata adagiata nella sua tomba di terra.

Tutto era di nuovo calmo mentre il sole tornava a filtrare dai vetri della serra.

A occhi spalancati ma lontani, Miss Ives scrutava il vuoto come se niente fosse accaduto.

Ethan si tolse l’acqua dagli occhi, tossendo e trovando Kaetenay fradicio in piedi dietro di loro.

Non tentò neanche di muoversi.

Era quasi sicuro che le gambe non l’avrebbero retto.

\- L’ho cacciato.- gli disse l’Apache, ansimando pesantemente.

 _E’ finita_ , avrebbe voluto certamente aggiungere ma entrambi sapevano che era appena cominciata. Il fatto che fosse di nuovo stata toccata dal male poteva voler dire una sola cosa.

Se il diavolo li aveva trovati, presto anche Dracula sarebbe giunto fino a loro.

Un doppio attacco su due fronti avrebbe significato la loro fine.

E Miss Ives?

Di nuovo usata.

Di nuovo terra di confine.

Di nuovo in bilico fra due scelte. Combattere o cedere.

D’un tratto, la pietà non parve più tanto soddisfacente.

Ethan per i loro nemici di certo non avrebbe più mostrata.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasciamo al diavolo il linguaggio brutto e cattivo (e allegramente volgare) per passare a pochi e brevi ringraziamenti.  
> Questa fic continua a essere una magnifica sfida, che amo e che mi fate amare dandomi il sostegno di cui ho bisogno per restare il più possibile fedele allo show.  
> Grazie ancora e spero di aver reso questa prima scena di possessione almeno accettabile. D'altronde è solo l'antipasto.  
> Un abbraccio.


	9. Capitolo IX

Chapter IX 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s no door that can keep out the devil.

**Warren Rooper**  “ _Glorious Horrors_ ”

[ Penny Dreadful 2x06]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il primo pensiero che balenò nella mente di Frankenstein alla vista della dottoressa Seward, riversa a terra in una pozza di sangue, fu che fosse morta sul colpo. Fra i curati ciuffi d’erba del giardino della casa di campagna del Visconte spiccavano numerose tracce della colluttazione, spesse foglie chiazzate di vermiglio e sporadiche manciate di capelli, staccati alla radice, sparsi qua e là.

Sì, Frankenstein la diede per spacciata prima ancora di aver esaminato la testa della donna, svenuta, ben attento a trattare non solo il capo della loro collega, ma anche a non far subire al collo della paziente alcuno scossone.

Sir Murray balenò accanto a lui in un lampo, occhi sbarrati e le labbra schiuse in un muto ringhio.

Mille esclamazioni poteva vedere sul volto dell’uomo. Una rabbia travolgente, il tradimento, forse sollievo per aver sempre avuto ragione…eccola la prova che cercava, pensò Victor constatando che non vi era frattura delle ossa craniche.

La ferita si presentava sul lato destro del cranio della Seward, all’altezza della tempia e al di sopra dell’orecchio, abbastanza profonda da necessitare parecchi punti al cuoio capelluto e anche abbastanza crudele da poter infliggere dolorose emicranie per mesi avvenire, ma dati i profondi segni di unghie sul volto della psichiatra, specialmente le pesanti impronte di pollici attorno ai suoi occhi, Frankenstein giurò che chiunque fosse stato a tentare di ucciderla, avesse prima tentato di cavarle i bulbi oculari dalle orbite.

\- Respira?- gli domandò Murray con tono irrequieto.

\- Sì, ma molto lentamente. Sta perdendo sangue e devo suturarle la ferita.-

\- Dov’è lei?-

Frankenstein gli scoccò appena vacuamente un’occhiata di rimprovero.

\- Non è il momento. Aiutatemi a sollevarla. E state attento al collo, sorreggetelo. Dobbiamo fare presto.-

Scelsero l’anticamera al pian terreno, avendo la decenza di scacciare i pochi domestici che Murray non aveva avuto il coraggio di tenere fuori dalla tenuta, pena mangiare pane e acqua per chissà quanto tempo, e dopo aver adagiato la Seward sul tavolo Frankenstein vide di sfuggita la dottoressa Hartdegen correre fuori dalla porta principale, armata di pistola.

\- Starà bene?- domandò Sir Malcolm, mentre lo vedeva esaminare la ferita della donna senza battere ciglio al sangue che gl’imbrattava le mani.

\- Trauma cranico commotivo. Perdita di coscienza, battito rallentato.- attaccò a narrare il giovane dottore - Le pupille sono reattive. Possibile formazione di un ematoma intracranico e il sangue si sta già coagulando. I bordi della ferita non sono netti. Mi servirà del laudano. Le ferite alla testa sono fra le più dolorose. Prendete la mia borsa.-

Come se la sequela di conseguenze di quel colpo non lo affliggessero abbastanza, vomito e nausea, convulsioni, incapacità di riprendere conoscenza, perdita di coordinazione, confusione e/o agitazione, col ritorno di Sir Murray e dei suoi strumenti anche Ethan e l’Hartdegen rientrarono, trascinando quasi in concreto di peso un pallido Kaetenay.

\- Ha svolto un esorcismo. È esausto.- spiegò la dottoressa, mentre Sir Malcolm correva soccorrere l’amico aiutandolo a stendersi semi sdraiato sul divanetto sotto la finestra.

\- Maledizione, lei dov’è?-

\- Priva di coscienza nella serra. L’abbiamo legata.- replicò Ethan, aprendo il colletto della camicia dell’Apache per aiutarlo a respirare – Avanti, vecchio. Lunghi respiri. Avanti.-

\- Era posseduta? Ne sei convinto?-

Frankenstein scoccò l’ennesimo sguardo di biasimo all’uomo, che seccato ormai oltre ogni dire si rivolse al gruppo come un cane feroce cui è stata pestata la coda.

\- Devo forse ricordarvi che siamo chiusi in questo maledetto paradiso bucolico insieme con lei?-

\- Malcolm, era posseduta.- sussurrò brevemente Kaetenay.

\- Ne sei completamente sicuro?- lo inquisì l’altro.

\- Riconosco la Bestia quando la vedo.-

\- Va bene, ora calmiamoci tutti.- ordinò la dottoressa Hartdegen facendoci largo per porgere all’Apache un bicchiere colmo d’acqua – Abbiamo cose più importanti cui pensare. Sir Malcolm state con Kaetenay, Mr Chandler sedetevi e fatemi vedere il braccio e voi…- bloccò subito Frankenstein, pronto a urlare ai quattro venti a causa dei punti saltati sull’arto dell’amico -…voi dottore continuate ciò che state facendo. Sono stata abbastanza chiara con tutti voi maschietti?-

Il pugno di ferro della dottoressa non impedì a Victor di imprecare mentalmente contro la gran quantità di pazienti e la sua singola persona, trovandosi in netto svantaggio.

Fortunatamente il braccio di Ethan non aveva subito danni catastrofici e il vecchio Apache, una volta steso in posizione orizzontale, riprese un respiro sufficientemente regolare da non essere considerato in zona a rischio. Il suo pallore tuttavia era preoccupante.

Svariati stracci puliti, una labile dose di laudano e due bacinelle di acqua calda dopo, la ferita della dottoressa Seward era stata suturata e Kaetenay era abbastanza lucido da parlare per raccontare loro ciò che era successo.

Il demone aveva posseduto Miss Ives e attaccato la Seward nel giardino, anche se non avevano idea di cosa avesse scatenato quell’attacco né tantomeno il motivo per cui il Demone avesse atteso tanto a lungo per raggiungere l’indiano e Mr Chandler nella serra. Non aveva tentato di ucciderli, non dal principio almeno, ma la repentina possessione e i precedenti di Miss Ives diedero al gruppo da pensare.

Era ormai conoscenza comune che la possessione avvenisse in seguito a un atto sessuale o comunque in seguito a uno shock collegato alla sfera carnale, perciò Miss Ives doveva essere stata insidiata quella notte stessa e per gran parte della mattinata il demone aveva camminato fra loro, indisturbato, passando addirittura sotto lo scrutinio attento della Seward.

\- Come abbiamo fatto a non capirlo?- domandò Frankenstein, irritato e francamente spaventato.

\- Semplice, la casa non è stata distrutta, tanto per cominciare. Nessuno strillo, libri e chincaglierie non hanno volato per tutto il salone. E lei non è in uno stato che definirei stabile.- sibilò Sir Murray, il cui temperamento era pronto per un fuoco alle polveri di proporzioni estreme – Eravamo così concentrati su Dracula che ci siamo scordati dell’Altro.-

\- Ma com’è successo? Voglio dire…- Victor tossicchiò, in evidente imbarazzo – I soli presenti qui siamo noi.-

\- Il Demone ha trovato il modo.- disse Kaetenay con voce flebile, ma sicura.

\- Si, ma come ci è riuscito?- replicò il giovane dottore, passando inconsciamente a scrutare Mr Chandler, il quale, sentendosi fissato, esplose in un’espressione di puro sdegno.

\- Starai scherzando!-

\- Calmati, ho solo pensato che…-

\- Cosa, che una rotolata fra le lenzuola fosse la mia idea di come passare il pomeriggio insieme a una donna che non si ricorda neanche quale posata usare per la zuppa?-

\- Va bene, va bene, mi sono espresso male.-

\- Ecco appunto.-

\- Posso farvi notare che Mr Chandler qui non è il solo detentore dei desideri carnali di una donna?- bofonchiò la dottoressa Hartdegen catalizzando puntualmente l’attenzione strabiliata dei presenti. Un altro sbuffo e degnò loro di un’espressione colma di compatimento.

Si puntò un dito alla tempia, compiaciuta che Ethan fosse il primo ad arrivarci.

\- Basta una semplice fantasia.- spiegò allora la donna, facendo imprecare Sir Murray il quale, sicuramente, si ritrovò a pensare all’inadeguatezza di tutto loro in quel campo – Miss Ives può aver fatto un sogno. Aver avuto una semplice fantasia. E sì dottore, anche le donne hanno fantasie di quel genere.-

Victor ebbe la bontà di arrossire, dando loro le spalle per far finta di trafficare con la sua borsa medica.

\- Molto bene, perciò come ci difendiamo?-

\- Come l’ultima volta.- asserì Ethan – Dobbiamo blindare la casa. Ogni forma di preghiera, ogni amuleto, ogni rituale. Ci siamo adagiati pensando di essere al sicuro, avevamo torto. È ora di tornare ai vecchi metodi.-

\- Cosa proponete?- gli chiese la Hartdegen.

\- Facciamo scorte di viveri, di medicine. Con Sir Lyle ci faremo inviare altre armi e possiamo chiedere aiuto a Lady Hereford.-

\- Non credo che Lily…- fece Frankenstein, poco convinto – Ha la sua crociata in questa vicenda. Ci tiene qui con uno scopo. Vuole l’egiziano. Ardath Bey. Se deve usarci tutti come esca lo farà.-

\- Si ma le servono esche vive. La convincerò.-

\- Io contatto i maniscalchi,- asserì Murray – e dobbiamo far venire qui Sir Lyle. Se dobbiamo essere attaccati, tanto vale farlo tutti insieme. Servono gabbie.- squadrò Ethan di sottecchi – Più di una.-

\- Che facciamo con Miss Ives?-

Il dottore osservò un sacco di espressioni dubbiose sui volti dei presenti.

\- Non possiamo lasciarla nella serra.- sbottò.

\- E neanche metterle il nostro collo a portata di mano.- rispose Sir Malcolm senza premurarsi d’ingentilire il proprio tono altero.

\- Penso che dobbiate andare voi.- disse la dottoressa Hartdegen rivolgendosi a Ethan, incurante di come Murray risucchiasse aria fra i denti per esprimere il proprio dissenso, quasi non l’avesse palesato dal giorno del loro arrivo.

La donna proseguì, avvinandosi a Mr Chandler di un paio di passi.

\- Il dottore serve qui, Sir Malcolm non è d’accordo col nostro piano d’azione…- aggiunse sottovoce l’ultima parte, avendo la bontà di apparire imbarazzata – Sono certa inoltre che lei preferirebbe vedere voi al suo risveglio.-

\- E se vi sbagliaste?-  

\- E se avessi ragione?-

Donne. Ethan decise saggiamente che quello scambio di amenità avrebbe avuto termine con un solo risultato: il suo ingresso nella serra. Volente o nolente ci sarebbe andato e finché l’Hartdegen non fosse stata soddisfatta né lui né gli altri avrebbero avuto respiro, perciò raddrizzò la schiena, afferrò con occhi rassegnati il tizzone di ferro preso dal caminetto spento che Malcolm gli porse e con passi lenti ma decisi raggiunse la sua meta.

Un tiepido sole faceva capolino dalle pesanti nubi che a sprazzi coprivano la valle, regalando una pioggia simile a una tenda dorata. I vetri della serra qua e là coperti dalla condensa rivelarono una verità che aveva intuito ancor prima di mettervi piede all’interno.

Lei era sparita.

Tratta fuori dall’acqua lui e l’Hartdegen avevano legato un polso di Miss Ives con lembi di stoffa a una pesante scultura di Cupido, coperta di rampicanti e caprifoglio. Ora quella benda era a terra, strappata, macchiata di sangue.

Aveva lottato per liberarsi.

Come un coniglio in trappola.

Tuttavia non fu difficile trovarla. Come un tempo, quando gli aveva confidato di amare la primordialità delle tempeste, il loro potere naturale, perfino la loro forza distruttiva, la trovò vicino all’epicentro. Là dove le nuvole si aprivano in un singolo spiraglio luminoso senza però allentare né pioggia né vento, là dove i boschi stavano per abbracciare la vallata.

Laggiù, abbracciata dalla furia degli elementi.

Fradicia di pioggia, i capelli incollati alla schiena e alle spalle, le stesse che anche avendolo percepito arrivare si ostinò a mostrargli per lunghi minuti.

Il tremore che le sue membra mostravano, lungo tutta la trasparenza della vestaglia bianca, avrebbe potuto essere un dettaglio sapientemente ricreato per trarlo in inganno.

Avrebbe potuto essere a causa della brezza estiva.

Ma era prostrata.

Esausta.

Durante il loro primo anno insieme la possessione l’aveva costretta a letto per un mese intero, recuperare aveva coinvolto altre due settimane di dieta a base di liquidi, vomito a causa di uno stomaco non più in grado di contenere cibi solidi. Notte insonni. Il terrore che la sua liberazione non fosse stata altro che un sogno crudele.

Strati su strati di menzogne, maschere e altre menzogne divinamente elaborate, abbastanza veritiere da farti del male e sadiche a sufficienza per carpire la tua anima e farla rivoltare, finché nulla restava se non una fitta ragnatela da cui era quasi impossibile sfuggire.

Strinse forte fra le dita l’unica arma che si era concesso, percependo il rigido e liscio spessore della medaglietta sotto il pollice.

Stavolta non si sarebbe fatto trovare impreparato.

Con due balzi la raggiunse, l’afferrò per un braccio e con uno strattone secco che le strappò un gemito la costrinse a voltarsi. Non perse tempo a scrutare i suoi occhi sgranati, i segni rossi sotto alle palpebre, la bocca tremante quasi violacea.

Premette la medaglietta di St Juda sulla sua fronte, rammentandosi il passato e come allora le pupille di Miss Ives saettarono in alto.

-  _Sancte Judae apostole gloriose, servus fidelis Iesu amice ora pro ea_.-

Santo Giuda, glorioso apostolo e servo fedele, amico di Gesù, prega per lei.

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, un singhiozzo le uscì dalle labbra. Ma rimase immobile.

Ferma nella sua presa, piantata come una bandiera al suolo.

-  _Sancte Judae apostole gloriose, servus fidelis Iesu amice ora pro ea_.- ripetè una seconda volta.

Nulla accadde.

\- Ethan.-

Lentamente staccò la medaglietta dalla sua fronte, notando che non v’era alcuna ustione sulla pelle e sentì di potersi rilassare, avvertendo l’adrenalina abbandonarlo per lasciarlo allo stremo delle forze.

\- Vanessa.- disse, espirando a lungo – Torniamo dentro ora.-

\- Ethan. Ho visto nostro Signore…-

Solo uno sciocco avrebbe potuto credere senza prove a quell’affermazione, le stesse ultime parole che lei gli aveva detto prima di morire. Ma c’era quella sensazione che lo prendeva, ogni qual volta qualcosa di oscuro le aleggiava intorno, una specie di inquietudine insoddisfatta, come un lupo che abbassa le orecchie contro vento.

Si scosse quando percepì la mano bagnata di lei contro la guancia, la pioggia che sferzava entrambi i loro volti.

\- Mi ricordo Ethan. Mi ricordo di tutto.-

\- Quali sono le ultime parole che ti ho scritto?-

\- Che tutti noi camminiamo da soli.-

Riprese a tremare contro di lui, il busto schiacciato fra le sue braccia per carpire briciole di calore corporeo.

\- Sono io, Ethan.-

\- Com’è possibile?-

\- Non lo so.- Vanessa si guardò attorno con fare circospetto e subito Mr Chandler ebbe modo di notare che era sparito dalle profondità delle sue iridi quello sguardo perso e interrogativo che aveva avuto la meglio su di lei dal giorno in cui era stata riportata in vita.

\- Mi sono svegliata in questo posto. Fra piante e fiori credo…era legata. Pensavo di essere nei giardini della mia casa paterna ma…- si guardò, toccando con entrambe le mani i lembi del proprio abbigliamento – Non so perché sono finita qui. Non so dove sono.-

\- Ma ti ricordi dell’ultima volta che ci siamo visti.-

Finalmente gli dedicò, con sua somma inquietudine, tutta la sua attenzione.

Vanessa lo fissò a lungo e dopo attimi che parvero ore, mosse un breve cenno del capo.

\- Ti ho chiesto di uccidermi.-

\- Sì.-

\- L’hai fatto anche se non volevi. Anche se mi hai odiato per avertelo chiesto.- sussurrò lentamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui – Perché…- poi la voce le si spezzò.

Deglutì più volte, prima di continuare suo malgrado.

\- Non dovrei essere qui. Perché sono qui? È reale?- gli strinse forte la mano sull’avambraccio, cominciando a inquietarsi – E’ tutto vero?-

\- Sì.-

\- Non dovrei essere qui.-

Fu allora che Vanessa alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

E per Dio l’espressione che le marchiò il volto come metallo incandescente su un ciocco di legno gli spezzò il cuore. L’assoluto senso di disperazione, di lontananza.

Il sapere, guardando oltre le nubi, qualunque cosa lei stesse vedendo, di non potervi tornare.

\- No.- mormorò con le lacrime che tornarono a inondarle il viso – Ti prego, no.-

\- Sei stata riportata in vita, Vanessa.-

\- No…-

\- E’ accaduto meno di un mese fa. Per quanto ne sappiamo, è stato il dottor Sweet.- continuò rapido, tentando di sovrastare il panico che l’avrebbe sicuramente sommersa da lì a poco – Dracula si è servito di uno stregone. È stato lui e insieme a te ha riportato in vita un’altra donna.-

\- Mi rivuole.-

\- Non sei mai stata sua.-

Un ghigno amaro, di auto scherno, riuscì a piegare mestamente le sue labbra.

\- Ne sei sicuro?-

\- Tu non…-

\- Ho ceduto, Ethan.-

\- Tutti quanti prima o poi l’abbiamo fatto.-

\- Ma dalla mia resilienza dipende molto di più che la mia singola anima.- asserì, la voce impregnata di vergogna e scempio – Ho fallito.-

\- E hai visto Nostro Signore.- la corresse, inclinando il capo – Non può essersi dimenticato di te. Non l’ha mai fatto. Ti ha accolta nel suo regno una volta. Lo farà ancora.-

C’era stato un momento, un momento in cui Ethan avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.

Era stata quella mattina bianca e lattiginosa, dopo la notte alla tenuta infernale di Mrs. Poole. Era stato fra le sue braccia, lei l’aveva supplicato di restare anche dopo aver visto il lupo, anche dopo essere stata a un passo dall’animale.

Quello era stato il momento in cui l’aveva persa, decidendo che il suo rimorso avesse più valore del compito che gli era stato affidato, compito che secondo molti Kaetenay in primis gli era stato affidato da Dio.

Era cresciuto nella fede, ma aveva voltato le spalle a quel Dio che sembrava essersi scordato di quella figlia tanto bisognosa del suo aiuto.

Così se n’era andato. Traghettato nelle Americhe, a casa, a soccombere al delirio di suo padre per ottenere cosa? Una pace sommaria e di poca durata, andata a infrangersi contro l’ostinazione di Dracula e poi, solo alla fine, contro la morte di colei su cui avrebbe dovuto vegliare.

Non avrebbe più commesso lo stesso errore.

Non avrebbe più lasciato che scrupoli o rimorsi gl’impedissero di tenerla al sicuro.

In qualunque modo possibile.

A qualunque costo.

Con qualunque mezzo.

E quello era il momento. Una seconda occasione.

Raccolse ogni scampolo di coraggio che aveva, la paura, la perdita, l’orrore, i rimpianti e usandoli come un’arma le afferrò saldamente il volto fra le mani, costringendo se stesso a non tirarsi più indietro.

\- Io prometto.- sussurrò a bassa voce.

\- Prometto che non ti lascerò mai più, Vanessa Ives. Prometto che finché avrò vita nessuno dei nostri nemici poserà un dito su di te, veglierò su ogni tuo passo. Ma se il giorno verrà che io non potrò più adempiere questo patto che ora mi lega a te, allora per la seconda volta farò ciò che mi chiederai.-

Una lacrima le rigò il viso, traboccandole dalle ciglia.

\- Se lo vorrai davvero…- le disse, carezzandole la gota -…lo farò di nuovo. Quando non avremo più via d’uscita e quando scappando dall’oscurità ci ritroveremo in un luogo ancora più buio, adempierò alla mia promessa. Solo allora avrai la mia pistola.-

Le prese la mano, se la portò alla bocca e premette le labbra sulle sue nocche.

Vi impresse quel voto.

\- Lo prometti?- gli domandò deglutendo.

\- Lo giuro Vanessa. Fino ad allora cammineremo insieme.-

Tornò la luce in lei, spezzando dighe costruite sulla paura e con foga si gettò fra le sue braccia. Grata.

Per una promessa di morte.

O nel loro caso, per la promessa di salvezza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gli ultimi giorni di quell’umido luglio colsero la capitale alle prese con caleidoscopio di feste nobiliari, concerti di fiati in Hyde Park e un caotico e tuttavia deprimente turbinio di balli di debutto.

Fu proprio a una soirée in onore della neo debuttante Miss Georgiana Redgrave, nel più ampio giardino di una delle maestose tenute dei Redgrave a Mayfair, che la stella della giovane sedicenne venne completamente oscurata dalla presenza di un’invitata esotica quanto chiacchierata dalla maggior parte della nobiltà londinese.

Sir Robert Redgrave, noto magnate della recente industria tessile e sostenitore di tutte le arti, ebbe ai danni della figlia l’ardire d’invitare al suo ballo la colpevole dell’umiliante situazione in un cui la festeggiata si ritrovò: essere una meteora in un cielo in cui la luna brillò unicamente per l’accompagnatrice di Sir Ardath Bey, uno dei tanti ospiti egiziani del British Museum che venne invitato per l’occasione insieme a mezza dell’alta società di Londra.

Né Mr Bey né Mr Hapus Shawqi, l’egittologo a capo della spedizione di scavi a Luxor e capo del primo, si mescolarono tra la folla indossando abiti occidentali, preferendo di gran lunga tuniche tradizionali e fez. Non fu tanto il loro completo disinteresse ad amalgamarsi ai presenti, spiccando come colombe fra corvi, ma la giovane fanciulla dai capelli neri e pelle ambrata al braccio di Mr Bey a togliere il fiato ai londinesi.

Lei stessa, tanto giovane da essere considerata la nipote di Mr Bey, era abbigliata in lunghe vesti egiziane di un intenso candore e l’oro nei suoi capelli, unito al lungo taglio dei suoi occhi neri come pece contribuirono, nei giorni a seguire questo fu il pettegolezzo che si sparse, a far cadere in ginocchio gran parte dei gentiluomini, scapoli e non, presenti alla soirée.

Lily considerò la presenza di quella ragazzina come una manna dal cielo.

I famosi giardini di peonie di Mrs Diana Redgrave, moglie di Mr Redgrave, erano il luogo ideale per andare a caccia. Era bastato ingaggiare un buon segugio, seguire gli spostamenti di Mr Bey dal museo ed entrare, in meno di un mese, nelle grazie di Mrs Redgrave per fare in modo che i festeggiamenti per il debutto della figlia coincidessero con più serate dedite allo sfarzo.

Inoltre lo scandalo della Dama di Karnak rubata aleggiava ancora nell’aria, quindi quale aiuto potevano offrire i Redgrave, nuovi ricchi del ceto medio, per allietare i Lord decadenti del British Museum?

Un invito rubato elargito anche a Mr Bey, umile segretario di Mr Shawqi, e accompagnatrice avevano fatto il resto.

E ora Lily si beava della sua preda, a sua volta predatore, in quello spazio verde illuminato da mille candelabri, fra abiti di lino e trine leziose, intervallati da gentiluomini avvolti dal fumo dei loro sigari.

Ne era sicura.

Quello era l’uomo che aveva visto nell’incendio del Gran Guignol.

L’uomo che tra le fiamme e il bollore aveva raccolto i resti della mummia rubata e li aveva portati via, mentre le ossa depredate dalle tombe erano finite in cenere, schioccando come ciocchi nel camino.

Molto presto le signore che bisbigliavano celate dai loro frivoli ventagli si distaccarono da lei e dal suo silenzio, pensando che non fosse interessata ai pettegolezzi sulla “negra” per poi essere corrette da altre amiche dato che la sfumatura della ragazza non era scura abbastanza da essere definita tale.

Forse la credettero invidiosa.

Più probabimente detestavano il suo abito rosa pallido, pensando che lei avesse abbandonato il nero troppo presto.

Sorrise nel suo bicchiere, sorseggiando il vino frizzante a piccoli sorsi.

Oh si.

Quella ragazza era indubbiamente deliziosa.

Lunghi, lunghissimi capelli lisci color dell’ebano tenuti sciolti in una scandalosa indecenza buona sola per la camera da letto. Un trucco pesante, almeno per i canoni inglesi, e sommersa dalla tracotanza dei suoi ninnoli dorati che non sembrava rallentarla nei movimenti.

Sorrisi di circostanza fasulli.

Sprezzanti ma ben celati cenni del capo a chiunque osasse farsi avanti, per presentarsi.

Non un fiato che le usciva dalle labbra e come se non fosse stato abbastanza, non staccò mai la mano dal braccio teso di Mr Bey.

\- Scommetto tutti i miei ritratti che non è suo nonno.-

Lily si destò dai suoi pensieri, restando per quanto potesse composta e attenta ai movimenti degli egiziani mentre Dorian Gray si materializzava alle sue spalle, come se il suo corpo fosse direttamente uscito dall’ombra.

Le si mise accanto, una coppa nella mano destra e una sigaretta nella sinistra.

\- Buonasera Lily.-

\- Buonasera Dorian.- fece lei, inspirando a fondo.

\- Vedo che anche tu sei interessata all’attrazione della serata. O forse del mese, chissà.-

\- Cosa fai qui Dorian?- gli domandò immediatamente, buttando uno sguardo nella sua direzione – Avevo sentito che eri partito per l’Europa.-

\- Sono tornato poco dopo la morte di tuo marito. Un mese fa ci siamo mancati di pochi minuti al museo, durante la presentazione della Dama di Karnak, ma ho visto che eri in buona compagnia.-

\- Io e Victor dovevamo discutere di faccende private. Ma immagino che tu non sia qui per parlare di sciocchezze.-

\- Ci siamo lasciati col cuore pesante, Lily, ma nutro ancora forti sentimenti di amicizia per te.-

\- Per l’amor del cielo, non dirmi che sei di nuovo in una fase di grigia e noiosa solitudine.-

\- Lo ero.- commentò, scrutando attentamente lo stesso suo bersaglio – Ma ora che sono qui e ti vedo puntare quella ragazza, mi domando se la monotonia non sia finita.-

\- Non è come pensi.- sospirò lei, posando il bicchiere vuoto sul vassoio di uno dei valletti in livrea di Redgrave – E non sono qui per la ragazzina.-

\- Forse.-

Mr Gray arcuò vagamente la splendida fronte liscia, priva di una singola ruga, e dal formoso corpo di quell’esotica apparizione passò a quello decadente e canuto di Mr Ardath Bey, ora non più solo in compagnia di altri burocrati del British Museum ma raggiunto da un altro gentiluomo inglese.

Alto, scuro, barba curata.

Il lieve gemito di esclamazione che emise bastò per attirare l’attenzione di Lily.

\- Ma guarda com’è piccola Londra.-

\- Che succede? Lo conosci?-

\- La vera domanda è, perché a te importa?-

Un rapido guizza di collera increspò il lago placido negli occhi della Viscontessa, tanto da strappargli un sorriso.

\- Cosa non mi stai raccontando?-

\- Non sono affari che ti riguardano.-

\- Ma davvero? Sai, potrei giurare che quell’affascinante gentiluomo abbia avuto un alterco vocale piuttosto sentito con il nostro comune amico. Mr Chandler.-

La rabbia in Lily mutò ben presto in una gelida maschera.

\- Di cosa parli, esattamente, Mr Gray?-

\- Oh, chi di noi due ora sta ficcando il naso dove non dovrebbe?-

\- Mi piacciono i giochi Dorian, lo sai, ma non questa sera. Non negli ultimi tempi. È una situazione che non riguarda né te né Victor.-

\- Ma riguarda Ethan?- la precedette, piegando un pigro sorriso voluttuoso – Dimmi, sei qui per una caccia alla donna…o all’uomo?-

Girandosi, studiò con occhi clinico sia Mr Bey che lo sconosciuto in nero.

\- Forse all’uomo, allora. Sai, dopo quell’incontro alla presentazione della mummia ho fatto qualche domanda. L’inglese si chiama Sweet. Dottor Alexander Sweet. È uno zoologo del British Museum. Mi sembrano amici.-

Lily si espresse con un rauco quanto poco elegante rumore di gola.

\- A me sembrano alleati. Il dottore ha una posizione di vantaggio su Mr Bey, è evidente da come torreggia su di lui, ma mentre cerca di schiacciare Bey, lui tiene indietro la donna.-

\- Magari il buon dottore vuole la sua adorata nipotina.- Dorian bevve un lungo sorso, poi inclinò il capo e gettò un’altra ipotesi – O il tuo egiziano cerca di tenere lei lontana dal dottore.-

\- C’è maretta a quanto pare.-

\- E ti torna utile?-

\- Lei mi tornerà utile.-

\- Manipolare una sedicenne è molto facile, ma non credo che questa tua avventura sarà una passeggiata come le nostre passate scorribande.-

\- Intendi come quando hai ucciso Justine? A cui io tenevo dopo che mi hai venduta a Victor e al suo compare come una giumenta?- si volse finalmente, fronteggiandolo a tal punto che il naso quasi sfiorò il mente di Dorian – Ti riferisci a quelle scorribande?-

\- Vedo che non hai ancora compreso del tutto i doni dell’immortalità Lily. Peccati veniali, lievi sgarri, torti…cosa sono in confronto all’eternità? È uno spreco di tempo. L’odio, l’amore, la vendetta. Va tutto in cenere e alla fine solo tu resti in piedi.-

\- Questa discussione sta pericolosamente rassomigliando all’ultima che ha visto la nostra definitiva separazione. Di cosa discutevano Ethan e questo dottor Sweet?-

\- Non ho ascoltato attentamente, ma sono quasi certo di averlo sentito minacciare Mr Chandler, e quoto letteralmente, di dissanguarlo da vivo. E berne il sangue.-

Il tono inespressivo di Dorian misto alla tenue musica da camera suonata lì all’aperto da un nugolo di esangui violinisti non impedì a Lily di percepire il pericolo.

All’attacco a Grandage Place, quando aveva ricondotto Ethan e Victor alla dimora di Sir Murray non aveva avuto occasione di scorgere i particolari del volto del loro nemico, focalizzandosi interamente sullo stregone dal copricapo rosso, ma in linea d’aria anche a una distanza di una dozzina di metri, in mezzo ai volti degli invitati, scorse per intero quello di Dracula.

Così Frankenstein aveva chiamato il loro nemico.

Una creatura della notte che si nutriva di sangue. Un mostro, al pari suo e di Mr Clare.

Un altro immortale che si cibava degli uomini.

Calcolò rapidamente le dinamiche di quel trio, abbassando il capo e volgendolo verso Dorian nel momento in cui questi, forse sentendosi fissati, sollevarono i visi in vacue direzioni alla ricerca di una spia.

Bey teneva la ragazza lontana da Dracula.

Bey era al servizio di Dracula, era chiaro dalla posizione di sudditanza e da come mantenesse un atteggiamento poco provocatorio, ma lei…no, lei teneva la schiena e il mento bene eretti, guardava chiunque dritto negli occhi, perfino questo famigerato vampiro.

Vampiri e magia egizia.

Un vampiro, uno stregone e una dannata femmina egiziana comparsa dal nulla dopo il furto di una mummia. Le erano accadute cose più folli dell’ipotesi che si stava facendo strada nella sua mente.

\- Che io sia dannata.-

\- Facile.- mugugnò Mr Gray ingollando l’ultimo sorso d’alcol.

\- Dorian, organizzerò una soirée per festeggiare il mio compleanno. Fra una settimana. Sei invitato e dovrai farmi da accompagnatore.-

\- Dovrò?-

\- Sì. Ora ti prego di scusarmi, ma ho delle relazioni sociali da coltivare.-

Gli regalò un sorriso fasullo, esibendosi in un elegante inchino.

\- Vi auguro buona serata Mr Gray.-

\- Lady Hereford, attenderò il vostro ballo con ansia.- asserì, inchinandosi galantemente a sua volta. Poi, quando lei non fu più a portata d’orecchio, aggiunse – Qualunque sia il tuo piano.-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nelle settimane seguenti Oakspring fu dimora di grandi cambiamenti.

L’estate trascorreva capricciosa nel Lancashire fra giornate soleggiate intervallate da nubi temporalesche pomeridiane che consentivano un meritato riposo, prima che il sole tornasse a squarciare la spessa coltre plumbea che tendeva a coprire il cielo fin dopo l’ora del thè.

Altee, bassi cespugli di Buddleia che attiravano ogni sorta d’insetto e il caprifoglio che ricopriva i muri a est della tenuta erano in boccio, riempiendo nasi e abiti quando il vento serale portava i loro soavi effluvi attraverso le finestre del giardino d’inverno.

In meno di quindici giorni la dottoressa Seward era tornata in piedi sulle proprie gambe, restando tuttavia preda di forti emicranie cui per sua fortuna la scorta personale di anti dolorifici di Frankenstein sopperiva egregiamente.

Aveva inoltre chiuso momentanemente lo studio a Londra, ringraziando la sua vita solitaria al dì fuori del piccolo circolo ristretto di caccia all’occulta in cui era stata accolta dopo il Capodanno.

Lo stesso Sir Malcolm aveva accolto con persistente entusiasmo non solo il ritorno alla salute della sua nuova amica, ma anche la possibilità di occuparsi della sicurezza della tenuta.

Giorno e notte operai assoldati e profumatamente pagati per il loro silenzio avevano svolto lavori imponenti, specialmente nelle cantine dove decenni di produzioni vinicole erano state messe da parte in favore della costruzione di una mezza dozzina di gabbie, pari a quella costruita in Grandage Place.

La porta a doppio battente in mogano era stata sostituita da una spessa lastra di acciaio, le finestre rinforzate, chiavistelli massicci alle imposte di tutti i piani superiori, le uscite di sicurezza sigillate e gran parte del già scarno personale di casa era stato licenziato con una lauta ricompensa.

Le notizie che giungevano da Londra erano scarne, ma frequenti.

I pochi “stranieri” avvistati fra i villaggi di Brierfield, Nelson e Barroford erano stati cautamente seguiti dalla Creatura, rivelandosi per loro fortuna solo viandanti o ricchi nobili alla ricerca di nuove terre da acquistare ma John Clare si era rivelato particolarmente ostinato nel suo compito di sentinella, attardandosi spesso fuori da Oakspring per più giorni a seguire.

La tediosa vita nella campagna, nei pressi della inquieta Foresta di Pendle, aveva pochi punti a suo favori, uno fra questi appunto il tedio. Frankenstein migliorò a tal punto la propria mira con la pistola da rendere inutili i consigli della Hartdegen, mentre ciò che non ebbe risvolti positivi grazie allo scorrere del tempo parve la salute di Kaetenay.

L’Apache e Sir Malcolm avevano intrapreso l’estenuante abitudine di passeggiare lungo i confini della tenuta in piena notte, sfidando la sorte o forse per il semplice brivido di sentirsi ancora uomini nel fiore degli anni, nondimeno Mr Chandler conosceva abbastanza entrambi per sapere, anzi, percepire sotto la pelle che qualcosa, in entrambi, era pericolosamente vicino a un ostacolo. O una china da cui non sarebbe stato facile risalire.

Parlare con Kaetenay ottenendo in cambio solo sofismi sulla vita non aveva fatto altro che indisporlo e di quei tempi, Malcolm era talmente concentrato nell’aver ritrovato la vera Vanessa da farsi impossibile alcun altro tipo di dialogo.

Lentamente, passo dopo passo, l’intera compagnia aveva riabbracciato Miss Ives come se non se ne fosse mai andata, avendo l’accortezza di non sollevare troppe domande.

Per i primi giorni, almeno.

Poi i quesiti sulle esperienze post mortem erano stati accantonati per disquisizioni più sul piano religioso, tema in cui nessuno di loro era particolarmente ferrato. Una tanatologa, due atei convinti, un possibilista come Malcolm, un indiano che credeva in verdi praterie e Ethan stesso non erano stati in grado di formulare le domande giuste, tantomeno erano riusciti a comprendere fino in fondo gli abissi di dolore in cui Miss Ives era stata capultata, strappata a ciò che lei aveva descritto come luce.

Completezza.

Pace.

Ethan non aveva mai creduto di poter vedere un giorno il Paradiso.

Ma se esisteva…se qualcuno mai l’avesse meritato, era certo che le porte di quel luogo si sarebbero aperte per lei.

Miss Ives, che indossava di nuovo il nero, il blu, il violaceo e il vermiglio, scordandosi abiti bianchi e delicati e al diavolo la campagna.

Miss Ives, con gli occhi spaventati e le tenaglie di uno scorpione.

Vanessa, che passava i suoi giorni e le sue notti in giardino, lontana dall’albero marcio, a osservare tutto e niente, guardando più spesso verso il cielo di quanto non lo facesse verso la terra.

Verso tutti loro.

\- E’ Brona.-

Ethan la guardò, in piedi accanto a lei, mentre entrambi guardavano la carrozza scendere lungo la collina e dirigersi verso Oakspring.

\- Chi?-

\- La Viscontessa. È Brona.-

\- Già, così pare.-

Miss Ives lo scrutò come a leggergli l’anima – Possiede un nome più fortunato, ora.-

\- Sì.- ammise sorridendo amaramente – Le donne tendono a morire al mio fianco. Ma anche a tornare.-

\- Mi dispiace Ethan. L’amavi molto.-

\- E’ passato molto tempo. Lei è cambiata. Io non sono più lo stesso. Non l’amo più, ma ho molte domande e non so se voglio conoscere davvero la risposta.-

\- A volte non è facile dare certe risposte. Dire la verità a chi amiamo è spaventoso.- sussurrò, agitando la mano quando Mr Lyle con un saltello buffo scese dalla cassetta, facendosi aiutare il cocchiere con un nugolo di bagagli.

\- Ammettere i propri errori ci fa sentire nudi. Indifesi. Siamo alla mercé di chi amiamo con tutto il cuore, mostrandolo fra le mani e terrorizzati che ci venga fatto a pezzi, insieme alle nostre speranze.-

\- Tu non hai fatto niente di male Vanessa.- le disse, rivolgendole uno sguardo colmo di tenerezza – Ne abbiamo già discusso.-

\- Questo non scusa il fallimento.-

\- No, ma ci dà i mezzi per non commettere più certi errori.-

\- Miei cari! Miss Ives, di nuovo in nero! Il mio cuore sta scoppiando di gioia nel rivedervi sana e salva! Siete proprio voi?-

\- In carne e ossa, purtroppo, vecchio amico mio.- gli rispose, abbracciandolo stretto, ricambiata – Sono lieta di rivedervi in salute.-

\- Non me ne parlate, questi schemi e sotterfugi non hanno mai fatto per me. Ho vissuto nell’incertezza a Londra in quest’ultimo mese. Sentite qui, il mio battito è ancora tremendamente erratico.-

Come suo solito, Lyle diede il gomito a Ethan guardandolo con facile apprezzamento.

\- La prossima volta mi accompagnerete Mr Chandler, se ben ricordo abbiamo sempre lavorato bene insieme.-

\- Oh, me ne ricordo anch’io senz’altro. E come vi consigliai la volta scorsa, cercate di non svenirmi.-

\- Charme e rude personalità, un binomio che non passa mai di moda.- tubò l’ometto, tirandosi dietro numerose valigie in palle tremendamente pesanti.

\- Sono d’accordo con voi, Mr Lyle.- Vanessa gli prese la mano, tirandolo verso l’anticamera in cui li attendevano rinfreschi e bevande – Ditemi, come procede a Londra?-

\- Prima voi mia cara, cos’è successo? Siete tornata in possesso di tutti i vostri ricordi?-

Il racconto di quel mese di distacco prese gran parte del pomeriggio e della cena, alternando le fasi di recupero di Miss Ives alle scoperte e novità che Mr Lyle aveva conquistato grazie anche all’aiuto dei soci del fratello della dottoressa Hartdegen.

Con un brandy in mano, il gruppo si ritrovò di fronte al camino spento dello studio che un tempo era stato del Visconte e lì l’egittologo espose le sue scoperte, mostrando al gruppo numerose pergamene dall’aspetto antico e delicato, rinchiuse fra due lastre di vetro ognuna.

\- Le ho sottratte dal British Museum. Sono documenti che giungono direttamente da Luxor. In realtà i nostri sottoposti li catalogarono come semplici note, date di nascita e morte di principi della XVIII Dinastia, quando a Karnak il culto di Amunet raggiunse il suo picco. Come saprete, Karnak si trova sulla riva destra della sorgente del Nilo e la sua costruzione procede di pari passo con la storia egiziana antica; è un sovrapporsi di strutture successive tanto che è oggi quasi impossibile individuare il nucleo originale. Tali strutture sono dedicate a un pantheon molto ricco, fra cui la dea Amunet. E ai piedi della sua statua, abbiamo trovato la Dama. La prima mummia femmina in condizioni così perfette da essere considerata la scoperta del secolo. I miei colleghi l’hanno creduta fin da subito una donna di alte origini o almeno un’indovina, una maga al servizio dei faraoni cui sono stati conferiti grandi onori. Fin da subito però, la profondità a cui è stata sepolta mi ha dato da pensare. Trenta metri sotto al livello della roccia.-

\- Come se qualcuno avesse voluto gettarla il più in basso possibile.- commentò la Seward.

\- Esatto. Quindi, chiunque fosse, diedi per scontato che fosse di nobili origini ma che la sua sepoltura fosse stata costruita per sfregio. Per disprezzo, anche nella vita oltre la morte.-

\- Quindi chi era?- domandò Frankenstein arrivando al punto – E perché Ardath Bey si è dato tanto da fare per resuscitare una donna morta migliaia di anni fa?-

\- Temo che quello non sia il suo vero nome.- mormorò Mr Lyle, sedendosi a fianco di Ethan dopo essersi versato altro brandy – Ho scoperto chi lui possa essere risalendo prima alla donna. La Dama di Karnak in realtà secondo quegli scritti che vi ho dato si chiamava Ankhesenamun, una principessa della XVIII Dinastia. Era la terza figlia di Akhenaton, decimo faraone, e della regina Nefertiti. All’età di circa tredici anni venne data in moglie al fratellastro Tutankhaton. Secondo le lettere di Imhotep, alto funzionario e consigliere di Tutankhaton, era di una bellezza strabiliante e di una furbizia pari alla sua avvenenza e al suo spirito fanciullesco.-

\- E cosa accadde?- lo incalzò la Seward – Matrimonio fra consanguinei non erano rari, anzi.-

\- Quello che accade sempre.- sorrise Mr Lyle – Una tresca amorosa. Imhotep, rischiando la vita o la tortura, sfidò l’ira del faraone e si congiunse a lei. Si scrive che dal momento in cui posò gli occhi sulla regina, iniziò a portare il rosso e che non smise mai, neanche dopo la sua morte. Disgraziatamente il faraone li scoprì, vennero traditi e nessuna delle arti di Imhotep salvò Ankhesenamun da una fine orribile. Tutankhaton la fece trafiggere più volte dalle sue guardie e la lasciò a morire per le strade, fra gli schiavi, che fecero scempio del suo corpo che marcì. In questo stato le sue membra furono ricomposte e mummificate, insieme ai suoi organi ridotti in sabbia.

\- E che ci dice dello stregone? Imhotep?- domandò Vanessa.

\- Di lui mia cara non parlò più nessuno. Il faraone lo proibì, questo mi fa pensare che sia riuscito a sfuggire alla cattura ma sono molte le favole della buona notte a Luxor in cui si parla del consigliere del re che volle più volte riportare in vita la sua amata, usando il Libro dei Morti.-

Anche Ethan per una volta si ritrovò d’accordo con Victor, palesando entrambi il loro sconcerto con una serie di smorfie incredule.

\- Ma per favore.- se ne uscì il giovane medico.

\- Già, andiamo, stiamo parlando di migliaia di anni. Come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere?-

\- Se si tratta di Imhotep, di questo stregone egizio, pensate che la sua magia sia abbastanza forte da tenerlo in vita per così tanto tempo?- s’intromise la Hartdegen senza apparire scettica come i primi due.

\- Può essere. In fondo, abbiamo assistito a cose ben più assurde.- commentò Mr Lyle dando un leggero buffetto alla mano di Vanessa.

\- L’Immortale l’ha aiutato.- sussurrò Kaetenay, intento a prestare più attenzione alla sua pipa che alle loro discussioni – L’Immortale ha cambiato molte pelli. È vivo da migliaia di anni, vagabonda su questa terra di regno in regno, da continente a continente, restando sempre vicino al punto focale della vita dell’uomo.-

\- Può essere.- annuì Malcolm – Altrimenti perché seguire Dracula? Lo aiuta, in cambio della vita eterna per riavere indietro la ragazza. Ora che lei è qui deve ripagare il suo debito.-

\- C’è poco da essere allegri, Mr Bey è più potente di quanto ci aspettassimo.- sibilò Ethan – Maledizione, la Viscontessa ci ha anche fatto sapere dove si trova. A Mayfair, in una casa intestata a Sweet. Come lo eliminiamo uno stregone?-

\- Taglia i fili che lo legano a Dracula.- lo zittì Kaetenay.

\- Sì e nel frattempo saremo sommersi da scarabei carnivori, come quella notte al cimitero.-

Vanessa sbatté le palpebre più volte, allibita.

\- Scarabei carnivori?-

\- Lunga storia, te la racconto un’altra volta.-

\- E alle costole ora abbiamo anche il Demone, o qualunque nome con cui si fa chiamare.- ringhiò Victor fra i denti – Splendido. Non ci hanno mai attaccato entrambi nello stesso momento.-

\- Prendo altro brandy.- suggerì Mr Lyle.

Tutto l’alcol del mondo non sarebbe bastato, decisero prima di andare a letto.

Forse neanche tutte le pistole del mondo.

Nessun incantesimo di protezione, rituale, talismano avrebbe tenuto a bada entrambi.

Ethan avrebbe potuto batterne uno, Dracula forse, e in una notte di luna piena uccidendolo nella sua forma mortale. Ma entrambi? Colpendo insieme?

Come poteva proteggere Vanessa se solo stando nella camera a fianco alla sua e tenere i palmi premuti contro il muro riusciva a fargli sentire le gambe più deboli di quelle di uno storpio?

Esasperato gettò un muto rimprovero al crocifisso che aveva appeso e iniziò a spogliarsi di fronte alla specchiera, notando con gioia che della lunga cicatrice sul suo braccio ormai non restava che una spessa linea ancora rossastra e ipersensibile al tatto.

\- Ti sei fatto male Ethan?-

Seguì un silenzio mortale, tanto da fargli sperare con tutte le sue forze di esserselo immaginato.

\- Fratellone?-

No.

Alzò lentamente il capo e nel riflesso dello specchio vide una bambina minuta ai piedi del letto, a pochi passi da lui. Indossava una veste candida che le arrivava poco sopra le caviglie.

Aveva i lunghi boccoli castani di Katerina Chandler, la loro madre.

Ma Mary, la sua sorellina deceduta quando lui aveva solo ventun anni, sorrise stringendosi al petto un animale di pezza e apostrofandolo una terza volta, venne alla luce delle candele per mostrargli con diabolico sadismo due enormi orbite scarnificate, nere e sanguinose.

\- Anche io mi sono fatta male. Vedi?-

Muoveva le labbra ma non ne usciva alcun suono. Poi come leggendogli nel pensiero le aprì e dall’interno della bocca fece capolino il moncone troncato del muscolo, anch’esso sanguinante.

\- E’ colpa tua Ethan. Lo sai, vero?-

Chiuse gli occhi.

Ma poteva sentirla ancora.

Nel freddo in cui era precipitata la stanza.

Nel sibilo appena palpabile che accompagnava ogni parola che il Demone usava come un coltello.

\- Non puoi tenerla per sempre al sicuro Ethan. Non hai protetto me. Non proteggerai lei.-

Dio, quella vocetta infantile.

Odiava anche il solo pensiero che avesse preso la forma di una bambina.

Della sua Mary.

\- Però io e la mamma non eravamo tanto importanti vero? No. Lei era una zingara, giusto? Nostro signore e padrone Mr Chandler l’ha sposata per averla, per domarla e cavalcarla, proprio come una vera giumenta, pur sempre disprezzando le sue origini e le sue credenze. E noi eravamo metà di lei, quindi c’era qualcosa di sbagliato anche in noi. Hai rimediato bene. L’indiano in questa casa ha massacrato più della metà di noi e tu gli hai aperto la porta.-

\- Puoi parlare fino a che l’inferno non ghiaccerà.- sbottò Ethan a voce alta, riaprendo gli occhi – Ma tu non sei mia sorella.-

\- No. E tu non la volevi morta. Ma due cose sbagliate non ne fanno una giusta, è così che dite voi?-

Un tono sempre più allegro, cinguettante.

Tremendamente simile alla Mary di un tempo.

\- Sai quanto ci mette un bambino a morire dissanguato dopo che gli hanno cavato gli occhi e reciso la lingua?-

\- Che cosa vuoi da me?-

\- Semplice. Voglio lei. Ma per avere lei, ho capito che prima devo avere te. Ecco dove sbaglia mio fratello. Cercando di ucciderti non fa che cementare il vostro legame. Io invece ti voglio al mio fianco, Lupus Dei.-

\- No.-

\- Non vuoi neanche ascoltare le mie promesse?-

\- Posso immaginarle le tue promesse, la mia risposta alle tue menzogne del cazzo è no! Non avrai lei e non avrai me, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio!-

\- Non penserai di avere scampo.-

\- Vattene!-

E urlandolo a squarciagola scaraventò un candelabro dall’altra parte della stanza, proprio dove l’apparizione svanì nell’istante in cui Vanessa corse nella sua stanza, spalancando la porta stravolta.

Capì, semplicemente guardando i suoi occhi spettrali.

Il suo cereo pallore.

Comprese quando tremando senza controllo Ethan si lasciò andare seduto a terra, la testa fra le mani e nella specchiera, Vanessa intravide un lupo raggomitolarsi a capo chino, sconfitto.

Senza una parola, richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e andò da lui.

Anche nella notte, avrebbero camminato insieme.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie. Grazie, grazie, grazie.  
> E' una piccola storia di un piccolo fandom, ma mi prende tanto e sono felice che piaccia. Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno lasciato anche solo poche parole d'incoraggiamento e specialmente per la pazienza fra un aggiornamento e l'altro.  
> Alla prossima.


	10. Capitolo X

Chapter X

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You brought the devil to my door, son.

You gave him the key.

**Jared Talbot**  “ _No Beast So Fierce_ ”

[ Penny Dreadful 3x06]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il leggero ticchettio contro le finestre chiuse si era fatto talmente persistente in quelle antidiluviane ore del mattino da costringere Ethan ad aprire gli occhi e subito se ne pentì.

Gli dolevano terribilmente, brucianti come se una manciata di terra gli fosse stata gettata addosso in una lotta ad armi impari.

Richiuse le palpebre, trovando a malapena sollievo mentre al dì fuori quella piccola ma combattiva tempesta d’estate dava il meglio di sé.

Il rumore esterno diventò piano piano più acuto, intervallato da tonfi sordi, suggerendogli una grandinata a sorpresa.

Quelli furono gli ultimi pensieri sereni che ebbe.

Quella manciata di secondi, illuminati dalla luce fioca delle sei della mattina e con la velocità di una silenzioso lampo oltre alle persiane della sua camera, la realtà gli franò addosso come un fiume in piena.

Spalancò nuovamente gli occhi infiammati e il corpo gli rammentò con la sua rigidità e i muscoli urlanti di collo e schiena cosa fosse accaduto la sera precedente.

Le allucinazioni.

Gli occhi cavi di sua sorella.

Il monito di quella visione a cui sicuramente ne sarebbero sopraggiunte altre.

Lunghi spasmi giunsero a formicolargli le membra, come quando a sedici anni si era destato dalla sua prima notte dopo un massacro indiano, condotto dalla cavalleria sudista.

Il suo sergente l’aveva chiamato fremito del principiante e col tempo era svanito, tanto che pallottola dopo pallottola, cadavere dopo cadavere, Ethan era riuscito a scordarsi cosa un profondo terrore potesse causare alla mente e di seguito al corpo.

Erano passati quindici anni dalla sua prima battaglia e anche se non camminava su un terreno arido e spaccato, fra corpi maciullati, scalpi caduti e budella riverse a impregnare le suole degli stivali, sapeva di essere spacciato.

Il terrore aveva piantato su di lui il primo colpo d’ascia.

Tentò di alzarsi a sedere, non riuscendoci, e riadagiato contro la pila di cuscini abbassò lo sguardo, incontrando un paio di spalancanti occhi quasi blu, lì nell’oscurità.

Vanessa lo fissava, stringendosi più volte a lui quando lo percepì irrigidirsi.

\- Quando prese le tue sembianze, non ha potuto replicare il tuo odore.-

Deglutendo, Ethan tastò con la mano sotto i guanciali più in basso, alla ricerca della pistola.

\- Sono io. Ricordi la scorsa notte?-

Non ottenendo risposta, Vanessa risalì lentamente su di lui, ben attenta a non sfiorarlo eccessivamente per non dargli l’impressione di essere braccato.

\- Ethan. Parlami.-

Ancora alla ricerca della sua arma, capì cosa lei volesse dirgli quando una debole zaffata di lavanda gli colpì le narici. I capelli di Miss Ives avevano profumato in quel modo dal suo ritorno dalla tomba. Un sentore appena percettibile, specialmente lì in campagna a Oakspring, attorniato da una natura incontaminata.

Nonostante questo, avvertendo il metallo dell’arma sotto alle dita di sentì meglio e la estrasse, portandola lungo al fianco al dì sopra delle lenzuola.

\- Cos’hai visto? Ti ho sentito parlare ad alta voce, sembravi agitato e sono corsa qui. Poi sono rimasti. Te lo ricordi?- gli richiese, ignorando la pistola.

Un fantasma.

Il rimorso.

L’orrore.

\- Mary.-

\- Chi è Mary?-

\- Mia sorella.-

Vanessa sbatté più volte le palpebre, mettendosi a sedere al suo fianco, rivolta verso di lui.

\- Non mi hai mai detto di avere una sorella.-

\- Avevo. È morta molto tempo fa. Era una bambina quando accadde.-

\- Cos’è successo?-

Finalmente riuscì a spostare le gambe rigide come pietra, oppresse da lenzuola e copriletto, e le spostò oltre la sponda del letto. I piedi sbatterono sul tappeto con un tonfo.

\- Kaetenay è successo.- le rispose, allungando la mano sul comò per afferrare il suo orologio a cipolla. Imprecò, assicurandosi che fossero solo le sei del mattino e una manciata di minuti.

Ripose l’oggetto di cui avrebbe dovuto sbarazzarsi da molto tempo essendogli stato dato in dono da suo padre, a sua volta ricevuto da sua madre come pegno di nozze, e si passò i palmi sul volto.

\- Kaetenay e i pochi sopravvissuti della sua tribù andarono a casa mia, in New Mexico. Mi disse che voleva prendersi i cavalli. E le armi. Per contrastare la prossima incursione di soldati. Pensai che glielo dovevo, dopo aver ucciso la sua famiglia. Pensai che fosse il mio debito da estinguere. Così mentre io razziavo l’armeria come un povero idiota, lui e i suoi uomini assaltavano la tenuta. Uccidendo mio fratello maggiore, facendo la scalpo a mia madre e poi finendo anche mia sorella.-

L’incredulità di Miss Ives, probabilmente più dovuta agli sforzi cui la mente deve sottoporsi per anche solo pensare di convivere con lo stesso uomo che si era macchiato di tali crimini contro la sua famiglia, sarebbe stata buffa se ormai giunto allo stremo non si ritrovò a vomitarle addosso il suo passato. Come un tempo aveva fatto lei.

Decise di cominciare dall’inizio.

Dall’aria secca e pungente del New Mexico. Della polvere che si accumulava sui vestiti e fra quando cavalcavi contro vento. Assaporò sulla lingua la siccità dell’estati passate fra la tenuta, bambino già conscio di essere solo il terzo prediletto agli occhi di suo padre e poi adolescente spinto verso la guerra fra i sudisti e i pellerossa.

Le raccontò della nascita di Mary, inattesa e insperata e di come il suo rigido padre, di come Jared Talbot si fosse perdutamente innamorato di quella figlia femmina tanto simile alla moglie.

\- Talbot.- mormorò a bassa voce, fissando di fronte a sé con Vanessa seduta al suo fianco contro la testata del letto – È questo il mio nome. Ethan Lawrence Talbot. Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma a un certo punto ha smesso di avere alcun valore per me. Lui era il nostro generale, era l’esecutore di ogni nostra decisione come famiglia. Era colui che ci puniva e colui che avrebbe dato le nostre vite per la causa. Provava un gusto perverso nel disporre di noi, ma la sua fede non l’ha mai fatto vacillare in questo senso. Pensava che fosse un suo dovere. Suo padre aveva fatto così con lui, perciò a sua volta teneva le redini della famiglia e del nostro patrimonio con la stessa costanza e lo stesso raziocinio con cui nella sua vita aveva portato a termine ogni obiettivo si fosse posto. Col pugno di ferro. Non posso dire che non ci amasse. A modo suo l’ha fatto, tirando su mio fratello Paul e me come uomini di fede, poi all’esercito. Mary era una bambina e forse d’adulta avrebbe risentito del suo carattere costrittivo. Ma mia madre…lei fu un’altra cosa.-

Katrina Antiganos, da sposata Catherine Talbot – fu suo padre a sceglierle un nuovo rispettabile nome – non rivelò mai le sue discendenze. Né da dove provenisse e tantomeno dove fosse nata. I suoi lunghi capelli bruni e la pelle solo leggermente olivastra sarebbero stati sufficienti per quietare i bollenti spiriti di molti gentiluomini del tempo, ma Jared Talbot l’aveva sposata diciassettenne, nonostante la sua razza. Nonostante le sue credenze, le sue bizzarrie, i suoi sciocchi ninnoli pagani e blasfemi e la sua costante, ma fastidiosa, indole alla menzogna.

Labile come vento, Ethan rammentava una giovane donna prona a narrare storie di fantastici luoghi in Galizia, che a quei tempi lui e suo fratello Paul immaginavano come regni di favole e misteri. Un momento raccontava di un suo pellegrinaggio a Roma, stupenda capitale della civiltà moderna e un attimo dopo Katrina si chiudeva in sé stessa, passando ore e ore alla finestra del grande salone della tenuta, che dava su pascoli e crepacci a perdita d’occhio, fino alle montagne.

\- Mio padre poteva incuterci terrore e rispetto, ma lei plasmò le nostre vite al dì fuori dei parametri della società che lui voleva imporci. Poteva portarci a correre scalzi sulle colline, ma un suo rimprovero era devastante, perché l’onore non era innato. Andava instillato. Era un seme che se non attecchiva andava ripiantato più e più volte, perché nessuna scuola perbene avrebbe potuto insegnare il coraggio a un giovane uomo. O il rispetto a una bambina.-

Non era mai stata una donna violenta di per sé. Non aveva mai alzato un dito sui bambini, a differenza delle cinghiate memorabili di Talbot Sr.

Ma torreggiava molto spesso sui figli maschi. Impartiva lezioni di geografia, di usi e costumi. Era stata lei a spingere affinché oltre al latino avessero imparato anche lo spagnolo, con orrore del loro padre. E com’erano duri gli scontri fra moglie e marito, in seguito anche l’umore della donna tendeva a ritirarsi, accartocciarsi come una foglia morta.

Talbot riuscì a farla convertire al cristianesimo quando Ethan perse la sua innocenza, incominciando la dura transizione con l’età adulta.

Katrina conosceva la Bibbia a memoria. La citava sempre, in un costante rigurgito d’informazioni e riferimenti alle punizioni religiose, scagliandole contro il marito come anatemi.

Crescendo Ethan aveva imparato a cogliere i segni della sua tristezza.

Di ciò che la loro domestica Clarena, una messicana sovrappeso e materna, definiva male di vivere.

C’era un vuoto, dentro al cuore della sua  _mamà_ , sentenziava col suo inglese stentato. Un vuoto che poteva  _matar todo en aquella casa_.

Clarena era stata cacciata o deportata, Ethan non lo seppe mai, ma quell’autentico legame che la univa a sua madre venne meno e da quel giorno in poi, anche con la nascita di Mary, le cose peggiorarono.

Furiosi sbalzi d’umore di affastellavano a violente liti col marito e col suo personale di uomini a pagamento, mercenari e per lo più balordi che lei scacciava, colpiva con bottiglie rotte gridando con un diavolo. Un giorno, Ethan ricordò, sua madre sparì e non la rividero che un mese dopo circa, nonostante i numerosi gruppi di ricerca che suo padre mandò in ricognizione. Katrina tornò in un qualche modo ritemprata, ma esibiva sempre più spesso insofferenza per gli obblighi famigliari e un totale sdegno per la propaganda sudista a cui Jared Talbot aderiva come legge.

La notte del suo sedicesimo compleanno venne da lui in camera con un lungo coltello, dalla lama appannata ma ben affilata. Un vecchio pugnale dalla forma insolita, la cui elsa era ricoperta di pelle di cavallo lavorata a mano. Non era un oggetto comune.

\- Mi fissò a lungo.- sussurrò mentre la tempesta quasi cessava, fuori dalle loro finestre – Ma non pensai mai che volesse farmi del male.-

Percepì la mano di Vanessa che stringeva la sua, ancora artigliata sulla pistola e proseguì.

\- Era in piedi su di me, accanto al letto. Poi si sedette e mi consegnò quel coltello. Continuava a fissarmi. Sembrava cercasse qualcosa, anche se probabilmente trovò solo un ragazzino tremante che non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte.-

\- Avevi solo sedici anni.-

\- Ero il più giovane della fanteria, all’epoca. Non avevo idea a cosa andavo incontro. Mio padre parlava della guerra come se si fosse trattato di una partita a scacchi. Postazioni, la cavalleria, la gloria dei nostro soldati.- rise e scosse la testa – Mi fu presto ben chiaro, già dal primo giorno, perché mia madre mi avesse regalato quell’arma.-

Non gliela consegnò per difendersi. No, la pistola sarebbe stata sufficiente, specialmente grazie alla sua ottima mira.

Katrina non aveva mai creduto nelle armi da fuoco.

-  _“Usala, quando sentirai di poter essere pronto a incontrarLo.”_  mi disse.-

Vanessa inspirò, come sorpresa. Colpita a guardia bassa.

\- Sapeva che prima o poi, di quei ritmi, mi sarei voluto uccidere.- mormorò piano, lo sguardo inchiodato su un bucolico paesaggio dipinto a olio, dall’altra parte della stanza – Non approvava, lo considerava un peccato non solo per la sua nuova fede cattolica, ma capiva. Capiva meglio di chiunque altro e non essendo donna facile alle tenerezze, mi diede una via d’uscita. Un disertore quindici anni fa veniva fucilato, nonostante la sua età. Così incominciai la mia carriera da soldato, con le parole di mia madre scolpite a fuoco nel cervello. Era come se sapesse già cosa mi attendeva, capisci?-

In seguito fu un susseguirsi di prime volte.

La prima volta che udì la cavalleria all’attacco.

La prima volta che il suo cuore galoppò all’unisono, tremante di terrore e di adrenalina, insieme a quello del suo cavallo.

La prima volta che sparò a un nemico.

La sua prima volta che infilò a un Apache una pallottola nel cranio.

La prima notte con una donna, in un saloon dimenticato da Dio.

Le prime stelle attorno a un falò, nel deserto, tra soldati ubriachi e quelli feriti, mentre un commilitone sbraitava a tutti di tacere o di andare a caccia di coyote, affamato di carne fresca.

Le prime frustate dal sergente, una trentina, per essersi rifiutato di uccidere un indiano che cavalcava da solo in mezzo a una prateria, ignaro della loro presenza.

I primi agguati degli altri soldati, che lo pestarono più volte in quei mesi per averli messi in ridicolo di fronte al sergente, dopo altri rifiuti da parte sua di usare violenza sulle donne dei pellerossa.

La prima volta che vide sua madre, in una di quelle notte in cui il sergente li mandava a massacrare i campi degli indiani.

La vide fra le fiamme e le urla di donne e anziani. Fra il fumo e la puzza del sangue, mista a quella della polvere da sparo.

Vedeva sua madre in ogni ombra, come se lo stesse seguendo da quando aveva lasciato la tenuta Talbot.

Campagna dopo campagna, il pugnale dall’elsa di pelle di cavallo restava ancorato alla sua cinta. Il peso quasi un ristoro, la salvezza, la possibilità di una fuga senza davvero dover scappare.

Non poté mai usarlo.

Perché Katrina gli aveva insegnato l’onore.

E non c’era onore nello scappare dal proprio nemico, non importava quanto stesse soffrendo.

Non importava che a malapena ventenne si ritrovò a sterminare un villaggio Apache, composto unicamente da donne e bambini. Una famiglia di venticinque persone, mentre i loro uomini erano usciti a caccia.

Katrina gl’insegnò l’onore, quindi seppe immediatamente cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Lì, in piedi su tanti cadaveri, seppe che quel pugnale non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Un pugnale indiano avrebbe dovuto porre fine alla sua vita, sì, ma non per sua stessa mano.

\- Così disertai.-

La mano di Vanessa ormai stritolava la sua.

Non la lasciò mai andare.

\- Ci impiegai più di un anno, sempre in fuga dall’esercito, alla preda della fame e della sete, ma alla fine lo trovai. Ciò che restava della famiglia del vecchio diavolo stava facendo i preparativi per andarsene. Tutt’oggi i pochi sopravvissuti del suo sangue risiedono nelle riserve dell’Oklahoma, morenti o già cadaveri. Ma lui non andò mai via. Come se mi avesse aspettato per tutto quel tempo.-

\- Kaetenay.- sussurrò Vanessa.

\- Già. Lo raggiunse. Entrai nel suo territorio, nel suo campo, disarmato con solo quel coltello alla cinta. Era il giorno del mio ventesimo compleanno.-

Non ci fu morte quel giorno.

Né liberazione.

Ma solo l’inizio di un calvario ancora più oscuro.

Kaetenay gl’insegnò la via Apache. Imparò la loro lingua, a cacciare, ad essere un nomade e a vivere di ciò che potevano raccogliere e portare con sé.

Era stato Kaetenay a mostrargli la magia sciamana e il fortissimo indelebile legame che quel popolo aveva con i propri antenati.

Ancora oggi l’Apache portava con sé le ossa del proprio padre e di quello prima di lui.

Era stato facile lasciarsi andare a quella vita.

Facile vivere semplicemente, del sudore della propria fronte con sole a picco sul capo e una notte trapuntata di stelle ad attenderlo a fine di ogni giornata, con gli anziani a raccontare storie sui miti passati, sul grande male del mondo e sugli spiriti che li circondavano, spiriti che solo coloro che sapevano ascoltare veramente potevano esserne consci. E degni.

Tanto era stato facile arrendersi a Kaetenay, tanto più ardua fu la caduta quando venne la notte in cui ebbero bisogno di armi per proteggersi, stanchi di fuggire.

Non avrebbe saputo dire di chi fosse stata l’idea di razziare l’armeria dei Talbot.

Di Kaetenay? O era stato lo stesso Ethan a proporlo?

Ma era poi stata davvero suo l’idea?

\- Successe in fretta.- disse, rivolto a Miss Ives che fumava a rapide boccate, seduta troppo vicina a lui come una ragazzina a cui per la prima volta viene raccontata una favola dell’orrore – Mentre io prendevo le armi cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, gli Apache colsero l’occasione per cui avevano atteso tanto a lungo. Gli uomini di mio padre vennero presi in contropiede, dal principio, dando modo a Kaetenay e ai suoi di invadere la casa e resistere ai proiettili. Mio fratello Paul fu fra i primi a cadere, almeno così disse mio padre. Raggiunsero mia madre e mia sorella nella cappella. E lì morirono entrambe. Le stesse vite che io avevo preso nella famiglia di Kaetenay.-

Si volse e quasi sorrise dei suoi grandi occhi blu sgranati.

\- Occhio per occhio, Miss Ives.-

\- Perché lui è qui?- gli chiese, quasi non facendogli finire la frase – Perché l’hai condotto qui? In Inghilterra?-

La vera domanda era come poteva sopportare di guardare in faccia quell’uomo ogni singolo giorno, ma per spiegarglielo ci sarebbe voluta un’altra nottata. Forse un’altra vita intera.

Un  _Padre Apache_  non era qualcosa da cui si poteva sfuggire.

\- Lui sa della mia maledizione. È stato lui a rendermi così.-

\- Intendi il lupo?-

Di nuovo la fissò, sorridendo per quel gentile modo di descrivere la sua condizione.

\- Sì. Kaetenay pensa che solo accettandolo posso salvarti. E anche me stesso.-

\- E tu gli credi?-

Le prese delicatamente la sigaretta dalle dita, ringraziando il cielo che avessero potuto scambiarsi ancora gesti come quelli e con infinita pazienza chinò a testa, stanco, esaurito.

La luce del mattino non aveva curato la sua paura. Né il suo dolore.

\- Devo credergli. Come devo credere che questa volta per te sarà diverso.- inspirò una boccata di fumo, acre e pungente, e la sentì invadergli i polmoni. Calmarlo. I prodigi dell’oppio.

\- Forse dovremmo scendere. Fare colazione.- le propose. Anche se il solo pensiero del cibo lo faceva star male. E Vanessa, pronta a cercare di trattenerlo, si morse la lingua. Annuendo.

\- Qualcosa di caldo ti farà bene.-

Lo aiutò ad alzarsi, a raddrizzarsi gli abiti da notte.

Gli abbottonò persino il colletto della camicia, per poi cambiare idea e slacciare un paio di bottoni.

Ogni cose che avrebbe potuto renderlo felice era lì, a portata di mano, ma irraggiungibile.

Qualcuno li spiava dalla specchiera, un riflesso maligno con occhi infuocati, che spiava ogni loro movimento, ogni loro passo.

E non tentò neanche per un istante di celarsi a Ethan. Anzi, gioì, beandosi della sua paura quando si accorse di lui.

Rassomigliava terribilmente a Jared Talbot, suo padre.

Giunti dabbasso, con una rara manciata di servitù che era stata debitamente informata dalla Viscontessa a badare agli affari propri, trovarono la dottoressa Hartdegen nel salone.

Capelli bagnati dalla pioggia e un insolito abbigliamento composto da pezzi mescolati di una tenuta da cavallo e una vestaglia da letto.

Li salutò entrambi, prima di far segno a chiunque si fosse nascosto di venir fuori.

\- Grazie al cielo, siete voi.- commentò Ethan, caustico – Che piacevole sorpresa a quest’ora indegna della mattina.-

Mr Clare sembrava aver vissuto giorni migliori, come sempre, ma del resto la sua condizione lo rendeva oltremodo resistente alle avversità e insolitamente composto. In loro presenza stava sempre sulla difensiva, ma non appena vide Miss Ives e lei si accorse di lui, un sorriso maldestro gli aprì il volto deturpato.

\- Amico mio.- lo salutò Vanessa raggiungendolo e stringendogli entrambe le mani.

\- Miss Ives.- replicò, guardandola con un che di simile alla pura adorazione – Siete tornata.-

\- Così è stato voluto. Come state?-

\- Bene, vi ringrazio. La mia preoccupazione va a voi.-

Sciocche chiacchiere per una sciocca situazione, commentarono entrambi sedendosi l’uno accanto all’altro per sorbire il the che la Hartdegen verso per tutti.

Quali arguzie, quali battute poteva mai offrire un dibattito sulla resurrezione?

\- Mi sembrano molto uniti.- gli disse la Hartdegen, accostandosi al suo fianco vicino al caminetto spento.

\- La relazione di Miss Ives con Mr Clare è di lunga data.-

\- Sembra in pace, finalmente.-

\- Già.-

Non finì di pronunciare il suo assenso che la frase, com’era stata pronunciata, lo costrinse a voltarsi verso la sua interlocutrice, lasciando i due amici a dialogare fitto fitto.

\- Che succede dottoressa?-

La Hartdegen si siede un leggero colpetto sulla tasca sinistra della vestaglia, esibendo una smorfia.

\- Una missiva. Me l’ha fatta avere uno degli affiliati di mio fratello.-

\- E?-

\- È da parte di Lady Hereford. Sta arrivando qui.-

Ethan le chiese di vederla, scrutando una calligrafia elegante e sofisticata, che ben poco aveva a che fare con la scrittura sgrammaticata e pesante di Brona. Solo le S allungate gli confermarono che erano parole sue.

\- Raggiungerà Oakspring fra tre giorni.- lesse, corrucciando la fronte sempre di più – Necessita di catene, strumenti di contenimento e qualunque altra “diavoleria” disponiamo.-

\- Sue testuali parole.- ironizzò la dottoressa – Cosa pensate?-

\- Che sta seriamente portando un prigioniero qui.- sibilò Ethan, furente – O ha scoperto qualcosa per cui avremo bisogno di tenere sotto controllo qualcuno.-

\- Pensate possa aver commesso un’imprudenza?-

\- Ormai non so più che pesci prendere con quella donna. Maledizione.- sbottò, ridandole la massiva – Quando sarà qui potremo tirarle quel collo perfido, ma fino ad allora facciamo come chiede e prepariamoci al peggio. Gli altri lo sanno?-

\- No, ma immagino che Sir Malcom sarà deliziato.-

Non solo Murray avrebbe fatto fuoco e fiamme, ma la dottoressa Seward era ancora convalescente per il duro colpo ricevuto alla testa e Kaetenay, e la sua età certo non lo favoriva, risentiva dell’ultimo esorcismo fatto a Miss Ives nella serra.

Di quel passo, avrebbero avuto bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Mr Clare avrebbe dovuto fermarsi alla tenuta, alzati i livelli di guardia già rasenti l’isterismo, irrobustite le due celle d’isolamento che erano appena state messe a punto nelle cantine.

La situazione peggiorava in fretta.

Qualunque cosa stesse mettendo a punto la Viscontessa avrebbe potuto trasformarsi nel principio della loro caduta, portando Dracula a loro.

Lily sapeva con chi stava giocando?

Cos’aveva in mente?

Chi era il suo prigioniero?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vigeva una regola nella società benpensante di Londra.

Più grande era lo scandalo e più grande sarebbe stato il cerchio di squali pronti a fiutare sangue e a divorare la preda.

Molto tempo era passato da quando le nobildonne londinesi si tenevano alla larga da donne come lei. Una volta sarebbe stata esclusa dalle feste, dalle sale da the, sarebbe stata schernita in silenzio e in silenzio sarebbe finita nel dimenticatoio, come una paria.

Come un’appestata.

Quei tempi erano finiti con l’avvento del piacere nell’assistere al pubblico ludibrio.

Lily aveva giocato sulla malvagità intrinseca nell’animo femminile benestante quando aveva organizzato la sua festa di compleanno, aprendo le porte della casa del suo defunto marito e dando la più fastosa soirée che Londra avrebbe potuto ricordare in molti anni.

Fiumi di champagne si erano mescolati nei calici di nobili e nuovi ricchi, classe del ceto medio industriale giunti alla ribalta, gentiluomini stranieri, studiosi, artisti, un assordane guazzabuglio che era arrivato a toccare quasi duecento persone.

Esattamente il vortice di visi che Lily aveva avuto bisogno, perché fra tante teste, perderne una anche molto ben sorvegliata si tramutò in un gioco da bambini.

I preparativi erano stati all’altezza della famiglia Hereford di cui, guarda caso, solo qualche cugino scapestrato si presentò a porgerle gli omaggi e qualche non desiderato apprezzamento con seguente proposta di un incontro sessuale a cui Lily si sarebbe volentieri prestata, con un cadavere di cui liberarsi a cose finite, ma quella notte la sua preda era un’altra.

Fra dozzine di donne avvolte in tenui ed estivi colori pastello, fra uomini che fumavano i nuovi sigari d’importazione dalle Indie e discutevano della progressione industriale nel campo metallurgico che avrebbe portato Londra a regnare sull’Europa, fra artisti che commentano la collezione d’arte del suo defunto marito e fra i commenti sulla sua scarsa attitudine alla vedovanza, tradotti in volgari frecciatine alla suo cespuglio segreto, la sua preda si presentò alla sua soglia senza sapere di essere entrata nel covo del mostro.

I Redgrave erano stati tanto gentili, sotto sua cortese ma ferma richiesta, ad elargire un invito a tutto il dipartimento di Egittologia del British Museum dopo tutto l’aiuto che Lily aveva riservato a Mrs Redgrave per il debutto della figlia una settimana prima.

Ed erano arrivati. Puntuali, scandalosi, perfetti nei loro imperfetti natali stranieri e nella loro tanto chiacchierata pelle scura.

Lui col suo maledetto copricapo rosso, il viso striminzito in una smorfia di sdegno che pensava di essere tanto bravo a nascondere.

Lei giovane, splendente, coperta d’oro come una principessa ritratta nei geroglifici del museo, la stessa aria di superiorità mista a una vena d’innocenza, un brillio di sfida negli occhi nerissimi.

Con la coda dell’occhio intenta a salutare tutti gli ospiti che mano a mano le porgevano gli auguri e i loro rispetti, aveva notato l’assenza del caro dottor Sweet, così l’aveva appellato Dorian, ma che già la volta precedente a casa dei Redgrave si era presentato in ritardo.

Tutto era proceduto con la precisione di un orologio, spaccando il secondo.

C’erano state delle presentazioni formali quando si erano avvicinati con rude educazione classica, imposta più che spontanea, e Mr Ardath Bey l’aveva ringraziata con poche frasi, schiette e men che meno sincere su quanto sua nipote avesse apprezzato quell’invito.

Parlava poco, scoprì Lily, e sorrideva ancora meno ma fu ben più eloquente del suo consorte ringraziandola per aver invitato una sconosciuta a quella celebrazione, dandole così la possibilità di uscire dalla tediosa monotonia della casa del nonno.

La preziosa orchidea maculata che aveva ricevuto in dono da quei due faceva ancora bella mostra di sé, sul tavolino a est del salotto, quando Scotland Yard alle cinque del mattino marciò all’interno della casa, fra dame in lacrime, anziane svenute e uomini in doppio petto che tentavano in ogni modo di non vomitare alla scena impressionante che faceva scempio di una delle stanze da letto al secondo piano.

Un piano perfetto.

\- Le grida.- mormorò Lily, singhiozzando nel fazzoletto quando l’ispettore Bell, così si presentò, le chiese cosa l’avesse spinta insieme ad altri gentiluomini ad accorrere sul posto – Grida atroci, ispettore.- gemette, il viso rigato di lacrime, il trucco sfatto – Non ho mai sentito grida del genere. Come se…come se non potesse smettere. Capisce?-

\- Il nome della presunta vittima?- domandò Bell ai suoi uomini.

Fu allora che Lily colse Mr Bey farsi avanti a spintoni tra la folla, livido di rabbia, paonazzo, a malapena trattenuto da alcuni suoi colleghi.

\- Mia nipote non è una presunta vittima! Si tratta di mia nipote, non sarebbe mai fuggita! Il suo nome è Anan Bey!-

\- Anan Bey?- domandò Bell, scrivendo rapidamente qualcosa sul taccuino, sbagliando l’accento – Lei è egiziano?-

\- Lavoro per il British Museum.- rispose l’altro fra i denti – Cos’avete intenzione di fare per…-

L’ispettore lo bloccò, rileggendo i dati – Alta uno e sessanta, capelli neri, occhi scuri, nazionalità di origini arabe. Giunta qui in compagnia del nonno?-

\- E mia, ispettore Bell.-

Come uno rettile, Lily vide il dottor Sweet comparire dal nulla, così com’era apparso per caso attorno alla mezzanotte, raccogliendosi in un angolo insieme allo stregone dando così tempo alla preda di ballare con molti giovani inglesi.

Fra questi, colui che con tanta teatralità aveva reso la stanza per gli ospiti uno scempio degno di un incubo infernale.

Ciò che Scotland Yard trovò fu una stanza devastata, con un letto completamente zuppo di sangue sovrastato da una parete frastagliata da pesanti schizzi di sangue arterioso. Il materasso squarciato, lenzuola a brandelli e fra di essi pezzi di carne lacerati, come strappati con le unghie.

Le prove fisiche conducevano alla finestra, i vetri infranti e le persiane letteralmente divelte.

Una scia di sangue correva dal pavimento, al davanzale e fino giù in giardino dov’era stata ritrovata una spessa collana d’oro puro, pesante nella sua fattura, imbratta di altre prove ematiche.

Nessun corpo era stato trovato, solo sangue, vetri e numerose ciocche corvine appartenenti alla vittima scomparsa.

\- Sembra opera di Jack.- sussurrò uno dei periti, bianco come un cencio, ma abbastanza forte da costringere la Viscontessa ad appoggiarsi alla parete, al dì fuori in corridoio.

In molti la soccorsero, Bell per primo che scoccò uno sguardo truce ai suoi collaboratori.

L’ispettore accompagnò lei e i gentiluomini che l’avevano seguita in un’anticamera, facendola sedere e portandole continuamente bicchieri d’acqua.

\- I miei uomini stanno setacciando ogni isolato, centimetro per centimetro. Questa non è una zona malfamata, i controllori notturni avranno sicuramente notato qualcosa. I vicini si sono presentati per le deposizioni?-

Un poliziotto lì a fianco scosse il capo – Erano tutti nel salone principale. Per i festeggiamenti.-

\- E nessuno ha sentito nulla? Prima delle grida?-

Bey, che aveva fatto il solco nel pavimento fino a pochi secondi prima, scattò come un serpente a cui è stata pestata la coda.

\- Queste chiacchiere non ci porteranno a nulla! Qualcuno l’ha rapita!-

\- Mr Bey…- fece Bell, venendo subito zittito dall’ennesimo scoppio d’ira dell’egiziano.

\- Maledizione, controllate ogni invitato! Cercate schizzi di sangue, interrogate ogni uomo con cui mia nipote abbia ballato! Voglio quel verme a morte!-

\- Mr Bey.-

Stavolta l’ispettore usò un tono che non ammetteva repliche, lasciando la mano di Lily per avvicinarsi a pochi passi dal suo naso adunco.

\- Mr Bey, comprendo la sua collera. E la sua paura. Ma urlare in questo modo non gioverà alle indagini. Ho mezzo Scotland Yard che indaga su questo caso, i migliori periti del distretto analizzeranno tracce e impronte, ma un volo dal secondo piano di questa tenuta non va preso alla leggera. Ora i miei uomini vi faranno delle domande precise. I nomi dei gentiluomini con cui sua nipote ha ballato, quando l’ha vista l’ultima volta e Lady Hereford confermerà questi resoconti, dandoci la lista degli invitati.-

\- Ma certo ispettore.-

Lily si era dovuta rialzare, simulando nausea e un rapido tracollo nervoso. Un tempo un corsetto stretto sarebbe stato sufficiente, ma la sua condizione attuale le imponeva una buona dose di teatralità e fortunatamente per lei e per quasi tutte le donne, essere considerate delle violette delicate e piagnucolose era un privilegio in quelle situazioni.

\- Vi darò tutto l’aiuto che occorre. Chiunque sia il colpevole, non m’importa. Ma trovate Miss Bey, per favore, è una ragazza così giovane e per bene. Non merita tutto questo…povera, povera ragazza!- spiò verso la porta aperta, singhiozzò più forte e dopo qualche secondo rilassò la schiena, ciondolando all’indietro.

Ben quattro paia di mani la sorressero e fu fatta.

Alle prima luci dell’alba l’invasione fu completa. Poliziotti ovunque, dottori e poliziotti che commentavano l’accaduto senza curarsi di far udire i propri resoconti agli invitati, la stampa e i primi curiosi.

Lily si prodigò a seguire ogni ospite che mano a mano veniva rilasciato dalla polizia, incurante degli ordini del dottor Holmwood. Arthur infatti era stato chiamato appositamente per il gentil sesso, traumatizzato oltre ogni dire da quell’orribile nottata.

A ogni strillo di Mr Bey, Lily aiutava in carrozza una famiglia, prodiga di ringraziamenti per il loro supporto alle forze dell’ordine, dovutamente contrita nell’accettare il dispiacere della nobiltà per la sua festa rovinata.

Più l’egiziano impazziva però, più i suoi nervi iniziavano a sciogliere il grumo di sana preoccupazione che quel rapimento le era costato in termini di serenità mentale.

I passi di Dorian alle sue spalle avevano aggiunto l’ultimo tacca a quel perfetto piano di fuga.

\- Milady.- sospirò Dorian, facendole un magistrale inchino mentre la sua carrozza si fermava sul selciato – Sono tremendamente addolorato per questa notte. Vorrei non dovervi lasciare in queste condizioni.-

\- Non temete Mr Grey, sono in buone mani.- gli disse, stirando un sorriso di circostanza che nei suoi occhi si tramutò in un luccichio di vittoria – Anch’io sono terribilmente devastata per quanto accaduto. Prego che Dio abbia ascoltato le mie preghiere e salvi la vita di quella povera ragazza.-

Si portò una mano al petto.

\- Non riesco a credere che simili orrori possano accadere qui, fra la gente per bene. Londra sta irrimediabilmente sprofondando nei meandri più bui dell’inferno.-

Grey esibì un sorriso tutto denti.

\- Non siete mai stata nei Royal Docks di Londra allora.-

\- Dio del cielo, non scherzate Mr Grey.- disse, fingendo indignazione. Poi gli porse entrambi i palmi che lui strinse come un vecchio amico – Ora andate, Mr Grey. E vi prego, siate prudente. Non fidatevi di nessuno e tenetevi stretto ciò che più vi sta a cuore. Questa città…questa città è ormai preda dei mostri.-

Dorian s’inchinò di nuovo profondamente, sfiorandole le nocche con un bacio.

\- Come avete ragione mia cara. Addio.-

\- Addio, amico mio.-

Era rimasta sulla soglia a guardare la carrozza sparire per le strade, mentre curiosi di ogni genere al dì fuori dei suoi cancelli puntavano il dito verso di lei, la casa, il giardino ancora invado da vetri rotti e periti che scattavano fotografie come piccole api operose.

\- Dovreste sedervi, madame. Siete pallida.-

Sapeva che sarebbe venuto.

Aveva solo atteso il momento opportuno.

Lily conosceva per esperienza l’animo predatore dei maschi. L’aveva studiata per qualche ora, indeciso se pensare a lei come a una povera stupida, una sciocca mondana che non aveva rispetto per il marito defunto o se oltre la facciata poteva rivelarsi qualcos’altro.

Per questo quando si volse a fronteggiare Dracula, i suoi occhi erano umidi.

Sorrise al fazzoletto che le porgeva, afferrandolo con dita tremanti e impacciate.

\- Vi chiedo scusa, Sir…oh, perdonatemi. Sono un’ospite indegna. Non ricordo il vostro nome. Dottor?-

Gli occhi cupi di lui balenarono, ma a sua volta si comportò in modo impeccabile.

\- Sweet, Lady Hereford. Alexander Sweet. Sezione di zoologia del British Museum.-

\- Oh, certo. Vi porgo ancora le mie scuse, l’amico di Mr Redgrave.-

\- Sì, madame. Ma prego, venite. Siete pallida e in piedi da molte ore.- le porse una mano guantata e la ricondusse all’interno – Permettetemi l’ardire, ma siete quasi congelata madame.-

\- Temo che questa orribile serata abbia avuto la meglio su di me. Il mio defunto marito avrebbe saputo gestire questa situazione in modo impeccabile.-

\- Sciocchezze, siete stata di grande aiuto a Scotland Yard. E Mr Bey, quando avrà notizie della sua povera nipote, saprà come ringraziarvi. Scusatelo, ma è fuori di sé per la preoccupazione.-

\- Ma certo, non oso immaginare come possa sentirsi.- mormorò con un sospiro, lasciandosi guidare docile come un cane ben addestrato verso una poltrona vuota.

Accettò l’ennesimo bicchiere d’acqua, massaggiandosi il collo e giocando con la collana di perle.

Subito gli occhi di Sweet colsero quei movimenti, denotando ansia. Frustrazione.

Cedimenti che prima non aveva mostrato.

\- Madame, posso chiedervi se avete bisogno di qualcosa? Una donna sola come voi…-

\- Oh, io starò bene. Ma quella povera fanciulla. Così giovane e così facile alle lusinghe. Ci siamo passate tutte, sapete? Giovani e sciocche, ecco cosa siamo state tutte almeno una volta. Troppo innocenti per conoscere ancora le insidie della vita.-

\- E di quali insidie della vita Miss Anan ha fatto conoscenza stanotte?-

Sbarrò gli occhi nocciola, un millimetro alla volta spalancò la bocca in una perfetta O concentrica. La parodia esemplare di una mocciosa colta sul fatto.

\- Oh, cielo, Dottor Sweet…-

\- Madame, vi prego.-

Quell’orrido essere si era inginocchiato e se fossero stati di fronte a un palco scenico, Lily avrebbe applaudito a quell’interpretazione sublime. Un misto di sconforto, preoccupazione verso di lei e umile desiderio di sapere.

\- Se sapete qualcosa…qualunque cosa…-

\- Dottore, io non…-

\- Lady Hereford, noi non siamo che semplici studiosi. Ben lontani dai gentiluomini a cui siete abituata, ma io e Mr Bey amiamo Anan con tutto il cuore. Quindi vi prego, se avete anche solo un lieve sospetto…il più piccolo indizio può aiutarci a trovarla ancora viva.-

Che voce accorata.

Che sentimento.

Imprimeva affabilità in ogni sillaba.

E ricambiò con una recitazione altrettanto sentita.

\- Non volevo dire niente. È così giovane, si stava solo divertendo. Abbiamo avuto tutte sedici anni, siamo state al primo ballo e abbiamo avuto tanti corteggiatori…ma ha passato molto insieme a Quincey Morris.-

\- L’americano?-

Il modo in cui la terra natia di Mr Morris venne pronunciata da Sweet le fece capire di aver scelto il candidato adatto. Il texano in fondo era uno scialacquatore, un donnaiolo e a tempo perso si divertiva a deflorare le ragazze dell’alta società, dopo averle fatte ubriacare.

Uno in meno.

\- Sì,- annuì tremando tutta – Il caché di Miss Bey era già pieno, ma ha continuato a ballare con lui facendo irritare molti gentiluomini per bene. Sono spariti durante i walzer di mezzanotte e sono tornati circa dieci minuti più tardi. Lo so perché avevo intenzione di seguirla, per accertarmi che andasse tutto bene. È un gentiluomo ma è pur sempre…sapete, si sentono molte cose sul suo conto.-

\- Immagino.- disse Dracula fra i denti.

\- Si dice che abbia fatto rompere un fidanzamento il mese scorso. Fra la figlia di Lady Cornish e il rampollo degli Spencer e quei due ragazzi…oh,- tubò con aria sognante – era fatti per stare insieme. Ha presente…anime gemelle?-

\- Andate avanti.-

Ogni traccia di empatia e buone maniere era sparita, lasciandole di fronte un uomo gelido e rabbioso. Solo la sua esperienza con quei porci le aveva fatto notare certe sfumature. Era certa che se fossero stati soli Sweet l’avrebbe sicuramente colpita in viso.

Ma recitò la parte dell’oca, senza battere ciglio, persa nel suo stesso racconto.

\- Ma tutti mi dicono che lui li ha fatti separare. Ha irretito quella giovane e pare ci sia stato anche un duello, pensate! Non ho detto niente di stanotte perché li ho visti tornare insieme e Miss Bey sembrava assolutamente composta, sapete? Non un capello fuori posto o guance arrossate. Così mi sono messa l’animo in pace e ho dato spazio agli altri ospiti. L’ho rivista in un angolo a chiacchierare fitto con la figlia di Mrs Redgrave. Forse lei potrà dirvi qualcosa di più.-

\- E siete sicura di non averla più vista in compagnia di Mr Morris?-

\- Pienamente sicura. O nonostante le reticenze avrei messo in guardia suo nonno.-

Con aria più che contrita l’aveva afferrato per il polso, sfiorando la pelle dove finiva il guanto.

\- Pensate che possa essere stato lui? Santo cielo, non potrei mai perdonarmi se le fosse capitato qualcosa proprio per mano di quell’americano.-

\- Non temete Lady Hereford, tutto si sistemerà.- l’assicurò Sweet, completamente assente dalla discussione, la mente già rivolta altrove. E se n’era andato, il verme.

Senza accomiatarsi da lei o dalla polizia, trascinando via un recalcitrante Mr Bey che a differenza di Sweet le lanciò uno sguardo colmo di odio e accuse.

Tre giorni dopo era partita per la campagna.

Ordini del dottore. E Holmwood si era dimostrato felice in modo quasi indecente quando aveva seguito il suo consiglio di sfuggire alla stampa e alle malelingue per curare la sicura depressione in cui una donna della sua levatura sociale sarebbe caduta dopo un orrore del genere.

Buffo. Le donne dell’alta società era attorniate da una quantità frastornante di medici indovini.

Ognuno di loro sapeva prevedere la depressione o l’isteria femminile con una precisione davvero encomiabile.

Così lasciato ordine al suo avvocato di famiglia di gestire quell’ennesimo scandalo, con le indagini che andavano a rilento dopo il ritrovamento di un corpo che poteva essere o meno quello di Miss Anan Bey nel porto, annegata e macellata, aveva fatto le valigie.

Una tappa ai Royal Docks, per gentile concessione di Dorian, e si era messa in moto per la sua casa nell’East Sussex. O almeno questo era ciò che aveva detto a tutti.

Quando giunse a Oakspring quel pomeriggio con sé aveva solo pochi cambi d’abito.

E un baule.

Con fori per l’aria e un intricato sistemata di tubi a imbuto per il nutrimento della sua nuova bestiolina.

Bestia a cui avrebbe tenuto il collare molto stretto.

Era infatti la sua leva di scambio perfetta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor poteva cogliere su di sé lo sguardo torvo di Sir Malcolm, neanche quell’improvvisata di Lily fosse stata colpa sua.

In verità più o meno tutta la compagnia era sulle spine da quando alcuni giorni prima la dottoressa Hartdegen aveva ricevuto notizie secondo cui presto la viscontessa li avrebbe raggiunti portando un prigioniero.

Erano state giornate intense. La Seward tentava ogni giorno di sfuggire a forti emicranie, Miss Ives si riprendeva a poco a poco, passando da momenti di gioia nel ritrovarsi insieme a loro ad altri in cui una malinconia profonda e lacerante s’impossessava di lei.

Perfino Ethan aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano. Spesso era assente, fissava punti nel vuoto di un angolo o sobbalzava per un nonnulla. Victor aveva giurato di sentirlo parlare da solo una volta, ma non aveva colto nessun brandello reale di discussione perché lo aveva sentito sbraitare in spagnolo.

Anche la grande casa di campagna era stata sottoposta a molti cambiamenti.

Operai strapagati avevano aumentato la sicurezza di Oakspring e costruito un doppio strato di sbarre nelle celle in cantina, adducendo alla predilezione per gli animali esotici della padrona di casa.

Ogni rituale, ogni preghiera, ogni incantesimo protettivo era stato posto da ognuno di loro in ogni anfratto e ora uno scorpione di sangue troneggiava sul pavimento dell’ingresso, a monito per i trasgressori.

Il giorno dell’arrivo di Lily era giunto in fretta e si trovavano tutti in piedi sullo spiazzale della tenuta ad attendere che il cocchiere compisse il giro largo attorno alla fontana, pronti ad accogliere Lady Hereford la quale, dopo una brusca fermata, aprì lo sportello dell’abitacolo senza stare attendere l’aiuto di nessuno.

Ethan la raggiunse per primo, incurante del borbottio di Murray e alzò appena vagamente un sopracciglio quando Lily gli fece piombare ai piedi una valigia malmessa.

Guardandola meglio, Victor notò che tutto il suo abbigliamento non gridava certo nobiltà.

\- Vedo che avete seguito i nostri consigli per non dare nell’occhio.- l’apostrofò la dottoressa Seward, aiutata da Mr Lyle a tenersi ritta – Vi hanno seguita?-

\- Direi di no. Ma posso sempre sbagliarmi. Ethan sii gentile e prendi le mie cose, vuoi?-

\- Agli ordini.- replicò soavemente lui, grondando sarcasmo – C’è altro?-

\- Sì, quello.-

Lily mosse le dita verso di lei, invitando la compagnia a sporgersi all’interno della carrozza. Ai piedi dei sedili, un grande baule di forma molto elaborata, dotato di una minuscola grata in acciaio brunito e alcuni tubi che conficcandosi nelle pareti del baule collegavano l’interno all’esterno.

\- Cosa diavolo sarebbe?- sbottò Sir Malcolm.

\- C’è qualcuno lì dentro?- riecheggiò invece Mr Lyle a occhi sgranati.

\- Un vampiro?- la Hartdegen, ben meno prona alle chiacchiere, mise mano alla pistola.

\- Oh, non servirà. Non è un vampiro.- li assicurò Lily – È il nostro asso nella manica.-

Fra portare pesanti valigie, un the e qualche presentazione per chi ancora non aveva conosciuto perfettamente la loro ospite, e quanto Mr Lyle adorava la sua acconciatura, tutti quanti si ritrovarono attorno al grande baule.

Uno più dubbioso dell’altro.

\- Le armi non serviranno.- l’informò Lily, seduta comodamente in poltrona e apparentemente senza risentire del lungo viaggio costellato di buche – L’ho drogata.-

\- Drogata?- fece Victor.

\- C’è una donna lì dentro?- allibì Ethan – Ma cosa diavolo…-

\- Rilassati cowboy, ha avuto le sue mezz’ore d’aria e non ha un graffio. Più o meno.- replicò la viscontessa dando un sorso – Dopo tre giorni lì dentro ha capito che sarebbe stato meglio non fare troppe storie. Se non altro potrà rivedere la luce del sole, cosa che i suoi amichetti non sono abituati a fare con coloro che rendono schiavi.-

Dicendolo lanciò una chiave a Ethan, che afferrò al volo.

\- La stanno cercando dappertutto, non leggete i giornali di Londra?-

\- Ho solo letto di una nuova vittima di Jack.- rispose la Seward – Cos’avete fatto?-

\- Un’imboscata. Mentre voi stavate qui rintanati a leccarvi le ferite, col dovuto rispetto Miss Ives,- disse a palmi alzati, scoccando uno sguardo che non voleva provocare indignazione in Vanessa – io mi sono messa a cercare il nostro fattucchiere dal cappello rosso. Avevate ragione, è un fez egiziano. Come Mr Lyle aveva confermato il nostro comune nemico conoscente delle arti occulte egizie è Ardath Bey, uno dei curatori della mostra della Dama di Karnak. La notte che scoppiò l’incendio al Gran Guignol, la notte in cui Miss Ives è così clamorosamente tornata alla vita, io stavo seguendo voi per scoprire chi fosse l’uomo a cui davate la caccia. L’uomo che aveva depredato le tombe nei cimiteri portando via i resti di molti donne. Una fra tutte, mia figlia.-

\- Con quelle ossa è stato ricostruito lo scheletro della mummia.- sussurrò Mr Lyle, sgomento.

\- Esatto. Quella stessa notte se ben ricordate non è tornata in vita solo la vostra Miss Ives. Salvando Ethan io vidi Bey scappare con una seconda donna. Questa donna, una ragazza a dire il vero, Bey l’ha fatta spacciare per sua nipote nelle ultime settimane. Portandola a spasso per Londra. Balli, gite al parco, concerti in giardino. L’ha intrattenuta e vezzeggiata proprio come un’adorata nipotina. E ci sarei cascata se una mia conoscenza non li avesse colti in atteggiamenti intimi all’interno di una carrozza di fronte ad Hyde Park.-

\- State dicendo che è la mummia?- le chiese Murray.

\- La  _mia_  mummia?- riecheggiò anche Lily.

\- Vi sto dicendo che lì dentro c’è la seconda prova vivente che quello stregone riporta in vita i morti. Signori, signore, vi presento la Dama di Karnak.-

Spalancò il coperchio del baule, rivelando ciò per cui aveva tanto faticato.

Non sbatté le palpebre per la luce che improvvisamente la colpì, non emise un fiato oltre alla benda serrata fra i denti ma prima ancora che ognuno di loro potesse scorgerne il viso, lei ebbe i suoi occhi neri lievemente a mandarla piantati su Miss Ives, fissi come una calamita.

\- La principessa Ankhesenamun.- sussurrò Sir Malcolm.

\- O Miss Anan Bey.- spiegò Lily con un sorriso vacuo cui la prigioniera rispose con gemito sprezzante – Ho dovuto faticare per avvicinarmi a loro, anche solo per fare una breccia nella spocchiosa corazza di Bey che odia gli occidentali. Un invito per i festeggiamenti per il mio compleanno ha fatto il resto. Un nostro amico comune…-  e dicendolo Victor si trattenne a malapena dal roteare gli occhi -…ha messo in piedi un numero di magia per farla sparire. Alla fine la paura per Jack ha scatenato abbastanza panico da permettere alla vedova traumatizzata di sfuggire al circo mediatico che la stampa sta creando sul caso. Ereditiera egiziana uccisa durante festa dell’alta società. Nessuno è più al sicuro. Bla bla bla.-

\- Siete tremendamente sicura di voi stessa.- sibilò Sir Malcolm – Se lo stregone e Dracula avessero sospetti piomberebbero qua e ci ucciderebbero tutti.-

\- Non ne hanno. Il mio associato ha fatto ritrovato il cadavere di una mulatta nel Tamigi, stanno ancora svolgendo i controlli necessari e al momento il nostro caro dottor Sweet è preda del suo punto debole.-

\- Sarebbe?- la inquisì Vanessa.

\- La gelosia.- sorrise Lily, come se fosse ovvio – Gli ho fatto credere che la loro ingenua fanciulla abbia avuto una tresca con un americano. Mr Morris è sparito dall’altro ieri, presumo che sia nelle loro mani. Questa stupida mi ha reso il compito ancora più facile, perché non ho neanche dovuto mentire. Si è appartata con quel texano per parecchio tempo…-

Di nuovo gli occhi di Ankhesenamun vibrarono di un odio bruciante.

Una lieve tinta rossastra le imporporò le guance.

\- Bey e Dracula potranno gingillarsi con lui per qualche tempo, incappando fra mezze verità e un’orchestrata serie di eventi andati tutti a vantaggio del mio piano. Quando capiranno che il corpo del Tamigi è un falso e che Morris non l’ha uccisa allora si rimetteranno alla ricerca. Fino ad allora abbiamo tempo a sufficienza per capire come usare questa adorabile signorina a nostro vantaggio.-

\- Hai idea di quale vespaio sei andata a stuzzicare?- la inquisì Victor – Cristo Lily.-

\- Non parlarmi di guai, quei bastardi hanno razziato la tomba della mia bambina. Che vengano.-

\- Col dovuto rispetto, viscontessa, ma non sapete a cosa andate incontro.- le disse la Hartdegen, scrutandola da capo a piedi – E forse dovreste imparare a difendervi, se volete continuare su questa strada.-

\- Non credo che si arriverà a tanto.- fu l’arrogante risposta – In fondo Victor e Mr Clare sono qui per proteggermi, dico bene?-

La Creatura ebbe la bontà di arrossire, decenza che mancò a Frankenstein quando sentì l’irrefrenabile impulso di chiedere a Ethan un fucile, per esercitarsi come un tempo. E magari un bersaglio mobile.

\- Tiriamola fuori di lì.- ordinò Vanessa – Giù nella cella.-

\- E non lasciate che si specchi.- disse Lily da ultimo, raggiungendo le scale per il primo piano – Il mio associato l’ha pescata più volte a mugugnare di fronte a uno specchio in una qualche lingua sconosciuta. Non so se conosca la magia, ma è meglio non correre rischi.-

\- Rischi in cui ci avete cacciati voi, madame, quando avete deciso di fare di testa vostra.- ringhiò Murray, dal basso all’alto guardando salire senza voltarsi indietro – Siete un’incosciente e per di più non avete la minima idea in ciò in cui vi state cacciando.-

\- Ho la vaga impressione che lo scoprirò presto.-

\- Malcolm, avanti, smettetela.- lo bloccò Ethan prima che potesse seguire Lily su per le scale – Abbiamo questa gatta da pelare adesso e ci serve tutta la nostra lucidità. Penseremo dopo a parlare con lei.-

Guardando ancora tutti dentro a quella cassa, si chiesero se quella ragazzina potesse davvero essere finalmente la svolta che cercavano. La possibilità di salvarsi.

La possibilità di essere un passo di fronte al loro nemico per una volta.

Un vantaggio.

Una pedina da scambiare. Da usare.

\- Cominciamo signori.- asserì Vanessa a bassa voce, richiudendo il baule sul grido rabbioso della loro prigioniera.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il bello di questa fiction è decisamente la parte con mitologia egizia e affini, è quasi terapeutica da scrivere perchè anche se non molto accurato (quasi per niente) ti basta guardare The Mummy per sentirti un genio. E non quella porcata con Cruise.  
> Anche Lily però mi sta divertendo molto, l'ho sempre trovata una donna d'azione dopo che sono riuscita a inquadrarla bene e al momento c'è bisogno di gente con la testa sulla missione, dato che Ethan sarà fortemente impossibilitato.  
> Porcherie e sconcezze al prossimo capitolo. Grazie a tutti del continuo supporto.  
> Axia


	11. Capitolo XI

Chapter XI

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We are not women who crawl. We are not women who kneel.

And for this we will be branded radicals. Revolutionists.

Women who are strong, and refuse to be degraded,

and choose to protect themselves, are called monsters.

That is the world’s crime, not ours.

**Lily Frankenstein**  “ _No Beast So Fierce_ ”

[ Penny Dreadful 3x06]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il persistente ticchettio dei tacchi di Lily Hereford rombava da alcuni minuti sulla testa di Vanessa in un’incessante litania che nella cantina, attorniata da scaffali colmi di vini polverosi, si allargava a macchia d’olio.

Il buio. Il fetore di muffa, l’umidità. Sentiva ogni cosa, perfino decine e decine di occhi di ragni puntati su di sé.

La dottoressa Seward l’avrebbe etichettata come paranoia, ma lei sapeva bene che fra quelle ragnatele trasparenti qualcosa di potente si agitava a tal punto dal farle sentire la vera presenza di un pericolo di oscuro e affamato, che sebbene ancora lontano attraverso quelle creature le faceva percepire la sua avidità.

Il suo desiderio.

L’ennesimo scricchiolio su per le scale la costrinse a scrollarsi di dosso quel vespaio di pensieri, troppi per la verità, un altro fattore su cui la Seward aveva martellato molto nelle loro ultime sedute.

Di recente contrarsi era diventato molto difficile per lei.

Troppi ricordi, aveva sentenziato il buon dottore, che con la sua anima scientifica aveva parteggiato per la forza neurale del suo cervello bombardato da nuove e vecchie sensazioni contro i funambolismi psicoanalitici della Seward creando in questo modo terreno fertile per l’ennesimo scontro verbale ancora in atto fra le due menti.

Tanto Vanessa si teneva a distanza, guardinga, dalla cella di Ethan, tanto Lily Hereford si palesò senza troppe cerimonie camminando dritta nella cantina a passo spedito, sorpassando un’immaginaria linea di sicurezza per piazzarsi a un metro circa dalla loro prigioniera.

Prigioniera che dopo una notte di sonno su una branda senza ricevere gli scossoni delle ruote di una carrozza pareva tornata in sé, ma che aveva fissato Vanessa restando nell’ombra della parete, appena accarezzata dalle luci artificiali.

Lily fissò dapprima la cara Anan Bey, per poi ignorarla completamente rivolgendosi a Miss Ives.

Le fece un rapido ma rispettoso cenno col capo, studiandola deliberatamente da capo a piedi.

\- Buongiorno. Vi trovo bene, Miss Ives.-

\- Buongiorno a voi.-

\- Non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di parlare noi due.-

Vanessa sostenne i penetranti occhi nocciola della Viscontessa, rammentando appena fugacemente la donna che alcuni anni prima e solo di sfuggita aveva sfiorato con lo sguardo, a teatro, al braccio di Mr Chandler. Sembrava passata una vita intera.

Com’erano stati giovani, tutti loro, sebbene fossero passati molto meno di cinque lustri.

Il sorriso di Ethan a quei tempi era stato diverso. Più libero, meno rughe di preoccupazione attorno agli occhi. Perfino lei, sciocca e frivola, si era recata a teatro nella speranza di vedere Mr Gray.

Ora il ricordo sfocato di Brona Croft si frapponeva sulla donna malata e magra di un tempo contro i bordi della nuova figura di fronte a sé.

A Londra, quando Victor le aveva presentate e avevano preso un thè insieme, Vanessa non era stata in grado di scacciare l’innocente sensazione di aver già conosciuta da qualche parte, di aver già visto i tratti di quel viso a volte incomprensibilmente duro.

Si chiese come fosse stato per Ethan, rivederla.

Si chiese cosa provasse a trovarsela di fronte, adesso, nello stato in cui gravava.

Ma l’aveva amata molto.

Ethan aveva amato Brona con tutta l’anima, era rimasto devastato dalla sua morte.

Miss Brona Croft, come un tempo le aveva raccontato, era stata la sua brughiera, la sua oasi di pace per qualche breve mese dopo la fuga dall’America.

\- Sì,- annuì finalmente Miss Ives – credo che un nostro incontro sia ormai necessario.-

\- Molto bene.- Lily alzò le sottane con delicatezza e si riposizionò a guardia della Dama di Karnak, che dal suo giaciglio si sporse in avanti, muovendosi sinuosa come una vipera e lentamente, ma con studiata minaccia, giunse a stringere le dita ossute sulle sbarre avvolgendovi attorno i polpastrelli.

Quando fece schioccare le nocche, a Lily sfuggì un debole sorriso.

L’altra com’era prevedibile lo ricevette come un insulto.

\- Tu morta.- sibilò la loro giovane ospite con un pesantissimo accento.

\- Sciocca donna bianca.- disse subito dopo, l’acredine grondante da ogni sillaba – Lui ucciderà te e i tuoi amici.-

Gli stessi occhi della sua Justine, pensò Lily con un deprecabile sentimentalismo. Colmi d’odio e di giovanile passione, prima che Dorian la uccidesse.

Con tutta probabilità anche quella ragazzina avrebbe fatto la sua stessa fine.

Un’altra giovane donna uccisa da un padrone crudele.

\- Minacce. Originale.- commentò la bionda, congiungendo le mani di fronte a sé – Temo non abbiano grande effetto su di me. Io e te abbiamo qualcosa in comune. Anzi,- si volse e sorrise verso Miss Ives – Tutte e tre. Tutte e tre abbiamo affrontato la morte e in qualche modo l’abbiamo sconfitta.-

\- Tu morta.- le ridisse la prigioniera, facendole appena levare un sopracciglio quando le sputò ai piedi, rabbiosa come un cane idrofobo.

\- Il tuo nome.-

Vanessa si fece finalmente avanti, osservando come la ragazzina si staccava dalle sbarre per guardarla in faccia per la prima volta dal suo arrivo nella cantina.

\- Il tuo nome.- ripeté una seconda volta –  _Ankhesenamun_. È così che ti chiami?-

\- Amon verrà per te.-

Vanessa e Lily inavvertitamente rizzarono la schiena nello stesso istante.

\- Amon verrà e ucciderà tutti, perché Amon solo capace a prendere. Lui distrugge e prende e brucia e vostro sangue bagnerà i miei piedi.-

\- Dracula.- tradusse Lily – Cosa mi dici del tuo uomo?-

Un ringhio uscì dai denti bianchi della ragazza, intriso di disprezzo.

\- Tu non sei degna di pronunciare il suo nome.-

\- Non m’interessa il suo nome tesoro, io voglio la sua testa.-

\- Lui ucciderà te per avermi fatto questo!-

\- Di questo passo non otterremo nulla,- sussurrò Lily stancamente voltandosi in direzione di Miss Ives. Erano di fronte a un muro, un bel problema sotto forma di una principessa egiziana del Regno Antico la cultura era radicata in due fattori essenziali.

La morte, che ella non temeva.

E la folle passione per lo stregone dal copricapo rosso.

\- Mr Bey ti ha riportata alla vita.- le disse allora Vanessa affiancandosi alla loro padrona di casa – Per più di mille anni ha aspettato di riaverti al suo fianco. Quell’uomo nutre un amore viscerale nei tuoi confronti, ha attraversato i secoli vivendo solo nel tuo ricordo, camminando sulla sabbia bollente del tempo che passava. E mentre tutto appassiva, ancora le reminiscenze della tua esistenza hanno alimentato la sua sete per te.-

\- Lui non ha sete. Amon ha sete.- sentenziò la ragazza – Sete per te. Sete per la morte di tua famiglia. Amon sgozzerà loro per vendicare me.-

\- Dracula se ne frega di te, tesoro.- replicò Lily, ricevendo un’altra occhiata velenosa – E tu lo sai, perché Mr Bey può mostrarti in giro come un giovane cavallo di rari natali, ma tu mi sembri tutto fuorché una povera sprovveduta. Quel mostro ha fatto in modo che il tuo uomo vivesse fino ad oggi per le sue oscure ragioni, lungi da me contestarle, ma buona parte di quelle ragioni erano le capacità di Mr Bey. E tutto ciò che interessa a Mr Bey sei tu. Dracula lo sa. Vi farà fuori nel momento in cui sarà certo di poterci battere senza il vostro aiuto. Da quello che mi dicono in passato ha già cercato di prendere con sé Miss Ives e uccidere i suoi amici. E ha fallito, quindi ora spremerà Mr Bey come un limone fino a quando non otterrà risultati ma con te qui...-

Piano piano, senza bruschi movimenti, Lily spinse il busto in avanti fino ad arrivare col viso a pochi centimetri dalle sbarre.

Poteva sentire il respiro caldo della loro prigioniera farsi più veloce.

\- Con te qui, ora si farà come dico io. E credimi, a differenza delle persone in questa casa io non ho paura di macchiarmi gli abiti col sangue di un essere umano.-

Le minuscole pupille della ragazza saettarono per qualche secondo da destra a sinistra e poi di nuovo da capo, come impazzite. Quindi inspirò forte una boccata d’aria, fiutando qualcosa.

\- Tu morta.-

\- Dolcezza, anche tu lo sei e ancora non lo sai.-

\- Tu morta,- ridisse frenetica staccandosi dalle sbarre.

\- Lady Hereford, forse dovremmo smettere per il momento.- disse Vanessa posando appena una mano sul gomito di Lily coperto da un sottile tessuto in cotone, bianco cangiante così diverso da ciò che lei, la dottoressa Hartdegen e la Seward erano solite indossare.

Al dì sotto, l’epidermide era liscia. Compatta. Gelida.

Un cuscino.

Un cuscino premuto sul viso. Che schiacciava, schiacciava, la bocca piena di sangue e i polmoni che collassavano.

Freddo. Tutto diventava buio e freddo.

Ritrasse la mano, fissando un punto sul pavimento.

Morte per asfissia con un cuscino premuto sul volto.

\- Forse.- annuì Lily con un tenue sorriso per la prigioniera, senza esserci accorta di nulla – Un altro paio di giorni al buio le faranno ricordare le piacevolezze del suo sarcofago. Non che mi aspettassi qualcosa di concreto, per me resta una semplice esca, ma confesso che sentendo i guai in cui vi siete cacciati preferirei che ne traeste qualcosa di utile per la vostra piccola schermaglia occulta.-

Un’altra serie di passi più pesanti riecheggiarono su per la scalinata e a scendere stavolta furono Mr Clare, che sorrise a Vanessa ma non a Lily, Mr Lyle e Mr Chandler.

Non appena quest’ultimo venne sotto la debole luce delle lampade a gas della cantina qualcosa parve insinuarsi nella giovane tanto che cacciò un grido e salì sulla branda, rannicchiandovisi come una bambina spaventata.

Data l’intensità della sua reazione in molti estrassero le armi, altri richiamati dalle grida raggiunsero la cantina a loro volta con le pistole spianate ma dopo un momentaneo sbigottimento fu subito molto chiaro che a scatenare i terrificanti gemiti della prigioniera e la paura nei suoi occhi non era un intruso dai denti aguzzi sgattaiolato a Oakspring con l’intento di ucciderli.

Né uno spirito diabolico pronto a impossessarsi di tutti loro.

A costringere Ankhesenamun schiacciata alla parete con il fiato in petto e il cuore in gola era Ethan.

La sua mera presenza, gli occhi comicamente sgranati nel tenere in bilico il vassoio del pranzo, bastava a rendere la loro battagliera nemica così sicura delle loro morti…una foglia tremante.

\- Non le piacerà il porridge?- fu il laconico primo commento di Frankenstein, che a differenza dei presenti si scosse presto dall’esternazione violenta della prigioniera. Non ottenendo un commento all’altezza del suo sarcasmo, Victor posò entrambe le mani sulla schiena dell’amico, spingendo Ethan in avanti. Provò la teoria del gruppo quando alla ragazza sfuggì un altro basso grido, che tentò di trattenere con ogni fibra del suo testardo essere.

Solo allora, conscia dello spettacolo che stava dando, Ankhesenamun lottò disperatamente per darsi un contegno sotto gli sguardi indagatori dei suoi nemici. Si girò allora poggiando la schiena al muro, ma restò piantata sulla branda a pugni chiusi, ostinandosi a guardarli in faccia, uno per uno.

Evitò Ethan come se avesse portato con sé un piatto su cui troneggiava la testa dello stregone dal copricapo rosso.

Di nuovo, più rabbiosa di prima, sputò ai piedi di Lily, la più vicina alla cella e con una serie di improperi nella sua lingua scandì la fine di quella conversazione.

\- È stata la miglior reazione che le abbia visto esprimere in più di tre giorni di viaggio in carrozza.- commentò Lily incrociando le braccia al petto, fissando Ethan con aria inquisitoria – La conosci?-

\- Certo che no.- sbottò Mr Chandler passandosi le mani fra i capelli e distanziandosi leggermente dal gruppo.

\- Mr Lyle, avete idea di ciò che abbia detto?- inquisì Victor.

\- Se il mio orecchio non inganna, e raramente lo fa, a parte una non molto velata sequela di indicazioni fisiche impossibili da praticare direi che la Dama di Karnak teme che il nostro caro Mr Chandler sia un messaggero di Anubis. O Anubis stesso.-

\- Il dio sciacallo d’Egitto?- interloquì Vanessa.

\- Riguardo a questo siamo tutti in errore, preferisco le intuizioni di Thomas Huxley che già nel 1832 aveva classificato questo canide come un lupo. La testa di Anubis sarebbe quindi più correttamente quella di un lupo africano.-

\- La ragazza vede il  _Lupus Dei_.- commentò placidamente Kaetenay, sfiorando Ethan con un’occhiata di sottecchi – Il lupo che lei ricollega alla morte.-

\- Esatto Sir.- si complimentò Lyle con evidente stupore e piacere – Vedete, Anubis era il dio della mummificazione, protettore delle necropoli e del mondo dei morti. Ciò che voi nella vostra mente rappresentate come un uomo dalla testa di canide. Lui assunse funzioni diverse in vari contesti. Adorato durante la I dinastia egizia come protettore delle tombe, finì per assumere anche le funzioni di imbalsamatore e inventore della mummificazione. Una delle sue mansioni principali era di accompagnare le anime dei defunti nell’oltretomba, per poi compiere la pesatura del cuore decisiva per l’ammissione delle anime nel regno dei morti.-

\- In altre parole è l’incarnazione del giudizio degli dei.- riassunse Frankenstein senza mai perdere la sua vena di scetticismo, cosa che ormai ben nota a Mr Lyle, non gli fece storcere neanche un baffo.

\- Esatto. La drammatica scena della pesatura del cuore del defunto, la  _psicostasia_ , fra le consuete illustrazioni dei Libro dei morti, mostra Anubis intento a compiere la misurazione per determinare se l’anima giudicata fosse degna di accedere al regno di Osiride. Gli egizi credevano che nel Duat, ossia gli inferi così come erano intesi dalla religione egizia, il cuore di ogni defunto fosse soppesato, nella “Sala delle due Verità” o “delle due Maat” sul piatto di una bilancia custodita da Anubis: sull’altro piatto stava una piuma. Il peso del cuore non doveva superare quello della piuma. E se il cuore era più pesante…-

\- Insomma, Ankhesenamun pensa che Ethan sia Anubis, chiaro. E ne è terrorizzata.- Victor agitò le mani, per mettere a tacere quel costante flusso di astruserie storiche – Come usiamo la cosa a nostro vantaggio?-

\- Pensa che io sia un gigantesco essere con la testa di cane che porta a spasso la gente morta nell’oltretomba, cosa vorresti fare Doc?- sbottò l’interessato, ignorando la delicata mano che Vanessa aveva posato sul suo braccio.

\- Puoi sempre metterti seduto di fronte alla sua cella e farla cantare.- propose Lily.

Ethan li fissò entrambi come se fossero stati due volgari ratti di fogna.

\- Non fare quella faccia, siamo a corto d’idee qui.- sentenziò il giovane medico.

La padrona di casa rincarò a sua volta – E se posso ricordarvelo, siamo penosamente a corto di assi nella manica. Ci conviene sfruttare al meglio tutto quello che abbiamo.-

\- Compreso l’ira che avete scatenato in Dracula, madame.- sibilò Sir Malcolm nella sua direzione.

\- Chiedo scusa Murray, la vostra brillante strategia comprendeva forse nascondersi qui dai nostri nemici fino alla fine dei tempi?-

\- Prima di scannarci…- sbottò la Seward ad alta voce, scoccando occhiatacce sia a Malcolm che alla viscontessa -…che ne direste di usare ciò che al momento sappiamo di per certo sulla ragazza?-

\- Cioè?- domandò Vanessa.

\- Sappiamo che siete connesse dal giorno della resurrezione tramite il rituale. Durante le nostre sedute mi avete parlato spesso di come siete riuscita a vederla attraverso gli specchi. Esatto?-

\- Continuate.- la incalzò Sir Malcolm.

\- Mi sembrano avvenimenti scatenati senza un intento preciso. Qualcosa su cui nessuna delle due ha controllo, questo mi fa riflettere sul fatto che probabilmente queste connessioni non terminano con gli specchi. Forse potete usare le vostre particolari doti per strappare alla nostra prigioniera altre informazioni. Mi avete detto che toccando una persona a volte siete in grado di leggerne il passato.-

\- A volte accade, si. Ma dovremmo essere molto vicine.-

\- Lei non entrerà là dentro da sola.- insorse Ethan.

\- Possiamo accompagnarla. Sono sicuro che Mr Clare sarebbe lieto di darci una mano…- asserì Sir Malcolm, ottenendo immediatamente un cenno d’assenso dalla Creatura, in disparte e in attento silenzio – Ma quella reazione alla tua presenza Ethan è una grande opportunità.-

\- Siete seri? Devo andare lì dentro a spaventare a morte una bambina?-

\- Età puberale. Sedici anni almeno.- abbozzò Frankenstein, ottenendo un’altra occhiataccia da Mr Chandler – Andiamo, non sto dicendo di procurarle un attacco cardiaco ma questa situazione sta diventando pesante per tutti. Siamo strategicamente in una posizione pessima, se ci attaccassero avremmo dalla nostra solo pochi riti di protezione e abbastanza proiettili da riempire una goletta, ma prima o poi anche quelli finiranno, perciò se vogliamo uscirne vivi, io dico di provare. Ankhesenamun è la nostra ultima carta.-

\- E il tempo stringe.- disse finalmente la Hartdegen, rizzando le spalle – Sentite, non abbiamo molte possibilità e men che meno carte da giocare. Comprendo che non tutti siano d’accordo nell’utilizzare una persona che a tutti gli effetti ci appare innocente e assai giovane…- la donna guardò direttamente Ethan -…però questa potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità. L’ultima volta lui ha vinto, anche senza distruggere tutto ciò che conosciamo. Ha vinto quando vi ha separati, quando avete accettato di restare divisi per le vostre questioni personali. Ha vinto quando avete gettato la spugna, quando avete abbandonato la speranza. Ha vinto quando Miss Ives è morta e ha vinto di nuovo quando è riuscito a riportarla in vita sotto i nostri nasi. Per mesi abbiamo avuto sotto agli occhi le prove che stesse accadendo qualcosa a Londra, ma siamo arrivati tardi.-

\- Cosa intendete dire?-

\- Che sono stanca di essere perennemente due passi indietro a quel bastardo. Il dottore ha ragione. Siamo numericamente svantaggiati, ma abbiamo armi e conoscenze occulte. Possiamo proteggere questo posto al meglio delle nostre forze, ma se Imhotep verrà, che è anche ciò che Dracula vuole, allora dovremo usare Ankhesenamun. Che ci piaccia o no, dobbiamo iniziare a sfruttare ogni punto debole perché state certi che l’Immortale lo farà.-

Disperdendosi poco dopo, metà del gruppo tornò alle sue consuete occupazioni lasciando Kaetenay alla finestra che dava sul giardino.

A lungo l’uomo fissò Ethan passeggiare freneticamente fra i profumati arbusti della villa ma  _suo figlio_  era lontano da tutti loro. Viaggiava con la mente in luoghi in cui Kaetenay preferiva non inoltrarsi, luoghi in cui anche volendo seguirlo non avrebbe avuto il permesso di raggiungere.

Vedeva il suo tormento, i gesti bruschi, gl’improvvisi cambi di rotta, parole sputate fuori dalla gola con rabbia verso…il nulla.

L’Apache socchiuse le palpebre, conscio che le spire dell’altro Immortale senza corpo si stavano chiudendo su di lui. Da giorni andava avanti.

Da giorni Ethan viveva preda del suo incubo invisibile.

\- Continua?- domandò Sir Malcolm alle sue spalle.

\- Senza sosta.-

\- Frankenstein dice che parlava in spagnolo l’altra notte.-

\- Satana conosce ogni lingua del suo passato.-

Murray lo raggiunse e i suoi occhi celesti si strinsero, gelando. Ma nel suo cuore un’ondata di apprensione prese possesso del suo volere.

\- Stiamo per soccombere, ma vedere Ethan farlo prima di tutti…-

\- I genitori non sono fatti per seppellire i figli.- sussurrò Kaetenay col suo musicale accento – Ethan ha preso il posto di colui che uccise, quando era sotto la bandiera del suo popolo.-

\- Ethan ha ucciso tuo figlio?-

\- E io più della metà della sua famiglia.- proseguì l’Apache, come se non avesse letto l’orrore sul volto dell’anziano gentiluomo – Questo rende lui  _nostro figlio_ , nell’anima e nello spirito e nel dono che gli ho fatto. La ragazza dell’antico continente non vede il suo dio dei morti. Vede il lupo delle mie praterie, quello che si nutre di notte e che con pazienza segue e protegge la sua padrona.-

\- Non potrà più proteggere nessuno se non facciamo qualcosa per aiutarlo.-

\- Cosa suggerisci?-

Malcolm imprecò, andando a versarsi da bere nonostante fosse prima mattina.

Fissò il brandy vorticare nel bicchiere, girandoselo fra le mani come uno sciocco debuttante alle prima armi.

\- Vanessa è stata posseduta fin da ragazza.- gli svelò – La prima volta che accadde pensammo che fosse sintomo di un’anima frivola e crudele, la classica perfidia femminile. Lei e mia figlia erano molto unite. Si può dire che come te, anch’io abbia in Vanessa la figlia che lei stessa ha messo sul patibolo. Quando Mina uscì dalla mia vita non me ne accorsi. Non subito. Vanessa mi condusse sulla strada giusta, ma i suoi poteri per me erano più importanti di lei. L’ho odiata a lungo, con passione, con furore. L’ho usata, l’ho manipolata. Lo stesso feci con Ethan, col giovane dottore. Poi lei fu posseduta di noi. È andata avanti per più di un mese, costringendoci ad assistere ad ogni sorta d’infamia, ma gli attacchi di Vanessa…erano diversi. Il demone era dentro di lei. Non tentava di farla impazzire con visioni ed echi del passato. Con Ethan il demone non tenta di impossessarsi del suo corpo. Non vuole il suo asservimento. Sta solo cercando di farlo uscire di senno, per costringerlo alla resa, a togliersi di torno. Vuole che Ethan la lasci sola.-

\- Ed entrambi sappiamo che non accadrà mai.-

\- Ci servirebbe una protezione. Incantesimi, rituali…tutto ciò che ci è venuto in mente però è già su Oakspring, a protezione della casa. Non attacca il luogo, ma Ethan direttamente. Non possiamo stare a guardare mentre il ragazzo viene fatto a pezzi da un nemico che non possiamo né vedere né combattere. E il tempo stringe.-

Kaetenay distolse finalmente gli occhi da Mr Chandler, per puntarli sull’amico inglese.

Colse qualcosa, come sempre del resto, e col palmo aperto toccò il suo torace.

Malcolm odiava quando lo faceva.

\- Come ho detto, è innaturale che i genitori seppelliscano i figli. Il tuo tempo è vicino, amico mio.-

\- Questo continuo ricordarmelo giorno dopo giorno è di gran conforto.-

\- La risposta del nostro nemico sarà brutale e non ci fidiamo della donna bionda, che in questo mondo non ha da perdere nemmeno il suo corpo. Quindi dimmi, come vuoi agire?-

\- Ho già inserito Ethan nel mio testamento. Cancellata Vanessa dopo la sua morte, Ethan diventa il mio unico erede, meno una somma per le ricerche del dottor Frankenstein. Con il mio patrimonio, se riusciamo a salvarli, Ethan potrà sparire insieme a Vanessa ma solo immaginare questa fuga implica che saremo in grado di farli sopravvivere. Lui ha bisogno di avere la mente libera e la sua tempra salda. Perciò un problema alla volta, eliminiamo prima il demone, poi toccherà a Dracula.-

\- Ci serve qualcosa di più diretto, dunque.-

\- Io forse so cosa fare.-

Kaetenay l’aveva percepita ancora prima di arrivasse.

Leggeri erano i passi di Miss Ives, di nuovo la donna che aveva conosciuto nella sua visione, pericolosa come una mantide, eterna nel suo essere Madre e Amante. Dannata nella sua unicità.

Ne studiò la determinazione, il volto contratto dalla forza del suo desiderio, di purpureo coperta da capo a piedi in un lungo abito estivo.

\- Cosa intendi?- le domandò Murray.

Vanessa li scrutò entrambi, fra le mani un pacco incartato proveniente da Londra. Su di esso alcuni simboli orientali stampati in dense tinture.

\- So come tenere il maligno lontano da Ethan.-

\- Aghi.- sussurrò lentamente Kaetenay, concentrandosi sugli oggetti contenuti dai palmi di Miss Ives – Aghi e inchiostro.-

\- E il mio sangue.- finì lei, alzando il mento in segno di sfida – Funzionerà.-

Doveva funzionare.

Non avevano altra scelta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le preghiere erano state insufficienti, come l’esperienza e persino l’incrollabile fede di Miss Ives gli avevano confermato ormai da anni, perciò anche tentare di chiudere occhio sarebbe stata un’impresa vana.

Era da poco passata l’ora del the e la sua insonnia stava causando a Ethan un calo di forze che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, nemmeno durante le convalescenze dopo ferite gravi.

Mary giocava ai piedi del divano, proprio sotto alla luce incendiata del pomeriggio che tutto rendeva dorato, filtrando attraverso i vetri, le tende.

Quando la luce la colpiva sua sorella sembrava eterea, un angelo sceso dal paradiso per giungere a lui e allietarlo con la sua presenza. Canticchiava dandogli le spalle, seduta sul tappeto attorniata da bambole di pezza che faceva camminare goffamente su una cartina del Nuovo Messico.

E più Ethan si costringeva a non rivolgerle uno sguardo, più la cantilena che Mary cantava aumentava nel tono, diventando sempre più alta, sempre più alta, fino a quasi a sentirla gridare come un’ossessa.

Piano piano le parole della nenia svanivano fino a diventare strilli veri e propri.

Poi si girava e con diabolica soddisfazione gattonava fino a lui, artigliandogli le ginocchia, per mostrargli il suo visino dolce... distorto da mutilazioni, sangue e pelle fatta a brandelli.

A volte era suo padre, che appariva per prendere Mary in braccio e portarla via, entrambi ridendo sguaiati.

La notte dell’arrivo di Ankhesenamun era stata sua madre ad apparire nel suo antico splendore.

Catherine Talbot aveva passato la notte seduta al suo fianco, nel letto, carezzandogli la testa, svegliandolo ogni qual volta il sonno era tanto pio da accoglierlo con frasi velenose o dolci commenti materni.

All’alba gli era salita cavalcioni e col cuscino aveva tentato di ucciderlo.

Barcollando anche quella sera ignorò il tramonto per spingere le sue gambe pesanti e i suoi occhi pesti verso le scale che portavano in cantina.

La dottoressa Hartdegen gli aveva raccontato qualche dettaglio sui pasti della loro prigioniera, del fatto che solo Miss Ives e lady Hereford potessero strapparle qualche parola o qualche insulto degno di un portuale e che più Mr Lyle scavava a fondo nella vita della ragazza, più dettagli inquietanti sulla vita sua e del suo amante veniva a galla.

Pettegolezzi di corte, vecchie leggende, antichi registri e date di morti inspiegabili avevano percorso il regno del primo marito di Ankhesenamun, che poi tredicenne era stata data, vedova, in sposa al fratellastro. Matrimonio in cui altre morti si erano susseguite al punto da comprendere l’ipotesi di infanticidi rituali.

Scendendo le scale di pietra della cantina e avvertendo il persistente fetore di muffa che vi aleggiava ancor prima di entrarvi, Ethan aggiustò gli occhi alla luce fioca delle anguste celle per vedere Mr Clare entrare nella gabbia della ragazza, posandovi a terra un vassoio con la cena.

L’incredibile stazza di Mr Clare avrebbe tenuto in scacco anche lui, ammise Ethan, e le cicatrici sul suo volto sembravano inquietare Ankhesenamun che con la sua ormai consona espressione rabbiosa scrutò prima la porta della cella semi aperta, quindi Lily con il fucile spianato affiancata da Vanessa e da Frankenstein attendeva la fine di quelle operazioni.

Una cosa doveva concederla a Brona. Non era mai stata donna da usare i guanti se la situazione non lo richiedeva espressamente. E la questione di Sarah, per Brona, grondava ancora sangue come una ferita mortale.

E come darle torto?

Il corpo della figlia, depredato in quel modo.

\- La vostra cena.- sentì dire a Frankenstein – Tentare di mangiare Miss, la nutrizione forzata non è una pratica piacevole.-

\- Cosa che tuttavia non m’impedirebbe di restare a guardare.- aggiunse Lily con tono soave, facendo digrignare i denti alla ragazza – Mangia e smettila di agitarti.-

Uscito Mr Clare, a cui bastarono i suoi cangianti occhi giallastri per impedire a qualunque spirito di insurrezione di alzare la cresta, il gruppo tornò nella sua direzione dando tempo alla prigioniera di notarlo.

Bizzarro. La sua famiglia lo terrorizzava a morte con visioni orribili e allo stesso modo la sua sola presenza riusciva a risvegliare la paura nel cuore di una ragazza morta da secoli e secoli.

\- Novità?- domandò, quando lo raggiunsero lontano dalle luci a gas, fra scaffali colmi di bottiglie impolverate.

\- Ha aggiunto nuove parolacce inglesi al suo vocabolario.- sentenziò Lily, passandogli il fucile (carico) – Mi hanno detto di peggio.-

\- Ma abbiamo notato che tende a cercare grosse superfici riflettenti.- continuò Vanessa, avvicinandosi di qualche passo a lui tanto da scrutare i capillari rotti nelle sue sclere e le pesanti ombre scure sotto ai suoi occhi – Ha rovesciato l’acqua del pranzo nel piatto. Pensiamo stesse formando una specie di superficie riflettente, come gli specchi in cui la spiavo. Mr Clare se n’è accorto in tempo.-

\- Cerca di chiamare il suo uomo.- continuò la padrona di casa, voltandosi verso Ankhesenamun, che schiacciata sulla branda si raccolse in posizione fetale rivolta al muro – Ha tempra da vendere. Se riuscissimo a usare gli specchi per spiare lo stregone come Miss Ives spiava lei ci sarebbe di grande aiuto.-

\- Forse Kaetenay può aiutarci in questo.- concluse Victor, che come Miss Ives lo scrutava con cautela – Un sedativo potrebbe aiutarti.-

\- Come un colpo alla testa.- replicò Ethan.

\- Mi è venuta un’idea.- gli disse Vanessa, posandogli una mano sul braccio – Vorrei discuterne con te e se accetterai potremmo avere delle buone probabilità di risolvere il problema.-

\- Cosa intendi fare?-

Vanessa stirò un sorriso appena accennato – In privato? In camera tua?-

Col fiato in gola attese che accettasse e per quanto scettico lo fece, lasciando la cantina in compagnia di Lily.

Rimasta indietro con gli altri, Mr Clare a sua volta tentò di confortarla anche se ora il suo piano non le sembrava più tanto sicuro.

\- Qualcosa tuttavia va fatto.- le disse anche Victor – Non sta bene, le visioni peggiorano.-

\- Mr Chandler è un uomo molto forte, ho potuto conoscerlo personalmente solo alcune settimane prima che voi tornaste, Miss Ives, ma lui tiene a voi e al vostro consiglio. Si fiderà. Credete nel vostro piano.-

\- O l’inchiostro o l’esorcismo a questo punto.- mugugnò Frankenstein a bassa voce, godendo di uno sguardo truce rivoltogli dalla Creatura – La possessione non è divertente, neanche per un uomo adulto di ottanta chili.-

\- Ha ragione il buon dottore.- gli venne in soccorso Vanessa – Basta aspettare. Dottore, volete passare dopo per dare un’occhiata?-

\- Senz’altro.-

\- Io continuerò la ronda attorno alla tenuta.- si congedò Clare – Ora più che mai abbiamo bisogno di tenere gli occhi aperti.-

Vanessa seppe di aver sprecato anche troppo tempo tentennando quando raggiunse la stanza da letto e trovò uno specchio in frantumi, alcuni libri sparsi a terra e Ethan poggiato contro la mensola della grande finestra che dava sul pittoresco labirinto di siepi sul retro di Oakspring.

Bussò formalmente alla porta lascia aperta e quando Mr Chandler fece un cenno con la testa, senza voltarsi, varcò la soglia tenendo stretto fra le mani il pacco che era giunto quella mattina.

Doveva funzionare.

Aveva funzionato sulla casa della Macellaia.

Nessuna strega aveva più fatto ingresso oltre la porta di Grandage Place.

Un marchio di sangue, del suo sangue, avrebbe tenuto il maligno lontano da Ethan.

\- Ho una proposta, ma sei libero di dire di no. Ho pensato che se nessun incantesimo di protezione alla casa è stato sufficiente, forse per tenere i demoni lontano possiamo fare qualcosa direttamente…su di te.-

Ethan si girò, guardandola alzando un sopracciglio con evidente confusione.

_\- Su_  di me? Ma abbiamo già fatto dei rituali. Tu stessa…-

Lo interruppe, andando a posare il pacco che scartò proprio sulla mensola di fronte ai suoi occhi – La Macellaia diceva che il sangue è la protezione migliore che avessi avuto a disposizione. Che lo scorpione mi avrebbe protetta.-

Aprì la scatola, anch’essa coperta di ideogrammi orientali e finalmente mostrò il suo contenuto.

\- Lo scorpione non proteggerà più Oakspring. Tu ci sei dentro, ma non è la tenuta a essere attaccata. Sei tu.-

\- Vuoi…-

Ethan restò senza parole e per qualche secondo nessuno dei due seppe se pendere dal lato della follia o del genio. Un’idea, trasposta in alcune boccette d’inchiostro, due pennini in legno panciuto sormontati da grossi aghi coperti da tappi di sughero, un flacone di una tintura oleosa, probabilmente grasso d’oca.

Attrezzi per l’arte corporea tramite la pittura a inchiostro sulla pelle.

\- Voglio tatuare il mio scorpione su di te.- disse Vanessa tutto d’un fiato – Usando il mio sangue mescolato all’inchiostro.- e sempre affrettandosi, senza lasciargli né tempo di pensare né di parlare continuò più velocemente – So che sembra follia e anche il dottore l’ha sconsigliato per lo scambio di emoglobina, ma io sono sana dalla resurrezione e a parte i disagi dopo gravi ferite, non ti ho mai visto malato un solo giorno da che ti conosco. Probabilmente la tua condizione…la licantropia,- si sforzò di usarne il nome, stufa di nascondere quel fatto come un segreto scabroso di famiglia – ti mantiene in salute e saprà assimilare il tatuaggio, col mio sangue o meno. Ma è quello che ti proteggerà. È quello che scaccerà i demoni.-

Deglutendo, Ethan ritornò a guardare oltre la finestra, lungo le siepi ben tagliate e le forme armoniche del labirinto.

\- È qui?- gli chiese – È qui anche ora?-

\- È sempre qui. Non se ne va mai. Prende forme diverse…ma è sempre qui.- mormorò a bassa voce, spezzato nello spirito e nella mente – Sono stanco Vanessa. È troppo per me. Tu hai avuto la tempra necessaria, il coraggio necessario…-

\- Io ti chiesi di uccidermi.-

\- E non sai quante volte ho voluto usare la pistola su me stesso in questi giorni.- le confidò di getto, a occhi lucidi, facendo sgranare quelli di Miss Ives a sua volta – Gli esseri umani non sono fatti per vedere questi orrori. Neanche quelli come me.- inspirò a fondo, come a farsi forza, quindi annuì convinto – Fallo. Voglio che lo fai, subito se possibile.-

\- Sei sicuro?-

\- Ma voglio essere legato. Loro sono ancora qui, dietro di te, stanno urlando come ossessi e non…- si passò le mani fra i capelli, le unghie sul viso lasciando sull’epidermide lunghe striature rosse che sparivano quasi subito – Sto diventando pazzo, Vanessa. Mi faranno uscire di senno. Quindi… catene siano.-

Trovarne e metterle fu più facile del previsto.

Con la luna piena le costrizioni, specialmente restando confinato a Grandage e nonostante la gabbia, erano diventate il primo pensiero di Ethan che ne accolse la pesantezza con un sospiro di sollievo.

Manette, le vecchie amiche.

Col sole ormai calato che tingeva di fuoco l’orizzonte si assicurò che le catene fossero robuste come ricordava, precauzione inutile dato che non era riuscito a distruggerle nella sua forma di lupo ma con Miss Ives in stanza tanto vicino a lui preferì un’esasperante sicurezza finale.

Con un ultimo tentennamento estrasse una pistola da sotto al cuscino e la consegnò a Vanessa, iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia. Tolto l’indumento percepì l’aria tiepida di fine luglio sulla pelle, quindi serrò le manette ai polsi, gettò la chiave in mezzo al corridoio e le assicurò entrambe alle catene che poco prima aveva legato alla testata del baldacchino.

Provò a fare qualche passo, impossibilitato ad andare oltre l’immaginaria linea di difesa che aveva creato per Miss Ives.

\- Siamo pronti.- disse, ignorando suo fratello Peter seduto sul bordo del letto, che scuoteva la testa grondando sangue dallo scalpo sulla fronte.

\- Bene, avanti. Qui sotto la luce.-

Il divano era comodo, soffice sotto il ventre mentre due cuscini gli sollevarono il torace rendendo la sua schiena una tela che Vanessa, seduta praticamente contro al suo fianco, avrebbe usato a suo piacimento.

Tentò di rilassarsi per quanto la punta di quegli aghi da lavoro fosse tutt’altro che rassicurante.

Le dita di Vanessa gli percorsero la spina dorsale per una manciata di secondi, seguendo la linea delle vertebre, poi delle costole, saggiando le parti più delicate dove risiedevano antiche cicatrici sottili come ciglia – frustate di suo padre da bambino – e tastando coi polpastrelli altre assai ben più marcate.

\- Machete.- bofonchiò nel guanciale, sobbalzando sentendo che le sue dita vagavano pericolosamente vicino al suo rene destro.

\- Le tue avventure in Arizona?-

\- Le mie avventure con un branco di vacheros arrabbiati.-

\- Molto eroico.- sorrise Vanessa, apprestandosi a mescolare un flaconcino colmo del suo sangue all’interno delle bocce d’inchiostro – Sei sensibile lungo i fianchi.-

\- E tu dietro all’orecchio, ma non sono andato in giro a raccontarlo.-

La donna gli regalò una risata più marcata, forse divertita dal suo tono scorbutico.

Posando tuttavia gli attrezzi un’ultima volta sul tavolino che si era posta a fianco, prese una lunga boccata d’aria e socchiuse le palpebre.

\- Più tentenno e più tu soffri.- sussurrò tormentandosi le mani – Ma temo di non essere abbastanza forte per proteggerti.-

\- Allora siamo in due.-

Riaprì gli occhi, scrutandolo con espressione sgomenta.

\- Non è stata colpa tua, Ethan.-

\- Dici?- replicò, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da un punto sulla tappezzeria, di fronte a sé, la bocca semi affondata nel cuscino – Se ci fossi stato…se quella mattina fossi rimasto a dormire insieme a te, come mi avevi chiesto, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Non l’avresti incontrato. Non saresti stata così tanto sola. Avrei dovuto vegliare meglio e invece ho fallito.-

\- Entrambi abbiamo fallito. Non smetterò mai di ripetertelo.-

Il primo contatto fu doloroso. Acuto.

La seconda volta che l’ago colpì la pelle il dolore precedente per poco attutì quello nuovo e così via, puntura dopo puntura, col respiro denso di Vanessa Ives sul collo, ciocche di capelli che scivolavano allo chignon per accarezzarli la schiena, le dita che gli tendevano l’epidermide dando una morbida carezza ristoratrice dove l’ago aveva procurato uno spasimo.

Salì il primo buio, tutte le luci di Oakspring si accesero e passò l’ora di cena.

Quando la pressione si faceva insopportabile e suo padre si avvicinava troppo armato di un fucile a canne mozze, Vanessa sembrava percepire il suo irrigidimento e ricominciava a parlare, solitamente di frivolezze, del tempo lì in campagna, di fare lunghe cavalcate all’aperto.

Gli chiese dell’America, del posto più bello e vasto in cui avesse mai cavalcato solo.

\- Il Lago Erie. Fra l’Ohio e il Canada. Uno dei cinque maggiori laghi della zona dei Grandi Laghi nel Nord America. Prima di arrivarci ci sono steppe e praterie a perdita d’occhio, non sono diverse da molte altre…- mormorò piano, a occhi socchiusi – Ma poi la vedi. La distesa d’acqua. Immensa e blu. Prende il nome una tribù nordamericana di ceppo irochese molto probabilmente affini agli Huron. Furono semidistrutti e dispersi in seguito a una guerra senza quartiere contro altre tribù irochesi confederate. Però quando ti trovi su quelle sponde…non senti più niente. Né le grida dei fantasmi né gli antenati che piangono per i loro giovani perduti. Ci sei tu, l’acqua di fronte a te e la terra alle tue spalle. Come alla brughiera.-

\- C’è pace lì.-

\- Come non ne hai idea.-

\- Forse un giorno potrò andarci anch’io.- gli disse Vanessa.

Due lievi colpi alla porta rimasta socchiusa non gli diedero il tempo per girarsi e risponderle, Dio come avrebbe voluto dirle di scappare e andare via, di perdersi nelle vaste terre americane…

\- Come andiamo?- li apostrofò Frankenstein entrando con un grosso vassoio fra le braccia.

\- Procede. Meno di un’ora e avrò finito.- gli rispose Miss Ives – La cena?-

\- Sì, dovete mangiare entrambi qualcosa.- Victor posò le delicate ceramiche sul letto, per avvicinarsi con aria corrucciata all’opera dell’amica.

Più che diffidente, il suo consueto scetticismo non taceva mai, sembrava piacevolmente impressionato.

\- Avete una buona mano Miss Ives.-

\- Ho un paziente mansueto.-

Il dottore emise un gemito divertito, per poi esibire una smorfia verso Ethan.

\- Con voi, magari.-

\- Ti serve qualcosa Doc?-

\- No, sono solo passato a portarvi della zuppa e dell’arrosto freddo ma devo confidarvi che questo vostro progetto sta tenendo tutti col fiato sospeso.-

Afferrò una poltroncina e vi si sedette, scrutando i movimenti puntigliosi di Miss Ives che con maestria aveva tatuato uno scorpione pari a quello che aveva un tempo dipinto sul pavimento della sua camera, a Grandage. E sulla porta della palazzina.

Il disegno era alto circa una spanna, incastonato fra le scapole di Mr Chandler e l’inchiostro usato aveva un delicato color nero, con picchi di rosso vermiglio nelle zone più lievemente ritoccate.

\- Impressionante.- ridisse pensoso – Potrebbe davvero funzionare.-

\- L’idea è questa.- annuì Miss Ives – Ancora un po’ di pazienza e avremo finito.-

\- Le catene?-

Stavolta fu Ethan a rispondergli – Per sicurezza. Questi bastardi sanno essere molto convincenti.-

Il fatto veramente sconcertante non era la sfilata d’immagini orrifiche che si divertivano a ballargli di fronte al naso o il trattenersi dallo scattare come una belva ogni qual volta suo padre puntava la pistola alla testa di Miss Ives dopo aver sparato al cuore del dottore. 

Ciò che sconcertava Ethan era la sempre nuova e sempre differente forma in cui gli inganni del maligno prendevano vita. Ovviamente non avrebbe mai ucciso Miss Ives, non ci avrebbe mai lontanamente pensato neanche per tenerla lontana da Dracula e Ethan sapeva bene che Satana sentisse il peso della precedente sconfitta.

Non rammentava che Vanessa avesse subito allucinazioni del genere. Sapeva che una volta entrato in lei il demone o più di uno la possedevano completamente, relegandola per la maggior parte del tempo in un angolo buio della psiche e usandola come un burattino.

Ma con lui le lusinghe non erano servite, passando così subito alle cattive e con che gioia si era cimentato nella sua tortura.

Ethan non era mai stato solo dopo la prima notte in cui era apparsa Mary, anzi, forse non lo era più stato dopo la possessione nella serra quando il diavolo l’aveva apertamente minacciato di usare lui per arrivare a Vanessa.

Perché non era entrato direttamente in lui? Cosa lo fermava?

O non ci era semplicemente riuscito?

\- Questa donna puzza di perdizione, figlio mio.- sussurrò in quel momento Mr Talbot Sr, sporgendosi dalla spalla curva di Vanessa con un sorriso annacquato in volto – La mia coda la sta di nuovo raggiungendo, prima o poi riuscirò ad afferrarla. Potrei farla a pezzi mentre dorme, divorarle la faccia e scavare, scavare, fino a raggiungere la sua magnifica anima.-

Ethan strinse i denti, volgendo il capo verso l’interno del divano.

_Ignoralo_ , si disse.

_Non la toccherebbe mai_.

\- Ne sei sicuro?- sogghignò suo padre, camminando loro attorno come un predatore – Ma in fondo hai ragione, cosa ne sai tu di anime…la tua è completamente marcia. Pensi che salvandola potrai redimerti almeno un poco, eppure sappiamo entrambi che se lei mi sfugge, tu sarai mio in eterno. Pensaci, Ethan. Pensaci. Tu l’aiuti a sfuggirmi e poi scendi da me…- la figura, che diventava stranamente sfocata e appannata, inspirò a fondo ciò che gli doveva sembrare un profumo divino ma che Ethan, anche col naso celato dal cuscino e dalle sue braccia incrociate percepì come caldo zolfo -...cosa pensi che potremo fare noi due insieme, per l’eternità?-

\- Ethan? Ethan, ti sto facendo male?-

Suo padre mosse qualche passo, inginocchiandosi fra lui e Vanessa e nel mentre, un che di nero e viscido lungo come un serpente scivolò dal retro della sua giacca per snodarsi a terra. Piano piano quella cosa strisciò sul tappeto, raggiungendo la gonna di Miss Ives per infilarvisi sotto.

Però la sua faccia sbiadiva sui denti digrignati, come se qualcosa lo stesse infastidendo.

\- Pensa a questo, lurida creatura. Pensa agli artigli che ti strapperò, alla pelle che ti brucerò fino all’osso e al tuo corpo martoriato, secolo dopo secolo quando sarai dato in pasto alle mie legioni. Non ci sarà luce per te, nessuna redenzione, non avrai possibilità di sfuggirmi perché se lei non sarà mia, allora lo sarai tu.-

\- Ethan?-

\- Pensaci lupo. Non puoi sfuggirmi per me.-

Si sentì scuotere forte, mani piccole lo afferrarono per i fianchi ma niente, il bastardo continuava a ridere e al contempo gridare rabbiosamente. Pochi secondi erano bastati per farlo diventare quasi del tutto trasparente.

\- Maledizione mi senti?-

\- Quindi quella maledetta fogna!- urlò allora Ethan scattando in ginocchio, ritrovandosi a fissare un punto nel nulla, perché ormai non c’era più nulla di fronte a lui.

Era scomparso. Suo padre se n’era andato. Guardò allora freneticamente nella stanza da letto alla ricerca di sua madre o di Mary, seduta a giocare sul tappeto.

Niente.

Il tintinnio delle catene lo riportarono alla realtà, facendogli incontrare gli occhi sbarrati di Frankenstein e quelli vitrei più preoccupati di Vanessa.

Osservò la loro paura, il loro sgomento. Il dottore aveva persino in mano un bisturi chirurgico, spuntato fuori chissà da dove.

\- Con chi parlavi?- gli domandò Victor.

Trattenendosi dal chiedergli dove avesse tenuto quella lama fino a quel momento, Ethan si lasciò mollemente andare contro i talloni, ogni centimetro della sua pelle ricoperto di sudore.

\- Mio padre, mio fratello, mia sorella…scegli tu.-

Frankenstein sbatté le palpebre – Hai una sorella?-

\- Avevo.-

Vanessa artigliò le mani sulla sua spalla, cercando con lo sguardo una qualunque minaccia.

Sorrise del suo fargli da scudo ma grato al tempo stesso, perché non sapeva spiegarne il motivo ma qualcosa era cambiato. L’aria non era più così densa e irrespirabile come prima, avrebbe perfino potuto fare qualche passo e forse, forse, non sarebbe stato braccato dalla sua famiglia defunta col preciso intento di spingerlo al suicidio.

\- Sta funzionando.- mormorò in un fiato.

\- Ne sei sicuro?- lo incalzò Frankenstein – Che prove hai?-

\- Al momento nessuna, ma è una sensazione. Devi finire il tatuaggio.- disse rivolto a Vanessa – Prima che ritorni con qualche idea del tutto nuova.-

\- Non la prenderà bene.- commentò Victor rimettendo a posto il bisturi.

\- Si fotta.- disse Ethan, con più convinzione di quanta ne avesse provata fino a quel momento.

Non sapeva cosa fosse per l’esattezza, ma dopo quasi due settimane di tormenti qualcosa stava sbocciandogli nelle vene, qualcosa che stava nutrendo il suo corpo ricreando la forza che credeva essere andata perduta.

Fissò Vanessa per una manciata di secondi, ma gli bastò per capire che era stata lei.

Lo scorpione aveva appena trafitto il suo nemico.

Era quello che gli veniva meglio.

Pungere.

Era nella sua natura.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il cadavere cominciava a puzzare e la cosa lo stava altamente irritando.

Non che il dottor Sweet non fosse abituato al lezzo dei corpi dei defunti, ma quello di Quincey Morris provocava in lui un’ira febbrile che neanche gli smembramenti a cui lo avevano sottoposto erano stati sufficienti a placare.

L’americano giaceva a terra come un sacco di iuta, privo di gambe e del braccio dentro, il volto ancora distorto in una maschera di orrore grazie anche alla mascella divelta dalle ossa craniche che pendeva di lato come un pagliaccio triste.

Aveva scalciato, minacciato, supplicato, infine gridato e pianto e chiamato la madre a gran voce.

Dracula era rimasto a guardare quando Imhotep, fuori di sé, aveva lasciato che i suoi insetti gli divorassero da vivo le carni della mano sinistra lasciandone solo le ossa, bianche e linde.

Non aveva ceduto neanche allora.

Col suo volgare accento delle Colonie aveva giurato su Dio in persona di aver parlato con Miss Anan Bey per pochi minuti alla festa da ballo di lady Hereford, di non averla né sfiorata in maniera inappropriata nemmeno col pensiero. Non aveva fatto altro che gridarlo, anche negli ultimi istanti in cui solo il dolore aveva elettrificato i suoi poveri neuroni stanchi.

Quando giunto all’ultimo respiro era stato chiaro che quella pista non li avrebbe portati da nessuna parte, Imhotep aveva emesso un boato nella notte, un verso che sembrava essergli stato strappato dalla gola, più feroce del vento del deserto.

Ankhesenamun era svanita e Dracula sapeva bene che la ragazza era l’unica presa che avesse sullo stregone, l’unica arma a sua disposizione per mantenere intatti i servigi di quell’antica vile anima tanto attaccata al suo depravato amore da sopravvivere ai secoli con la forza della pura ostinazione.

Imhotep aveva osato paragonare la sua volgare infatuazione per quella ragazzina al suo inevitabile destino che l’aveva portato a fondersi con Miss Ives.

Era quello il punto, no? Il fondersi. Ottenere di nuovo Vanessa, anima e corpo, farla sua di fronte al lupo, legato e schiacciato a terra sotto al suo stivale.

Spingere in lei tanto forte da farne sentire le vibrazioni perfino laggiù, là dove il regno di suo fratello risiedeva.

Per sottrarsi alla crescente frenesia folle di Imhotep uscì dal magazzino, sostituendo il puzzo di cadavere con quello degli effluvi venefici dei docks di Londra.

Molte luci danzavano sull’acqua mentre in cielo quasi non vi era una stella.

Una notte buia. Vuota.

\- Un altro vicolo cieco. Triste. Non ti stanchi mai di arrivare a tanto così dalla vittoria e perderla per un soffio?-

Dracula volse lentamente la testa al dì sopra della spalla, inquadrando una sagoma nella notte poggiata mollemente contro la parete di mattoni del magazzino.

Camicia aperta, panciotto, baffi, pizzetto appena accennati.

Capelli corti. Occhi a metà fra l’ambra e il muschio.

\- Prendere le sue sembianze è un insulto non solo a me, fratello.- sibilò Dracula con un sospiro infastidito – Cosa vuoi?-

\- Oh, nulla, nulla.- canzonò l’essere con le sembianze di Ethan Chandler trottando verso il dottor Sweet con passo quasi allegro – Volevo solo sapere come procede la tua ricerca dell’egiziana, ma dagli strilli che sono costretto a sentire sembra che il tuo sgherro non resterà ancorato alla sanità mentale ancora per molto. Tedioso, vero? Come questi umani perdano facilmente l’uso della ragione.-

\- Te lo ripeto, Samael, cosa vuoi?-

A pochi centimetri, il volto di Mr Chandler risultò a Dracula quasi insopportabile, motivo per cui suo fratello gli andò tanto vicino da potergli sfiorare le labbra.

\- Giochi un gioco pericoloso, Samael.-

\- E tu ti sei fatto scivolare la nostra coppietta fra le dita come un principiante. Dov’è finito il tuo noto sangue freddo? Le tue bestie notturne stanno prendendo il largo, dovresti stare più attento di chi ti circondi. E specialmente quali inviti accetti, sempre restando in tema di giubilo notturno. Ma non badare a me, io sono solo un recluso che deve far fare il lavoro sporco agli altri.-

\- Di quali inviti stai parlando?-

Improvvisamente gli occhi di Mr Chandler divennero rossi, incandescenti come tizzoni.

\- Lo sai di quale invito parlo. Forse la donna vi è scappata o forse qualcuno ve l’ha fregata da sotto il naso. Un tema ricorrente con te, dico bene fratello?-

Passo dopo passo, camminando all’indietro, Satana rientrò nell’ombra ridacchiando.

Dracula aveva immaginato quella stessa risata in bocca a Chandler, quando Vanessa era tornata da lui.

\- Ci vediamo, fratello mio. Che vinca il migliore.-

Il vampiro non stette a guardarlo andarsene, deciso a non dargli né la soddisfazione né la dignità di un saluto. Sapevo che ascoltare Samael era per gli sciocchi e sapeva che niente veniva dato per niente, non fra di loro, ma quella frase sul sollazzo notturno, sugli inviti ricevuti recentemente gli diede modo di pensare per l’ultima volta al tarlo che da giorni lo tormentava.

Quella donna, Lily Hereford.

Qualcosa in quella donna non quadrava, l’aveva reso diffidente fin dall’inizio e Samael, seppur rinchiuso nel suo regno, possedeva la capacità di raggiungere Vanessa tramite il solo desiderio carnale. Quindi sapeva dove lei fosse. L’aveva vista.

\- Maestro…-

Qualcosa andava fatto.

Una risposta andava mandata ai suoi nemici.

Si volse di scatto e fece cenno a Imhotep di seguirlo.

La tregua impostata fra lui e il lupo era appena terminata.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I diritti di Penny Dreadful non mi appartengono, ma risalgono a quel glorioso visionario che è John Logan e alla ShowTime, che nonostante avesse un così ottimo prodotto ha deciso di tagliare una storia che trovavo spettacolare.  
> Ecco il motivo della fiction.  
> Pansy at My Feet nasce a sette mesi dalla morte di Vanessa Ives, in un'ipotetica quarta stagione.  
> Come avrete letto ho già inserito alcuni particolari tratti dal classico The Mummy del 1932 e cercherò per quanto posso di essere il più fedele possibile ai personaggi e allo spirito di Penny. Inoltre terrò stretti al cuore i personaggi storici, quindi se questo incipit vi ha interessato restate sintonizzati.


End file.
